Thief of Hearts
by Phantom Angel
Summary: AU Hitomi and Van are two people on the oposite ends of Gaea's social system, both painfully aware of their own limitations. But when fate brings them together, will prejudice prevail, or will customs crumble to make way for a new and changed world?
1. Emerald Eyed Thief

****

Chapter 1 ~ Emerald Eyed Thief

__

"Everyone is a moon, and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody."

Money; whether it was stolen or rightfully earned, whether it was a lot or a little, money governed the life of the people. The control happened at such a subtle and extended degree, they themselves did not notice it, but merely subdued to it like animals, lusting and hungering after it. Money meant power, power meant influence, and influence meant control, with control relying on money, thus forming a vicious cycle into which the whole of the people were born. Few ever saw the chains binding them, and forcing them to lust after the great bitch-goddess, they knew as money. The blind were the kind of people that fell easily enslaved, and once they were enslaved, it was forever. 

Then there were the kind that used money as a means to reach the other branches of what they believed to be a tree, not realising that in fact the tree was a circle with had a beginning but no end. These self- deceiving wrecks, lived a life of illusion, believing themselves to be ahead of the enslaved, but not realising they were worse than those they scorned. 

A third type were the hypocrites. The ones that said they hated money, yet they employed it to their every purpose. They refused to accept the fact that they were controlled, and proclaimed to the world the evils of the money trap, yet they themselves fell into it each and every single day, forming a paradox of ideologies.

Rare were the people that understood the trap, and saw to benefit from it while not succumbing to the addiction. 

A dark figure walked through the early morning crowd. Everywhere around it, people were shoving and pushing, trying to buy the best items off the shelves of the stands. Bargains were being struck, the voices of the merchants rising above the buzz of the customers, and coins echoed loudly as they passed on from one person to the next. A daily trade of services, a simple exchange of money, and one more prostitution to the bitch-goddess. Surrounded in a world of money, the figure did nothing but stare, as it observed the crowd in the market. Opportunities were not meant to be wasted.

The capital city of Fanelia was completely decorated with multi-coloured flags and banners, decreeing the coronation of their new king. Seventeen year-old Van Fanel was to be crowned the king of the country in the late hours of the afternoon. The whole city was heavily partying or preparing for the celebrations that were to ensue. Taverns, bars and shops were full of Fanelians, eating drinking and laughing. The figure pulled the hood of the cloak over its face. In the multi-colored crowd, the black of the cloak stood out like a signal of warning. 

"It's a mighty fine day for looting." The figure whispered under its breath, as it collided with an overly large cat man. 

A series of grunts and curses ensued from the man, who did not perceive the obstacle amusing. He, like all Fanelians that morning was in a hurry, not wanting to be bothered by trivialities such as the morning crush. The figure on the other hand, smiled oddly under the cloak, the huge folds of the garment twisting slowly, as if movement was going on beneath it.

"Watch where you're going girlie." The man said gruffly, half snarling at her.

"Whatever kitty cat." She mumbled. 

"What did you say?" the man asked utterly annoyed by her impertinence. 

"Nothing, sir." She whispered humbly and lowered her head. It was best to act humble in these sorts of situations. Cat people were infamous for their fiery temper.

The man looked down at her victoriously, not even feeling her fingers slowly undoing his money pouch and emptying it. The jingle of money was lost in the sea of voices of the crowd; it was one of the beauties of working the morning crush. They were either too sleepy to notice, or they were too busy thinking of the events that were to happen. The cat man moved on, still unaware of the theft committed to his person.

"Sucker…" the girl laughed quietly and continued traversing the crowd. She had a certain perverse satisfaction about taking the money and not being caught. A sense of power seemed to flow through her veins. She, like the rest of the world enjoyed money, and the benefits it brought. 

Her slender frame, denoting her teenage age was the perfect disguise against the suspicious victim. The adults rarely suspected the younger generation, believing they had not yet tasted the fruits of money. Young women were believed to be extremely pure and virginal, thus her appearance served to her purpose all the more. Under her cloak, an experienced eye could see the faint shadow of a crossbow, well hidden from the guards' eyes. She wore a pair of brown leather pants, and a tight green shirt that molded on her chest and her slim waist. On her feet, the mere observer saw a pair of nicely crafted brown moccasins, perfectly fit for her small feet. The girl walked through the crowd slowly relieving the people she bumped into of their money. No older than 17, she was already trapped in the same vicious cycle.

"All for a good cause." She muttered as she emptied most of the money in the orphanage's Donation Box. The feeling of power over the unsuspicious was still with her, and it was all that mattered to her. What she did with the money was unimportant, as long as she maintained the high of that feeling. Without any further ado, the young woman slowly walked into a coffee shop a few blocks away from the orphanage.

The building was a small wooden hut-like looking structure, with large windows and thick green curtains. The exterior too was painted a dark shade of green, meant to contrast with the red tiles of the slanted roof. A small terrace with a few tables was up the stairs, to the right of the woman, however she opened the door, and the small bell clinked furiously to announce her entrance.

Inside, the shop was just as miniature and delicate as the outside, seeming like a private place away from the world. The lights were dim, and the smell of coffee assaulted the adventurer right from the door. Slowly roasted, black coffee was the shop's specialty. The young woman inhaled the scented air deeply, before advancing towards the counter

"Hey Nadya." She called out to a busy cat-woman working there.

"Hitomi, there you are, late as usual." The elder cat said with a mock frown on her face. She was – as usual – wearing - over the black dress- her green apron with the words "Nad's Nook" sewed in golden calligraphic letters on her chest. Her long grey hair was tied in a neat bun, and her otherwise expressive plump face showed signs on exhaustion.

"Yeah, I had a little business to take care of." Hitomi answered cryptically. 

"Was that so important that you couldn't come give me a hand? You knew very well today was probably the most busy day of the year." The cat woman scolded. 

"Sorry Nad. I was doing a little charity work for the orphans." The girl smiled, refusing to reveal her face. 

"Are you up to your old habits again?" Nadya stopped what she was doing, walked around the counter and came to stand beside Hitomi. 

"What are you implying?" Hitomi asked slightly amused. She knew what the mention of her "old habits" did to Nadya's mood, yet she couldn't bring herself to lie to her friend.

Ever since she had moved to Fanelia two years ago, Nadya had been begging her to get rid of her "sinful" ways. Hitomi had stopped for a while, but the thrill, adventure and lust for power always kept on calling her back. It wasn't like she was keeping all the money for herself! Ever since Hitomi had moved to Fanelia's capital, the city's orphanage had been blessing and unknown benefactor. 

"One day, your stealing will get you in trouble." Nadya said wisely. 

Hitomi chuckled. "Please, I'm helping those children in any way I can. It's not like _'King Van' _cares about the orphans. The pampered royal doesn't know what it's like to be alone in the world." She said, shaking her head bitterly.

"Hitomi! I am appalled! King Van is a good king. I'm sure many things will improve in Fanelia now that he is given full authority." Nadya said firmly. It was just like the cat to believe stubbornly and unconditionally in the young ruler. Hitomi on the other hand, did not share her blind devotion. 

"Sure, ever since King Goau and Queen Varie died nothing's been going right in Fanelia. He probably poisoned them to get the power." 

Nadya's clawed hand rose up, and with lightning speed slapped her cheek. It left Hitomi a bit dazzled, but it also warned her to contain her bitter comments. Nadya was the type of woman to defend those she believed in to the death. Hitomi had no desire to die. Not yet anyway.

"Oww… what was that for?" Hitomi asked clutching her blistered cheek. 

"That's for not having more faith in your king." Nadya said, her green cat-like eyes flaring with anger. 

"First of all, _I'm_ not Fanelian. Second of all, I was only joking. You don't need to take it so hard Nad." Hitomi said, still rubbing her now red cheek. 

"I don't care if you're Fanelian or not. I won't allow you to talk like that under this roof." The cat said sourly. 

"Sorry."

"Come on, I've got lots of customers. Come help me, and take that ragged old thing off." 

"I'll help you, but the cloak stays." Hitomi grinned sheepishly.

~~~~

Van Fanel was sitting in his room, looking outside at the city; **his** city. It had now been two years since his parents had died, and two years of having to listen to the council-appointed regent. It was now the time to take the ruling of his country in his own hands. He didn't like how things had degraded through his kingdom, and he planned on making many changes in the months to come. First on his agenda was getting rid of the regent. That old crow still hung around, waiting for a chance to grab some power. Van sat down on his bed, and passed a hand though his unruly raven hair. Slowly, he walked to his dresser, and took out the ceremonial armour he was supposed to wear. Piece by piece he strapped it on. 

__

"This is for you dad, and this is for you mom. I hope you're happy amongst the gods." He thought. The wounds, although sealed, still burned deep in his heart. Time would only soothe them, but they would never be erased from it. The young king's chocolate gaze darkened, and the memories washed over his face, like the cold ocean waves wash over the sand.

__

"For my country."

"For my people."

"For our honour."

Van silently uttered the samurai's prayer he had learned as a young boy. Before he was a king, he was a warrior, and before he was a warrior, he was a man. Now was the time to step up and carry all the responsibilities on his shoulders.

"Lord Van, hurry!" Merle, his adopted cat-girl sister burst into the room, and leaped on him from behind.

"Merle, as a future monarch I must have poise, and I must keep others waiting. Now let go of me." Van said sternly, as the unglued the cat-woman from his arm. 

"Lord Van, it's your coronation, you don't want to miss it." she scolded, in her own feminine way.

Van glared at his younger pink-haired companion. Over the years, Merle had turned into a teenage cat of the most stunning splendor. She had gained a tall slender form, and her pink hair only grew longer and richer. He smiled, thinking how many heads she must have turned in the peach dress she was wearing. 

Merle was all he had left, and he was grateful for her. If it weren't for Merle, he doubted he'd have any sanity left. The grief would have been overwhelming for him to bear alone. First thing he would do, would be to give her a position of more prestige. Maybe turn her from an adopted sister into a princess…

"Mhm…" Van agreed absent-mindedly.

"Come on, now that you put on your armour, let's go!" Merle exclaimed and impulsively pushed him out the door. 

"That's enough Merle." Van said firmly, yet a sly grin adorned his face. Merle was his one weakness, and no matter what she would do, he could never stay mad at her. Of course, she was only adding to his nervousness at the moment, but Van still couldn't find it in his heart to be firmer. Sometimes, just sometimes, Merle went too far. He was grateful she was at least there though. 

They walked through the halls of the palace silently, fearing to disturb the ghosts of the castle. The place was a grand marble and granite structure, where every echo seemed to have a whisper of it's own.

The ceremony took place outside, in the main plaza, on top of the platform specifically designated for coronations. The sun was beating right on Van, creating a golden halo illusion appear atop his head; it was also making him boil in his armour, as he kneeled in front of the Elder to receive the symbol of his power – the sword of Fanelia. 

"And do you swear loyalty, honor and respect to your people?" the old man asked, his voice booming over the silent crowd. He was wearing a long black robe, and his gray eyes were set on Van's chocolate ones like a hawk's on a mouse's. 

"I do." Van whispered hoarsely. 

"Then I hereby decree you king of Fanelia. Your majesty." He said, and gave him the sword, bowing and kneeling at his feet. 

Van took the precious weapon and turned around, a solemn look decorating his face. Then, as the ritual decreed, he cut his thumb, letting the blood run on the blade of the sword, making it all shine onto the crowd. 

"Rise." He told the elder. The man rose. "I, Van Slanzar de Fanel, promise to do all I can to protect Fanelia and its people." Van said, and attached the sword's sheath to his waist. 

"Yeah right…liar." Hitomi said as she walked through the crowd gathering their money. She had briefly stopped to listen the young man's bold words, but found herself unimpressed by them. Fake promises, that's what they were. She looked up, her emerald eyes shining from the darkness of her cloak, and for a moment, it was like he was looking straight at her. Like he was singling her out from the crowd. It was something Hitomi had never felt before. His words came tumbling down on her, shattering the moment, and leaving her a bit dizzy. There was something about him. Something she couldn't make out. _"It's nothing. He didn't even see you. You're imagining it."_ she told herself. 

Hitomi continued to "work" the crowd. When she felt she had enough, she went back to Nadya's shop, not forgetting to stop by the orphanage, to make her second contribution for that day.

"Are you ready to go?" the cat asked her, when the small bell on the door announced Hitomi's entrance. 

"Where are we going?" Hitomi asked. 

"Well, if you would have took the time to learn Fanelia's customs, instead of spending your time robbing its people, you would have known that the common folk are allowed in the gardens for the coronation party. I plan on attending. Are you coming?" 

The girl just shrugged, and followed her cat-companion. Whatever worked for her. After all, she hadn't seen the royal gardens before. Who knew what important flowers grew there and could be sold on the black market for a fair price? Those salesmen never asked questions. 

"Oh, and you're going to behave yourself when you're with me. I have a good reputation in this city, and will not stand to see it tarnished." Nadya told her firmly, however the notes of amusement were present in her tone. 

"Anything for you Nad." Hitomi smiled back at the cat-woman. Her stern words never bothered the young woman, since they displayed Nadya's profound care for her person. After all, thieves **were** hung in public for the world to humiliate.

Hitomi cared a lot for Nadya, – more than she cared to admit - because the cat woman had done quite a lot for her during the past two years; starting with saving her life. Hitomi might have been ruthless where money and thieving was concerned, however she did retain some notions of gratitude.

When she had first come to Fanelia, two years before, Nadya became her saviour. The merchant that employed her "services" suddenly decided to start a clean life, and wanted to rid himself of the evidence. Hitomi unsuspectingly went to meet her employer, and received a completely different sort of welcome. Bleeding in a back alley, Hitomi had thought she was meeting death head to head. Luckily, Nadya had found her and nursed her back to health. Ever since then, Hitomi had become a silent part of the cat's household. Nadya was a woman to her tastes, for she never asked questions. In time, a small friendship had blossomed between the two, and Hitomi's silence had broken down somewhat. 

She was conscious that if not for the cat-woman, she would never had made it past her sixteenth summer. Gratitude towards Nadya was the reason Hitomi stayed in Fanelia; one of the reasons anyway. The truth was that she had nowhere to go, so Hitomi figured she might as well stay where she was. Most people knew of the green-eyed girl who suddenly appeared in Nadya's shop, though none of them knew of her interesting occupation. Generally, her presence issued confusion, as she displayed ans overly polite and quiet front. Some of them found their funds considerably depleted after a visit to Nad's Nook, but they never attributed the occurrences to the gentle girl living with the most honest woman in town. What better disguise for her line of work?

"Yeah, so you better not steal anything." Nadya said pointing an accusatory finger in Hitomi's face. 

"Don't worry, I won't!" she put her hands up in retreat, still grinning.

Nadya smiled. "That's my girl, you know Hitomi, before I met you, I had the dullest life ever. Ever since you came into my life, it's been very interesting."

"Thank you Nad, I'm glad you found me when you did." Hitomi confessed. 

"You never told me what happened." The cat hinted. 

"Oh, I see, you're bored again and you're hunting for information." Hitomi smiled knowingly. Somehow Nadya had maneuvered Hitomi into saying much more about her past than she had ever told anyone.

"Well, you can't blame a cat for trying." Nadya laughed as she wobbled beside the young woman. "Ah, my aching bones…" she trailed off. 

"Well, I worked for him, but he decided to just stab me and let me die. He figured it was safer that way. I found out afterwards he had gone clean. Stupid fool of a man… he could have just paid me and told me to leave." Hitomi said sourly. 

"How did you get involved with such a dangerous man in the first place? A young girl like you… I'd have thought you were some blue blooded noble by the look of you." 

Hitomi remained silent for a while, the memories playing before her eyes. It all felt like yesterday to her, the anger, the pain, and the helplessness. _"No, it's all over now. It happened for a purpose." _

"My..fath…." the words choked in Hitomi's throat before she could finish her sentence. _"I can't…"_ Silently, she headed out of the shop, and waited for Nadya to follow. For a while, no words passed between the two, as they walked down the beautifully decorated street. 

"Well, now you have me." The cat said, grabbing Hitomi's elbow fiercely. 

With no family of her own, Nadya enjoyed doting over her adoptive daughter – or so she liked to think of Hitomi. Stubborn and pig-headed, they were both very alike, only the cat was wiser in years. An odd pact of friendship had formed between them, one that Nadya would even go so far to call mother-daughter love.

"Yes… well… here's a present for you." Hitomi said, producing a fat pouch filled with coins, which she then thrust in Nadya's hands.

"Where did you get this from?" Nadya asked incredulously. The girl had not even moved from her side, yet she now produced a fat bag of money. 

"Oh, some fat baron was waltzing by. I decided he needed to make a donation. Don't worry. I left him enough to spend on his liquor." Hitomi laughed. 

"You promised!" Nadya mumbled. 

"I'll stop now. It's just that he had so much money, I couldn't resist." Hitomi told the woman, stretching her fingers before her eyes. 

"Well, I don't care what you do with it. I won't have it." she said and placed the bag back in Hitomi's hands. 

"Nad, please I did it for you. This way you can hire yourself someone to help you in the shop. Please." 

"No, I don't need any help, and plus I've got you haven't I?"

"Nadya, please. I might not always be around, and you're not as young as you were. This will be enough to hire yourself someone trustworthy." Hitomi insisted.

"No. I refuse to take it. It's not honestly earned." The cat hardheadedly stuck to her point. 

"Yes it's hard earned. A thief pays for every measure of his skill with his dreams and his future. He sacrifices everything to become one with the night, to acquire the skill. It's earned through backbreaking exercise and conditioning. **Never**, refuse a thief's offers, for he does not make them twice." Hitomi said hotly. "Nadya, please take it." she then added quietly. "I **want** you to have it."

The cat-woman shot Hitomi a side-glance. _"I never knew…"_ she thought and finally accepted the bag of money. 

~~~~

Later that night, Hitomi was quietly admiring the exquisite beauty of the Fanelian gardens. Lost in her own thoughts, thoughts generated by the tranquility of the moment, Hitomi broke off from the main tour, to explore the gardens on her own. The two moons were gloriously lending their silver light, to further beautify the coronation party of King Van, and adding a further mystery to the Fanelian castle. Hitomi aimlessly walked around, admiring the sheer beauty of the place. The roses were in full bloom, and there was an abundance of rose bushes in the particular section where she was located. The small paved walkway twisted and turned around them, almost as if enchanting them to forever bloom with such gigantic blossoms.

"All roses have thorns…" Hitomi muttered, almost as if replying to her own inner voice, in an attempt to invalidate something it was probably saying. 

__

"This place is a little corner of heaven. I've long forgotten such majestic beauty. This, this is something to fight for. This is all that will remain, long after the people will have gone. I wish, I wish I could see more of this beauty, but I know, that it is not possible. I have to carry the weight of my life on my shoulders and my shoulders alone. It's not anyone's concern. It's best if I just fade away, like always, cast from the night, belonging to the night, never to anyone else." Hitomi thought. She longingly looked at the castle. What enchanting sights were locked away in its towers?

Common folk weren't allowed to enjoy the party of royalty. Instead, they were given the unique opportunity to see the gardens. _"I'll never get this close to a castle before, why don't I just go in? I'm not going to steal anything. I'll just look around."_ Hitomi continued thinking, as she stared at the solid building of limestone. _"Well why not. It's a challenge."_

With her mind set, the young woman marched towards the castle. It was in the late hours of the night, when most of the honest working folk had gone home. Of course the party still raged on inside, and proof of that were the drunken sleeping guards at the entrance to the palace from the gardens. It wouldn't be any trouble to sneak though those doors and into the castle. All Hitomi wanted to do was take a look around; and then go home. 

The dark cloaked figure slowly crept passed the sleeping guards. Hugging the walls tightly, and stepping into the shadows, she made her way to the entrance. Loud snores welcomed her, and one candle slightly flickered as she safely made her way inside. 

Once there, Hitomi couldn't believe her eyes. She found herself in a huge marble corridor, with doors on either side. Small torches lighted the way, and statues stood at attention on both sides of the huge hall. A set of tired footsteps echoed lazily on the marble, and Hitomi quickly faded into a shadowy niche. Who knew what the penalty for invading the castle was? She stood still and held her breath as the guard passed by whistling a slow song. 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Hitomi quietly opened one of the doors and looked inside. What she saw was a pantry filled with flour, apples and other dry fruits as well as cooking materials. She shut the door, disappointed at her discovery. It wasn't what she had hoped to see. Quickly, before the guard could return, Hitomi climbed a narrow stairway, that took he to the second level of the castle. There, the corridors were just as big, only the floors were carpeted with rich wool carpets. 

__

"Hmm… these must be the sleeping quarters." Hitomi thought. With the echo of her footsteps swallowed by the thick carpets, Hitomi moved about much faster. She opened a few doors, and stumbled upon a few dining rooms, a closed garden, and a few sleeping fat lords with their sleazy wives. Apparently the party had broken up early, as most of them had drunk themselves into a stupor. Time passed quickly, as she viewed the castle room by room.

"Oh god, I think I'm lost!" Hitomi muttered under her breath, as she took a left, hoping to find some sort of exit. However, she entered another hall, where she saw two guards walking towards her, engaged in an amiable chat. Quickly, Hitomi opened the door to her right, and stepped in. She found herself in a dimly lit anti-chamber. Holding her breath, Hitomi took another step, and bumped into a chair. 

"Shit." She muttered under her breath. As her eyes adjusted to the darker room, Hitomi recognised an opening – which she took for a door- that led to another chamber. She slowly walked into the other room, pausing at the door to inspect the new surroundings. It was bigger than the anti-chamber; it was actually a bedroom. The soft breathing of an occupant reached the thief's ears. Hitomi looked around, and saw a huge four-post bed in the middle of the room, right near the window. On the adjacent wall, she saw a huge dresser, and right besides the opening, she saw a desk. On the desk was a nicely decorated sword. Hitomi slowly stepped inside, curious to see the sleeping figure on the bed. However, the corner of her eye caught the gleaming sword on the desk. Carefully, Hitomi stepped in. She took note not to touch the clothes scattered on the floor. Quietly, she walked to the desk, and unsheathed the sword. The bold symbol struck her eye. 

"No, no way, it can't be." She whispered, taking a step back. "I've stumbled into King Van's bedroom." She let out a dry chuckle. The irony of it all struck her, and it was all Hitomi could do not to burst out laughing. 

The figure in the bed stirred, but did not wake. _"Hmm… I heard that he's a good soldier. He must be really tired not to feel my presence in here."_ She thought. 

Still holding the sword, Hitomi walked towards Van's bed. From between the ivory sheets, she saw the unruly black strands of hair belonging to the king. The young man fascinated Hitomi. She had never seen a sleeping person, and King Van looked so peaceful when he slept; like an angel. She smiled, and began raising her hand, trying to remove some of the strands of hair, to see his face better. She stopped, when the king stirred, and turned face up, as if he were looking at her though his sealed eyelids. With the rays of the moon brushing past his face, Hitomi didn't know what she was looking at. Was it his soul? Or just his sleeping figure. She had to admit he looked very handsome, yet so innocently asleep. Van stirred, mumbling some indecipherable words. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

__

The figure came towards him, covered by the black cloak. He smiled and ran towards her, but he felt immense sadness irradiate from her. In a whisk of the wind she was gone, and all he was left with was the glow of her emerald eyes, and the smell of her wonderful sandy hair. 

"No, please Hitomi come back!" he yelled. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hitomi gasped in shock, as she retreated to the shadows. Was she dreaming? Or did she hear the king mutter her name amongst a whole line of desperate words. She didn't know why, but her heart went out him. There he was all alone, battling the demons of his dreams. Hitomi knew that in life you could run, but when you went to bed at night, you'd still have to face the demons in your mind. She could feel the anguish in his voice as he called after that woman, or after whomever he called. She almost wanted to wake him up, and to tell him it was all a dream, but she wasn't sure she could make up a legible explanation about how she got there in the first place. She retreated to the shadows, thinking of a way to leave the palace unseen. 

__

"I'm feeling sympathy for a stranger? When did I ever feel sympathy for a stranger. Really… today has been too odd." She chastised herself, for her previous thoughts. _"I do **not** feel sympathy for strangers."_

As Hitomi was thinking up a plan, she kept on watching the sleeping king. After a few more tosses and turns, he had settled into what seemed like an exhausted sleep. It was then that she saw the shadow on the balcony. At first, Hitomi thought it was nothing, but then the door from the balcony to the room opened, and she saw another person dressed all in black enter the room. She kept quiet, as she observed the intruder. 

"Ah, King Van Fanel, you'll hold the record for the shortest ruler ever to rule the rich land of Fanelia." The voice muttered menacingly. Slowly, the stranger unsheathed his sword, and prepared to strike the king. 

"No!" Hitomi screamed as she bolted out of her seat, and with Van's sword, she blocked the deadly blow. "What do you think you're doing you murderer?" she called out. With a force unknown to her, she raised the sword and, like many times before prepared to apply the final blow. 

For a moment, time seemed to slow down, and Hitomi paused to reflect on what she was doing. _"I'm fighting for this strange king. This king I scorned just today. Sword fighting… for a stranger… me.."_

Further external thoughts were gone from Hitomi's mind, as the assassin blocked her blow, and began his own attack moves. He used a strange style, very different from hers, and Hitomi had to take the time to adapt. She had to use all her concentration to keep from being slashed into two. The man was an expert, way above Hitomi's level of fighting knowledge. 

As he pushed her backwards and charged, Hitomi rolled on the carpet, and ended up in the back of her attacker. She then hit him strongly, slashing his left arm. Hot blood gushed out and spilt on the carpet. The man swore, and turned around, the deadly edge of his sword aiming straight for Hitomi's neck. Just then, a dagger sliced the air, diverting the sword's dooming path. With a fierce cry, and ignoring the aching pain in her arm, Hitomi charged again, slashing the man's right arm. This time however, she felt how the sword cut the flesh to the bone, and how it scraped on it, with a sound that made Hitomi's skin all goose bumpy. In a flash, he was gone, jumping off the balcony into the soft mossy earth of the garden. Hitomi stood in the middle of the room, catching her breath. She noticed her cloak was slashed beneath her left shoulder, and hot blood trickled down her arm, staining both her shirt and cloak. Van's sword fell to the floor with a muffled thump, as Hitomi collapsed to her knees. She then grabbed her left arm, trying to stop the bleeding. 

__

"He was good. So very good."

"Who in the devil's name are you?" Van asked though drowsy eyes, yet still maintaining his royal tone.

"Who I am is not important your majesty. I shall be going now." Hitomi said quickly and got to her feet, still clinging to her left arm. 

"Like hell you will. Who are you, and what are you doing in this room?" he asked annoyed at her answer. 

Hitomi turned around, and faced Van, her green eyes thundering, the swishing of her cloak slicing the air. 

"Listen you conceited little jerk. I just busted my butt trying to save your skin. I do think I deserve some sort of apology. If it weren't for me you'd be sleeping in a box for the rest of your life." she bit back, her eyes flaring with anger. She was right when she called him an idiot. This was to be Fanelia's future king? Ha! He was a joke; a mere puppet to be used by the council and then discarded once it served their purpose.

Van gasped, as he looked at her shining green eyes, and short sandy hair. She was the girl from his dream! Or at least the eyes and the hair fit perfectly. He walked closer to her, dominating her with his height. 

"Listen girl, I don't care what you did. You had no right to be here. And just so you know, you ruined my plans. I felt him creep up on me, and was going to jab the dagger in his throat. But now I've lost him because of you. Now tell me who you are, or else I'll have you thrown in the dungeons." He said in a dangerously low voice. No matter how beautiful she was, she had managed to get in his room undetected. Before he thanked her, he wanted to be sure of her loyalty. To his surprise, he heard a bitter laugh escape her throat. 

"Your stupid dungeons don't scare me. I've seen worse! Heck, I've been in worse! My name is Hitomi Kanzaki your majesty." She said, and bowed. However, the loss of blood was great, and Hitomi felt herself swoon over to one side. 

Van gasped, as he heard the girl's first name. What kind of joke was this? He saw her bow, and then swoon over, and he dived to catch her in his arms. He cradled her close, as he noticed her bloodied hand. 

"By the gods girl, you're hurt!" Van exclaimed, as he saw more warm blood gush out of Hitomi's cut. 

"Give the man a prize, he's figured it out!" she managed to say sarcastically, as she faded into oblivion. 

"Hitomi!" Van yelled. He cradled her in his arms, picked her up, and put her on his bed. He then ripped a piece of silk from his bed sheets and tied it around her wound. 

To Be Continued…

****

Author's Note

Hey, as you have probably guessed, this is an AU (alternate universe) fic. You can call it completely and totally AU because Van and Hitomi are older than in the series, and have very different personalities. This chapter has been edited from what it was, as I am trying to do to all of them. This is why –as I go ahead and do it – you might notice a slight style change and all. *sighs* Sorry, but it takes time 'n all. I think I should warn you before you go on. In this story, everything changes. Prepare to meet the same characters portrayed under very different lights, and with very different personalities. Underneath everything that I add, you will still be able to recognize the personalities they had in the series. I have however, twisted and warped this Escaflowne Fanfiction. Not everyone is who they seem. Both the earth and the Gaea characters exist in Gaea. I have taken the liberty to create four new different countries, just because the story's going to revolve around them. The fanfiction is for mature readers only, readers that can accept a different view of everything, and that wish to have a dive into the minds of our beloved Esca characters. I thank you for all the comments I have received so far, and it is them that prompted me to begin editing this as soon as possible. Thank you once again, and for the first timers here, I hope you enjoy your stay. 


	2. Honor? In A Thief?

Chapter 2 ~ Honour ****

Chapter 2 ~ Honour? In a Thief?

__

(Hitomi's Dream)

"Mommy, can I go play out in the garden?" a skinny girl of five asked an older woman. 

"Sure honey. Are you finished with your daily lessons?"

"Yes. Why do I have to start at such an early age? Other kids, they go to school later on, don't they?" the girl asked with shining green orbs. 

"Yes, but all of this is going to be yours one day. You have to start early. Come on, let's go play house." The older woman said, as she let the slide off her lap. 

The young Hitomi took one look upon the setting land, so beautifully outlined by the red setting sun. It was beautifully breathtaking. She then focused on the fine lines of her mother's face. Hitomi leaned in for a peck. 

"I love you mommy." She said sweetly. 

The older woman laughed. "I love you too Hitomi. Come on…." Mamoru was interrupted by a shrieking sound in the distance. Immediately, giant robots appeared behind them. The castle burst into flames. Mamoru picked up Hitomi, and she began running. 

"What's going on mommy?" Hitomi screamed frightened. 

"Hitomi, I want you to know I love you, and that one day, one day you'll claim back your birthright, but for now, for now honey you must go. And you must hide. The bad people are here." She said between tear-streaked cheeks. 

"What bad men?" the little girl asked. 

"The same that killed your father." By this time, Mamoru and Hitomi were in the forest. She whistled loudly, and a man came out of the bushes in a rush. "Hiroki, take her. And protect her." The woman pleaded. 

"My…** ~Hitomi couldn't hear that word~ **you must come with us." The soldier insisted. 

"No, my place is here. With my husband. Hurry, or you won't make it out alive. They've probably have the city surrounded. Don't let anyone hurt her, please." She said, as she grasped the soldier's hands. 

The young Hitomi watched everything confused, as her mother gave her one last goodbye kiss. 

"'Tomi, look here. This, this will help you unlock your legacy." And she pointed to Hitomi's weird lightning shaped scar. It's a pattern to the key. Come back here when you're older, and unlock it. Remember, I love you, and we'll always watch over you." She gave her daughter one last kiss, and she motioned the soldier to leave. 

"Please, you must come with me, your daughter…"

"My daughter will do fine without me. You wouldn't get out of the city if I was with you. We both know who my husband was. Htiomi's a survivor. Go now."

The soldier saluted. "Good bye…. Mamoru."

"Just go Hiroki."

The little girl watched as her mother grew smaller and smaller. Suddenly, one of the big giants was behind her. Hitomi heard a scream, and then she saw her mother no more.

(end of dream)

Hitomi jumped out of bed, her short sandy hair drenched in cold sweat. She noticed it was morning, and she also noticed a fresh bandage on her left arm. 

"Mom…" Hitomi whispered. She didn't know what that dream meant. It had been years since she had dreamed of her mother. Actually, she hadn't dreamt of Mamoru ever since she had been six. Her adoptive father had punished her when she called out for that woman in the middle of the night. Ever since then, Hitomi's dreams had been suppressed. "What was that odd dream. Did that happen? Was that how my mother died?" Hitomi whispered. 

"Was that how who died?" she heard a voice coming from the doorframe. 

Hitomi looked up, and she saw standing in the doorway, a tall slender cat-girl. She was wearing an orange dress, and her face was surrounded by beautiful shoulder-length pink hair. Hitomi noticed how the cat's cerulean eyes were settled on her. 

"Hey there." She managed a weak smile, as she tried to get out of bed. 

"Hey, hey, don't try to get up. You've been pretty badly injured. You have to stay in bed. Doctor's orders!" the cat jumped to stop Hitomi from swinging from the bed. 

"I don't believe in doctors." Hitomi answered gruffly. She took a look around the room, and noticed it was the same one as last night. Did that mean that she spent the night in the king's bed? If so, why wasn't he here? And why didn't he remove her from his room and throw her in the dungeons as he had threatened. Hitomi's hands went to her head, as to banish the spiliting migraine lurking there. "Oww." She grunted. 

"I told you not to stand up. Here, let me help you back on the bed." The cat-girl gently, but firmly, tucked Hitomi in bed. She propped her back against the fluffy pillows.

"I don't need your help." Hitomi insisted. However, she didn't resist when the cat tucked her between warm quilts. 

"Of course you don't. Now be quiet and eat your medicine." She ordered. 

"I'm sorry. I don't take medicine." Hitomi told her. 

"You know what? You're the most stubborn girl I've ever met. You haven't even been awake five minutes, and you oppose every advice meant to help you get better!" the cat screamed at her. 

"That's me alright." Hitomi agreed. 

"Now you're going to sit in that bed, and you're going to take that medicine, you hear me?" the cat yelled. 

"Yessir!" Hitomi said promptly, as she saluted with her right hand. 

"And cut out that smart-ass crap. You're not scaring me. I deal with the pompous jerks in this palace day in and day out." The girl told her. 

Hitomi glared at her. Who did the cat think she was? Queen of the place?

"Well, no not exactly queen. But I'm the woman running this whole place, and you better smarten up. Lord Van was very generous letting you sleep your fevers in his bed. You should be grateful for that." She said from the other room. 

"All hail the mighty and fair king." Hitomi said sarcastically. 

"Ah shut up and eat your food." The girl said bringing in a tray with some poached eggs, a glass of milk, and some toast.

Hitomi took the food, realising she was indeed quite hungry. She took a small sip of the milk, and felt how her migraine went away. 

"What kind of milk is this?" she asked, looking appreciatively at the half-full glass.

"Lizard milk. It's quite tasty, doncha think?" the cat asked her. 

****

~!Pbftttt!~

"Blech, lizard milk. YOU FED ME LIZZARD MILK???" Hitomi asked bolting out of the bed, and wiping her mouth. 

The cat was looking at her with an amused face. After a few more seconds, she burst out laughing, and she was laughing more, and more, until finally she was on the floor clutching her stomach and tears were falling down her cheeks. "Oh, you should have seen your face. Oh god, it was one of those precious moments." She continued laughing. 

Hitomi waited until she was done, to chew her out. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! YOU MADE ME WASTE PERFECTLY GOOD MILK!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. I can't believe you'd think we'd feed you lizard milk. After all, this is the Fanelian castle, not some forsaken household in the backcountry!" the cat told her. "By the way, I'm Merle, what's your name."

"Hitomi. I would say it's a pleasure to meet you _Merle_ if you weren't such a brat." Hitomi said sourly. With her stomach full, she attempted another try to get out of bed. 

"Sorry Hitomi." Merle said, still grinning. "Hey, didn't I tell you to stay in bed?"

"And didn't I tell you I don't listen to doctor's orders?" Hitomi bit back. 

"Those weren't doctor's orders. That was just friendly advice." Merle said. 

"Well, you're not my friend, so I don't listen to you." Hitomi said, as she sat on the edge of the bed. 

"And why not?" Merle asked coming up to her. 

"I don't know you. I don't make friends with strangers."

"Hmpf."

Hitomi stood up, and for the first time since waking up, she noticed that her clothes were gone. She was wearing a transparent nightgown, and her pants, shirt and cloak were nowhere in sight. 

"What did you do with my clothes?" Hitomi asked. 

"We sent them out to be washed. They should be back soon." Merle answered casually. 

"Why did you do that?" Hitomi asked. 

"Please! We couldn't have you dirtying the castle with your rags. After all, you were sleeping in Lord Van's bed." Merle told her. 

Hitomi carefully examined her injured arm. "Thank you for bandaging it." she said. 

"Don't thank me. It was Lord Van. He took care of you, even before waking up the palace announcing the break in."

"Uh-oh…" Hitomi muttered. "Umm… I'd like my clothes now." She said. 

"Ok, I'll got get them." Merle ran out of the room, on all four feet, leaving Hitomi to stare out the window. 

She walked to the balcony, and opened the door, letting in the fresh air of the morning. She inhaled, and let herself fall on the bed. 

"Well Hitomi, what are you going to do now? How are you going to explain to the king what you were doing in his palace?" she spoke out loud. "Hmm… that smell, that field smell… so refreshing. But back to the issue. What am I going to do? They won't let me walk out the door. I've got a lot of explaining to do… how do I get out of here?" Hitomi asked. She sat on the bed, her head on her hands. Suddenly, an idea hit her. "That's it!" she exclaimed. 

"Here's your clothes!" Merle said, and threw her the freshly washed pants and shirt and cloak. 

"Thank you, could you let me change now?" Hitomi asked. 

"Sure. I'll be right outside if you need anything." Merle told her. 

Hitomi quickly put on her clothes, and opened the balcony door. _"Darn these clothes are stiff."_ She thought. Hitomi looked down. "Not too high. About three stories. Shouldn't be hard to climb down on…" she said, and quickly jumped off the ledge. 

The wall was very fit for climbing, with holes carved into the limestone, almost if made for that purpose. To a person of normal health, the descent would have been swift. However, Hitomi wasn't functioning at her peak that day, and the descent was slow and painful, her injured arm throbbing as she inched down. "Careful Hitomi, you've done this tons of times. You can do it. Just don't look down, and place the foot carefully, you've got the anchor…aaaaiiii!" Hitomi screamed as her foot slipped off the limestone, and she found herself plummeting to her death off the castle wall. She helplessly tried to grab on to something, anything, but nothing was there. Just when she thought she was going to meet her doom, Hitomi's foot became trapped into a tangle of lichens slowly growing on the castle wall. She was now dangling by one foot, a meter above the ground, her cloak covering her vision. She fretted, trying to free herself from the mess of clothes she was in, but nothing seemed to work, and Hitomi found herself even more tangled in the cloak and the lichens. 

"Oh great. I hope someone will come along and free me for this. I really wasn't meant to be a bat." She muttered under her breath. 

"Lady Hitomi, how is it that you and I always meet in the most interesting situations?" she heard an amused voice below her. 

Hitomi tried to see her "savior" without success. When she finally gave up, he heard a muffled voice say. 

"Would you please get me down from here?"

"Hmm… what are you willing to offer for your freedom?" he asked amused. 

"Just get me down, and we'll negotiate afterwards!" Hitomi exclaimed. Whoever that was, he better hurry.

"No, I'd like to negotiate now. So, what are you willing to give me in exchange for your way out of this mess?" he asked. 

Hitomi snorted. That fool was toying with her. She knew what she'd give him. A piece of her mind and then some. 

"Just get me down!" she begged, and began fretting. In a flash, the frail lichens that were holing her suspended snapped, and Hitomi found herself falling for a second time. Only this time, she landed in the arms of the stranger below. 

"There, you didn't really need my help now, did you?" he asked, looking down at her with twinkling chocolate eyes. 

"Let me go you insufferable jerk!" she said as she wriggled herself free from his strong arms. 

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere Hitomi Kanzaki. We're not quite done with you." He said grabbing her arm. 

"Oww, oww you jerk! That's my wounded arm!" 

"Sorry." Van Fanel told her, loosening his squeeze, while making a grab for her other shoulder. "Now, you're going to accompany me back into my castle, where we're going to have a talk." He said firmly. 

"No we're not. I'm through with you. Let me go." Hitomi yelled. 

"I don't think so. First I want to know who you are, and what you were doing in my room last night." Van said holding her close. 

"I already told you who I am. As for what I was doing in your room, that's for me to know only. I want to leave now!" Hitomi said, trying to escape Van's hold. 

"You're not going anywhere. You're coming with me and that's that. Now, let's go!" Van said, beginning to drag Hitomi in the direction of the castle. 

"No. We're even. I saved your life, you saved mine. Now I walk away, and you let me go. It's as easy as that." Hitomi argued, her eyes thundering with rage. 

"For you it is, but not for me. Someone's trying to kill me, and you missy, you're the reason the killer got away. Now it's your duty to tell me what you know. Beginning with how you got into my castle in the first place."

"No, I don't have to tell you anything. I don't know much more than you do. I'm going to leave now, and you're not going to stop me." Hitomi said, her voice quavering with anger. 

"Oh yeah, where are you going to go? My guards won't let you past the gates. You're trapped Kanzaki, if that's who you are in the first place!" Van said, staring her down with his icy eyes. 

In an instant, Hitomi turned away and began running away. Her only chance was if she made it by the garden wall. However, during the fall, her wound had reopened, and Hitomi could feel the hot blood ooze down her shirt. She could feel her power weakening with every step, yet she kept on running. Thieves were killed in the city, and she had no intention of hanging. Making it past that wall was her only chance. It was now in her sight, but Hitomi's powers were failing. She took another step, then collapsed to the ground. She tried to stand up, but she couldn't, her breath came in ragged sobs of furry. _"It's not fair! It's not fair!"_

Van saw the girl collapse, and ran to her aid. He could see her body shake, under the immense stress. He had to admit. Were it not for her wound, he would not have beaten her to the wall. She was a very good runner, and only her wound had stopped her from escaping out of his life. Van couldn't help but feel guilty when he saw her congested face. She had gotten that wound because of him. She had fought the assassin to save his life. She did deserve credit, and if it was her freedom she wanted, then she would get it. But wasn't she the one to mess up his plans in the first place? What if this was some perfectly orchestrated plot? Van knew he couldn't take any chances. He knew Fanelia had many enemies. Many ruthless kings wanted to take the power from him. Van needed to make sure this wasn't such an attempt. His life, and the good of his country depended on him finding out what REALLY happened that night. 

"Come on, there's no where to run. Come back to the castle, and I promise nothing will happen to you." He gently said as he kneeled down beside her. 

"Promises…. ~pant~…. Are ~pant~ … nothing ~pant~ … but…. A usless waste… of your breath. There's no such thing as a promise one can keep." She said, as she fell to the ground, her strength failing her. 

"Come on, let me take you back and fix you up. And this time, I'm staying with you until you wake up." Van told her sternly. _"What a strange girl. Such twisted perception. Who is she really?"_ Van wondered as he carried her towards the castle. 

She only managed a weak chuckle, before going limp in his arms. 

"That smell… that refreshing field smell…" was Hitomi's last thought as she fell into unconsciousness once again. 

To be continued……

A/N: Ok, so that sucked. Sue me... heheh, i hope it wasn't TOOO bad.... ehhe... i haven't seen Hitomi escape through a window in any fics.... so yeah.. hehe, not a very good chapter. i might improve it later. thanks for all of your wonderful replies. please don't hesitate to make comments.... yes, comments… my profile was screwed and i didn't accept anonymous reviews, but now i fixed it. to those that read it, but couldn't leave a comment, please do, i hope the problem is fixed... sorry... not my fault.... heheh, but please please comment!!!!! *sniff* i'm thining u guys here dunt like this story.....


	3. Realisations

A Prophecy, and a job ****

Chapter 3 ~ Realisations 

__

Hammer, nor Keeper, nor Pagan am I  
Not Guard, or Noble, or Merchant at all  
In world of metal and of stone, I live  
To live, I'm forc'd to steal, and live I must 

I live in a time when metal is God  
And gold holds more worth than our human souls  
Their gold I take, their souls are left behind  
So blest they are, for them I do not kill 

I thrive on the wealth of the Builder's house  
Merchants and Nobles loose, to me, their shares  
I oft' feel the thrill of my sinful deeds  
But find release from this life, I do try 

The gold to the damn'd Landlord, it is lost  
Profit to meat, water, and bread is turn'd  
To cease, I wish I could find the repose  
But night after night, to the streets I go 

A good thief am I, and thieve well I will  
The Sons of Shade, Daughters of Dark, are we  
This night, Oh Luck be mine, I leave again  
To this trade I am bound forever more 

****

Hitomi moaned softly, as the hymn played in her mind. In the droning voice of her step-father, that hymn had become a prayer she would utter every time she went out for a theft. Over the years, it had become a daily thing she would say. It offered her some security, that maybe, maybe one day there would be hope for her. But not today. And "not today" became weeks, months and years. When Hitomi had been on the verge of death, the words of that hymn had come back to haunt her, along with horrid faces spawned by her imagination. She hated that hymn, and she hated what it stood for. The same could be said for now, because she was tossing and turning like mad in her bed. 

"Let me go. Let me go! I didn't do anything wrong!" she moaned as she hopelessly clasped the white sheets. "Noooo!" she screamed and bolted out of bed. 

In an instant, the door opened, and Hitomi could feel two strong arms envelop around her. 

…

At the moment when the girl cried, Van burst through the door. He saw her sitting up in her bed, looking at the door with veiled eyes. He could see that the fever still had the best of her. She had a look of pure terror on her face, and Van could see that she was still asleep. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her, not knowing what else to do to wake her up. She moaned softly, and hugged him back. 

"It's so dark, and so cold. I… help… me." She said in a death-filled voice. 

Van was overwhelmed by the emotion in her voice. He had never heard anything like it. She was terrified.

"Ssh, everything is ok. As long as I'm here, I won't let them get you." He slowly whispered to her. 

"Too late…" she whispered. "They're here. And they're so evil. Why? Why must I be so alone?" she continued to say. 

"It's ok." Van said and gently brushed his lips past her forehead. He continued to hug her, until she slipped into a pained sleep. Van tucked her in, and hesitated before closing the door behind him. 

~~~~

Hitomi woke up to the smell of fresh air and daisies. She stood up in her bed, and yawned loudly. 

"I'm glad you're up. It's about time we had that serious talk." She heard his voice echo from her right. 

__

"Oh no, why can't I ever get a break?" Hitomi whined mentally. "Not you again." she said aloud. 

"Yes, it's me. As soon as you've eaten a decent breakfast we're going to meet with my council." Van told her. 

"I've told you that I know nothing. Why do you insist on making me see those dungeon-masters?" Hitomi asked infuriated. That boy was so annoying. Hitomi just wanted to punch his lights out. But she would settle for some nice jewels…

"They're my council, and I must collaborate with them. I can't rule Fanelia alone." Van told her. 

Hitomi turned around and looked at him, with thundering eyes. However, her stormy gaze softened when she saw him sit in chair, with a small table by his side, reading a huge pile of papers. In his red shirt and tan pants, he looked more like a warrior than a person trapped behind a desk signing stupid proposals. She smiled inwardly at the huge pile of unfinished work. 

"Yes you can. Just fire them all, and hire people that won't be annoying." Hitomi joked. 

"I wish. In any case, your breakfast will be here in a few minutes. How are you feeling?" Van asked her coldly. 

"Why are you worried? You didn't seem so concerned when I was hanging upside down on your castle wall." She said glaring. She couldn't believe he would be so cruel as to let her hang there. This young king was beyond infuriating. He was downright annoying. 

"Why? You were in such a delicate position, I couldn't help but savor the moment." Her replied with a smirk. 

"Do you enjoy watching others suffer?" Hitomi asked. 

"Depends who it is." He said grinning once again. 

Hitomi grunted in exasperation. She would never get anywhere with him. He was making fun of her, and she knew it. Somehow, Hitomi felt he had the upper hand. But how? Nothing he did or say indicated that. She just looked in his direction, with a look that could cut stone. Van was laughing at her. 

"What day is this?" Hitomi asked. She didn't know how long she had been asleep. 

"It's Friday." Van answered. 

"What? I've been out two days?" Hitomi jumped out of bed.

"Yeah… you have…" Van said slyly, examining her slender form, outlined by the thin transparent nightgown she had on. 

Hitomi saw Van stare at her, and blushed when she realised that her nightgown was transparent. You could virtually see everything in the light of the morning sun. She quickly got back in bed and pulled the covers up to her neck, blushing a crimson red. 

"Umm… your clothes will be here shortly." He told her, clearing his voice. _"A bit on the thin side, but nevertheless very beautiful."_ Van thought. _"What's wrong with me?_" he chastised himself. 

"Yes, thank you." Hitomi managed to say. 

"Now, I hope you won't try to run away again. We don't want to have you tied down again. Or worst, your wound to reopen. The healer said you need to take it easy." Van told her. 

"I told you I don't know anything. I don't understand why you still want to talk to me." Hitomi said stubbornly. Who knew what secret informers Van had throughout the city. One of them might have seen her…

"Listen you stubborn little girl. Someone is trying to kill me and plunge my country into misery and poverty. I won't have that. You're the one that let him get away, and you're the one that will help me catch him, or them." Van said getting up from his chair and leaning close to Hitomi on her bed. His chocolate eyes were cold as steel. 

"Stop trying to be a martyr. "My country this, and my country that" you're just afraid to die that's all." Hitomi said mimicking him. 

Van laughed dryly. "Just a word of advice… Hitomi… don't make assumptions about people you don't know." he told her, stood up, and left the room slamming the door. 

"Ooh, moody." Hitomi bit back. 

Since Hitomi had nothing to do, she leaned back on her bed, sighing. 

Outside, Van entered his council room, slammed the door and sat at the head of the table. 

"What else have you found out?" he barked at his council. 

"Well… he stayed at Midnight Inn, and left late in the night. He never paid his bill, and stole some money from the cash register. We're tying to track him down right now." An elder told him 

"Not about the assassins you fools! About the girl who snuck into my bedroom!" Van yelled. 

"Oh, she's not Fanelian. She just appeared in Fanelia two years ago. Apparently she was injured, and Nadya Blake took care of her. She's been living with the cat-woman ever since." Leviticus, the head of Intelligence told him. 

"Any criminal records? Any infractions?" Van asked

"No, she's clean, though I still think we should question her." He told him. 

"That will be done. Anything else?" Van asked them. 

"Well, there is the matter of your impeding marriage Lord Van. As a young king, you must marry and give us an heir as soon as possible. You should have already been engaged. It is your duty to pick a Princess and marry." His council told him. 

"You want me to get married NOW? Did the gods take away all your intellect? Fanelia is facing an economic crisis, someone is trying to kill me, and YOU'RE talking about MARRIGE?" Van asked, trying to remain calm. 

"We know all that your majesty. But getting married could be regarded as a symbol of good luck amongst the people." The minister of Internal Affairs stated. 

Van scowled. "What about love? What about letting me do what I want to do?" he asked. 

"Lord Van, be reasonable. We all know that when one lives in high society there is little marrying for love." The eldest advisor said with a weak smile. 

"My parents married for love." Van accused. 

"You PARENTS, Van, were a special case. And it was that love which got them both killed. Love is a dangerous emotion. I advise you to pick an influential princess and marry her. Maybe one of the Asturia's two unwed princesses, or the Solarian one. Or even the Ispano princess. They're all very influential and powerful. We need such an alliance in times like these." The elder argued. 

"I refuse to use a person for their power. When I marry, it will be for love and love only. End of subject. I do not want to hear another peep from you. All of you. Now, I want you to start budgeting for repairs on the city. I want you to give out more food to the orphans, and carry out negotiations with King Amano of Lowenia. We need that steel for our weapons, in case we are to be attacked. And start stocking supplies in case of an attack." He said and then walked out. 

"If it's love he wants, it's love we're going to give him. Arrange a ball for next week, and invite all the royal families. We must infatuate our young Lord Van with beauty." The eldest advisor said after the king left. 

~~~~

The door to Hitomi's room opened, and she saw the cat-girl from before walk in casually. She now carried a dress and a duffel bag. 

"Hey there." She said with a smile. 

Hitomi just glared at her. 

"Come on, we have to get you ready. You're going to have an official audience with the king. Here's your dress." She said, and showed the simple blue dress to Hitomi.

"I'm not wearing that." She said. 

The cat laughed. "You really are stubborn. Too bad you were born a human. You'd make one heck of a cat."

Hitomi couldn't refute that. She began laughing. "Maybe I've been hanging around Nadya too much."

"You know Nadya Blake?" Merle asked her. 

"Yeah. I've been helping around her shop ever since she saved my life." Hitomi told her nonchalantly. 

"Nadya's a very good person. Doesn't she wonder where you've been for the last two days?"

"No, I tend to leave for longer periods of time." Hitomi said. 

"Well, in any case, we mustn't keep Lord Van waiting." Merle said. 

"Does everyone have to please Lord Van around here? Or what? He's not that big and tough you know. Keep him waiting." Hitomi said angrily. 

Merle laughed. "No wonder he doesn't like you. And no, Lord Van isn't a god around here. People just like him. That's why they do things for him."

"I really don't see why. He's conceited and selfish." Hitomi told her. 

"No, he's just stubborn. Much like you. He's a really kind person inside. It's just that there's been so much suffering in his life, well he's just shut everyone out." Merle told her, with a regretful look in her eye. 

Hitomi smiled when she saw the cat's look. "Are you his girlfriend?" she asked out of the blue. 

Merle looked up in a flash, and Hitomi could see her blush under her red fur. "No, I'm not Lord Van's girlfriend, nor do I wish to be. He's all I have, and vice-versa." She said sadly. 

"Hmm… lots of orphaned people around here." Hitomi observed bitterly. No one in this world was happy. 

"Like you would know how it feels to have no one…" Merle told her. 

"Don't be so sure little cat." Hitomi said under her breath. 

"What did you say?" Merle asked. 

"Nothing. Is there anything else you want to tell me?" she asked. 

"Yeah, get dressed." Merle said. 

"Are you going to just sit here and watch?" Hitomi asked her. 

"I'm not letting you escape me twice. You can only fool a cat once."

"Whatever." Hitomi said and got out of bed. She reached for her duffel bag and pulled out her clothes. She had no intention of wearing a dress. "At least turn around." She told Merle. 

"Fine, gosh, you're so pushy…." Merle said. 

"Speak for yourself."

Hitomi dressed up, for the second time in her shirt and pants. She put on her cloak, and pulled it over her injured arm. It was healing nicely, and Hitomi was sure it wasn't going to reopen anymore. 

"Ok, all done. Take me to the king." Hitomi said emotionlessly. 

"This way." Merle said and opened the door to lead Hitomi into the hall. 

Together, the thief and the cat walked the beautifully carved halls of the castle. Hitomi could help but stare at the stone carvings of people and places. They all depicted the glorious history of Fanelia. Dragons, mages, kings, queens, Hitomi could spend a life time just trying to read and interpret all of them. But she had lost that option long ago, and no matter how much Hitomi would have wanted to pursue that path, the need for survival was greater, and for her, that meant stealing. She had the education necessary to take up any position offered in the village, but with that came many questions, some which could have been very dangerous for her safety. Merle and Hitomi passed by a stature wearing a skillfully crafted necklace, and Hitomi felt her fingers ache. That would buy at least a month's food for the orphans. The orphans… what would King Van do for them? Raise taxes so that he take away the little they already had? Most likely. That was the reason Hitomi had continued her thefts. For them, because no one else cared. She felt like she needed to care. To make their life better, because no one had made hers. 

"Very beautifully carved walls. Who did this? Dedallus? Or Kharmi?" Hitomi asked admiring a portrait of Queen Varie.

"Kharmi. He was a friend of King Goau, and decided to do a portrait of Varie at his friend's request." Merle told her. 

"She was very beautiful." Hitomi observed. 

"And she was kind too. Almost like a mother to me. Too bad she passed away. That was one woman who will be remembered throughout history." Merle said sadly. 

"There will be others. Not to worry." Hitomi said. 

"Yes, but none like her. There was something in the way she looked at you, that made you tell the truth. No one, no one EVER lied to Queen Varie. Whenever she walked in the city, people would get out of her way, and they would bow to her. She once jumped in front of a carriage to save a small cat-child." Merle said. 

Hitomi smiled. "She sounded like a good person. I would have liked her. She sounds like a woman I once knew." 

The slender cat turned towards Hitomi, and fixed her shining blue orbs on her face. 

"You know, I thought you were a brat at first. But maybe I was wrong. In any case, we're here, and you better be polite to the king." Merle advised and opened a large oak door. 

"It all depends on how he behaves." Hitomi said and stepped in. 

The room was huge, with large windows on the left, and a table in the middle. Thick carpets covered the floor, and at the very end, Hitomi could see a bookcase filled with things. She slowly stepped in. 

"Hello?" she called to whomever was inside. 

No one answered, and Hitomi took another step in. "Hello?"

No answer once again. She walked in the room, and spun around, examining any dark corner. There was no one there. The room was completely empty. 

"The nerve of him. To call me in an audience and be late!" Hitomi exclaimed. If there was one thing she hated doing, it was waiting. And most of all, she hated waiting for this impertinent king. "Who does he think he is?" she spat out. 

Angrily, Hitomi walked to the bookcase, and pulled a book out. If she had to wait, she'd wait, but THEN he'd get the chewing of his life time. 

__

"You know Hitomi, you're really insolent. He IS a king after all." Her conscience dictated. 

Hitomi nodded to herself. It was no use on making an enemy out of the king. She'd act nice to him, as if nothing had happened. Hitomi flipped through the book, scanning pages and pages. It was actually very interesting. It talked about politics and decision making, and basically how you should approach people, and win negotiations. 

__

"Gee, I wonder if I should negotiate with the people I rob. Gimme all your money, or gimme all your riches." Hitomi chuckled to herself and continued reading. 

"Well I see you're amusing yourself Lady Hitomi." Van's voice echoed from the door. 

Hitomi immediately raised her eyes, and slammed the book shut. She blushed, thinking it hadn't been polite to go looking through his stuff. Even as a thief, she DID maintain some morals. 

"Happy to see me?" Van asked with a smile, seeing the blush on he face. 

"No! I'm never happy to see you." She hissed and put the book back in its place. "What I mean is… you startled me." She said more calmly. It didn't hurt to apply some of the things she read in that book. 

"You know, I would prefer you honest, instead of all cool, and calm and lying. If there's one thing I can't stand is my advisors. They talk exactly like you." Van told her, looking straight in her face. 

"So fire them all. You're the king." Hitomi said accentuating "king" a little more than she would have liked. 

"It's not that simple. Now, how did you get into my castle?" Van asked her, jumping straight to the core of things. 

The question took Hitomi by surprise. She hadn't expected him to be so brutally straightforward. It took a few seconds before she answered. 

"Well, I got lost, and I sort of stumbled in." she said calmly. Even if the question had shocked her, she wouldn't show it. Hitomi now saw through his strategy. With his abrupt questions, Van hoped to get straight and honest answers from her. It was a smart strategy, but she was smarter. 

"Lost, what were you looking for?" Van asked sweetly. 

__

"Can't trap a fly with vinegar. I see he's trying sugar now…" Hitomi thought. 

"My friend. I had come with her to the gardens, but we got separated, and I was looking for her." Hitomi told him. 

"In the castle?" Van asked. 

"I thought I caught a glimpse of her dress going into the castle. I thought we were allowed." She said innocently. "Since the guards didn't stop me, I proceeded to look for her." Hitomi explained. 

"How convenient." Van said. 

"Well, sort of. I had always wished to see the castle, but I never had a reason. So when I saw her go in there, I thought that maybe I could get a chance to. I was set on leaving Fanelia the next day." Hitomi told him. That was the truth. He couldn't hold her responsible there. Hitomi had learned that it was best if she mixed truth with a bit of lies. It didn't reveal who she was, but it did make her credible. She ardently hoped that her method would work this time too. 

"Where were you going?" Van questioned. 

"I don't know. Just some place where I could find better work." She said. In truth, she had wanted to go, to keep Nadya out of trouble. The security had gotten tighter, and Hitomi didn't want to get caught. 

"Couldn't you find work here?" Van asked. 

"Not what I wanted to do. The city is not as it used to be. Too many poor people. And too many rich. There is misery and wealth all mixed together, in a very unpleasant fashion. I walk down the street, and I see a baron walking past a beggar, not even flipping a coin at the poor man. I see an orphan child crying for a toy, and the sisters telling him to wish for it, then maybe it would come to him. I see a young mother working her heart away to maintain her growing family, only because she doesn't have money to support her baby. And I see the rich laughing at the poor, and scorning at them. I see corruption, I see poverty, I see misery, and I see an economic crisis." Hitomi told him harshly. 

"And they all blame me." Van said quietly. 

"You've got a very spirited kingdom Lord Van. But you need more than that. You need to provide and care for them like they were your own children. You need to love them like they love you, and in the end, you need to be willing to sacrifice some of your well being for theirs. Because, if you have land, but no people to rule over, you're no king." Hitomi told him seriously. _"Where did that come from?" _she asked herself. She heard the words repeated to her by a man's voice, talking to a little girl, and showing her a city. Hitomi came out of her dreaming, to find Van staring at her, with a puzzled look. 

"What?" Hitomi asked. 

"Nothing." Van mumbled to himself. He didn't ask her any more questions. He just sat there for a few minutes, and looked at the floor. Hitomi didn't know what to do. She tried to picture what was going on through his head, but couldn't. The king was a very enigmatic person. Hitomi suddenly wondered what had happened to him that made him close up to everyone? The death of his family? Or was it more?

"I didn't try to kill you, and I'm sorry for intruding on you during your sleep. I didn't know that you felt the assassin come up to you, but when I saw him ready to strike, I felt I had to do something. I didn't mean to let him get away." Hitomi apologised. It was a very heartfelt apology. She meant every word. 

"It's all right. Thank you for saving my life, Hitomi Kanzaki." Van said and stood up. 

"I'm sure you would have done the same for me." Hitomi said. She didn't know why, but she felt like he would have. There was something about him, something behind his shell. Hitomi felt how he and she, they had a lot in common. 

Just then, the someone burst through the door. 

"Lord Van, an messenger has come bearing a message from King Amano, do you wish to see him?" the boy asked. He looked about seventeen, with short silver hair, and red eyes. Hitomi felt a bolt of lighting pass through her, when their gazes locked. 

"I would like to see him right away Dilandau. Please show him in." Van said. 

The boy saluted and turned away. 

"You're free to go now. I'll show you the way." Van said after Dilandau left. Both he and Hitomi exited the room together. 

A/n: heh, did I surprise you? How's dilly involved? Hope you liked it!!!!


	4. No Where Left To Turn

****

No where left to turn

Hitomi walked beside Van, in silence. The castle was huge, and she was sure she wouldn't be able to find her way out. From time to time, Hitomi shot a side-glance at Van. His eyes were stormy, and he looked tense. 

"Were you not expecting this messenger?" Hitomi asked him. 

"No. Not this early anyway. He probably brings bad news." Van sighed. _"Why am I telling her all of this?"_ he wondered. 

"Fanelia is going through an economic crisis isn't she?" Hitomi asked seriously. 

"That's the problem. I don't know. Somehow, money keeps on leaking out, before, when my father used to rule, Fanelia was a tight ship. Nothing escaped us. Ever since his death, I've just not been able to keep up." Van said upset. 

"Are you sure someone is not trying to purposely turn your people against you?" Hitomi asked. 

"I don't know. Somehow, it's like I don't see the traps that are set for me. And now this messenger. I wonder what King Amano wants." Van wondered. 

"Well, you're a new ruler. He wants to be the first to win you over to his side. From what I know, Lowenia is not so well off. He made a few enemies, and by making an alliance with Fanelia, he hopes to keep those dangerous shadows at bay." Hitomi said, talking more to herself than to Van. "What?" Hitomi asked when she saw the young king looking at her strangely. 

"Nothing. It's the exact thing I've figured." Van said. 

"What does your council say?" 

"That I should make the alliance. Lowenia is situated on the North-East mountain range, which holds the famous North-Eastern pass. If Fanelia were to be attacked from a country such as Solaria, or Grolash or Ispan they would have to pass through there. If we make that alliance, Lowenia is obliged to stop them. We all know that the three countries I just mentioned are the most advanced technologically." Van said. 

"So why not sign a contract with them?" Hitomi asked. 

Van laughed dryly. "That would be the ideal thing to do, except signing a contract with them, would betray the Inner Circle Alliance. We suspect that the three kingdoms are looking to add some more territories to their area. That means that the countries protected by the North-Eastern mountain range are in danger. If Fanelia signs that contract, then it turns against herself, Asturia, Freid, Lowenia, and a few dozen smaller countries." Van explained. 

"What about adopting the neutral position?" Hitomi asked. She had once read that in situations such as these, the neutral position was the best. 

"Fanelia can't do that. We're one of the more powerful kingdoms. All other smaller countries depend on us for different things. Adopting the neutral position, would affect commerce, both import and export, and it will also give Asturia, Freid and Lowenia a reason to start a conflict. In this delicate condition, Fanelia can't afford mistakes."

"So what are you going to do?" Hitomi said, forgetting the customary "your majesty".

"I don't know. I will have to talk to my advisors." Van said. 

"In other words, you're the king, but you're still not free to do what you want. Are you telling me that you're so weak you can't take a simple decisions without your council?" Hitomi said bitterly. Just when she had started to appreciate him…

"This is not just any decision. And I wouldn't expect you to understand." Van bit back. He really did not mean to be so rude, but the girl was absolutely impossible to get along with. Van felt his blood begin to boil. "I can't expect a commoner to understand." He thought. He then gasped when he realised he actually spoke aloud.

"Oh I see, you're still tall and mighty on your pedestal." Hitomi replied angrily. _"Let him think I'm a commoner."_ She thought. Her fingers ached to show him how much of a "commoner" she really was, but Hitomi restrained herself. 

Van said nothing. He just shot an angry glare towards the girl. She was impossible. One of these days…

"Well, here's your messenger, _your majesty_." Hitomi said mockingly. She then exited through the front gates, and walked out, as if nothing had happened. Van watched her step lightly on the stones, and thought how he would probably not ever see her again. The only person to challenge his authority openly, and provide reasons too. He smiled sadly. 

"Where's the messenger? Van asked Dilandau, who was guarding the door. 

"He insisted on taking his horse to the stables, and then speaking to you." Dilandau answered promptly. 

"I see… tell me Dilandau, how far along are you in your training?" Van asked. He looked at the young man promptly. Dilandau had come to Fanelia looking for a job, just a half of a year before his parent's death. He started out as a city guard, and only in six months, he had advanced to a palace guard, where Balgus had discovered him, and began training him as his understudy. Van had to admit, Balgus didn't miss anything when it came to soldiers. Dilandau was very talented, almost built for being a fighter. Van had to admit, he was a little rash sometimes, but his impressive fighting skills compensated for that. 

"Just a few more weeks and a final test." Dilandau answered. He and Van had become somewhat friends, after the young king's death. Dilandau watched the king with his bloodshot eyes, a secret smile slowly curving his lips. _"Just you wait Fanel, just you wait." _He thought. 

"That's good." Van said. He was in need of people he could trust, and Dilandau was one of them, he had proved his loyalty for Fanelia a few times during the years. Van's train of thoughts was disturbed by a warning cough. He came out of his dreaming only to find that a man kneeled below him. 

"Rise." He said calmly. 

The man rose. "King Van Fanel?" he asked a little unsure of himself. 

"Yes, that is my name." Van answered coldly. 

"Sire, I have an urgent message from King Amano of Lowenia." He said. 

Van examined the man. He had long blond hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing black pants, with a very meticulously crafted blue top with puffy sleeves. By his side, there was a beautifully crafted sword. 

"What is your name? And what proof of this do you bear?" Van asked. 

"My name is Rafael, and I bear this letter." He said and showed Van a letter with the seal of Lowenia on it. 

"Very well, come, we must discuss this in my office." Van said. 

He passed by Dilandau, not glancing at the boy with the reddish eyes. Rafael followed him, his cerulean orbs shining oddly. He smirked at Dilandau and followed the king. 

~~~~

The day was peaceful as the two cat-women sat on the balcony drinking their tea. 

"So sister, what must we do today? What meetings have we to attend?" the silver haired cat asked the gold haired one. 

"Well, Naria, you have to meet with the minister of internal affairs, while I meet with the committee of external affairs, and then we must both meet with the King of Solaria. Remember, he has asked for an audience weeks ahead of this." The golden-haired cat said. 

"I know… I know Eriya, but there's something not quite right about him. He's trying to pull something, I can feel it." Naria told her sister. 

"I don't know. He looked kind of cute…" Eriya said dreamily. 

All of a sudden, the air around them began to vibrate, and three flying fortresses appeared around the Grolash palace. They began shooting down the capital city, and destroying the palace, with their flame- throwers. Naria and Eriya ducked under a pile of rubble, tr6ying to shield themselves from the shock. 

"What is this? How come we never heard anything about an attack?" Naria yelled at her sister. 

"We've been betrayed sister! We've been betrayed! Run, before we're history!" Eriya yelled. 

"No, I will stand here and fight to the death. This is my kingdom, and my kingdom alone. I won't let anyone hurt my people!" The silver-haired cat said and unsheathed her sword. By this time, from the floating fortresses, soldiers were coming out, and scattering on the ground. 

"I'll fight, with you!" Eriya said. 

Together, the two cat-sisters began fighting the unknown army. Back to back, they slit the throats of all the soldiers who tried to get inside what was left of the castle. It was amazing how they could move in unison, without even talking to one another. Whether Naria took a step to the right, or to the left, Eriya was right there to watch her back. Together, the cats did a dive flip, followed by a jump, their swords never losing contact with the bodies of their attackers. However, they forgot of the flying fortresses. 

A net sliced the air from above, trapping the two warriors under it. They tried to break through it, but they couldn't, and soon after that, they saw someone descend from one of the fortresses. 

The fighting had stopped, and the palace was now conquered. The two cats shot out evil glares, to the soldiers standing by, ready to kill them in a spilt second. 

He walked slowly, his steps echoing distinctly on the broken stone, with only the sound of the cloak disturbing the uneasy silenced which engulfed the balcony. It had been a fairly easy fight, as he knew it would be. The princesses had damaged his army, but they were all replaceable. Grolash had enough people to support his armies now. Smiling wickedly, he revealed his face to his two prisoners. 

Naria gasped in shock, as she examined the face of their captor. Her gaze slowly traveled past his fine-lined face, to his blue-gray hair, back to his face, and to the tear-like marked, the symbol decreeing his position. 

"You scumbag! You dirty scumbag! I thought you were our ally!" she burst out in a fit of anger. 

"Times change, Naria." He said with a lazy smile. 

"This kingdom will never be yours, Folken." She said, accentuating his name.

"But it already is. Thank you for accepting my visit." He said with a mocking tone. 

"You solarian b@st@rd! I hope you rot in hell!" Naria spat out. 

She looked over at her sister, who was sitting silently on the floor, sobs shaking her body. Naria's eyes softened, as she kneeled down to hug her younger twin. "It's ok, we'll get out of this, somehow." She whispered. 

"I'm afraid you won't get out of this, my pretties. Your kingdom is now a territory of Solaria, and you, you'll be my personal bodyguards." Folken laughed. 

Eriya looked up, her eyes filled with tears. "You're a sadistic demon." She uttered through clenched teeth. 

Folken's lips curved up into a smile, and rich deep tones of laughter filled the air. "Oh, you're just so innocent. Don't worry. With time, your hate will pass, and it will turn into more. Don't worry my princesses, you'll have the exact kind of life which you make for yourselves as my servants." He laughed and motioned his men to take them away. "Don't try to struggle now, it won't help you…"

The cat-princesses were quiet, as the net was removed. The soldiers circled them, laughing menacingly. 

"Hello boys," Naria stood up with a fishy smile on her face. In a split second, she did a dive roll, and knocked one of the soldiers out. Then, she twisted the neck of another, and kicked one in the stomach. Having made an exit for herself, Naria ran, and picked up a sword abandoned on the floor. She continued her race, charging straight for Folken. With a deafening cry, she struck the king's chest. The sword shattered in the cat's hands, not even scarring him. She gasped, and took a step back. 

As if he transported himself there magically, Folken came up behind Naria, and squeezed her shoulders painfully. 

"Didn't I tell you to be nice?" he asked 

She looked up, and spat in his face. 

Folken blinked, and squeezed her even more tightly. "When your king tells you to do something, you obey, understood?" by now, Naria could feel how all the bones in her shoulders were being crushed. 

"You're not my king." She said, wincing in pain. 

"How wrong you are." Folken said, and without further warning, he broke her left arm. Naria cried a deafening cry, as she felt the bones crack, and blood gush out. She fell to the floor, tears glistering in her eyes. "Don't you ever disobey your king." Folken said, and grabbed her by the hair, with that, he flung her into the balcony's ledge. Naria screamed again, her already broken arm having took this impact too. 

Folken turned around, letting out a silent breath of relief. She had come close to damaging his shield, and then, he would have been dead. Lucky for him, she missed. 

"Senior Folken!" he heard the clear voice of the second cat-woman call after him. He turned around, his redish eyes starring straight at her. 

"Senior Folken! I beg you, spare the life of my sister, and I promise you obedience and loyalty from us, from now until forever." She said, tears of terror flowing down her cheeks. 

"From now until forever you say?" Folken asked. 

"Eriya! Don't do it! My life is not worth our kingdom!" Naria yelled from where she had crumbled, unable to move. 

"Yes, from now until forever." Eriya said clearly. 

Folken smiled. He knew they would act like that, and in the end, he got what he wanted. Having the two exquisite cat-warriors by his side was a great advantage, if he were to take control of the countries of the Inner Circle. Especially Fanelia. 

"Very well. Take them inside." He ordered his soldiers. "I hope you're true to your word, young Eriya." He said looking down into the cat's eyes. 

"I am, senior." She answered quietly. 

"Good, I like honesty." He said, and brushed a hand past her cheek. 

~~~~

After leaving the castle, Hitomi had not gone directly to Nadya's shop. She passed by the library, where she checked out a few books on economy, and politics. The conversation with the king had deeply raised her interest. The king… he had been an interesting person to talk to, despite being so stubborn and hard headed. But now that Hitomi thought about it, she liked sparring with him. It had kept her on her toes, though she would never admit it to herself how much she truly liked him. 

Hitomi walked down the street quietly, not bothering to stick her hands in the pockets of those she passed by. Somehow, something inside her had made her wish to stop her stealing. It just wasn't safe anymore. Too many people around that could suspect her. Hitomi stopped outside of the coffee shop, admiring the landscape. Although it was late afternoon, everything was very still. Too still. Hitomi had a bad feeling about Nadya. Something wasn't right. Her shop just wasn't like this. She always had customers. 

Hitomi burst in, and gasped at the scenery in front of her. Tables were turned upside down, the curtains were ripped, rags were all over the floor, and broken chairs were everywhere. Papers everywhere, coffee spilt all over the place. It looked like a tornado had hit the shop. Nothing was were it was supposed to be, and it all looked terrible. 

"Nadya!" Hitomi screamed, as she began to look for the cat-woman in all the rubble. The shop was all Nadya had, and Hitomi knew for sure the cat had fought whomever did this to the last drop of blood. She just hoped that she would find her alive. "Nadya! Nadya!" Hitomi continued screaming. As she flipped over tables, and checked under every mound of broken wood and torn paper, Hitomi wondered who would do this to the most honorable woman in the city. 

The young woman found the cat in a pool of her own blood, breathing labored in a corner beside the bar. A chair's wooden leg had pierced her back, coming out from the stomach. Hitomi kneeled near her friend, checking for life signs. 

"Nadya! Nadya, wake up!" she said softly, as she caressed her friend's cheek. 

The cat opened her green eyes tiredly, and her blue lips formed into a smile. 

"Tomi, I'm so glad you're here. I wanted to see you one more time before I died." She said slowly. 

"Nad, don't speak like that. I'll go get the healer right now. I promise, everything will be fine." Hitomi said. She got up, and began to head for the door. 

"No, please, don't go. Stay a while. I've been here for four hours, you can wait a while longer." She pleaded. 

"Are you sure?" Hitomi asked. "I really should get you a doctor for that wound."

"No, please stay. It's not bleeding any more. Hitomi, you've been like a daughter to me. I want you not to cry when I am gone. You, you've brightened up my old age, and made me feel alive again…" Nadya paused for a while, trying to catch her breath. 

"Who did this to you? I promise, I'll make them pay." Hitomi asked fiercely. Tears glistered in her eyes. Seeing her friend's pain, Hitomi felt how her heart broke in two, and rage filled her veins. No, they couldn't do this to her. Nadya was the sweetest woman on the planet. Whoever did this, was an animal. 

"He came in here, asking for money, and when I didn't give it to him, he did this. I'm sure he had magical powers. I tried to stop him…. But I just didn't have your skill…"

"Oh Nad," Hitomi whispered. Tears began to flow down her cheeks. 

"Don't cry dear, please don't cry. I want you to have this." Nadya said, and struggled to get a weird shaped pendant off her neck. It had a golden thread, and a pink tear-shaped stone attached to it. "It was a symbol of mystical protection given to me by my grandfather. Apparently, it's supposed to have magical powers. I want you to have it. Think of me, when you wear it…." Nadya said, and then her head slouched to one side. 

Hitomi sat there for hours, just starring at her friend, with her paw in her hand, and the pendant in between. 

__

"Nadya is dead. Nadya is dead. Nadya is dead. NADYA IS DEAD!!!!!!!!" her mind screamed, as tears ran down her cheeks. Her only friend, gone, stolen away from her. In a blink of an eye she was gone, and Hitomi was all alone. Alone like before, with no one there beside her. And Nadya, she had died all alone, because Hitomi hadn't been there. She hadn't been there to help her friend. She was nothing. She was no one. She was the one that deserved to die, not Nadya. She had been the one that hadn't wanted to mend her sinful ways. She had enjoyed taunting the cat. She had never appreciated her before, and now, now, when Hitomi saw the truth, Nadya was gone, and there was nothing she could do. She didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. Nothing, nada, everything was gone, in the blink of an eye. Hitomi continued sobbing, until she could cry no more. No tears fell, having cried so much, she now felt nothing. Then anger began to take the place of pain. Anger at the man who did that. Anger, at the man who took the life of one innocent woman. Anger, and the circumstance. Anger at herself for not being there. Anger at how she wasted her time with Nadya, anger at the world. 

"I just wish to see him, so I can rip out his heart." Hitomi yelled. 

Suddenly, the pendant from Nadya began to glow, and Hitomi could see the man burst into the shop, and assault Nadya. Hitomi gasped in shock as she realised it was the same man she had failed to kill in Van's room. The same murderer. He took away her friend. Her only family in this wretched country. 

Hitomi sobbed, and walked out of the shop, stopping straight at the police office, and announcing the death. She then walked out, not wanting to see anymore. She knew exactly where she must go, in order to catch the criminal. 

~~~~

Van Fanel had just finished listening to the message Rafael brought. Apparently, King Amano wanted him to take a trip to Lowenia, where he would be given significant information about the attempts on his life. Van had to talk with his council, and decide if he should take the bait. It seemed like a trap to him, but then again, he might be overreacting. 

"Hey lady, you can't go in there! The king's still in a conference!" he heard his guards say. 

"I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't get out of my way, I will." He heard her clear voice. 

"I'm sorry, but I can't…." Van heard a crashing sound, and in the next five heartbeats, the door flung open. 

"You're going to help me catch him you hear?" Hitomi Kanzaki burst in. 

"Catch who?" Van asked. 

"The killer. He killed her, and you're going to help me catch the little stinking s.o.b!" Hitomi said in a dangerously quiet voice. 

"What are you talking about?" Van asked her girl. He could see by her red eyes that she had been crying, and he wasn't sure how to help her. 

"The man that tried to kill you. He killed her too. I… I need your help to catch him." Hitomi said coming closer. 

"Killed who?" Van asked. 

"Nadya that's who!" Hitomi said coming up to him. "You've gotta help me." She said, grabbing his shoulders, and forcing him to look in her green eyes. 

When she grabbed the king, Hitomi got a flash, of an arrow bursting through the window, and stopping straight in his neck, just as they were standing now. 

"No! Duck!" she said, and pushed him out of the way. 

Just as she said that, the glass broke, and an arrow zoomed past them. Van and Hitomi hit the ground, Hitomi landing on top of him. 

"Are you ok?" Van asked, after he got past the initial shock of the impact. "You saved my life again." he added after that. 

"You have to help me catch him. I have to avenge her death." Hitomi said, and tears glistered in her eyes, but none of them found their way down to her cheeks. 

"I'll do my best, but meanwhile, how would you like a position as my bodyguard?" Van asked. 

"Just as long as I get to catch him, everything will be fine. I won't let Nad's death go unpunished." Hitomi muttered. 

"I will help you catch him. But come now, let me get you a place to stay." Van said, and helped Hitomi to her feet. She wobbled, but then hang on to him. 

"Thank you, I had no where left to turn." She whispered. 

"You're welcome." Van said silently, and they both exited the room. 

A/N: ok, so that sucked…. I hope it wasn't too bad…. Heheh, what's the trap, and who is Rafael, really? Ok, a few things for the people that reviewed. Thank you so muc for doing this!!!!!!!! I hope i really haven't disappointed you. I'm trying here. Hmm... ** Personiffication of Fluff ** don't you dare say that your story isn't goood. I'll smak you really hard if you do that again! like really hard. The beauty and magnitude of your fic insipired me to create my own. In my eyes you are the best writer ever. That fic can't possibly get any better. The reason why my fic's so twisted and screwy is because i've never ever seen this done. Hitomi's been stubborn and everything, but she was never mouthy. Heheh... it goes well with her. So yes... dunt try to change your fic in any way or else i shall smak you, I am still your faitful reader, I hope you will be mine. ^_^ What else... yes, for everyone that's wondering, I am a HUGE V/H fan, and i would never have it any other way. Dillandau is NOT fanelian as you can see, and dunt worry, everything is related somehow. Just so you know, because I am a twisted writer, and I enjoy messing everything up, you will meet more characters from Earth here. Oh, and everyone's doing something else, but then again, that is the beauty of an AU is it not? Don't worry, I promise it'll be interesting. Hhehehehehehhe... but i'll leave you now... please review. Thank you for all the coments, they mean a lot to me, and I hope, hope hope hope that you'll keep on reading. I'll try to get the next chapter out asap. Thankies for all the support so far!!!! 


	5. Broken Hearts

****

Chapter 5 ~ Broken Hearts

The red streaks of sunshine began to eat away at the velvet curtain of night. Soon, the luminous streaks of light began to inundate the horizon, and the sun began to rise with its fiery mane. 

The girl sat on the ledge of the balcony, her hair softly coaxed by the warm summer breeze. You could see tears slowly fall down her cheeks. The wind dried them, carrying her pain away, but not soothing her soul. Her eyelids were closed, wanting to shut out the joyfulness of the sun. However, just as the golden rays began to reflect off her milky skin, her eyes flung open, revealing the most intriguing emerald eyes. They were filled with pain and remorse. She looked like a tortured soul, sitting on the tallest, loneliest mountain peak. The wind brushed past her, her white nightgown faltering with the breeze. 

__

"It's been almost a week, and I haven't stopped crying. I must stop. She's never coming back, and I've got to accept that." The girl thought. She continued to sit on the balcony, the memories coming back to her, wrapping her in a warm blanket. _"No more moping around." _She thought, and a small smile brightened her pained features. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. There had been a knock every day for that past week, but Hitomi had been too numb to care. Nadya's death had been a hard token to bear. However, this was not the case today. Time had finally taken the pain away, or at least toned it down to a moderate ache. 

"Come in." she called, unaware that she was only in her very transparent nightgown. 

"Wow, you actually answered this time!" she head Merle's voice from the room. 

"Yeah. Did you come all those other times?" Hitomi asked. 

"No… it was mostly Lord Van that was concerned for your well-being." Merle answered honestly. 

"I wasn't going to jump out the window again." Hitomi said with a hint of amusement. The king had cared? No, he probably wanted his bodyguard. She had agreed to it after all. A deal was a deal. 

Merle laughed. "Would you like to come down for breakfast? Or would you like something to be brought here?" she asked. 

"I'll come down. It's enough moping around for me." Hitomi said and got off the balcony's ledge. 

"That's good."

"When was the funeral?" Hitomi asked seriously. 

"We tried to delay it as long as possible, so you could attend, but it was two days ago. You were not coming out of your room, and we couldn't wait any longer." Merle said seriously. 

"It's ok. I couldn't have sat through it anyway." Hitomi turned abruptly around, and walked to her bathroom. 

Ten minutes later, she emerged from it completely dressed, her worn cloak hanging about her, like a curtain of mystery. 

"Why do you keep on hanging on to that old thing?" Merle asked making a face at her appearance. 

"It's a reminder that even harshest times pass." Hitomi answered simply. She then walked out of the door, letting Merle stare after her, open-mouthed. 

"Hey, wait up!" Merle called and ran after her. "You really need to learn some manners." She mumbled sourly as she caught up with Hitomi. 

"No, it's just the elevated society's way to show that they're better than the rest. I don't tend to depend on many people. I'm sorry if that shocked you." Hitomi told her coldly. 

"Wow, I shall treasure this moment forever. I'll probably never hear another apology from you again." Merle said sarcastically. 

"You better." Hitomi answered slowly. 

Merle led her down complicated corridors, and finally they entered a huge dining room. The room was filled with the palace nobility, and for the first time in her life, Hitomi felt self-conscious. However, she pushed those thoughts aside and asked Merle. 

"Where do I sit?" 

"Just pick any seat. It really doesn't matter." The cat answered her. 

Hitomi picked the first spot available to her. It looked outside onto the gardens, and she was grateful for the beautiful panorama. As she began to quietly eat, Hitomi heard a "hmph" of indignation coming from a fat baroness in a purple dress. 

Hitomi looked up, her green eyes completely impassive to the very rude gesture. She exchanged a swift glance with the woman, and then concentrated on her food. The baroness, however, was not to be ignored. She leaned to her right, and whispered a few words in her companion's ear. They both began to giggle. Hitomi continued eating. 

"So tell me Harry, ever since do we eat with the commoners. Wasn't it your job as Minister of Internal Affairs to keep them at bay?" she asked in a high-pitched tone.

Hitomi continued eating. 

"Lorraine, I can't do everything." The man whom she identified as Harry told her with a vicious smile on his lips. 

"Well at least keep them out of the palace. We can't have them intrude on everything!" she said sweetly. 

"I'll do what I can." He answered.

Hitomi disregarded the very stupid attack to her person. However, not everyone was as impassive as she. A man next to her, with long blond hair, slammed his fists on the table. Everyone looked up shocked. 

"Speaking of manners. I think my breakfast just about died along with your conversation." He said and got up angrily. 

The baroness stood up in protest, but he just walked away. Hitomi looked after him, amused. 

"Lots of moody people here today." She muttered. 

All of a sudden a door behind her opened, and Hitomi saw everyone stand up. She looked behind her, to see the king of Fanelia unceremoniously enter the room. His hair was rustled, and he looked like he didn't catch a wink the whole night. Hitomi sighed, feeling some compassion for the poor guy. However, the ache in her heart made her eyes look steely and cold. 

Van indeed had a horrible night. The villagers had revolted, and he had spend the last three days striking a deal with the Farmer's Guild. Things were indeed heating up, as Fanelia was reaching the peak of her economic crisis. Seeing all the nobility looking up at him with expectant eyes made him lose whatever appetite he had. However, amongst them, he noticed the black cloak and green eyes of the girl. Hitomi… the name popped in his head. She had been mourning for her friend for over a week, and Van hadn't seen much of her. No further attempts had been made on his life, and he was grateful for that. However, things had quickly took a turn for the worse. He sat down at the head of the table with a thump, and a grouchy attitude telling them he didn't want to discuss it. 

"M'Lord?" an old bearded man asked. 

"What is Tokra?" Van asked, his voice dangerously low. 

"How is the situation?" he asked. 

"Under control." Van answered, looking down at his plate. 

"Then may I suggest you get some rest?" Tokra asked him. 

"No. There's too much to do." Van argued. He hadn't slept in a while, but his body had reached a state of pure exhaustion. He didn't need sleep, lucidity invaded his dreams, making him awfully hard to deal with for the past days. _"Not my fault the farmers wanted the impossible."_ He thought as he stuffed a piece of bread in his mouth. 

Hitomi finished her breakfast, and disgusted by the somber silence that engulfed the room, got up quietly and left. 

"It figures she'd have no manners." She heard the woman in the purple dress sneer. 

Hitomi looked at her, a mocking look, and quietly walked out. 

The day was young, and the heat had barely risen. Hitomi stretched, yawned and started out towards the terrace. She planned on visiting the market place. 

"Why does such a pretty girl like you take the abuse of that wench?" she heard a masculine voice behind her. 

Hitomi spun around, only to find herself lost in the sea of blue pertaining to the eyes of the blond stranger who so rudely silenced the purple lady. 

"People like her don't bother me." Hitomi answered. 

"They should. No pretty lady should have to take that from anyone." He said and walked closer. 

Hitomi took a step back. The man seemed friendly enough, but past experience taught Hitomi not to believe in appearances. There was a weird glimmer in his eye that she didn't like. 

"Well I'm not a lady." She answered quietly, turned around and walked away. 

He ran to catch up to her. 

"Who says so?" he asked. 

"Society." Hitomi answered. 

"By the way, I never caught your name." He said skillfully evading the subject oh Hitomi's ladyship. 

Hitomi moved away. 

"That's because I never gave it to you." She said. 

"Not much of a conversationalist are you?" he asked. 

"Did you ever notice that you ask too many questions?" Hitomi answered his question with a question.

"Only because of my incessant curiosity." He laughed. 

"Sometimes it's better not to be curious." She observed. 

"You're really a pessimist you know?" he said with a knowing smile. 

"And you're too curious." Hitomi said seriously. 

"My name's… Rafael." He said reaching out his hand. 

"Hitomi." She answered, not doing anything. 

After leaving his hand to hang in the air for a few minutes, Rafael took it back. 

"So, Hitomi, do you want to take a walk through the city? I never got the chance to see Fanelia, and I shall be leaving for Lowenia soon." He said. 

"I am sorry. You shall have to find someone else for your guide. More pressing matters await me." She told him, and left him behind. 

There was something about him that inspired distrust to Hitomi. She might have been overreacting, but deep down, her gut told her to stay away from the blond man. She was sure he was the messenger Van had dreaded. One look at him, and Hitomi wanted to run and hide. Something wasn't right. Something wasn't right. No one would have believed Hitomi if she would have told them. She needed proof before she made any accusations. However, a more pressing duty awaited her. Pushing all thoughts of Rafael aside, Hitomi headed out into the crowd, losing herself in it. 

The marketplace was crowded that morning, and Hitomi struggled to make her way to the flower shop. Her hands slowly working the crowd, by the time Hitomi reached the flower shop, she had a small fortune. Smiling happily to herself, she went in and bought a bunch of white roses. They were Nadya's favorite flowers, and she planned on planting them on her grave. Hitomi looked at the pure flowers sadly. 

__

"Pure, like her heart." She thought. A strangled cry escaped her throat, and Hitomi quickly made her way out of the shop after paying. The tears threatening to spill down her cheeks, Hitomi raced past the orphanage, quickly leaving the money, and ran up the grassy hill behind it. When she couldn't run any more, she collapsed against the trunk of an old oak, breathing heavily. She carefully set the roses down. Ragged breaths tore her body, as tears glistered in her eyes. 

"It's not fair darnit! It's not fair! It's not FAIR!" she screamed, not knowing how to deal with the pain. Her throat constricted, Hitomi hit her fists on the soft ground, pounding the grass. "Why… why.." she whispered. 

"Because." A soft voice echoed behind her. 

Hitomi turned around, and out of the shadows came Van's silhouette. The wind brushed past them, giving the young king an air of wisdom passed his years. Hitomi looked at him transfigured. His chocolate eyes were burning with a pain so well displayed, Hitomi wondered why she never saw it before. 

"It's still not fair." She whispered. 

"No one said it was." He muttered and came to sit down beside her. 

"She didn't deserve to die."

"No one does." He said. 

"Some do."

"Most don't."

Hitomi said nothing more. She just leaned on the old oak, and stared into nothingness. Memories were flooding her, and she let the painful movie play in her head. The king also said nothing, haunted by his own ghosts. For a long time, they just sat there, leaning against the tree, two kindred souls, sharing the tranquillity of a moment. 

Hours later, Hitomi snapped back to reality, as she felt the soft rustle of the grass. It sounded like thousands of tiny little bells calling her name. She sighed, and looked up. The tree loomed over them protectively, standing tall, as a protector for them both. 

Hitomi felt something heavy on her right shoulder, and looked over, only to be met by rebellious locks of raven hair. The king was fast asleep on her shoulder. She smiled sadly, thinking of how tired he must be. She estimated that it was a bit past noon. She had spent her whole morning in reverie. Slowly, trying not to wake the sleeping Van, Hitomi shifted her weight and tried to slide away from him. However, Van's hands unconsciously circled her waist, pinning her in place. Hitomi growled annoyed. Even when he was sleeping he was controlling. She made another attempt to try to move away from him, one that only got him more attached to her. Van was now holding her tight, his head on her neck, and his locks of hair tickling her mercilessly. 

__

"What did I get myself into…" Hitomi snarled mentally. She had to admit, it was a new and pleasant sensation him holding her like that, but she wanted to go. She needed to go visit Nadya's grave, and Van wasn't helping. Dreading what she had to do, Hitomi gently pushed him off of her. However, Van's body was much more heavier and he just ended up bouncing back on her. This time, Hitomi managed to free one of her arms. She gently tapped him on the shoulder. 

Van felt a gentle tap, and he felt himself coming to. 

__

"The smell of pure freshness, and that softness, god how well it fits in my arms…" he thought half conscious that he was holding Hitomi. _"I wish I could wake up like this every morning." _He thought. 

"Umm.. your majesty?" he heard a melodic voice sound beside him. 

__

"And that voice…"

"I sort of need to move, and you're not helping." Hitomi said as she felt Van awaken. 

Suddenly, he jolted awake, all his senses alert. 

"What happened?" Van asked sleepily. 

Hitomi suppressed a girly giggle. He looked so adorably sweet with his hair all tangled and his half asleep face. 

"You fell asleep your majesty." She said politely. 

"Why did you wake me?" he asked, his commanding tone coming back as he awakened more. 

"You were sleeping on me." Hitomi said and blushed. 

Van woke up completely upon hearing her words. "Sorry… I didn't mean to…" he stumbled, blushing a crimson red. 

"Don't worry. You looked tired. I shant hold you responsible for anything, Your Grace." She said smiling. 

"Stop it with the formal talk. You never respected me before, what suddenly changed your mind." He said, teasing her once again. 

"Well, we **are** in public, and I **do** have to be respectful no?" she bit back. 

"I don't see any public around, do you? And who cares. Call me Van. Lady Hitomi, I would like you to call me Van." He said. 

"What's with **you** and **your** formal talk?" Hitomi asked. 

"Nothing, just a taste of your own medicine." He said, a playful glimmer in his eye.

Hitomi said nothing, but accepted the temporary defeat. She stood up, took her roses and began to walk away. 

"Where are you going?" he called after her. 

"To visit an old friend." She answered. 

Van stood up, and ran after her. When he caught up, all playful mood was shattered, and there was seriousness in his voice. 

"Mind if I tag along?" he asked. 

"If you're not busy… sure. She was one of your loyal subjects, so why not." Hitomi said impassively. 

They reached the graveyard, and Van stood and watched silently as Hitomi planted the roses and spoke a few words of goodbye to her friend. As the breeze slowly cooled them off, Hitomi turned around, and faced him, with glossy green eyes. 

"A final goodbye, finally uttered." She said. 

"I'm sure she heard it." He stated. 

"She always complained about me being late. But I guess better late than never." Hitomi sighed. 

"I'm sure she was very proud of you." Van muttered. 

"Maybe." Hitomi said cryptically. 

"Let's go, I hate graveyards." Van said and followed her down the paved alley. 

"Me too." Hitomi agreed. 

"Lunch?" he asked. 

"Ok, I know this great place by the market." Hitomi said. 

Together, they walked away, as friends, not as enemies, burying the lance of war, along with their loved ones, for a while. Everyone knows that ghosts do come back to haunt you. But for now, they stayed buried within their two young minds. 

****

~~~~

The corridor was dark, and the torch gave out, as the cat slowly passed by it. She crept through the halls, staying in the shadows, avoiding any sort of light. 

A week had passed since Grolash had fallen to the Solarian army. A week since her sister and she had become guards of Lord Folken. A week since they had had no peace. Her sister had been imprisoned and taught respect for the most part of the week, while she had been attending training lessons. Now that the king knew what they were capable of, he pushed them to their limits. Eriya had collapsed every day from sheer exhaustion. However, this was not tonight. She planned on taking matters into her own hands first. 

Of the two sisters, she had always been regarded as the shy quiet easily controllable one. No one except Naria knew the real Eriya. 

__

"Let him think I'm just an easy kitty. I'll show him differently." She thought, as she crept through the halls. 

With her sister on a "special assignment" now was the perfect time for Eriya to put her plan in action. It was tonight that they gained their freedom, and the freedom of their people. 

She reached a large black door, opened it, and slowly crept inside. 

"Tonight, I get rid of you, once and for all." She whispered. 

Unsheathing the dagger from her boot, Eriya walked closer to the large two-post bed. The shadow in there shifted, but did not wake. She plunged her knife deep into the flesh, killing the man sleeping there. To her surprise, no blood sprung out, no scream was heard. Nothing. 

"So, you finally show your fangs, do you not?" she heard a mocking voice from a corner. 

"Folken!" Eriya breathed. The very being whom she killed. Alive? Impossible. But then again, he was a sorcerer, wasn't he?

"Yes, it's me. You do not think I would be foolish enough to sleep in my own bed while you tried to kill me no?" the stratego said angrily coming out of the darkness. 

"I.. never tried to kill you." Eriya said stammering. She was afraid of what was going to happen. 

"At least live up to your actions." He said coming out of the shadows completely. 

"How did you know I was going to kill you?" she asked. 

"I knew." He said with a smile. "You were too eager to help me with everything." Folken told her. 

"You jerk!" she spat and turned around, trying to leave the room. 

In a second, Folken had her pinned against the wall, his weight squeezing the life out of her. He breathed heavily down her neck. A cold and menacing breath. 

"Eriya, Eriya, Eriya, don't you know you must pay a price for your actions?" he asked her mockingly. 

"I feel no remorse for what I did." She told him. 

"Really? Are you REALLY sure?" he asked her. 

Eriya didn't answer. Instead, she just looked away, blushing. She couldn't help but admire his strong and muscular body. Deep inside her heart, she did feel remorse. He never treated them like less then they were. If it weren't for the fact that he conquered their country, she could…

"Lord Folken, I…" she began. 

He slowly caressed her cheek, forcing her to stare into his eyes. His burning chocolate eyes. Naria was surprised to find such tender caress in them. Such yearning, such gentleness. Suddenly, Folken's mouth came down on hers, in a soft yet demanding kiss. Eriya surprised herself, at the eagerness of her response. She let him kiss her, and felt her hands slowly move up and tangle in his bluish hair. A soft moan escaped her lips. 

"You are forgiven, but you must pay the price." Folken slowly whispered in her ear, while planting kisses down the column of her neck. 

"I might just HAVE to pay it." Eriya whispered back, kissing him hungrily. 

"I'm sure you will."

Folken opened a secret door behind them, leading them to another room. 

****

~~~~

Back in Fanelia, Hitomi and Van were enjoying a quiet lunch. None of them had uttered a word ever since they left the graveyard, and Hitomi was quietly enjoying the silence. _"There's nothing like the silence."_ She thought. Through her years of suffering, she had learned that silence was the best and most trustworthy ally one could have. Silence could not betray anyone, just like it couldn't criticize a person. Silence was nothing, silence was void, yet it was what had kept Hitomi sane through the period of her adjustment. At first, her morals about stealing had been so strong, she had suffered through her every theft. Her conscience conflicting with her heart, she had been torn between two realities, not knowing which one to choose. But the fact that she had to survive, and had to get away from the pain, so she could one day stop was what kept her going. What made her excel at the thing which she now enjoyed doing. Hitomi hated to admit it, but over the years, she began to enjoy her darker side, her secret. She relished in the idea that she knew who everyone was, but no one knew who she was. It was what made her feel superior, it was what made her want to continue to steal. Even if she never kept the goods for herself, she continued stealing. It was an addiction. Now that it was in her blood, she never wanted to stop. Even when Nadya had begged her to stop, she never did. Always hiding behind the excuse of "who will help the orphans?". Well, who would help her?

__

"I don't need any help. Not from them. They cast me out. They rejected me. They gave me to him." Hitomi thought angrily. For years she had hated her parents. Her true parents. The ones who had entrusted her to that monster. She shuddered, remembering Ulin.

****

*flashback*

"Hitomi? Where are you Hitomi?" she heard his raspy old voice echoing in the hall. It was peaceful, warm and calm. Not what it had been a few days ago, when he had yelled at her for breaking his favorite dish. 

"Yes papa?" she answered from her room. A girl of six, wearing a light blue dress stood up from a chair and ran to greet her father. Her eyes were a shade greener, radiating an innocence and happiness characteristic of a child. Sandy hair, down to her waist hung in careless locks around her. 

"Where are you Hitomi?" he called out again. "Papa's got a present for you!" he said again. 

With this new fact revealed, little Hitomi bounced down the hall, in joyful steps. 

"Here I am papa!" she called slowly opening the heavy wooden door leading to his office. "I'm so glad you're back. I'm sorry I broke the dish. I didn't mean to, really. It was an accident!" she told him. 

"It's all forgiven now, come give your papa a hug!" he said rising from the armchair in which he had briefly settled. 

Hitomi ran to him, a look of pure joy crossing her face. 

"Oh papa, I'm so glad you are not mad!" she cried as she gave the old man a hearty hug. 

"So am I, you little wench!" he said, his voice turning ice-cold, and his eyes eyeing her, bloodshot. Hitomi shrieked in fear, as she tried to pull away. She was wrong to thing he could change. He never did. 

Grabbing her by her long hair, Ulin pulled her back, and made her kneel before him. A sinister look crossing his face. 

"So, you're sorry now, you little wench?" he asked. 

"Yes papa, I'm sorry. Ireallydidn'tmeantobreakit!!!! It was an accident!" Hitomi breathed really fast, tears falling down her cheeks. 

"Oh yeah? Well, accidents happen. Accidents such as these!" he said reaching for a pair of scissors, and violently shearing her beautiful hair. Hitomi screamed, and fought, but he was 45, and she was only 6. When he was finished, he pushed her against a cabinet.

"That's what you get for being naughty!" Ulin smiled viciously. 

"I hate you! I hate you! You old crow! I hate you so much! If momma was still alive, she'd show you!" Hitomi screamed through forceful sobs. 

"Don't you **EVER** mention her!" Ulin yelled, and hit her with the back of his hand. Hitomi however, was prepared for this, and dodged, her white teeth sinking into his hand and drawing blood. The man yelled, and tried to shake her off, without success. 

"You little animal! You don't belong in a house! You belong in a zoo!" he yelled when he finally shook her off. His hand was bleeding and Hitomi looked like a mad apparition waiting to charge again. Before she could do that though, he knocked her out, with one single blow.

"Hiroki!" he yelled. 

A servant in chains came through the door. He had large burns all over his body, and was wearing a white cloak and a collar, like a dog. 

"Yes, master?" he asked bowing. 

"Take this savage animal to the dungeons. She will begin her training immediately! I am through with her." Ulin spat angrily, his hand still bleeding. 

"But sir…" Hiroki protested. 

"Are you questioning me?" Ulin turned to face him with a sadistic smile. 

A stormy look crossed the servant's face. "No sire." He said. Gently, he picked up the little girl, and carried her out of the room. 

Through cloudy eyes, young Hitomi could see his tear-streaked face. 

"I am sorry… my…I have failed you." The man whispered. 

Her small hand reached out to touch his wet face. 

"Don't cry. I'll be ok." She whispered and fell asleep in his embrace. 

****

*end flashback*

"Are you ok?" Van asked her concerned. During the last couple of minutes, he had seen her expression change constantly. The pendant she was wearing was also glowing a dangerous glow. 

"Huh? What?" Hitomi asked passing a hand through her hair. 

"Are you ok? You don't look too well." Van told her. 

"No, I'm fine." She said. _"Never long again…"_ She scanned the crowd. 

"What is it? What do you see?" Van asked.

"Nothing. I just had the feeling we were being watched. I wouldn't want another attack on your life now would I?" Hitomi asked with a crooked half-smile. 

"No. Especially since I'm going to help you avenge Nadya's death." Van told her seriously. 

"Well, then I must take my job a little more seriously." 

"A service for a service." Van sighed. He then stood up. "Come on, I don't have all day. We must make preparations. We are leaving for Lowenia tomorrow." He told her. 

"Still the good obedient doggy, listening to your advisors now?" she asked disgust evident in her voice. 

"My decisions are not to be questioned by a commoner. You do your job, I'll do mine." Van bit. 

"Oo, you finally show your fangs." Hitomi laughed, taunting him. 

"You better watch out. I heard they sting." Van told her. 

Hitomi scoffed and followed him, not before taking away his money pouch. The urge had finally been too great. He would pay for his insults with a bit of his money. _"You know nothing about this commoner." _She thought and followed him through the crowd. 

The red eyes, and the shadow, following them accordingly. 

****

*Author's Note*

Sorry for the long delay. Skool was evil. I had to write another chapter, and personally I think this one sucks. Please leave a review tho. I might ammend it later on. However, I'm sick, I'm tired, and my head hurts. Please tell me what was wrong with this. Lol, I know for sure it sucks. Aaaaa… gomen! I didn't mean to make this story sucky! Please tell me what was wrong. Eheh. Oh yah, and what's gonna happen next? It will get better! I promise!!!!!!!! Review for now tho… (oh yeah, I just added the last part in. For those that complained that this wasn't going anywhere, well, now you know a little more about Hitomi's past. Review it next chapter or something. I hope you like my lil piece of extra info. Have fun. I hope this will be enough for the next 3 weeks! Eheh. Dunn worry! I'll try to get out the next chapter faster. Thanks a lot for all your support. I love your comments, as always. J Oh yeah, sorry for the grammar errors. I'm tired. But I will edit this story once it's done, not to worry. I will fix all the mistakes ok?


	6. Everybody's Got A Story

****

ATTENTION: _Due to the crappiness of Chapter 5, I have added one more part to it. Please go back and read the ending of Chapter 5. It has been improved. For those complaining that they wanted more about Hitomi's past. You got it. I hope chapter 5 was not a big disappointment, with that part added in. Thank you for all the comments. Enjoy this chapter, and leave your comments for everything that you found new, in your review. Thanks! – Phantom Angel_

****

Chapter 6 ~ Everybody's Got A Story

__

Wisdom and balance lie in knowing your own nature over time.

-Thieves' Guild

Morning came once again, bringing with it the wonderful scent of the summer. Fresh and exhilarating, the scent of dew, and flowers entered the young king's room, sneaking past the snowy curtains. Buried deep beneath layers of pillows, laid the crowned king of Fanelia. Seventeen-year old Van Fanel was fast asleep, his raven hair sticking through the sea of ivory bed sheets. 

****

(Van's dream)

__

"I found you momma! There you are!" a small boy of five came running towards a tall woman. 

She looked young, very young, with long dark hair, and beautiful chocolate eyes. She was dressed in a long blue dress. In the light of the morning sun, the two fine circles on her forehead sparkled. 

"Van! What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice sounding worried. 

"Papa sent me to find you. Remember, we're going fishing today?" the boy reminded her. 

She smiled warmly, her eyes filling with motherly love. 

"I never forgot. Come with me to the kitchen. I'm positive you're hungry." She said and reached out to hold his hand. 

"Hungrier than a dragon. Actually, I could eat a dragon." Van told her, laughing playfully. He grabbed his mother's strong arm. 

"Listen to me Van." She said turning to him, all playfulness gone from her eyes. "You must always respect the balance of nature. It is due to this frail balance that we are allowed to exist. Do not inflict harm on this circle of life, or you, and the whole planet will suffer." She told him. 

"What circle?" Van asked seriously. He had long learned that whatever his mother said was extremely wise and important. He sensed the same tone of discussion in her voice characteristic of one of her lectures. 

"Come here." She said, and drew him to a small flower. "This flower is a child of Mother Nature. This bee feeds on the pollen of this flower, thus making wonderful honey for its hive to survive. In turn, it allows the seeds of the flower to be passed on so more flowers will grow. The soil in which the flower is rooted is made of the bodies of deceased dragons as well as other wild animals. Finally, the sun and rain provide food for this frail circle of life. One cannot exist without the other; the bee without the flower, the flower without the bee. It is an unbreakable circle of life. They give some, they take some. It is the way it goes, with everything. You can never take without giving." She told him. "Do you understand?" she asked him, searching his small face for an answer. 

"I think so. Only one thing. Where do humans fit?" Van asked. 

Varie smiled inwardly. "We, humans are meant to protect this balance. Sometimes things happen that cause a catastrophic chain of events, and we are supposed to fix them, so that the circle doesn't break. We are the links between the small circles within the big one. We create one big net of life." Varie told him. 

"But it doesn't always happen that way." Van stated. 

"No, it doesn't. Sometimes we take too much, without giving, and nature strikes back at us. Just look at the Atlanteeans. They perished because they became greedy. They took without giving, and now they are dead. Remember this, son never take without giving. Even if you are not required to do so. Always give something, if you take something. It is the way to maintain the balance." Varie told him, and looked lovingly at him. "One day I might not be with you, but I hope my words will be." She said. 

A pure white feather fell from the sky, right on them. Small Van picked it up. 

"What bird is this from mommy?" he asked showing her ivory the feather. 

Varie took it, holding it carefully in her hand. A shadow of sadness crossed her features. She looked up at the blue sky, and smiled knowingly. "It is from a very wise and ancient bird. They are very rare." She told him. 

"Where is that bird now?" Van asked innocence taking place of former seriousness. 

"Gone, but do not worry. They will be back. Keep this for now. It is a good omen when something like this falls out of the sky." She told him and gave him the feather. 

"Gosh, I must be really lucky!" Van breathed in awe, looking at the silvery pure feather. 

"Treasure it well my son." Varie told him. "Remember our discussion." She said, and walked away serenely, the former somber air forgotten. 

(end of dream)

Van jumped out of his bed, startled by the abrupt ending of the dream. He breathed heavily, a tear falling down his cheek. 

"Don't worry mom, I'm fine." He whispered, wiping the tear away. _"I won't cry. A king doesn't cry. I am strong. Time heals all wounds."_ He thought and jumped out of bed. 

It was a little past sunrise. Today was the day when they left for Lowenia, accompanied by Rafael and a few of his chosen men. Van had decided to pay a visit to King Amano of Lowenia. On his way, he planned on stopping into Freid and Asturia to talk to their leaders about the possibility of strengthening their defenses against the Outer Circle countries. Van knew a war was coming. There had been rumors that Grolash was now a territory of Solaria. That would have been most unfortunate for the two Grolash princesses. Van had met them in his distant-seeming childhood, and had found them to be most reasonable. Grolash was renowned for its armies and it's discipline. The king of Solaria had made a very good strategic move to take Grolash, thus assuring the best of armies for when the time for war came. 

__

"I won't let you take Fanelia, you greedy scumbag!" Van snarled mentally. He jumped out of bed, and dressed, not even taking the time to notice the beautiful day unfurling outside. He did stop to take his sword out of its hold, and look at the ivory glimmer. 

"Well old friend, let's go." He said and walked out. 

The guards straightened and saluted at the sight of their king. Van smiled warmly at them. He was not a harsh ruler. His men loved him, and were incredibly loyal to the seventeen-year old. As a child, Van had trained with them, sharing some of the best times in his childhood along the hardened Fanelian army. He smiled sadly, thinking of how far away the years when he was carefree seemed. Over the past two years, he had known nothing but constant worry, as the void of power left by his father tore a hole through his country. Van wished he could go back to dreaming about adventures, beautiful girls, and just being innocent. But no, all that was ripped away from him, the night his parents died. 

****

*flashback*

"Mother? Father?" Van asked coming into his parents' room the morning after the feast destined for their anniversary. 

No answer, from any of them. Van smiled, thinking that they must be tired from all the partying. He walked to their beds, only to hear a slight choking coming from his mother. 

"Van…" she whispered through death's veil. Her face was pale as wax, and her eyes bulged out, the fine veins sticking out and making them look horrific. Her hand, drained of all flesh, looking bony and deathlike reached out to touch his face. Van gasped, and pulled away, immediately regretting his reaction. "I'm sorry… I didn't teach you…" she whispered and then her head slumped to one side. 

Van sat there by the bed, his body trembling, fighting with the pain. He checked on his father, only to find him in a worse condition than his mother. All flesh was drained from their body, leaving the bones wraped in the skin. Finally gathering up the strength to call the healers, he stood in a dark corner, and watched as the men poked his mother and father. 

"It was poison." They told him. A slow acting poison, that drained all the water from someone's body. They died, because their blood clogged their veins. It couldn't flow anymore. It was a way of torture in ancient times, not seen since the Dark Age. Apparently it was called "Pain Fairy."

A day later, Van stood by their graves, fists clenched, body trembling. But he never let himself cry. Ever. He had sworn, he would never let himself cry. No matter how much it hurt. He would never cry. One tear fell down his cheeks. One tear, leaving a shining trail on his dusted face. 

****

*end flashback*

__

"And I wouldn't let her touch me. I didn't let her touch me. WHY?" Van's conscience screamed. 

His eyes going cold, Van felt himself slowly returning to the cozy shell he had built for himself. Never letting anyone peek inside his metal fortress, never wanting to look out, he had spent the last two years perfecting it. Making it so that it fit him, and him only. No one else. He felt the hard familiar walls, and let himself breathe in relief. Yes, this was who he had become. Life had made him that way. The dead couldn't be brought back, the scars would never heal. Even if time soothed them, they never healed. But back to business; Van slowly returned to the practicalities of his daily life, his pain forgotten, stored away so that it could be nurtured another time. With a decisive step, he opened the door to her room. 

Hitomi Kanzaki had been enjoying the sweet luxury of waking up all on her own, and smelling the morning air. However, her door opened abruptly, and the king of Fanelia walked in. Hitomi, still half-asleep, didn't see that. 

"Merle, just go away. I don't want to wake up yet." She said sleepily. 

Van crept close to her bedside. 

"Get up Kanzaki, it's time to leave." Van's deep voice announced her, close to her ear. 

Hitomi's eyes flung open, and she jumped out of the bed. In a flash, she grabbed the feather-filled pillow and hit Van straight in the face, knocking him over. 

"You pervert! How dare you come into my room! How dare you just walk in here when I am sleeping? What did you think? That you'd get a glance at me? Or maybe more? Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out!" Hitomi screamed, following her fierce cries with a hearty hit of the pillow. 

"You sick perverted mastermind! It's not enough for you that you have to fall asleep on me, in the middle of nowhere! Now you have to come into my room? Well I'm not that kind of girl you scumbag! Get out u stinky piece of horse manure! Out! Out Out!" Hitomi said and kicked Van hard. 

"Ow, hey listen… I didn't mean to.. I'm…" he couldn't say more. 

"Don't you 'hey listen' me. Get out now, before I really hurt you!" Hitomi screamed. 

Once Van was out of the room, Hitomi let herself sink by the now locked door. He was gone. She sighed and got up. The nerve of that king! Who did he think he was? She was not some tavern girl ready to do as he pleased!

Hitomi got up, and walked to the bathroom. She sunk in the warm water and the soft foamy bubbles surrounded her immediately. 

"Just who do you think you are!?" an angry cat-girl burst through her bathroom door. 

Hitomi didn't bother to jump out of the water. 

"Merle… you're late." She said. 

"How dare you talk like that to Lord Van? How dare you **hit **him?" Merle blew up. 

Hitomi closed her eyes. "Why don't you ask your king what he was doing walking into my room unannounced?" 

Merle was silent. 

"It was only self defense." Hitomi added. 

"You humiliated him. The whole army is probably talking about it. Do you know how much you damaged his reputation? How dare you do that!" Merle walked up to Hitomi and slapped her. 

"Get out!" were the only two words Hitomi said. 

Merle turned on her heels and walked away, slamming the door. Hitomi sunk under the water, her mind swirling with anger. How dare they blame her? She was sleeping! It wasn't her fault he walked in and startled her! How dare they? However, a small voice inside Hitomi told her that she had been wrong to do that. He was the king. The voice asked her if she had spent all those years perfecting her skills, and running away from the law only to get her head chopped off by one measly king. 

"Well I won't apologize!" Hitomi stood up and toweled herself. She put on her pants and cloak and walked out. 

****

~~~~

By the stables, Van had finished huffing and puffing over the nerve of Hitomi Kanzaki. He was sure the men were laughing at him. Mocking their king on his inability to handle a woman. He frowned and tightened the saddle on his horse so hard, the animal neighed. 

"No need to be so rough with him M'Lord." Dilandau's voice echoed behind him. 

"Dilandau, I've been waiting for you. Is everything ready?" Van asked no paying any attention to anything. 

"Yes. Rafael is waiting outside, along with some men chosen by me." Dilandau told him. 

"Good. I will be there in a second." Van told them. 

After Dilandau left, Van checked his horse, fed him some hay and mounted it. 

Hitomi walked to the stables, pondering what to say to the raging king. He was probably very annoyed and angered with her behavior. Hitomi wasn't sorry for what she did, but she was afraid. As a king, he wielded a lot of power she did not desire to have aimed at herself. Silently, she crept to the stable, and peeked through the window. She saw the blond haired boy and the king talk in hushed voices. 

Hitomi didn't know why, but when the silver haired boy walked out, she felt a wave of darkness, of coldness follow him around. Her eyes narrowed, shooting daggers after him. No, Hitomi did not like Dilandau. Not one bit. Careful not to break any twigs, or make any noise of any sorts, Hitomi crept into the stables. The king still had his back turned to her. She stayed low, and walked into a stable. A pure black horse neighed, revealing her position. 

"Who's there?" Van called. 

Hitomi didn't answer. 

"Who's there. Answer now, or else I'll chop off your head." Van threatened. 

"Ok, ok, it's me. Are you happy now?" Hitomi asked coldly. She stood up, so Van could see her. 

"What do you want? What are you doing here?" he barked. 

"I'm going with you to Lowenia, am I not?" Hitomi asked innocently. 

"Stuff your innocence somewhere else, you witch. You're only going to Lowenia with me, because you are a useful asset, not because I fancy your company." Van bit venomously. He regarded her with an air of superiority. 

Hitomi looked at him indifferently. "You're not the only one using someone, your Majesty." Hitomi said. She then mounted the black stallion and kicked open the stable door. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Van told her. 

"Do what?" Hitomi asked. 

"Ride that horse." Van answered. 

"And why not?"

"You'll see." Van said. He then spun on his heels and walked away. 

"Giddiup!" Hitomi kicked the horse gently, and the big animal began to move. They walked out of the stable nonchalantly, ignoring the king. 

"Lord Van! Lord Van! I want to come with you!" Van heard Merle's voice. 

It was a few more minutes before he actually saw the owner of the voice. The cat-girl, dressed in a pale blue dress, ran into the stable and hanged herself by Van's neck. 

"Merle!" was all Van could say, his other words choked by her grasp

"I want to go with you Lord Van!" she said and let him go. 

"Merle, we very well discussed this. You know you can't go. Not yet anyway. You have to stay here with Balgus, and take care of the nobles. You know very well the frail political situation we're in." Van told her. 

Immediately, Merle was serious. "You're not joking?" she asked. 

"No." Van answered. "The Farmer's Guild is still unsettled, and I am positive that the Merchant's Guild isn't too happy with the current situation either. I know that there is some talk in the council about more changes. The elections are close, and I know the Minister of Internal Affairs is planning something. You're the only one I trust. You and Balgus are the ones I trust. Please keep Fanelia in one piece." Van told her, and hugged her tightly. 

"For you Lord Van?" Merle asked, her blue eyes looking at him intensely. 

"Yes, for me." Van said and hugged the slender frame of the cat-woman. 

Merle hung by his neck for a few more minutes and then let go, slowly moving away. With an outburst of shyness, she ran away. Van chuckled, mounted his horse, and then rode away, in the light of the morning sun. 

****

~~~~

The day was almost half spent when Van's escort decided to stop for a rest. The way to Lowenia was long. It was at least a day and a half until Asturia, and then half a day until Freid. But at the moment, Van didn't care. He was busy drinking heartily from the pond nearby. 

"You know, that water could be infested and poisoned. You shouldn't drink from it." Van looked up, to see Hitomi and her dark cloak lean against a rocky ledge. They had to cross some small mountains before entering Asturia. 

"Don't you ever get tired of that silly cloak?" Van got up and said with bitterness. 

"No? Don't you get tired of playing silly court games?" Hitomi asked. 

__

"Check-mate." Van thought. He just glared at her, and walked away. "Mind your own business." He snarled. 

"Oh, but you are my business. See, if you're alive, we catch Nadya's killer. If you're dead… well, let's just say you won't be of any use to me." Hitomi whispered dangerously in his ears. 

"Have a golden piece and go bark up someone else's tree." Van said and reached for his money pouch. However, he soon discovered, it wasn't there. 

"Missing something?" Hitomi asked with a superior smiled. 

Van turned on his heels. "Nope." However, he was wondering what he could have done with the money pouch . He was 100% sure he had tied it to his waist. But… who could have taken it? No one got that close to him unless… his eyes turned on Hitomi. She just smiled, innocently. Van had a feeling that she wasn't **that** innocent, but then again, he couldn't prove anything. 

"Let's go. We must reach Horsetail Inn by nightfall if we want to keep on schedule." Van commanded. 

Everyone fell in formation. The king, Dilandau and Rafael in the front, the others in the middle, and Hitomi in the back with the luggage oxen. She did get the point, but Hitomi didn't mind. She had been in worse places, worse situations, and after all, no one could blame her if some of their stuff went missing. After all, she was riding with the luggage oxen and could never have made her way to the front. 

They were laughing and singing merrily, when Hitomi heard a small, piercing scream. She broke from the group, and went to investigate. 

Riding through the forest, Hitomi came to a clearing. There, 3 warthogs had cornered a small red-haired woman and her horse. She looked small and fearful. Hitomi saw them too late. She had already entered the clearing. The warthogs snorted furiously, and turned on Hitomi. She tried to guide her horse to avoid them, but the horse was too scared, and the space was too small. The biggest warthog came and challenged her. Coldly, Hitomi aimed her crossbow and aimed. The hog moved out of the way, with a rapidity Hitomi didn't know it had. Suddenly behind her, It made a startled noise, scaring the horse. The frightened animal bolted, throwing Hitomi flat on her back. She groaned and rolled away, avoiding the hoofs of the horse. The hog, seeing that it now had its enemy at a disadvantage, charged blindly. Hitomi shot two arrows in its eyes, but the beast kept on coming. She tried to move away, but the hog rammed her, sending her frail body into the nearest tree. Through fuzzy vision, Hitomi shot two more arrows into it's heart and neck. 

The caravan heard a loud pitched scream coming from behind them, and suddenly, out of the forest, in front of them, came Hitomi's black horse. Van's heart jumped a beat. No, it couldn't be. What happened to that careless girl. He looked back, indeed to see her gone. 

"Oh no, Hitomi! HITOMI!" Van pushed his horse into a gallop, following the tracks. If that stupid girl had herself killed… Van couldn't continue the thought. He reached the clearing, and saw the two remaining warthogs closing in on the red head. Hitomi was an unconscious lump of flesh, lying limp near a tree. Van's temper flared when he saw the proud woman so helpless on the floor. Not even when she had jumped from the window had she looked so poorly. With two slashes of his sword, he killed the hogs. Practically jumping from his horse, he ran to Hitomi. 

"Hitomi, Hitomi what's wrong?" he gently called to her. The voice that had held such iron melted to a warm whisper now that she was hurt. 

"The big hog attacked her. She tried to help me, but she only got herself in trouble." The bold voice of the red-head called to him. 

Leaving Hitomi for a moment, Van turned around and acknowledged the woman's presence. 

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" he asked her. 

"My name is Yukari, and I'm travelling to Lowenia." She told him. 

"A lady? Travelling all alone in the woods? This time of year?" Van had barely heard of such a thing. 

"Well, yes. My village was burned, and I am looking for a better job in Lowenia." She told him with a bold grace Van had never encountered in a commoner. 

"Why so far away?" he asked. 

"My uncle and his wife lives there. I am going to live with them for a while." She said. 

"Where are you from?" Van asked sternly. 

"Well now, that's enough questions for me. I think your friend is rather sick." She said calmly, reverting his focus to Hitomi. 

Indeed, she wasn't feeling too well. Upon close inspection, Van found a massive bump on the side of her head. She moaned in pain when he touched it, so he guessed it was what made her lose consciousness. 

He slowly picked her up, and dragged her along. His horse was waiting, quietly munching on some grass. 

"Your majesty, are you all right?" Dilandau came out of the bushes just as Van was putting Hitomi on his horse. 

"Yes, quite fine. However, she is not." He said pointing at Hitomi. 

"What happened?" Dilandau asked. 

"In an act of bravery, she got herself in trouble. It's only natural." Van chuckled. He positioned Hitomi in his lap. "Lady Yukari, I do not find it safe for you to travel alone. We will escort you to Lowenia, since it is on our way." Van said and rode away proudly. 

"As you wish my lord." She said and bowed courteously. 

Dilandau helped her mount, and they returned to the rest. They were all pretty surprised to find out about the hogs. Yukari retold everything in the most adorable of fashions, making Hitomi sound like a martyr, and Van like a warrior of the heavens. Everyone was charmed to have her around. In her light and friendly way, she managed to touch everyone's hearts. 

"So, m'lord, how is she feeling?" Yukari asked bringing her horse near Van's

"Last time I checked on her, she was still out cold." Van said and looked over his shoulder. The men had improvised a sort of litter for Hitomi to travel on. Riding between two luggage horses, Hitomi looked very peaceful as she slept. Her pained face easing out. 

"She'll have one heck of a headache when waking up." Yukari observed. 

"Well, it was her choice to ride that horse, and it was her choice to ride out and not tell anyone about it." Van said, trying to sound cold. 

"I s'pose you warned her." Yukari sighed. 

"About the horse yeah. I thought it was pretty clear she ought to stick with the caravan." Van laughed. 

"Apparently she likes to rescue damsels in distress." Yukari smiled. 

"That's Hitomi for you. Always doing a man's job." Van chuckled, and his eyes warmed up, thinking of all the times Hitomi and he had bickered. He enjoyed those fights. They had made him feel alive. 

"So, she's not your wife?" Yukari asked innocently. 

Van blushed, luckily the now surrounding darkness hid his face. "No, she's just… a companion for the ride." He said. 

"Concubine?" Yukari asked boldly. 

Van hesitated. "No."

"Secret Lover?" 

"No."

"Sister?"

"No."

"Cousin?"

"No."

"Daughter?"

"God no."

"Then, what is she?" Yukari asked curiously. 

"Not that this is any of your business, but she's my bodyguard." Van answered seriously. 

Yukari began to giggle, and then she burst into a fit of laughter. 

"You're right. She does like doing odd jobs."

Suddenly, the crowd hushed, as the dim lights of the inn appeared before them. They talked with the innkeeper, ate a light dinner, and then went to their rooms. 

"Are you and Lady Hitomi rooming together?" Van asked.

"Yes, I don't see why not." Yukari smiled politely. 

"She's currently resting in my room, but I'll bring her over." Van said. He went up the small wooden steps. 

Yukari entered the small room, lit an oil lamp. A few seconds later, Van, and the sound of many creaking floorboards brought Hitomi to the room. The King let Hitomi slowly fall on the feather-soft bed. She stirred a little, and opened one eye. Van grinned, when he saw she was ok. 

"Sleep now. You'll need it for your chewing out, later." He told her. 

She moaned and rolled over. 

"Her bags are in a corner. I am sure you can find a nightgown in there somewhere." Van told her. "Good night." He said, and left the room abruptly. 

After Van left, Hitomi woke up, yawning strenuously. 

"Good morning." She said. 

"You mean good night." Yukari corrected her. 

"Where's the pigs?" Hitomi asked. 

"Dead. Thank you…" Yukari said shyly. 

"For what?" Hitomi asked, stretching. 

"For saving me. If it weren't for you, I'd be history." Yukari told her. 

"No problem. I love rescuing damsels in distress." Hitomi said. 

Yukari laughed. "I've heard that before." She said. "But you took a nasty bump. I looked at it, and it's fine, but you do need rest." 

"Whatever the doctor says." Hitomi mumbled. "By the way, I'm Hitomi."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yukari." Yukari said. She got off the bed and moved towards Hitomi's bags. 

"Don't bother getting me a nightgown. I'll sleep like this for tonight." Hitomi said, and let her cloak fall to the ground. 

"Ok then, good night." Yukari told her, and went to bed. 

"Night." Hitomi said. 

Outside their door, Van smiled contently. Hitomi was fine, and he was glad for that. He had been very afraid for her life that day. Tomorrow, he would give her the chewing of her life. But for now, he was happy she was unharmed. 

And the red eyes came out of the darkness, smiling menacingly. 

"Soon Fanel, soon." It said, and then left. 

****

Author's Note

Sorry for the delay. I hope you liked this chapter. I tried. Heh, now you get to see more on Van and what happened in his life. I'm trying to do lots of character development ok? And yes, Yukari will play a big role in this. Heh, just who is she anyway? You'll see. You'll see. Hints will be dropped. It's still a Van/Hitomi romance, don't worry. If you look, you see the faint signs of love. But I'm not gonna tell you where they are. I hope you like the plot. It will get better. Next up, Asturia. Just what awaits them there? How have I screwed with the characters? Well, you'll see! Eheh… picture this! Millerna the table girl! No… I'm not THAT cruel. Ok. Well, that's it for what's going to come. 

NOW I MUST THANK ALL OF THOSE THAT STUCK THROUGH WITH THIS STORY. I KNOW I AM SLOW. I'M TRYING TO GIVE YOU A GOOD TIME, AND A FUN RIDE. THANKS EVERYONE THAT REVIWED. **GODDESS OF THE HUNT, ** I hope I won't disappoint you**. Ice Eyes, **I know how long u waited for this chapter. I hope you had fun reading it. Thanks for sticking through. **FireDemon **I'm sorry Nadya had to die, it was for dramatic purposes, and for my own twisted way of getting Van and Hitomi together. **Didodikali**, you know I love your fic. I'm glad you had the time to read mine, Keep reading. **Cheng Gwia**, I made chapter 5 better, and I hope you like 6. I gave u lots about their past, and by the way, the romance will be subtle for a few more chaps. **Umm** thanks for the encouragement… eheh.. please not the Tutu man. **Maniac bubblelicous **write more of your great fic or else I'll come get you with my purple blobs of cytoplasm. **Bolty **thanks for sticking through with me. I hope you'll like this fic. **Star Phoneix **thanks and thanks. Love your fics. Glad you like this one. **Celena, **I hope one day I'll write as good as you. Until then, I hope you keep reading this, and yes there is potential and I will fully use it. ** EthErEaLAnGeL** thanks so much for the wait and the encouragement. It's always welcome. Thanks for sticking through. **Anime Angel **thanks for reading. Heh, everyone else, I have not forgot you. Thank you all for your wonderful, magnificent comments. I love them, and they keep me writing. Next part might be slow. I've got exams at the end of january. Sorry. I don't want to keep you waititnf, but I must. Until my inspiration comes again, this is good bye, to all a good night, and a happy new year! Cya all next year! Please review folks! You know I'm a sucker for reviews!!!!

****


	7. Asturia

****

Chapter 7 ~ Asturia

__

Reliance upon others is weakness for the strong and strength for the weak.

-Thieves' Guild

The sweet chirrup of birds awoke Hitomi. That, and the sound of the water falling in her head. Slowly, she got up from her bed, and stumbled to the window. In the desperate hope that maybe the pain would stop, she opened the window. Not a good idea. The cool air made it seem like icicles were piercing her skull, causing her brain to shatter. 

"I'd close the window if I were you." She heard Yukari's voice behind her. 

Hitomi turned around, struggling to remember who the red-haired woman was. She vaguely remembered something about some warthogs, and Van carrying her, and an inn, and two very beautiful chocolate eyes starring at her through raven locks of hair. 

"Come on, sit down on the bed, and I'll check your head." Yukari said, and made a move towards Hitomi. 

For some strange reason, Hitomi let her approach. A voice in the back of her mind piped up. _"What are you doing? She's a stranger. Remember our policy?"_ It asked. _"Don't worry. She's ok."_ Hitomi's conscience answered. 

"Thank you." Hitomi answered dizzily, as Yukari led her to the bed.

"No problem. I promised Lord Van I'd take care of you." Yukari said gently. 

"What's it to him if I die or live?" Hitomi asked. 

Yukari didn't answer. 

"Oh yeah… I forgot, he wants a stupid bodyguard." Hitomi continued. 

"Why are you on this trip anyway?" Yukari asked.

Hitomi suddenly went silent, the memory of Nadya lying dead on the cold floor suddenly entering her mind. She didn't feel like sharing it with Yukari, so her mind made up a quick lie. 

"I saved Van's life a few times. He decided I had some gift and gave me a job. Which was good. I was looking for one." She answered. It wasn't a lie. Just not the _whole_ truth.

Yukari smiled. A fishy smile that Hitomi didn't like very much. The girl was amusing herself on her behalf. 

"What were you doing in the forest?" Hitomi asked, as her memory slowly came back to her. 

"I was on my way to Lowenia." Yukari answered cautiously. 

"Why? You were travelling alone?" Hitomi asked in disbelief. She knew the customs of her world. No one let maidens travel alone on the perilous roads of the world. 

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" Yukari asked. 

"Nothing. I am surprised. You look like a lady. No one lets a lady travel alone." Hitomi muttered. 

"Well, appearances aren't everything now, are they?"

"No, they're not." Hitomi sighed. She knew only too well. Everyone believed Hitomi to be an innocent little girl with nothing else to do but dream of pretty boys. No one ever suspected her thieving nature, or the sharpness of her wits. All they saw were lustful curves, shiny green eyes, and sandy hair. She liked it that way. No one knew her, but she knew them. It was how she wanted life to be for her. 

Yukari smiled. "I have a feeling you know."

Hitomi didn't answer her. She merely stretched. "Nice day no?" she said stifling a big yawn. 

"Yeah, we should go down to breakfast." Yukari suggested. 

Hitomi nodded. Her body hurt all over, and her head was still bothering her, but she was hungry. Taking small steps, she headed for the door. Yukari followed. 

"Are you travelling with us to Lowenia?" Hitomi asked. 

"Yeah. Lord Van already asked me." Yukari told her. 

Hitomi smiled secretively. _"So, the young king is attracted to this young beauty. Well, it's time he got himself an occupation." _Deep inside herself, Hitomi felt an emotion she had not felt before. She didn't know what to classify it as, so she just pushed it away. _"Probably nothing."_ She told herself. 

As they went down the breakfast, Hitomi noticed that Yukari's attire was perfect. Spotless, wrinkle-free and assorted in a way to give her most mobility and comfort, but it enhanced her figure as well. 

__

"Good queen material." Hitomi observed. 

The young seventeen year old regarded her new friend without envy. Hitomi knew she didn't have in her the patience and sheer selflessness that emanated from Yukari. She had always been rash, hot-tempered and selfish. The years she had spent in that monster's keep taught her that survival preceded all other instincts. She had learned to put chivalry aside and be downright selfish. It was how she survived the endless torture, and painful lessons. Wincing, she wanted to think of those dark years no more. When he'd finally released her into the streets to pilfer away and add to his wealth, Hitomi thought she had seen heaven. He no longer had control over her, and when he died, she quietly sneaked away leaving all his wealth in the secret vaults. She didn't want it. It was evil. Just like him. 

"Kanzaki!" A sharp voice echoed behind her. 

Hitomi turned around, to face the owner of the voice. It was none other than Van Fanel. He stood behind her, in a black shirt and blue pants, the sword of Fanelia hanging by his waist. His locks of hair covered his eyes, refusing to stay in one place. Hitomi turned around, and smiled. 

"Good morning to you too m'lord." She said and feigned a bow. 

"Don't give me that. I don't accept mockery from you. You foolish woman!" he barked. "What did you think you were doing running off like that? Not telling one single soul where you went? You could've gotten yourself killed!" he said and stopped, purposefully giving his words more weight. 

"But I didn't. It's not like you cared. You do forget I am on this voyage as a tool." She said, her lips thinning in a mocking smile. 

"I don't care why you're on this trip. It was a mistake to take you in the first place. You only slowed us down, and almost got Lady Yukari over here killed. Your foolish acts of bravery do not impress me, or anyone else on this group. From now on, if you move one inch from your place in the formation, I will send you back with a man meant to make sure you get back to Fanelia." Van growled angrily. 

Hitomi looked at him, a look of boredom crossing her face. "You're not scary enough. If you really think that will frighten me, think twice. You know nothing about me, you self centered jerk. All you care about is power and your precious little reputation. If you'd open your eyes, you'd see the whole truth. Fanelia is not the perfect kingdom you make it to be. People die on the streets and you don't care. Mothers prostitute themselves to put some food on the table for their children. Orphans lie hungry in their orphanages, and you travel safely around Gaea acting like king of the world. I don't give a damn about your formation. You might be in charge of your soldiers, but you're not in charge of me. I'm here because I need something from you. And you in turn, need something from me. So keep your measly lectures for someone else. As you can see, your lady is safe. That's what you wanted no?" Hitomi whispered to him harshly. She turned around, and walked away. 

Van stood there, stunned. What she had said to him was worse than a slap, or all the beats he received from her when he entered her room. He was speechless for a moment, but then regained his composure. He grabbed Hitomi's arm and pulled her to him. 

"Just remember that you are here because I tolerate you. Don't think anyone wants you to be here. Frankly, no one cares if you're dead or alive."

It was Hitomi's turn to be stunned. She didn't expect him to be that cruel. But he had spoken the truth, just as she had. It was only fair. Managing to keep the mask of indifference she had planted on her face, she broke free from his grasp and walked down the stairs, each step a new pain in her head. 

"I am sorry you had to witness that Lady Yukari." Van said courteously. He then extended his arm to her. 

Yukari took it, and being too polite to meddle in their talk, she just walked beside him. _"It's so obvious."_ She thought but said nothing. 

The men were already eating when Van and Yukari sat at the table. Seated one beside the other, Van was entertaining Yukari with lots of jokes. She laughed heartily, and soon a healthy atmosphere fell over the table. Hitomi was the only one keeping quiet. What Van had told her cut off all her eagerness to talk to the others. The blond Lowenian was seated across from her, and regarded her face with interest. Hitomi groaned inwardly as he opened his mouth to address her. 

"So, why so glum this beautiful morning my lady?" he asked. 

Hitomi didn't want to be rude, so she answered. "I'm still sore from my accident yesterday. 

"That was a very brave thing you did." He said. His voice rang crystal clear across the table. Everyone fell silent for a moment. 

"More like sheer stupidity, but hey, I had to do something." Hitomi smiled sheepishly. 

"It was bravery. You would make a good and noble knight, Lady Hitomi. You're a very courageous woman. You should be proud of yourself." He smiled back, his cerulean eyes sparkling. 

Van shot them a dark glance, but none of them noticed. 

"Thank you." Hitomi said with a straight face. She managed not to laugh when Rafael said knight. The knights were the ones punishing people like her. A knight thief. Now there was irony!

"Yes, a beauty with a brave and noble heart. Every man's dream come true." Rafael muttered to himself, loud enough for the others and Hitomi to hear.

Before she could control her reactions, Hitomi flushed a slight pinkish red. She wasn't used to this flattery, and she couldn't say she didn't like it. It was nice, but coming from him, something didn't seem right. However, she still flushed. It sounded so… good. She didn't have time to reply because Van stood up abruptly. 

"I think it's time to go." He said and looked at everyone sternly. 

He stood up and felt for his new pouch of money. However, it wasn't there, as usual. _"Not again."_ Van growled mentally. He opened his jacket and took out a spare and paid their meal. 

__

"So, he has a spare. Well, next time I won't forget that." She said, her eyes gleaming viciously. The king was going to pay for the decent meals of the orphans, plus for the meals of some poor families. There was no doubt in Hitomi's mind, that as long as she hung around him, she could get some money off of him. Her business would slow due to the trip. She needed to make up for the neglect. 

As they reached the stables, a new wave of dizziness washed over Hitomi, and she leaned on her horse for support. She didn't even notice that it wasn't the same horse she had left Fanelia with. 

"Let me help you up." Rafael's gentle voice washed over her. Hitomi shivered. 

"T.. thank you…" she muttered as he helped her in the saddle. 

Rafael beamed. He got on his own horse, and followed her closely behind.

As they were riding through the beautiful mountains separating Fanelia from Asturia, Hitomi finally noticed that the horse wasn't hers. 

"Wait a minute, this is not my horse!" she exclaimed in a low voice. 

Yukari, who was riding next to her turned and smiled. 

"Lord Van said that the horse you rode out of Fanelia was a newly tamed pureblood that still caused trouble. Since you wouldn't listen, he switched horses with you." Yukari said simply. 

Hitomi merely stared at the leader of the long string they were riding in. 

__

"What is he planning?" she asked herself. 

****

~~~~

Eriya hovered over the small toilet in their room, violently emptying the contents of her stomach. For the fifth time that week she was sick in bed. The slightest movements bringing about nausea, dizziness and violent puking. She put her hand to her stomach. _"No, I can't be. It was my first time…"_ she thought angrily, tears flowing from the corner of her eyes. Wiping the drool from her mouth, Eriya stood up. Her stomach churned and turned over, and she kneeled over the toilet again. 

The door opened and the loud clacking of heels on the tiles reached her ears. 

"Eri?" Naria asked. 

The silver haired cat girl walked into the washroom and found her sister miserably kneeling over it. 

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned. A few hours ago she had gotten back from her mission, reported to Folken and found out her twin was sick. Concern swept over her face, as she saw how miserable her sister looked. 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Eriya whispered. 

"Food poisoning?" Naria asked helpfully. 

Not willing to share with her sister that which she hypothesized, Eriya quickly agreed. 

"Yeah," she said weakly. 

Naria jumped to her aid, and helped her sister into bed. 

"Hold on! Let me go get you some herbs to make you puke all that bad food out." Naria jumped from her spot. 

"No!" Eriya jumped alarmed. "It will pass. I just need to rest." She smiled at her twin. 

"Are you sure?"

"Sure." She nodded. 

Naria left. She closed the door softly behind her. The cat girl frowned. Her sister was holding something from her. Something important. When Naria looked into her twin's eyes, she saw a lingering look there. A look she had never seen. It was fear, mixed with hope, along with a pinch of love. Whatever had happened to her sister while she was away, Naria couldn't guess. But she was changed forever. That she knew for sure. 

"Naria, I have another assignment for you." Folken's voice echoed behind her. 

Naria turned around, only to see that the dimly lit hall was empty. Nothing. No one there. She turned around, and began to walk forward, when she bumped into her "lord's" broad and slender chest. He gripped her and forced her to look up. 

"Lord Folken…" she began. He cut her off. 

"If you exit out into the village, and go to the tavern of the Drunken Dragoon, you will find a blond haired man named Chesta. I want you to bring him to me." He hissed. 

"What for?" Naria asked. 

"Yours is not to question why. I need him as a replacement. My assistant is away on an important mission. You will get Chesta for me." Folken said. 

"What about my sister? She needs to be tended to. Food poisoning is nothing to mess with." Naria told him. 

Folken nodded darkly, his eyes shining strangely. "She will be taken care of. Be on your way now."

Naria nodded and turned around, disappearing behind a corner. She had learned to trust Folken. As he had said, her hatred for him had turned into respect. Though Naria still couldn't forgive what had become of her country. Her loyalty demanded that she revenge her country, but what should she do first, if her values were divided between her people and the man that showed her life through different eyes? For now, Naria accepted her position as a highly valued general in Folken's army. The weeks of training and her sharp mind had got her that position, and in one month, Naria had become unexpendable. She smiled to herself. All in good time. 

Running down the steps of his castle, a dark cloak wrapped around her, and her long sword tied around her waist, Naria went down to the village. It had been a while since Folken had sent her to collect someone for him. Her latest mission had been to bring him a book from a creepy old woman. She would enjoy seeing this Chesta submit to her wrath. Smiling to herself, she walked down the lighted main street of the village. 

The Drunken Dragoon was a filthy place, filled with raucous laughter, sleazy whores and drunken bodies everywhere. 

Not caring if she stepped on them and crushed them, Naria entered the tavern prideful and steady. As a general she learned that upon acting cold and mean, the men respected her more. Careful not to lose her footing as she stepped on the drunks, she made her way to the bar and ordered a drink. 

She turned around and looked for a tall blond haired man named Chesta. 

"Hullo dere m'dear. Woudja like tah spend the nite with a passion lord?" a filthy drunken man in tattered clothes approached her. His beer belly was so big and round, and Naria had trouble seeing his small bird like eyes. 

"Back off old man." She hissed. 

"Oo, now there's a tough kitty. Afraid you're too small for me eh?" he laughed, and the whole room rumbled. "Well, old Marlon 'ere can show yah a few tricks yah didn't know." He laughed again. 

Naria's eyes flared. "I said move along, old man!" she said and showed him her sword. 

"Oo, the kitty's got a sword! My my.. what does she know tah do wif it…" he laughed again. 

In a blink of an eye, the man was on the floor, the sharp tip of Naria's sword pressing into his neck. 

"There's nothing you or Marlon can show me that I'm interested in finding out." She hissed again. "And unless you want to be recruited for Lord Folken's army, infantry division, I would suggest you run along!" she threatened. 

The man scrambled to his feet, and ran away at the mention of the king's name. Everyone knew that the people in the infantry division were merely sacrifices. Expendable soldiers Folken used to lure the enemy into deadly traps. He was indeed a brilliant strategos, however merciless with the lives his people. 

As the man ran away, Naria picked up her drink, and headed towards a group of people playing cards. She had heard the name Chesta being yelled out. Undoubtedly, the blond tall man was the man she was ordered to bring back. 

"Excuse me, are you Chesta?" she walked up to him and asked coldly. 

"Yeah, that's my name. What do you want?" he asked with a lop-sided sort of smile Naria found positively adorable. 

"Lord Folken wants to see you. You must come with me now." She informed him. 

"Really? And what else does Lord Folken want?" Chest asked amused. 

"You'll find out when we get there." Naria told him. 

"Well, I guess I'll have to wait a long time, 'cuz I a'int going." He said, and his friends laughed. 

"Your king commands you." Naria snarled. 

"I did nothing against the law, he may not take me." Chesta said, fully aware that he was crossing a general. 

"The king is the law. He can always find something on you." She smiled. 

Chesta scoffed, and turned her back to her. Naria growled dangerously. Seeing a pack of cards on the table, she called out to him. 

"Hey, blond boy. How about I play ya for it." She said. 

Chesta turned around. "Play me for it?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. 

A smile crossed Naria's features. "Yeah. One hand of poker. I win, you come with me. You win, I leave you alone." She tilted her head and smiled again. 

"Forever?" Chesta asked. 

"Forever." Naria agreed. 

"Well, I never could resist the advances of a pretty woman. But if I win, I get a wish from you too." He said. 

"Deal." Naria agreed. 

They both sat down at the table, looking at one another. Naria's green cat eyes, staring into Chesta's blue ones. The man looked so calm and composed, it seemed like nothing could derange him. Naria just smiled at him. She wouldn't lose. 

"Here, you can deal and shuffle the cards, so you can't say I cheated." She said and handed him the pack. 

"How do you know I won't cheat?" he asked. 

"Oh, I know." Naria smiled again. 

Chesta was quiet. He shuffled the cards, and a ring of bystanders formed around him. One by one, Chesta dealt the five cards, first to Naria and then to him. 

The cat girl refused to even look at them. She just continued grinning in a fishy sort of way. Slowly, Chesta picked up his cards. 

"What are you doing?" he asked her. 

"I'm playing blind." She said. 

He chuckled, really sure that he would win. "How many do you want?" he asked. 

"None." She answered. 

"Ok, dealer takes 1." Chesta said and picked up a card. He smiled assured of himself when he saw it. 

"Show your cards." Naria commanded. 

Grinning madly, Chesta put down his cards. "I've got four seven's and a three. I guess that makes it, four of a kind." He smiled. "I guess you'll just have to tell your king you failed." His friends laughed. 

"Not quite." Naria said, and revealed her first card. Ten of cups. "Watch and learn, boys." Jack of Cups. "Are you sweating now?" she laughed. Queen of Cups. "Oh, will this one be it? Will it ruin my lucky streak?" King of Cups. "No? Well maybe it won't be… and it…" Ace of Cups. "Is. Royal flush hon. I guess you're coming with me." Naria smiled. 

"How… how did you do that? You cheated! I know you have! That's impossible! No way!" Chesta bolted off his chair. 

"You dealt the cards sweetheart. I didn't even touch them." Naria smiled, a wicked smile that told Chesta she did indeed cheat. 

Scowling, he got up, said good-bye to his friends, and walked beside the cat. 

"See you later boys." She said in a low voice. Then, turning around and walking right past a drunk, she left the bar.

Once outside, Naria felt a hand circle her neck and squeeze painfully. 

"Tell me how you cheated wench!" she heard Chesta's low angered voice. 

Naria smiled in the dark and backed in the nearest wall, squeezing Chesta between her and the wall. She felt his strong hand waver. In a flash, she turned around, and faced him, his breath hot on her face. 

"I didn't cheat, Chesta." She told him seriously. 

"Bull!" he said, and in angered fit grabbed both her hands and flipped her against the fall with a muffled thud. "Gee, I never guessed that the general was so frail!" he said mocking surprise. 

"I'm not!" Naria quickly tripped him, and he fell to the ground, his head bumping against the stones. "Oh, did that hurt? I'm sorry!" Naria said without any bit of remorse in her voice. 

Chesta grunted and tried to get up. However, Naria sat on his chest, squeezing it painfully. She took a dagger out of her boot and held it to his neck. 

"One more move and I cut you." She told him. "I've had enough of your disrespect." She growled. 

Chesta laughed, his chest moving slowly with Naria's added weight. 

"I love dangerous women. But you do forget you're all the same. Y'all need a man to master you in bed." He laughed again. 

"Whoever that is, it won't be you." Naria said. "Now come with me, and behave. I promised Lord Folken I'd bring you to him. I'd like it if you were intact."

Loosening her hold on Chesta was a mistake. He grabbed her slender frame and they rolled over, situations reversed. Naria struggled to get free of his grip, but he wouldn't let her. 

"Let me go!" she hissed.

"Why certainly!" Chesta said and lowered his lips on hers. 

Naria gasped and stopped struggling as Chesta's lips were devouring hers. _"So soft…"_ she thought, before he slipped his tongue in her mouth. Completely dazed, Naria did not even become aware that she was kissing him back with the same force he exerted on her. Finally out of breath, Chesta broke their kiss. He stood up, and brushed the dust from his clothes. 

"You better think twice about what you told me, general. You're not the ice queen you think you are. You're just like any other woman I've bedded." He laughed and headed towards Folken's castle. 

Naria quickly recovered from her initial shock, and ran after him. "_That bastard! He knew exactly how I would react!"_ she thought furiously. 

Accepting her temporary defeat, she walked silently beside him. 

Once they reached the castle, she let him in, and showed him a dark corridor. 

"Go until the end of that, and knock. That's lord Folken's office." She said, turned around, and left. 

Chesta smiled at her. "Well, if I'm around by tomorrow, I'll see you about that wish. I won after all." He said. 

Naria looked back at him, not being able to control a smile. "That's what you think, but I owe you no wish." She said. 

Chesta chuckled and headed for Folken's office. Once he saw the mahogany door, he knocked curtly, and entered. 

"Chesta! How good to see you again! How did it go?" Folken asked, getting up from his chair to extend his hand to Chesta. 

"As you planned m'lord. She fell right in the trap. But why did you pull me off my initial mission?" Chesta asked, his blue eyes gleaming. 

"Do you know who she is?" Folken asked. 

Chesta shrugged. "Some tavern girl with lots of spunk?"

"Wrong my friend. She is the crowned princess of Grolash." Folken smiled at the expression on Chesta's face. 

"No way!" he exclaimed. 

"Yes way. I recently conquered Grolash. She's the older of the twins." Folken told him. 

"But why do you need me?" Chesta asked, still puzzled by the plans of his king. 

"As you know, two of my external hidden soldiers are occupied with breaking the Inner Circle Alliance. My right hand, and the leader of my elite forces are both away. You dear Chesta are busy finding the Dark Druid and his Book of Knowledge, and I am living with the enemy. I am pretty sure Naria is planning my death any time soon. I need you to… control her." Folken grinned darkly. 

Chesta looked at him oddly. "But my lord, what about the search for the Dark Druid? We need the Book of Knowledge if we're to find the armour, do we not?" Chesta asked. 

"Yes Chesta, but recently, I have discovered an easier way. You see, there were three books created, with knowledge of where the armour is. Once I gathered them all three, I could piece it all together, since each book contains only 1/3 of the story. Naria brought me a book talking about the locations of the three Sacred Books: The Holy Book, The Book of Knowledge and the Book of Death. I need you to work with her, and get me the books. You will control her, while you will do your mission. She must not attempt to kill me any more. As you saw tonight, Naria has a lot of luck. You have a lot of brains. You're the perfect combination to find and bring me the books." Folken explained. 

Chesta nodded. "So, I'm allowed to use any means necessary to get her under my… command?" he asked smiling oddly. 

"Yes." Folken said. "You may go now. Act as if nothing happened. Tomorrow I will tell her of the project, and I will introduce you to her, as the son of a renowed Librarian. You will be able to decrypt the book she brought. Ok?" Folken asked. 

"Yes sir." Chesta said and left. He wearily went to his quarters and laid down on his bed. It was good to be back in the castle. He smiled as he made his plan on how to get past Naria's defenses. He had already created a small dent with tonight's actions. Of all the tasks Folken gave him, this one he would enjoy the most. He hoped his other three friends would do a good job in breaking the Inner Circle Alliance. 

After talking to Chesta, Folken walked through the halls, troubled by the day's events. On the back of his mind, Eriya's condition worried him. Folken hated it to admit it, but he had grown to like the innocent cat girl very much. As a matter of fact, he adored her. Ever since that night, when they had surrendered to each other, he had felt a sort of warming feeling in his stomach. Every time he saw her pass by him, and smile at him, he felt how his insides burned with a desire for her, he never felt before. Folken didn't know if the feelings for her were lust, or they were rooted deeper. For now, he didn't care. He needed to see her. Making his way to her room, he knocked quietly on the door. That morning, he had assigned the sisters different quarters, so Naria wouldn't suspect anything. He wasn't prepared to deal with her anger when she found out about him and her sister. 

"Come in." Eriya said weakly. 

Folken stepped in the dimly lit room, and saw Eriya between the bed covers. 

"Hey you." He said softly. Pulling up a chair, he came to sit beside her, and he gently stroked her hair. 

"M'Lord…" she whispered, blushing a crimson red. 

"Please, my name is Folken." He told her. 

"Folken…" she began softly. Folken gasped mentally, she was so beautiful. Her full red lips, her yellow eyes, she was.. divine. "What are you doing here?" she continued. 

Snapping out of his reverie, Folken stiffened. "I just came to check on you. You've been sick for most of the week." He said, gently cupping her cheek. 

"I'm, ok." She said, not wanting to tell him. She wasn't sure how he would react to her news. There was no doubt for her now.

"I'll send a healer tomorrow." He said. "They just got back from an excursion, and won't be busy for a while." He told her. 

"No!" Eriya exclaimed. 

Folken looked at her puzzled. 

"Umm… I mean, I don't need one. I'll be fine tomorrow. Just food poisoning." She smiled. 

Folken leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. However, Eriya had other ideas. She drew him into a passionate embrace, and Folken demanded entrance in her mouth, as the heat enveloped him. When they finally broke the kiss, Eriya took a deep breath, and Folken stiffened. No, he couldn't, he had an early meeting tomorrow. However, the fine curves of her body, so boldly shown by the silk gown made it impossible for him to move. 

"I uh…" he couldn't continue, as Naria licked her lips. 

"You know, it is rather cold in here. Maybe I need an extra blanket." She said and got up to stand and walk across the room. 

Folken couldn't take it. Full length, she looked more breathtaking than ever. He gasped, and finally gave in to his desire. Gently standing up, he took her hand in his, and pushed her gently against the wall, kissing her with an urging greater than himself. Eriya moaned softly, as her hands roamed his back and finally stopped in his hair. She tugged gently at his cape, and it fell to the ground. Folken scooped her up, and together they fell onto her fluffy bed. 

****

~~~~

The sun almost set, signaling the end of another day. Ahead of the Fanelian delegation, the beautiful land of Asturia unfolded. 

Palas was right below them, and as Hitomi's horse stopped to look on the road ahead of them, she gasped breathless. 

The sun's rays were making the sea reflect off golden, like a sea of purity. The waves slowly washed off the shores, the sands sparkled as if sprinkled with diamonds, and the sweet calls of birds filled the air. The breeze washed over them, bringing with it the salty air of the sea. Hitomi breathed in the wonderful fragrance. She loved the sea. Ever since she had been a little girl, she had dreamed of seeing the sea. Never did though. Finally, it was within her sight, and Hitomi memorized all its wonderful details. 

The city of Palas shined before her, as the last rays of reddish sunshine washed over it. It was indeed beautiful. No wonder Asturia was the most beautiful land in the Inner Circle. Not that Fanelia was not beautiful. Asturia just inspired wealth and power. 

"Let's go. The King awaits us." Van told them. 

Hitomi looked over to where he was standing, bold against the sunset, like a soldier of truth against the darkness. Her eyes softened, and she regretted the mean things she said to him. 

"Come on Kanzaki, out of your dreaming!" Van said harshly. 

Immediately, she flashed him a look of pure ice, and Van regretted his harsh words. Just before, she looked so peaceful, so full of life, and now she was back to the cold shell she always displayed. He didn't want to sound so mean…

"Have you ever been to Palas?" Yukari asked Hitomi. 

"No, never. I never travelled as far as Asturia." Hitomi confessed. 

"Oh, neither have I. I was just wondering how it was, but I guess I'll have to wait to find out." She said, more to herself than to anyone else. 

"I want to swim in the sea." Hitomi said dreamily. 

"Really?" Yukari asked. 

"Yeah. It's been my dream since I was a little child. I… want to taste the water, smell the air, feel the sand under my feet. Why, don't you like water?" Hitomi looked at Yukari. 

"No, I adore it. As a matter of fact, I was thinking the same thing." She giggled. 

Hitomi smiled. "Well, I don't know how long we'll stay in Asturia, but I'm sure there's time for a swim tomorrow."

"If not, we'll make time!" Yukari agreed. 

The Fanelians reached the city gates, and presented themselves to the Asturian guard. Immediately, they got an escort to the castle. 

__

"Lots of good things to steal." Hitomi thought practically. Immediately, her hands slipped around a gold plate a statue was holding. _"Asturians have expensive tastes. The better for me…" _she smiled. 

"Right this way m'lord." Hitomi heard the young guard say. She noticed a faint tremble in his voice. 

__

"Ha, he's scared of Van. Now that's a laugh!" she thought.

The palace guard informed them that after Asturian customs it was late, and that most of the palace was asleep. Apparently, the day for Asturians started with the rising of the sun, and ended with its fall. The king had left specific orders about where they should room. He sent his apologies for not being able to stay late, and he encouraged them to have a meal before they went to rest. Tomorrow, Van had an appointment with him to talk about "matters." Hitomi quickly disregarded all of the formal talk, and her eyes lingered on the hot food presented to them. Her stomach gave a loud growl. They had nothing to eat since that morning at the inn. She wishfully imagined all the goodies on the table in her stomach. Someone clearing their throat got her attention. 

Yukari slowly told Hitomi to sit down. The men were already eating, and waiting for them. 

"So, you finally decided to stop dreaming, eh Kanzaki?" Van asked coldly. 

"I don't think my dreaming is any of your business." She replied curtly. 

"Right, not like anything of yours is any of my business in the first place." He mumbled. 

"You got that right, little boy." She mumbled back. 

"You're not much older than me, and you'd better watch your mouth. It's really not hard to give an execution order." Van said. 

"Well, we're not in Fanelia, so you're going to have to wait." Hitomi smiled at him coldly. 

"Will you two stop it? You're acting like children!" Yukari whispered. 

"I didn't do it." Van and Hitomi said in unison. 

"It was her!" "It was him!" they continued. 

Yukari and the others rolled their eyes. "Just get a room ok?" she told them. The others snickered. Van turned red, and Hitomi lowered her head. The meal progressed without further conflict. 

After dinner, the companions said their good nights, and went up to their chambers. On his way to his room, Van stopped to look outside. The Asturian royal gardens were beautiful. Suddenly, two shadows caught his eye. He also heard hushed voices. Straining his hearing, he listened in on the two figures. 

"But you can't go! It's too far and too dangerous! I would never stand it if you died!" a woman's voice said. 

"Sweetheart. Millerna, I promise you. I will not die. The love I hold for you will not let me die. I will make it back." The man answered. 

"Why must you go? I do not understand. You have enough money. I do not want you to go!" she said passionately. 

"Your father told me to. If I must gain his approval, I have to go." He said calmly. 

"To the Hells with my father! All he wants is to marry me off to a rich man. He does not care about what I want!" she said, her voice trembling. 

"Dear, we will make it through this. I will be truly wealthy if I complete this task. Nothing will stand in my way." He told her. 

"I want to come with you." She said breathlessly. 

"You must not. First of all, the journey is perilous. Second of all, your status here is of importance. You cannot leave." The two figures got closer. 

"I know but…" The girl was interrupted, and Van heard her moan slowly. He immediately understood that she had just been kissed. 

"I love you with all my heart and soul. I will not fail." The man said after the kiss was ended. 

"As do I. I will wait for you my love. Farewell." The girl said slowly. 

Not wanting to hear any more, Van hurried to his room. He already felt bad for intruding on their privacy. However, their discussion had made Van wonder if he would ever find true love. It was evident that the two loved each other till death. He looked at the starry sky, and wished that he could find love and lead a happy life, like his parents had….

To be continued. 

****

Author's Note

Hello, chapter 7 is finally here. I hope you liked it! It's very interesting in my oppinion! Who could be millerna's love? And how will I have messed with her? Hint: she's not that ditzy blond any more! Ahah, well, I thought I'd write another chapter b4 exams, so here it is. Please leave your comments/complaints. Chapter 8 will introduce the whole intrigue on the thing. Just so you know, this is V/H, not V/Y ok? He just needs some "distraction." I hope you liked what I did with all the Zaibach people. Chesta is one of those gambler rough type of people, with no morals. But how will Naria change him. And what will happen between Folken and Eriya? Who are the two people Folken sent to break the Inner Circle Alliance, and how will I put lots of fluff in the next chapter? Ahahha, well, yeah, don't worry. I've got a really good plan. I will give you the ride of your lives. Just sit back and enjoy. Until next time, do leave comments/complains/suggestions/criticism. I love them all! Ciao for now!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL THE REVIEWERS. YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST!!!!!! KEEP READING, AND CYA NEXT CHAPPIE!!


	8. The Mission

****

Chapter 8 ~ The Mission

__

~*~ Knowledge is power ~*~

10 years before…..

The night was peaceful as the stars shone over the small roofs of the houses; no sounds except for than the occasional croaking of the frogs. The village was asleep, the tired sighs of men and innocent breaths of children echoing everywhere. 

No one heard them come, no one heard their steps echo on the dirt road, no one heard their whispered voices. 

A loud explosion awoke the sleepy villagers. Their peaceful slumber was interrupted by a world full of flames, smoke and cries of pain. The eastern side of the village was completely devastated. A huge fire rose like a demon amongst them. The cackling and the heat spread through the village, consuming their petty houses, turning all their belongings to ashes. A thick column of grey smoke formed in the air, marking the end of the village. 

The children woke up screaming, mothers scrambled for their babes, and men tried to put the fire out. All their feeble attempts were useless. From atop the hill, a darkly cloaked figure watched, his eyes cold as stone. 

"Report!" he commanded to a person that just walked beside him. 

"No chance." The man told him. "They're dead."

"Good. When the fire consumes them all, search the village for survivors." He told him. 

The man saluted and left. 

Back at the village, the fire continued to spread, oblivious to the desperate attempts to stop it. The screams of the children filled the valley, and the adults shuddered at the thought of the small ones dying in the fire. Casualties however, were unavoidable. The fire chewed through the wood quickly, and the beams holding the houses together soon gave out. The screams of the frightened children now mixed in with the screams of the dying and the screams of the injured. 

In the night, amidst the blood like sky, a spectacle of grim death played a symphony of unforgettable wails. Two big red frightened eyes, belonging to a child of five watched the horror unfold in its mightiest splendor. Shielded by a large rock, the child watched as the adults ran around like ants around an anthill. He whimpered as he saw the fire come closer, and closer, and closer. 

"Get back here! Momma told us to stay back here!" a girl came forth from behind the rock. She was dressed in a pale blue nightgown, and her silvery hair was tied in two pigtails. She looked about three, with a cute rosy face and an adorable smile. 

The boy turned back to look at her, his red eyes meeting her blue. 

"Anna, get back there! I told you to lay low!" he hissed. 

"But I'm scared big brother!" she said with tears in her eyes. 

The boy came close to her, and she flung herself on his waist, holding him tight. 

"It's ok, don't act like a baby!" he told her in a big brother tone. 

"I can't help it! I'm scared!" she whispered. 

"It's ok, I'm here." He whispered stroking her hair. 

The little girl went silent in his embrace. Still squeezing his waist as hard as she could. With his free hand the boy pushed back the rebellious strands of silver hair and continued to look at the fire. 

So mighty, so invincible, so… tempting. He licked his lips, grinning widely, as the shadows of the fire played on his face. He had never seen anything like it. The flames reached high above him, flicking away at the sky, making it redder and redder yet. Nothing stood in the path of the fire, and no matter how much the others tried, it still destroyed everything. It was… the ruler of their universe. It was something that couldn't be controlled. The boy laughed, amused by their feeble attempts to save their life. 

"Don't they see it's useless?" he asked in a cruel and cold voice. 

"Don't speak like that! We must believe in mother and father!" his sister hissed. 

The boy said nothing, but his small chest shook with an unearthly laughter. Something far beyond the grasp of anything human. It was an animal instinct so far buried in their common past, that his sister shook with fear at the sound of the laughter. 

A quick glance above him told the young boy that they were in danger. The trees around them had caught fire. Their trunks had begun to burn, turning their green leaves a sickly scorched shade of brown. For the first time, the boy understood the impacts of the fire on his life. He looked around, eyes big, round and frightened; there was no escape. They were trapped in a fiery pit in which death ruled, with chaos along as his bride. 

The loud noise of something breaking brought him back to reality, and as he looked up, his horror- stricken face only turned more grotesque and inhumane. The fiery remains of a powerful oak were headed towards them. Within the next heat beat, they would be crushed. Squeezing his sister to him, he began to duck out of the way. She cried in horror, too afraid to move. They boy, using all the strength his age allowed him, pulled her after him, as they both tried to make a run for their life. 

The world suddenly turned black, and they boy felt how his knees failed him. Hitting the ground, with what seemed like a horrible boom, his jaw contacted a rock, making his vision hazier than before. The only thought in his mind was his sister. 

"Anna! Hold on!" he heard himself yell. However, his consciousness was far away, and the reality of the world only broke through in some places. 

__

"Her hand… it's so cold on mine. I feel like I'm on fire. And yet… she's so cold. Like a relief from all this heat, all this suffering." He thought, the words in his mind forming slowly, and dissipating within the moment.

A vision of his sister's tear-streaked face while flames consumed her body came to him, and he felt himself scream in shock and horror. Then, it all went black.

"Yeah! This one here! He's still alive!" he heard a gruff voice above him. 

The boy came about, his silvery hair now an ashen grey colour. Coughing as he felt someone throw a bucket of water over him, he shivered at the cold. Blinking vigorously, to adjust his vision to the surroundings, he gave a yelp when he realised he was holding a small scorched hand. The burning smell of the flesh entered his nostrils, and his stomach contracted violently at it. He threw himself against the ground, vomiting strenuously.

A few moments later, he looked up, or rather down, to see ashen blond curls, and the blue lifeless eyes belonging to Anna. The boy heard himself give a startled yelp, which turned into a scream of terror. He backed away, into a nearby man, tears streaming down his face. The man picked him up, roughly, and shoved him along. The boy didn't resist, the tears still flowing down his cheeks. 

"Is he a survivor?" a voice asked. 

"The only one." The man holding him hostage replied. 

A man in a dark cloak turned around. It was not yet day, but the faint traces of it showed upon the horizon. The boy looked up, and thought he saw the man smile. A malicious and evil smile. 

"Welcome, young apprentice." He said in a cool and collected tone. "You, apparently, are the only one worthy of me." He continued. 

The man behind him, pushed the boy down to his knees. He winced in pain as his hand made contact with the dusty ground. He looked and saw his palm bleeding, burned from the contact with his… sister. 

"Bow to your new emperor!" the man snarled. 

The boy looked down, his red eyes cold and unfeeling. He felt nothing, he was nothing. Everything he knew and held dear had just died tonight. By the hand of this wretched man, his universe had ended. All the safety and security had vanished, leaving only a poor frightened five year old. Looking up, through his locks of singed hair, the boy's red eyes starred at the imposing man rebelliously. He caught a glimpse of his face, and for an instant thought he saw the mark or a tear on his face, but then it was gone, like a mirage. He blinked repeatedly, not sure of what he saw. Whoever that man was, for now he needn't be crossed. 

As the boy was hauled away, given in care of the man that found him, he realised a new life for him had begun, and everything, everything would change. 

"I'm sorry Anna!" he whispered softly, as they left the scorched village. From atop his horse, the boy looked at his bandaged hand. _"I will never forget. That, I will make sure of." _He thought angrily, as more tears streamed down his cheek.

__

Present Time…

Dilandau Albatou, soldier in the Fanelian armies woke up, or rather jumped out of bed. Breathing heavily, he pushed the bed covers aside, as he stood up and paced about the room. They were back. The dreams were back, tormenting him like always. Only now, he wasn't a little scared boy any longer. He was a full grown man, and he would not be frightened of some petty dreams! 

__

"Dreams are for losers. Goals are for winners." He thought, clenching his fist so hard his veins bulged out. It was then that he noticed the blood on his hands. Bringing his palm to his lips, he sucked the red nectar, enjoying the feel of the liquid as it flowed down his throat. When his wound stopped bleeding, Dilandau licked his lips, and broke into a satisfied grin. 

"Soon, I will have none of this! Soon, I will be able to be free of my duties and find rest." He spoke to himself. "But until then, I've got a job to do, whether I like it or not." He continued. 

Taking his sword out of its sheath and shining it in the new daylight, Dilandau felt happy. It had been a long time since he had felt happy, but the beauty of the day was infectious. A sly smile on his lips, he went down to breakfast.

The others were already seated at the table, that odd woman Hitomi, and the woman with the red hair chatting merrily. Dilandau narrowed his eyes when he looked at Hitomi. He didn't trust her. She was a threat to his plans nonetheless. He couldn't understand why Van took her on the trip. When he asked, he said something about a bodyguard. Dilandau had insisted that he was a good and loyal bodyguard, and that bringing a stranger on their trip might compromise things. Who knew, maybe she was the one behind the attacks. However, stubborn Van wouldn't hear of it. He kept on saying that she saved his life, and that he owed her, and that he would help her, if she would help him. Dilandau knew not to argue with the hothead, no, Van Fanel had to be manipulated by other means. More subtle, more dangerous, and much more satisfying. Thus, Dilandau dropped the subject and accepted her on the trip. But he still didn't trust her, or that hidden gleam she held in her green eyes. The way she so silently followed, not saying much, but merely observing all of them told him that she knew, and was more than she let off. No, the innocent Hitomi Kanzaki was merely an image of the more complex being she was. In time, Dilandau hoped to unmask her, and bring her out into the light. Who knows, maybe Van would allow him the pleasure of cutting off her head. Smiling, the albino sat down at the table, not acknowledging anyone. 

Hitomi Kanzaki stopped the conversation, and let her fork drop to the plat with minimal sounds. The atmosphere had suddenly chilled when Dilandau came and sat down. With his red eyes and condescending smile, Hitomi felt compelled to stop talking and wait in silence. Dilandau frightened her more than she let off. He was like one of the figments of her imagination; scary, hidden and dangerous. However, Van seemed to trust him, and she couldn't do anything but swallow the lump in her throat. Her heart was beating faster, and her hands felt clammy. Why did the man scare her so much?

__

"No! I will not let him get to me. I've been through hell myself. I refuse to be scared of a child like this one!" Hitomi thought, closing her eyes and squeezing her fists. 

"Are you ok?" Yukari asked, and placed a hand over Hitomi's trembling fist. 

The thief looked back at her, and smiled, her green eyes sparkling as light reflected off them. "Yeah, I'm perfectly all right." 

"Hmm… well breakfast will be over soon, do you think we can go visit the city?" Yukari asked. 

"Well, whatever Van… I mean the King decides should go. But I think he wants to talk to King Aston before we leave." Hitomi told her. 

"Well, we'll have plenty of time to visit the city then. These things take rather long and tedious hours!" Yukari exclaimed smiling. 

"How would you know?" Hitomi asked. 

"Err… I heard something like that. Back home I had a friend that worked as a palace maid. She used to talk a lot about what was going on in the palace. I happened to be there for most of her talks." Yukari said, and looked away quickly. 

"Sure… we'll go visit the city." Hitomi said absently. 

Her gaze focused on Van, who was sitting at the royal table. On his left and right were the two younger Asturian princesses. Princess Millerna and Princess Eries were doing their best to make the young king laugh, and he was laughing heartily. All the other nobles were also very amused with their guest. The atmosphere seemed carefree, and joyous. Hitomi for one, didn't like the look of it. Where it was true that her experience with nobility only consisted of her stealing money from them, she couldn't stand their mocking faces, and their childish use of fashion language. A rose by any other name, is still a rose. Why complicate yourself in useless terms. Just call the thing as it is. Simplicity was marvelous. She looked back at the princesses. Eries looked like she had swallowed a sour plum, and Millerna's eyes looked like she was about to cry any minute. No, nobility was not happy. They were merely faking an illusion of it. Van on the other hand, was leaned back on his chair, a smile pasted on his face, and he was attentively listening to his companions. 

Hitomi's eyes lingered on his face, searching his features for any sign of boredom. There was none. The young king listened, and absorbed like a sponge everything King Aston was saying. The conversation was spoken in lower tones, only faint whispers reaching Hitomi's ears. 

__

"Let them share their secrets. I do not care." She told herself. 

Van looked up, and saw Hitomi looking in his direction. He gasped inwardly, and then looked at her. For a mere second their gazes were locked, Van's heart skipping a beat of two. Then, she broke the gaze, as if embarrassed and turned to talk to Yukari. Oh how much he longed to be sitting there at the table, along with his companions, to eat and to drink happily. Royalty was rather boring, and King Aston sure wasn't interesting. An old man, talking about nonsense. Van hoped he kept up appearances and that he looked interesting. 

"King Van, I think it is time to go. We must have private counsel." King Aston cleared his throat. 

Van snapped out of his reverie instantly, his head turning towards King Aston. 

"Private counsel?" he asked, his voice a little high pitched. 

"Yes, I have important matters I must discuss with you King Van, and you must leave for Freid immediately. Your voyage to Lowenia is of most importance to the Inner Circle Alliance. Come, we must talk." He said and stood up from the table. 

All the other nobles stood up, in a sign that breakfast was over. Hitomi was watching from her table, and she heard the last words uttered by King Aston. 

__

"So… private counsel eh? I wonder if I can sneak into the room and hear what's going on. It shouldn't be too hard…" she thought. 

"Come on Hitomi. We can go explore the city. I'm sure we've got lots of sightseeing to do!" Yukari exclaimed cheerfully. 

"Uh… sure, but can we wait a while? I need to take a bath, I am feeling rather… sweaty. Darn the moist air over the city." Hitomi said quickly. 

"What a great idea! I hear Asturian baths are the most pleasurable baths in town. We can go into the hot spring, and enjoy wonderful spa's…." Yukari trailed on excitedly. 

"Umm…. I've got a rather annoying rash…." Hitomi turned and whispered something in Yukari's ear. Yukari's eyes widened in surprise, and she giggled. 

"Now I see why you want to take a private bath. With a rash there… Sure, no problem. I'll wait. As a matter of fact, I think I'll do the same!" she exclaimed. 

Hitomi breathed a sigh of relief. She hated to lie to Yukari like that, but she knew she had to get inside that council room. Curiosity was at its peak, and Hitomi thought she might find out something interesting about Nadya's assassin. So, she pretended she went up to her room, but instead made a right at the intersection with another hall, following the echoes and sounds of Van's footsteps and voice. 

The counsel room had a big wooden door, made of oak, beautifully carved with pictures of what Hitomi guessed was Asturian history. The doors creaked when they opened, hiding the last of Hitomi's footsteps. She hid after a huge statue of a Knight, watching and waiting for a chance to get inside.

Van and King Aston disappeared inside, and Hitomi was left outside the doors. She stood still for a moment, contemplating her options. No windows, only those creaking doors…. Not much choice but to wait and hope they called for refreshments. Then she could go invisible and follow the servant in. It was a hard task for a thief, to go invisible, but nonetheless rewarding. Going invisible meant matching her footsteps and echoes to the one of the person she was following. It required a lot of concentration, and a lot of muscle control. Hitomi had only done it twice before, both missions ending up successfully. However, that was in the time when she was trained, when her muscles were in top shape. For two years Hitomi had done only minor pilfering. No big jobs, nothing the magnitude of the overlords she robbed while she was his possession. 

Inside the council room, Van was seated in a large armchair, starring in the wrinkled face of King Aston. He wondered why the king brought him here, and what he was going to tell him. 

"I know about Fanelia's economic situation." Aston began. 

"Oh?" Van said, a pinch of sarcasm in his voice. 

"Yes, we know that since Grolash fell to Solaria, everything's been going haywire in the Outer Circle. I think Folken is planning to move against us soon. Anyhow, I know that his spies infiltrated Freid, Asturia, Fanelia and all the countries of importance. Our secret service here got a hold of most of them, however Fanelia's been inaccessible. All our attempts to warn you have been diverted. A similar situation is happening in Lowenia. King Amano's having difficulty with the opposition. He's in a tougher position. I have here some information for him, that I want you to get, but before, there's a strange woman who came here a few days before your arrival and said she must talk to you. We also need to strike another deal." King Aston said. 

"What deal?" Van asked. 

"Well, you are a new king. You need a wife. My daughter Millerna will serve you as a good a loyal queen. I merely suggest an alliance between our countries." King Aston said with a cruel smile. 

Van gasped. The old man though he was going to bully him into getting married. He didn't feel the slightest attraction to Millerna. The stunning blonde haired princess just wasn't his type. 

"But I don't…." Van began. 

"You don't what? You don't love her? My boy, if you're so naïve that you can think you need love in a marriage you're wrong. All I want you is to marry her, to give her the status she deserves, maybe perform your conjugal duty once or twice, and that's it. She's more than capable of running your castle, and I know Fanelia would do her good. Get her mind of stupid childish things." King Aston said, looking at Van seriously. 

"You're wrong! You need love in a marriage. I refuse to lead your daughter on, and ruin my chance at happiness. I will marry for love, and for love only!" Van told him passionately. 

"My dear boy," King Aston leaned forward on his chair. "I never said you had to be faithful to her. You may have as many mistresses as you want on the side. I just want her to have the formal position of queen, and I want you to consummate the marriage. That is all." He said in a low whisper.

"I will not do it!" Van said slamming his fist on the table, causing the glasses of drinks there to tip over and spill. "You cannot force me!" he cried. 

"Oh yeah? Well, if you want your precious information, and if you don't want Fanelia burned to a crisp, I suggest you take my offer, I won't make it twice." Aston said in a sly malicious tone. He then rang for the servant to come clean up the mess. 

Hitomi was in luck. A servant showed up, and made her way through the empty hall. Tiptoeing behind her, Hitomi concentrated on making her footsteps match the girl's. She was a scrawny little thing, and Hitomi dreaded the fact that there be lots of light in the room. She doubted she could hide behind her and not be spotted. But even if she was, she could say she got lost or something, it didn't matter. 

Lucky for her, the big doors opened into a semi dark hall. The carpet was soft under her feet, muffling any sound she would make. Huge stone columns defined a round windowless room. A single thick candle lighted the two heated debaters. Hitomi made her way through the darkness, like a child of darkness, she hid behind a column which provided her the most protection and was closest to them. Through her half closed eyelids, to diminish any light reflecting off her pupils, she saw Van, his fist clenched, his eyebrows bent down in frustration, and the veins in his neck close to popping. 

"Fine. Damn you, just so you know, if there's any way I'll get out of this, I will. I hate you for making me choose between my loyalty to my people and my conscience. Damn you!" Van swore in a low voice, loud enough for Hitomi to hear though. 

"I knew you would do the right thing. I will take your word on this Van Fanel." Aston replied, a satisfied smile crossing his face. "And now, as promised, here are the documents that must get to Lowenia, and you may meet her now. She is anxious to warn you." Aston said, and snapped his fingers. 

At the loud pop that echoed through the room, another secret door opened, and the figure of a woman walked through. Hitomi watched amazed, as she seemed to float over the carpet not walk on it. She blinked, thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her. The woman stopped in front of King Aston. Hitomi gasped, when she saw how much she looked like the late Fanelian queen, Varie Fanel. Minor discrepancies existed, but overall, it was the save peaceful oval face, the same laughing eyes, and the same black hair. However, her hair reached all the way to the floor, and her face was older, more matured, the faintest signs of wrinkles showing at the end of her eyes. The dress she wore was a dark forest green, with pictures of the sun and moon sewed on it. What was different from Varie, was that she had two blue dots right above her eyebrows, dots which only added to her mysteriousness. She bowed to both of them, and then turned to King Aston. 

"You may leave now. What I have to tell the boy is for his ears and his ears alone." She told Aston, and dismissed him with a wave of her hand. 

The king immediately retreated, closing the door beside him with a muffled thud. 

"You…" Van was speechless. For a moment, he thought he saw his mother in that woman. 

She turned to him, and smiled. "Young Van Fanel. Do not be depressed. Love will prevail." She told him. 

"Huh?" Van asked confused. 

"You need not understand. You need only listen and remember my words. The human being lusts for power. They hold more power than they guess, and maybe them not knowing about it is best. When the line between sheer wish and pure greed dissipates, the scales of nature tip. Since man is the protector of this world, man must take care and see that the scales are always equal. However, man is not God, thus man is not perfect. Three sacred armours were created, to help keep the scales of power in balance. However, because of man's lust for power, two of them were cursed to bring nothing but war and pain into the world. The third remained unscathed, the light within it growing brighter as darkness closed around it." She paused for a moment. 

Van was speechless. The whole story just blew his mind. He had heard something of ancient fighting armours, but he always dismissed them as rumours. Was this woman for real? Or was she a farce meant to scare him off his course. 

"Oh, I am real Van Fanel. I am very real, and I suggest you pay good attention to what I am about to say. The third armour, you must find, however, it was locked away by the ancients, sealed with three seals of power and luck. A golden seal, a silver seal, and a bronze seal. You must find the three seals, and then go with them to the Tunnel of Hope. If you succeed, and you have the right seals, the armour will show itself to you." She finished. 

"Why to me?" Van asked. 

"Because that is your destiny." She told him quietly. 

"Why? I never asked for this! I don't want to fight!" Van told her. 

"If you don't, who will. The others are already searching for the other two armours. They're looking for the other armours, and they're pretty close. You must take up your destiny, or else Gaea is doomed." She told him. 

"Who are the others? How can I stop them?" Van asked, one question after another escaping his lips. 

"Enough, you need to find things on your own too. I have interfered enough. Just know this. You are surrounded by two snakes, with poisonous fangs. You have only one true ally. One person you can trust. One person that can help you reach your goal in time." She told him. 

Van was speechless. "This is impossible! No human being can do this!" he exclaimed. 

The woman got close to him, and whispered slowly. "That is why we came to you Van Fanel. You will do it. It is your destiny. Just remember, you and I, we've got the same blood flowing through our veins." She whispered hoarsely. 

Van gasped. What did she mean? Crazy old lady talking in riddles. 

"Now go, there is another I must speak to." She told him. 

Van didn't wait to be told twice. He walked out of the room, head down, shoulders sagged. 

When he was gone, the strange woman turned around, and faced the exact spot where Hitomi was hiding. 

"Kanzaki Hitomi! You can come out now. I need to talk to you!" she yelled out. 

Hitomi didn't know why, but before she could stop herself, she walked out into the light of the candle. 

"I am she, what do you want?" she asked. 

"You have another great destiny ahead of you. However, you must learn to love yourself, before you can give your love to others. Your past must be left behind Hitomi. You are a new person. There is one thing you need to keep from the horrible experiences you had. The memory of your mother, and her promise. That you must seek out and find, for you to leave the ghosts of your past behind. For you to fulfil your destiny along him." She told her in a melodic voice. 

"I don't understand." Hitomi stammered. 

"You need not understand now child." The woman came close to Hitomi and caressed her cheek. "You have had enough suffering. It is time to let it go. Give warmth, and you will receive warmth in return." She said softly. "Now go, the halls are empty, you will not be caught." She said. 

Hitomi headed for the door, no other words uttered. She was completely confused. 

"Oh, and another thing. Your occupation will be very useful later on. Don't go sloppy on it." She said, as Hitomi exited the room.

As soon as the young girl was gone, the image of the raven haired woman wavered, and in turn was replaced with the older, smoother face of another. This one however had long white hair, and the once blue dots on her head were now close to black. She smiled knowingly, and then with a mere whisper faded from the room.

"Did you tell them?" a voice sounded behind her. 

"Yes, I did. He will come see me soon." She replied. 

"Then you will tell him?" the voice asked. 

"Yes, I do not think she showed him yet."

"Oh god…" the other voice muttered. 

"Thank you for lending me your appearance today." The older woman said. 

"No problem. We take care of our own." The younger woman smiled from the shadows. 

"Yes, we do. We take care of ALL of them."

"Let's go now. We must not be found here."

And with that, the two voices faded into a back alley, the castle grounds remaining calm and peaceful. 

****

~~~~

Breakfast had been a horrible meal for the cat general, and she walked out of the mess hall a raging hissing mess. Those insolent boys, the Dragon Slayers, had absolutely no manners. With their leader gone on some special mission, the elite forces were on their butts, doing nothing but wasting their time. It was "vacation" as they called it, and they behaved like ruffians. Naria wouldn't take this sort of disrespect from anyone, even if they were the elite fighting force. 

"Get off your butts **NOW**, if you don't want to be scrubbing latrines for the rest of your so called vacation." She snarled at the boys. 

Immediately the laughter faded and the warriors stopped snickering. 

"Now that I have your attention, and since you have nothing better to do, how about we go back to reviewing the basics? How about, guard duty?" Naria said with a cruel smile. Guard duty was the worst, especially with all the underground tunnels and sewers in the castle. Their faces dropped. 

"Yes, I think guard duty would be best. Half of you will clean the stables, half of you will do guard duty. At two past noon you switch, so you get to do both the work." Naria told them, and walked out of the room, ignoring their protests. "By the way boys, if I find you haven't done what I told you, you will be doing this all week." She added. 

Naria left the protesting teenagers behind, and hurried around the castle trying to find Folken's Consultation Chamber. He had told her the night before she was to report there for some sort of new assignment. 

"Hey there love, where are you going?" she head a voice behind her. 

Naria stopped cold in her tracks, and turned around. The smiling face of Chesta greeted her. His blond hair was all over the place, his pants and shirt were scrunched up. Overall, he looked like he slept like that. 

"How dare you show yourself like that in the presence of Lord Folken?" Naria guessed. She had a feeling Chesta had something to do with the meeting. 

"What's it to you? Can't stand to see a man all greasy and dirty?" he asked her with a ssecretive smile. 

"You're going to see the emperor like that!" Naria exclaimed. 

"Emperor schmemperor. I don't care, but if you'd like to come over by my apartment later, maybe you could remind me how to keep myself clean." He offered, the same smile on his face. 

"You only wish." Naria said, raising her head up, and straightening her back. "I will not set foot in your apartment." She told him. 

"That's what you say now." Chesta whispered silently. 

"That's what I'll always say." Naria told him. "Anyhow, you're here, because the emperor want you. I don't want any lip from you, or else." She told him. 

"Oh, you're pulling rank now?" Chesta asked dangerously. 

Naria hesitated. She could see that dangerous gleam in his eyes. Maybe it was best not to provoke an enemy of unknown capacities. 

"No, I was just telling you." She told him smiling. 

By this time however, they both reached Folken's Consultation Chamber, and entered without knocking. 

"You're late." Folken said coldly. 

"Sorry." Naria's ears bent down. 

"Don't sit, just stand. What I will tell you will not take long." Folken said harshly. 

Naria nodded. 

"I need you to find me two more books. The Book of Knowledge, and the Book of Death. You will work with Chesta on this assignment. These books will not be as easily found as the Holy Book. I wish you to bring them to me." Folken told them. 

"Lord Folken?" Naria asked her voice wavering. 

"You will not ask questions. I just called you here to tell you that you are leaving as soon as possible. Chesta will show you the way to the Book of Knowledge. I expect you to work together." Folken said, looking at her sternly. 

Naria didn't argue, she walked out, slamming the door behind her. 

"Hey love! Wait up!" Chesta ran after her, before grinning and winking at Folken. 

__

"I will have a most interesting trip with the fiery cat girl." Chesta thought as he walked out. 

****

~~~~

A light summer rain settled over Palas, forcing most of the Asturians inside their residences. Hitomi and Yukari returned to the Palace. Hitomi had asked Yukari to leave her alone for a while. What that woman told her still disturbed Hitomi to a great extent. She was angry and scared at how easy someone could read her heart. What did they know? They knew nothing! She thought angrily. She paced the top floor, looking at the rain pelting down on the city. The third floor was sort of an open hallway, with columns and a flimsy ledge supporting a hallway. In a desperate attempt to find rest, Hitomi sat on the ledge of the veranda, leaning with her back on one of the stone columns. Lost in her thoughts, she contemplated the green beauty of the panorama unfurling below her. It was all breathtaking, and the sound of the rain in the silence around her sounded like a song of joy and peace. Hitomi closed her eyes, and just listened to the rain, tears burning under her eyelids. She felt so sad, but she didn't know why. 

Van Fanel was walking through the halls of the Asturian palace, deeply disturbed by what he had to agree to. He couldn't believe King Aston forced him to marry his youngest daughter. And what that woman told him, that was an extra worry. However, in his heart, he knew she was right. He had to find the third armour in order to save Fanelia. He clenched his fist, and as he turned a corner, he saw a small figure huddled on the veranda, looking out at the view. For a moment, Van's heart skipped when he saw it. He didn't know why, but he felt connected to whoever was sitting there. He continued his walking, and came in front of Hitomi Kanzaki, the mysterious emerald eyed woman. Her eyes were closer, and her sandy hair fell on her face giving her an air of tranquility and beauty Van had never seen in any woman. 

"You should be careful. You might fall." He said gently. 

"The rain will catch me." She replied. 

"That's not strong enough to catch you." Van said. 

"Yes it is. It is only our perceptions that make rain look weak." Hitomi told him, opening her eyes, and staring at him through green orbs. 

Van just nodded and sat down. "I hope you don't mind if I stay here for a while." He said. 

"No, go ahead. Listening to the raindrops falling cures a troubled heart." She told him. 

Van was amazed she could see he was troubled. No one else had noticed. He sat down, imitating her position. 

They sat together in silence, not saying anything, yet understanding each other perfectly. At one point, Van opened his eyes, and saw Hitomi in the same position he had found her. Her eyes closed, that radiating strength around her. He smiled, and tried to go back, when a step of hurried footsteps stopped him. 

Princess Millerna was angrily pacing the hall, when she came to the two figures on the veranda. She stopped for a moment, surprised to see the King of Fanelia there, with that scrawny girl he brought along. Before she could make her greeting and walk by, Van jumped at her. Seizing her hand in his own, he brought it to his lips, and with a bow, began. 

"Sweet and fair lady, your father has asked me to take your hand in marriage, and I have agreed, for nothing could hold me back from such a celestial beauty as yourself. As of today, we are engaged to be married, as soon as situations allow us to." Van told her, and bowed deeply. 

Millerna was shocked, and before she could control it, tears of unhappiness ran down her cheeks. Muttering a clumsy excuse, she ran out of their sight. Van looked back at Hitomi, who starred back at him, her eyes wide and her mouth open in surprise. 

Author's note:

Dun dun dun… cliffhanger. Sorry for the lateness of the chapters, exams plus cold killed my inspration. I pray it's not too horrible and that you guys still enjoyed it. Thank a lot for the comments and criticisms. They're all very very very good and useful. Thank you, and please leave a comment about what you think it's gonna happen next. Thanks, cya next chapter. 


	9. Matters of the Heart

****

Chapter 9 ~ Matters of the Heart

__

"The heart has its own reasons which reason knows nothing of."

Hitomi said nothing of the scene that unfolded in front of her eyes. As a matter of fact, she was very surprised. Van has just jumped out at the Princess, and proposed to her. It was rather disturbing for Hitomi, and she didn't know why her heart ached the way it did. Yet when she looked at Van she didn't see him heartbroken or sad. He just looked…. Perplexed, in lack of any other word. So, what were his motives? Hitomi would have liked to know. 

"Van?" she asked a little unsure of herself. 

The king turned to look at her, his raven hair ruffled and his chocolate eyes pained. It was more than internal pain. It looked as if the king was battling his own inner ghosts. Hitomi didn't know what to think. 

"Think nothing of that. Do not assume that you know what is going on. And pack your bags. We are leaving within the hour." Van told her. 

He then turned around, and with silent steps left the hall. Hitomi stared after him, her mouth dangling open. 

__

"The fool's telling me not to make assumptions, yet what am I to think? He made that poor girl cry!" she thought angrily. 

Hitomi rose from her spot by the stone column, and took a few shaky steps. Her conception was swirling with ideas, questions and emotions. Why Van would have asked the Asturian princess to marry him was beyond her understanding, yet she did seem to recall something about the conversation between them, and a deal being struck. Could that mean that Van made a deal with King Aston and did not love the princess? Hitomi suddenly felt sad for the girl. She was doomed by her social status to marry for benefit and not for love. On the other hand, Hitomi was free to do as she pleased. Not that she found anyone worth her attention. From experience, Hitomi had learned that every time she tried to get close to someone that person betrayed her. This problem was quickly solved. 

__

"Basic Survival Rule #1: Never get close to anyone." Hitomi thought, slightly amused. 

She had let herself get close to Yukari. The redhead has such and entrancing personality, that Hitomi couldn't help but share her joy of life when she was around her. She couldn't say that she had shared much of her life story with Yukari, however. Certain parts had slipped out, but Hitomi hoped she kept her in the shadows for the most of it. She did not care to share her story with anyone. Long ago the emerald eyed thief had come to terms with her past, and nothing anyone could ever say would unlock the things, which she so carefully protected. Hitomi had accepted her loss of memory, the occurring dreams of a past childhood, and the fact that a monster had adopted her. They were all part of a life she had left behind two years before. In Nadya's care Hitomi had learned compassion, patience and restraint. She wished to leave the webs of her untimely maturity behind, and set her foot upon the world, carefree. However, Hitomi was not one to deceive herself. She knew that her past would come back one way or another. What she tried to control, was the effect it would have on her. Thus, if fewer people knew about it, the more chances she had at actually seeming normal. Over time, her rule became carved in stone. 

"Hitomi? What happened here?" she heard Yukari's melodic voice. 

The young woman looked up into Yukari's worried face, and feigned a smile. She looked around, and saw a very expensive tropical flower knocked over, the fresh earth spilled all around her. 

"Well, King Van just proposed to Princess Millerna, and she just ran out of here crying." Hitomi said emotionlessly. 

"You're not serious…" Yukari exclaimed. 

"Yeah, I am. A regular dramatic moment." Hitomi said. "But I do think we should go see if she's all right." She suggested. 

"Yeah, from what I spoke with her she's in love with a young merchant." Yukari observed. 

"You spoke to her?" Hitomi asked incredulously. 

****

"Yeah. She's a really nice person once you get over her royal training." Yukari smiled. 

Together, the two women went in the direction of Millerna's muddy footsteps. They weren't hard to follow, and the two women soon reached two large oak doors. The broken sobs of the blonde haired princess echoed from inside. She seemed to be really miserable. Instead of being happy at the proposal, she was sobbing her heart out. 

"What should we do?" Hitomi asked, looking puzzled towards Yukari. She had never had any girl friends, or any friends of that sort, and she wasn't experienced in the matters of the heart. The young girl was absolutely confused about how she should act. 

"We're going to go comfort her silly!" Yukari said, shocked that Hitomi could be so insensitive. 

"Ok, if you say so." Hitomi shrugged. She then knocked on the door. "Princess Millerna, come out for a second, we want to talk to you!" she called out. 

"Go away!" Millerna exclaimed, through sobs. 

"Dear, we only want to help, and see if there's anything we can do for you." Yukari intervened. 

"There's nothing you can do. My life is doomed." Millerna said from behind the oaken door. 

"Sure there is. Now, don't cry. We'll help you out of your little problem if you let us in for a little talk." Yukari added.

"I doubt there's anything you can do, but you may have your fun." Millerna said, opening the door. 

Hitomi - who had stayed silent all the while- noticed the change in the beautiful princess. Her hair was a tangled mess, and her eyes were red, along with her face. She was holding a crumpled handkerchief, and her dress was wrinkled. _"Poor girl, she must be going through hell. I don't understand why though. She knew this was going to happen sooner or later, it's not like Van's THAT repulsive."_ Hitomi thought. 

"Please come in." The princess said quietly. 

She led them in her sitting room, a large room with two couches and a few chairs seated around a round table. A soft Persian carpet spread before them. On the table were a few open textbooks and a few notebooks. Hitomi noticed certain diagrams of dissected animals, and lots of detailed description. She silently wondered what the princess was reading.

"Take a seat, I was studying minutes before." Millerna said simply. 

Hitomi and Yukari sat down on the couches, looking carefully at Millerna. Finally, not being able to hold her silence any longer, Hitomi asked. 

"Why don't want to marry Van? He is the king of a rich country." she stated quietly. 

"Because I do not love him. My heart belongs to another." Millerna said, getting a dreamy far away look. 

All of a sudden, Yukari got up from her seat, and went to Millerna, hugging the young princess mightily. 

"Dear, I know how you feel. Have you talked to your father about this? Maybe he will change the whole agreement." she said, with glowing eyes. 

"The whole reason for this agreement is my love. My father doesn't want me marrying Dryden. He thinks he is bellow me. He doesn't approve of him, just like he doesn't approve of my chosen profession." Millerna said, a tear running down her cheek. 

"Why?" Hitomi asked. 

"Dryden is a merchant that is trying to succeed at his chosen career. However, he is young, and he is having a bit of trouble. Right now, he is at the start of his career. My father was looking for the right time to marry me off. I can't believe he chose it now, when Dryden is so far away!" Millerna stopped trying to contain herself, and broke down in sobs. 

"Do you love him?" Hitomi asked coolly. 

"Yes. With all my heart." Millerna responded breathlessly. 

"Would you be willing to give up your status for him?" Hitomi asked. 

"I never asked to be born a princess. I'd rather be a doctor and help people that way." Millerna said though hiccups. 

Hitomi leaned forward on the table. "Then run away," she said, with glowing green eyes. 

Millerna and Yukari were shocked. "Run away? Just like that? Leave everything and run away?" Millerna asked, her voice quivering. 

"Yes. If you love him, go to him, get married before your father finds you, consummate the marriage and there's nothing he can do to you." Hitomi said, smiling a rather cruel smile. 

"It wouldn't work. My father has spies everywhere. They would catch me before I leave the city." Millerna sighed. 

"You could always say you want to get to know you future husband better. Travel with us for a while, and then one day just break off and find your sweetheart. It could work." Hitomi said, smiling. 

Millerna thought about it for a second. Hitomi watched as her face brightened, little by little, until she was beaming with happiness. The princess jumped off the brown leather couch and leaped over to Hitomi, hugging the girl with all her might. 

"You have no idea how happy you have made me. Gods, you are a genius. Thank you so much. Anything you want will be yours." Millerna was laughing, tears of joy falling down her cheeks. 

Hitomi shrunk away, taken aback by the sudden change in the princess. She couldn't believe that her little suggestion could have made her so happy. First of all, Hitomi had been only joking. Second of all, she didn't think it was so intelligent. Any sensitive person would have thought of running away sooner or later. Apparently the princess wasn't too sensitive or observative. 

__

"Royalty, makes you wonder why we make them run our countries." Hitomi thought.

"When are you leaving?" Millerna asked. 

"Within a few hours. Be ready by then. I think we are taking a levi-ship to Freid." Yukari said. 

"Freid, I could visit my sister Marlene. She's due to have her baby any time soon." Millerna said absent-mindedly. 

"Well, we'll be off now, just be at the docks within the hour." Yukari said and stood up. 

"Once again, thank you very much." Millerna said, and gave them both a heartfelt hug. 

Hitomi and Yukari said their good-byes, and left the princess to her happy packing. Once out in the hall, Yukari motioned Hitomi to keep on walking. The two friends walked in silence for a while. 

"What made you suggest that?" Yukari asked Hitomi quietly when they were out of hearing range. 

"It seemed like the logical thing to do." she answered. 

"You seem to know much about escapes to be able to plan one so quickly." Yukari observed. 

"Neah, just have a big imagination. Plus, I was only making a suggestion. She took it too far." Hitomi snickered. 

"You do know she believes you, and will go through with this." Yukari added. 

"Her choice." Hitomi said impassively. 

"Your suggestion." Yukari shot back. 

"It's not my fault she didn't think of it until now." Hitomi shrugged. 

Yukari didn't say anything. She just stole a glance at the strange girl. Hitomi had never revealed much about herself during the course of the few days they knew eachother. Yukari had just thought her as shy, but as she got to know her more, she discovered that the emerald eyed girl was not shy. As a matter of fact, she was bold and fearless. Yukari discovered coldness in Hitomi, an iciness that she had hidden very well inside her. However, that same cold calculated precision resurfaced now, when she had so plainly stated out Millerna's problem and offered a dangerous solution. 

"You're one to take risks aren't you?" Yukari asked, a small smile adorning her face. 

Hitomi looked at Yukari, and blinked at the sudden direction the conversation had turned. "You can't live without risking." she said simply. "But now I must go pack. Van said to be ready soon." Hitomi added, and dashed from Yukari's side. 

The redhead was left to stare off at an empty hallway. She shot a long look at the hallway, and proceeded on her way to her room. Hitomi would come out of her shell when she wanted to. All Yukari could do is wait. She sighed, counting the days when she would be in Lowenia. Her journey would end there, and she couldn't wait to see her beloved land. _"Just a little while longer, and you will be there. Hold on, I'm coming."_

~~~~

He was sitting in the shadows, gently hugging his sword, his raven hair blocking his vision. King Van Fanel was deep in thought, high above the levi-ship's hangar. His heart had always ruled Van, and his latest decision had been made with his head. He knew he would never be able to go through with the wedding. He didn't love her. Sure she was pretty, but he didn't love her. What King Aston suggested had been blackmail. _"It's not fair! I shouldn't be forced to choose between my life and my people. I've struggled to keep those different, but look where I ended up!"_ Van let his sword drop. He brought his knees up to his chin, and circled them with his hands. He hated the whole business. As a king he had been taught about political and economic liaisons, but he didn't actually think he would be forced into one. _"All my life I've had this wrong conception that my life is different from that of my kingdom. Only now I see that as a king I must sacrifice my life for the benefit of my people. Politics run deeper than just kingdom matters. I've been a fool."_ The young king hated the decision he got to. There was no way out. It was he, versus all the population of Fanelia. He gently tapped his vest, where the package for King Amano was carefully sewn. This and that strange tale of the woman got him engaged to Millerna. He had to admit she wasn't half bad looking, but Van knew Millerna wasn't his type. However, the matter had been decided for him. He was going to marry her. End of story. _"Why did I jump up at her like that? I could have waited, not like she was going anywhere." _Van couldn't explain that to himself. The meeting with the strange woman who resembled his mother had disturbed him. She said he had a destiny. Ha! Van doubted that. He was not one to fight, and the more he thought about it, the more the woman's story seemed false. _"I do not believe the tales of strange women."_ Van decided. 

"What are you doing up here my King?" Van heard Dilandau's voice behind him. 

"Oh nothing, just waiting for take off." Van said, looking up at his Albino officer. 

"The levi-ship is being looked over right now." Dilandau told him in a cold impersonal voice. _"It would be so easy."_ the soldier thought. 

"Thank you." Van said. "Dilandau?" he asked, as the man was walking away. 

"Yes?" Dilandau answered, a bit irritated. 

"If you had to pick between you, and your country, who would you pick?" Van asked.

"It depends on the situation m'lord." Dilandau answered, and turned away. 

Van sunk back into his thoughts. They were getting more muddled, and the more he tried to sort them out, the crazier they got. 

"Well?" a voice asked, as Dilandau descended the long metal staircase. 

"We're getting there. Just play your part." he growled, and walked away. 

The figure smiled in the shadows. "Yes, we're getting there." it said, with a rather grotesque timber of voice. 

Hitomi had finished gathering all her stuff, and put them in her small leather bag. With all the stuff she had so conveniently "collected" and then sold on the Asturian market, she had a total of 100 gold pieces. A rather nice and round sum. Van had been the mass contributor of it all, and Hitomi smiled satisfied. He hadn't once figured out how he kept on losing his money pouches. Typical of all men, he was rather slow-minded. A woman could have certainly pieced it together. Hitomi knew why she loved stealing from men the most. They were quite stupid. 

__

"My pretty, pretty money. You'll make the orphans so happy. Yes, now stay there, and don't jiggle too much." Hitomi thought, gently caressing the leather pouch, and carefully putting it amongst her clothes. She then strapped on her cloak, loaded her crossbow, and grabbed her bag. 

"Let's go see Freid." she muttered to herself, and headed for the hangar. The walk was not long, and within minutes she stepped into the lighted hangar. A giant levi-ship spread its wings in front of her, and Hitomi gasped, amazed that such a machine could carry people in the air. It looked rather heavy made of wood and metal, with it's thin white sails, Hitomi doubted it could even take off, nevertheless carry them all the way to Freid. 

"Impressive no?" Van, who had noticed Hitomi staring at the ship asked from up above. 

The girl looked up, and in the shadows distinguished the king. 

"Oh, hey. Yes, but its sails are too thin. We're going to uh... crash." she told him. 

Hitomi heard Van chuckle in the shadows. A few seconds later, he was walking down the staircase, making his way towards her. 

"What's so funny?" she asked him seriously. 

"Silly bint! It's fully tested!" Van said, laughing at Hitomi's sour expression. 

"I am not a bint!" she told him, acting offended, yet her eyes gleaming with playfulness. 

"Yes you are! Afraid of heights Kanzaki?" he challenged. 

"Never. I love heights!" she told him, smiling. 

"Let's see it when we get on there!" Van told her. 

Hitomi gave him her famous oh-yeah-are-you-so-sure-of-it-now look, and advanced towards the ship. 

"I'm ready, are you?" she called back to him. 

Van just laughed, and followed her. In a few minutes, the ship began to fill with the passengers ready to fly to Freid. Van's caravan was there first, followed by Yukari, and at last, Millerna. 

"I'm here, what did I miss?" she asked, smiling happily at Yukari and Hitomi. 

"Nothing, we're just about to take off." Yukari told her. 

"What's she doing here?" Van asked, glaring at Millerna. 

"Well, future husband, I want to get to know you better. I thought I'd travel with you." Millerna told him sweetly. 

"Does your father know?" Van questioned. 

"I left him a note. He was in a conference. But I'm sure he will not object." Millerna smiled. 

"I don't have time to look after you." Van told her plainly. 

"I'm not asking you to look after me darling." Millerna told him. "I can do that myself."

"Fine, you come, at your own risk." Van scowled, and left the people, to go up to the control room. 

The levi-ship took off, and began to soar over the wonderful view of Asturia. Hitomi, Yukari and Millerna didn't move away from the window one bit. Round green hills, thick vigin forests, crystalline lakes, and golden wheat fields spread below them, colouring the land a wonderful rainbow of pastel colours. Before they knew it, the journey was over, and they were in Freid. There, the landscape abruptly changed. The fertile lands of Asturia were replaced with the rocky mountains of Freid. The multitude of lakes increased, and the evergreen trees became very common.

"Get ready for landing!" Rafael announced the ladies. 

Hitomi was amazed at how fast the time passed. However, the fat pouch dangling by Rafael's side distracted her. A fishy smile adorned her face.

__

"Come to mama sugah!" she thought, as she discreetly lounged for it. Gently, Hitomi slipped through the crowd, trying to get as close to Rafael as possible. Just as her fingers were reaching for the rope, Rafael turned around, his blue eyes starring at Hitomi. 

"Do you find anything that attracts attention about me?" he asked, smiling. 

Hitomi gasped a little then regained her calm. She gently grabbed the hilt of Rafael's sword. "Well, I was just wondering, how you could carry around such a big and heavy sword. I doubt it is easy to wield, it's so big and great, and firm , perfect for a man of your stature." Hitomi took the hilt in her hands. "And you keep it so nice and shiny too. I bet that sword hasn't shed much... blood." Hitomi smiled an innocent smile at Rafael, while her fingers continued to caress the sheath. 

Rafael looked at Hitomi, and gulped. Gently he pried Hitomi's fingers away from the hilt. "Uh, that's very... uh nice." he said, and licked his lips thirstily. _"She is just so pretty, and innocent too, perfect... Oh god! I can't stand this!" _"Excuse me." Rafael said and ran away as quickly as possible. Hitomi just stared after him... or more like.. after his money pouch. 

__

"I'll see you later." she thought, and said goodbye to the nice and fat money pouch. 

"We're here! I can't wait to introduce you to my sister Marlene!" Millerna ran up to Hitomi. 

"Uh, what?" the green eyed girl turned and asked. 

"Marlene, she's married to the Duke of Freid, she's my oldest sister. Come on!" Millerna said, and grabbed Hitomi's hand, dragging her along. On their way out, they managed to get a hold of Yukari, so all three of them headed out to find Marlene. 

The castle of Freid was similar in architecture to the Asturian one, only it was not as big, and not quite as fancy. Marble was replaced by limestone, and the size was cut down. The corridors were not as large, or nowhere near as impressive, but Hitomi didn't mind it. The castle of Freid had a homey feel to it, almost like it was the secret hideout of two doves.

"So, Queen Marlene is your sister?" Hitomi asked Millerna. 

The princess nodded, and then added. "She's in a similar situation as me. My father forced her to marry the Duke of Freid to create a liaison between the two countries. She wasn't happy at first, but the duke was a real gentleman, gave her rooms similar to what she had at home and everything. I think she came to love him though, because she's carrying his child now." Millerna sighed. "I don't want that though. I love Dryden too much."

Yukari put her hand on Millerna's shoulder. "Well, we've got the plan, don't we?" she smiled. 

"Yes we do. I plan on asking my sister about Dryden's whereabouts. She knows all about him." Millerna smiled back. 

"Well, and if the plan doesn't work, then you know that this arranged marriage business does work to some degree." Hitomi told her. 

Millerna looked at her and frowned. "It will work. It has to." she sighed, as the continued their futile search for Marlene. 

~~~~

Van watched the three women in his life disappear in some search for Marlene. He sighed, wondering how on Gaea he got stuck with three women all of a sudden. A really fun one, which he liked the most, his fiancée, and a real stubborn know-it-all that challenged his every move. _"Women, can't live with them, can't live without them." _the young king thought exasperatedly.

"I am looking for the Duke of Freid." he asked the Minister that came out to greet them. 

"The Duke is presently engaged in the North. He will be home by late night. You may talk to him then." the minister informed Van.

Van nodded, and with the man's help, he got everyone settled into his or her room. The troubled king did not feel like inquiring about anything. He knew he had to warn the Duke of the spies infiltrating his country. As he lay on the bed, sleep quickly over took him. 

__

It was cold; he was running, running away from something. He had to get somewhere. He had to get to her. It was cold, very cold. He was too late. _He could never save them. Too late. Out of time. Too late. _

"Son, don't fight your destiny." he could hear his mother's voice. But where? He couldn't see her. She wasn't there... he was alone. He had to find her. He had to... he couldn't lose. Not now... not when he finally understood.

Van jumped out of bed. He was cold, and sweaty, and the window was open, letting the cool night's breeze seep through. The curtains fluttered in the wind creating an eerie sound of night. The moonlight seeped through the window, illuminating small patches on the floor. Van ran a hand through his sweat-drenched hair, struggling to forget the crazy dream. He could only remember segments of it anyway. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Van said. 

"The Duke is here. He wishes to see you now." a servant told him. 

Van nodded, grabbed his sword, and headed for the Throne Room. The duke was waiting for him there. He was a tall, husky man, with a clearly defined face and a thick brown beard. He looked wise and powerful, and Van couldn't stop himself from bowing deeply. 

"Rise, young man." the Duke, said. 

"My lord. I have come all the way from Fanelia, to warn you of the Solarian spies which infiltrated your country." Van said, getting right down to the point. 

The Duke only nodded. "My boy... you are too late. I have found them, and I am taking action right now." he said. 

"Also, I would like a ship to take me from here to Lowenia. I have important documents which need delivery there." Van told him. "You must also contact King Aston as quickly as possible. We must mount our defenses against the Outer Circle." Van added. 

The duke nodded. "Tomorrow morning, you shall have your ship. You may go now." 

Van bowed again, and left, satisfied that he had done his duty. The door closed behind him, and the Duke was left alone, with only she candle throwing eerie shadows on his face. The tip of a sword glinted in his back. 

"You will not speak to Aston," a deep voice said. 

The duke sighed. "Very well. What are your other terms for this, which you are making me, do?" he asked. 

"You will not let them get to Lowenia, do you hear me? If they get there, your wife and unborn child will die. You know you cannot reach them in time." the voice said, chuckling sadistically. 

"If you harm one hair on her body, I will personally kill you!" the Duke barked. 

"Watch your tongue man. We have your country. It is only a matter of who pulls the strings. You're only a puppet to us. Remember, you are expendable!" the voice told him. 

The duke sighed, and waited for the footsteps to fade away. "Marlene, I'm doing this for you, you and our baby." he sighed, and walked out. 

~~~~

"What will you name it sister?" Millerna asked, as she was sipping the tea Marlene had offered them. 

The young duchess rested a hand on her swollen belly, and sighed in satisfaction. "If it's a girl, I'll call her Nyaughine, if it's a boy, I'll name him Chid. The Duke granted me the privilege of naming our baby," she said, smiling contentedly. 

Hitomi and Yukari were quietly eating the cookies offered to them. 

"Do you love him?" Millerna asked. 

Both Hitomi and Yukari exchanged guilty glances, as they waited for Marlene to answer. 

"Yes, at first I didn't, but now... I love him with all my heart. I would do anything for him." Marlene said, getting a very eerie look of peace on her face. 

"Is it what he told you to say? Or is it what you truly feel?" Hitomi asked coldly. 

Marlene turned her blue eyes upon her, and smiled. "He would never tell me what to say. I grew to love him with time, for every little thing that he did for me. This child is a symbol of that love." the duchess said, resting a hand on her belly. 

Hitomi sipped her tea again. "Did you hate him at first?" she continued her inquiry. 

"Yes, with all my heart, it time, it changed."

"Do you think I should give up my status and run away to Dryden?" Millerna asked out of nowhere. 

The room was silent for a long time. When Marlene finally regained her composure, she stood up abruptly and said. "It's late, and I am tired, I will see you all in the morning." she said, and gently led the trio to the door.

Once they were out, the girls split up, looking for their respective rooms. A shadow loomed through the palace, and Hitomi thought she caught a slight movement out of the corner of her eye. She ignored it, but a nagging suspicion still tugged away at her.

OOC: OH look! She wrote another chapter! Ehhe, YAY *audience cheers* sorry for the long wait guys, school, parents, friends, and about 11 RPG's one of which is my own have kept me busy for the last month or so. I did write it now tho! Eheh, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Bean, the sword moment was for you *smiles* I'm sure you'll be the one enjoying it the most. Uh… sorry for the lateness/logic flaws in this chapter. I hope I've managed to add more mystery to the whole deal. It's a chapter with NO plot in my POV. Ehhe, I hope you guys have some started wondering who on earth is everyone? Uh… pardon me, who on GAEA.. yes… gaea. Anyway. I shall try to write more often… uh… I doubt it tho, I have a hard semester ahead of me and my grades need a bit of attention. I'm sorry for the long wait. Thank you for all of those who kept on reviewing… and uh… I hope… I won't get as many death threats this time *grins* You all can't kill me now! Cuz I wrote more! Mwahahah., Ehh.. ok, late night… got to me. Eek… this was all done in like… 3 hours…. It's 4 a.m. now. Hehe, anyhow, please review, I read all your comments, I loved and appreciated them all. Please excuse the typos in this chap ok? Byes for now!!!!! I hope you like it!


	10. Restless Nights

****

Chapter 10 ~ Restless Nights

****

Back in his room, Van couldn't sleep. Something was awfully wrong. The Duke of Freid had not seemed in his usual mood. He seemed preoccupied by other matters. Almost like someone was pulling his strings, making him act out a carefully planned skit. Van didn't know what, but something was nagging him. Maybe it was that dream. He still hadn't been able to understand it, nonetheless it couldn't escape his mind. He sighed, and walked to the window. It didn't look like he would be able to sleep any time soon. Suddenly, a rustle came from his right. Van's torso straightened, his hands clasping his sword. Someone was in there with him, and it didn't look like they wanted to just have a chat. His instincts had been right again. Something was wrong in Freid. 

His attacker crept up slowly behind him, raising the sword to bestow the deadly blow. Quickly, Van turned around, hitting the assassin with the hilt of his sword right in his stomach. The man grunted, and clutched his throbbing stomach. Van did a back flip, and landed behind him, his sword still not drawn. He could win the fight without shedding blood. The young king gave the attacker no time to react. He hit him at the base of his neck with the hilt, knocking the man into unconsciousness. 

"Now, to see who you are." Van mumbled, breathing heavily. His heart was pounding fast, the adrenaline still flowing through his veins. The man was a ninja, wearing all black, with a mask over his face. Van pulled it, and gasped in surprise, as he took a few steps back. It was the Minster. That guy that greeted them when they arrive in Freid. "Damnit..." Van cursed. Without further thought, he grabbed his sword and ran out of the room, the bad feeling still with him. _"Hitomi..."_ he thought. Whoever wanted to hurt them had probably gone for the weak ones first. Chances were that Hitomi and Yukari had been their first victims. Van cringed at what it was possible to find once he stepped in their room. He stopped in front of the door, and took a deep breath before turning the handle. 

With a slow and painful creak, the door opened, and Van's jaw fell to the floor. The scenery before him was nothing like he had imagined. Hitomi was sitting on top of a ninja, tying his hands together with some rope, and Yukari was leaning over her, with an iron bar in her hands. Van could see the red head's shaking hands, but when he looked at Hitomi, he only found calm collectives. Yukari ran to him the moment she saw him, but Hitomi stayed to finish her job. She stood up, and acknowledged them both. 

"Are you all right?" Van asked, his voice leaking concern. 

"Piece of cake." Hitomi smiled at him. "Told you we could do it Yukari." she said, laughing at the still shaking woman. "I'm glad you took care of your visitor. I was planning on coming to warn you, when this baby right here decided to pop in on us." Hitomi told Van, poking the unconscious corpse with her foot. 

"How did you know?" Van asked amazed. 

"I had a dream. I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier." she told him, sincerity ringing in her voice. 

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't sleeping." he told her, smiling. 

"Good, but I think we should get away from here now. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. I think that the Duke wants us dead." Hitomi told him. 

Van shook his head. "No, there's something more behind that. I just can't put my finger on it." Van sighed. "But you're right. We need to leave, now."

"How will we get to Lowenia?" Yukari asked concerned. 

"We'll figure out a way. Let's go wake up the others." Van said turning towards the exit. 

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Hitomi said, not advancing further. 

"Why's that?" Van asked, his voice skeptical. 

"In my dream, we were the only ones attacked. This means one of two things. The others did not present an interest to the attackers, or that they're already working together to catch us." Hitomi explained. 

"They're my army, they're loyal to me. Every one of them." Van told her, growling. 

"I did not mean to insult the loyalty of your men. I merely think that we should split up into two groups. We'll be harder to follow, and we won't attract as much attention." Hitomi suggested. 

"You make a good point. However we do need a better plan." Van said. "I can't just leave now, my men will be worried." Van told her. 

"Why don't you talk with their leader, and tell him what you're planning to do. If we three leave now, by morning we'll be far away." Yukari suggested. 

"Very well, take your stuff, and come this way." Van told them. He noticed that Hitomi was already dressed. It surprised him a little, but he didn't dare make a comment. It was good that they were at least communicating now. Van was pleasantly surprised to see her intellect peaking through. 

Hitomi and Yukari followed Van, creeping through the halls, making as little noise as possible as to not attract attention. The reached the quarters where all the men were sleeping. 

"Stay here." Van told them, and entered the room. 

As he stepped in, careful not to awaken anyone, Van felt the cold tip of a blade at his neck. He turned around, to see a figure in the dark. 

"Stand aside soldier." he said, his voice slightly above a whisper. The man gasped, and Van felt the pressure on his neck release. "Tell the others that we must split up into two groups. There was another attempt on my life. I am taking Ladies Yukari and Hitomi with me, while you follow on our original course." he said, and turned to leave. A strong hand on his shoulder prevented him from doing so. 

"I will also go along you sir." the voice of Dilandau told him. He must have awakened during the brief rustle, and had been listening to the whole conversation. Van smiled, thinking of how well his army had been trained.

The king turned around, and in the dark, he could discern the albino's silver hair, and red eyes. He smiled, and nodded. Together, they exited the room, leaving like two whispers of a story long forgotten. Outside, Hitomi and Yukari were nowhere to be seen. Van's heart missed a beat. Had something happened while he was in there? How could he not have heard anything? He cursed his inability to predict situations, and spun around, a bit bewildered. Out of the darkness, a hand touched him, lighting him afire with the energy of a million lighting bolts. He stopped, dead in his tracks. He was facing a dark niche with a puny statue, yet Van could feel another presence there. He looked carefully, and saw the cloaked figure. He drew his sword instantaneously. 

"Come out spy, you've been found!" He snarled. 

"No need to kill us now." Hitomi whispered to him. The hood of the cloak fell down, and her sandy locks of hair, accompanied by her strange eyes presented themselves to Van. Her cloak shuffled a little, and Yukari popped her head out from it, taking a huge breath of air. 

"Why did you hide?" Van asked them, not bothering to wonder how they managed to do it so effectively. 

"We heard footsteps." Yukari explained. 

"Let's go. We're ready." Van told them. 

Hitomi nodded, and the party of four crept through the halls. The night's veil however, was too thin to hold within her folds the echoes of their footsteps. At one particular point, Van's boots echoed quite loudly on the marble. Hitomi growled. The king knew not how to use the night to his advantage. He was trying to oppose it, instead of embrace it. The dark was like water, it flew all around you, filling all space to its fullest. To try to oppose it would be to shear it, and stir it to its fullest, creating torrents and vortexes of never-ending confusion. When you tried to be invisible, you had to feel the darkness around you, and you had to let it pass through you, engorging every pore of your being, infecting you with its stealth. You were not you, you became the darkness, and thus, you wielded like a straw in the summer air. 

Yukari looked at Hitomi, who was walking beside her. Well, you couldn't qualify what the young woman was doing as walking. Every breath of her was tensed, focused on one thing. Staying silent. Hitomi was slithering through the halls without the slightest sound. Every muscle precisely tuned, she merged with the background, becoming one with the night. Yukari looked at her, surprise written all over her face. She didn't think Hitomi had that kind of skill. Only very few ever had that ability. 

Van was struggling hard not to make any noise, but was not succeeding. Everything seemed to be so sensitive, the lightest touch seeming to set off a multitude of crystalline noises, crying out to the guards. He had not meant to slip up like that before, and couldn't help but feel the tension in everything he was doing. The young king wished he was far away from there, in a world where war did not exist, and where ruling a country simply meant caring for its people. 

Hitomi came up beside him. He shot her a concerned look, and that look turned to steel when he saw her angry glance. 

"You're making too much noise my king." she hissed. Even her voice seemed in tone with the darkness. "You will attract the guards upon us." she added. 

Van glanced at her, anger taking hold of him. He tripped again, this time knocking down a very expensive vase. Hitomi dove for the vase, and cradled the precious object in her arms like a child, preventing it from breaking. However, Van lost his equilibrium, and fell forward, with a loud and decisive thump. 

"Now you've gone and done it!" Hitomi hissed.

The noise echoed through the halls, tearing open the fragile cloak of night, and calling the ever-watchful guards. In a few moments, they appeared from around a corner. 

"There they are! Catch them! They're trying to get away!" one of them screamed. 

The group of four was on their feet and running within heartbeats. The whole attempt of trying to mask their footsteps gone, Hitomi grabbed the vase, and hurried to Van. She hauled him to his feet, violently dragging him after her. Yukari and Dilandau followed, now running for their lives. The guards' screaming protests, along with a shower of arrows fell behind them.

"Hurry! To the stables!" Van yelled, and signaled them to take a right. 

Hitomi nodded, words being superfluous. It had been a trap all along. _"I should have known! I should have trusted my senses more. The human being is a deceitful wraith."_ Hitomi thought angrily. Nadia had to be revenged, and she refused to go down this way. That old woman had been right. Her skills did come in handy! Just too late. 

"Yukari! Duck!" Van screamed, as an arrow made its way towards the redhead. He made an attempt to grab her, but he was too far away. Dilandau however whisked her away from the danger. The next moment, Van himself was pinned to the ground, Hitomi on top of him. He struggled to get her off, but her grip was one of steel. Her hands seemed glued to his shoulders, and she was breathing heavily. When she regained her strength, she pulled him up, and they began running once again, the arrow that almost shot him imbedded in her cloak. Van however, hadn't seen that. 

"Not that I don't like women on top of me or anything, but I would appreciate a little warning before you go do that again! For no reason too!" Van said, his pride wounded. 

"I am the last woman who would willingly lay on top of you Van Fanel!" Hitomi shot back. She filled her lungs with air, exhaled, and added. "I was merely doing my job." she huffed. 

"Watch out!" Van yelled, looking behind him. One of the guards had thrown a lance after them, and it was headed straight for Hitomi. Without giving it much thought, the raven-haired king lunged for her, and took her in his arms, sending both of them flying through the window, into the garden. They rolled in unison on the grass, until they stopped into the next patch of violets. Van had his arms wrapped protectively around Hitomi. They both looked up, shaking their heads to chase away the dizziness. 

"Come on, we lost Yukari and Dilandau. We have to head for the stables. The whole place'll be up soon!" Van cursed. He grabbed Hitomi, and pulled her to her feet. 

"Right." Hitomi agreed, and they began running once again. 

After a few minutes of sprinting, the stables showed, seeming to the two tired runners like a temple of safety. Van and Hitomi urged their throbbing legs to keep them going for another couple of meters. They crashed through the door, heading for the first two horses they saw. A black pure breed, and another horse of unknown breed. She just jumped on the horse, grabbing on to its mane. Van's black horse however, was saddled, indicating that it had made a voyage very soon. 

"Come on! They'll show up here in a few seconds!" Hitomi urged him to hurry. 

"We have to wait for Yukari and Dilandau!" Van exclaimed. 

"No time! They'd be foolish to come here! We must leave them and escape! I'm sure they'll think of another way to leave the city! Let's go! Before they get here!" Hitomi yelled. 

Van jumped on the horse, and they both started moving. 

The threat of their enemies had been slightly underestimated. It had taken them quicker to mobilize than both the thief and the king thought. Upon their flight from the stables, they were pelted with a rain of lances, knives and other dangerously sharp objects. Some came quite close to ending both their lives. One particular soldier was quite keen on trapping them both, and he hopped on a horse, gave a short battle cry, and hurried after them. 

Van and Hitomi, now in full gallop saw their attacker, and urged their horses to go faster. 

"Van! Go in front of me!" Hitomi yelled. 

"Why?" the king asked. 

"It's the safety of the king first! Go! I might be able to hold him off!" Hitomi responded. 

"Don't be silly, I do not need you to protect me!" Van exclaimed. 

"Your protection is merely a secondary objective! What do you think the people of Fanelia will do to me, when I return home with you in a coffin? I value my life too much y'know!" she yelled back. 

Van chuckled. "Always looking out for you there." he observed. 

"Someone's gotta do it." Hitomi told him, and gave way to Van and his horse. 

The warrior was coming closer, and closer to her, swinging an axe almost twice as heavy as he was. Hitomi gulped, as she thought of her strategy. By now, they were at the ravine, where a shallow river was gently singing its song. This marked the end of the royal grounds, and the beginning of a wild and unexplored forest. The scary branches of the old trees extended like long ghostly hands, trying to pull in the unexpected stranger. The holes of their leaves created a sad song of the whole forest, waking up the hairs on the backs of strangers. It seemed that everything had a dark personality meant to only deceive and betray. The rough tree trunks, with their uneven bark, combined with the pale light of the moon created monsters as envisioned in the darkest nightmares of the mind. The illusion of a mist shooting up from the river created a cloudy bridge of silver fibers that dared the stranger to step in, and discover the world of absolute horrors, which lay before him. Mere breath turned to shiver here, where the reality had been transformed into the grotesque depicting of a warped imagination.

Van's horse splashed through the water, sending a touch of cold reality to shatter the image, yet that splash only became part of the overall picture, serving to draw him right in. The horse stopped on the other bank, he too part of the whole tableau meant to madden the minds of mortal men. The king, his raven hair caressed by the gentle rays of moonlight looked back, in time to see the warrior approach Hitomi, and knock her off her horse, sending her flying into the river. The animal neighed, and rose to his hind legs, tangling with the warrior's animal, and bringing him down in a mass of tangled reigns, and limbs. Van didn't waste any more time; he jumped off his horse, and ran down to the river, pulling the barely conscious Hitomi to him. 

"Come on Hitomi, look at me!" Van screamed, fear overwhelming him. 

She groaned, and her head just slumped forwards. 

"Oh Hitomi, you always do the silliest things. Silly, silly girl." Van whispered in her ear, and pulled her out of the river. With Hitomi cradled safely in his arms, he mounted the horse and they both faded into the forest, listening to ancient whisperings of the leaves. 

~~~~

They had been separated from Van and Hitomi when the two had plunged through a window, directing all the attention to their presence. The task of finding Yukari and Dilandau had been assigned to a smaller audience, who was not very keen on being woken up in the middle of the night. Presently, the two in question were sitting in a forgotten storeroom, breathing heavily from their running. Yukari looked furtively at the young man seated beside her. By the look of his frame she guessed that he was indeed a bit younger than her, and the fact that she was forced to trust her life in the hands of a younger being discomforted the redhead. She did not doubt his fighting abilities, yet his decisions seemed sometimes too strange to her. During their trip, this man had said two words to her at the least, and they had been together for almost a week now. 

"Don't worry. They shan't find us here," he said, mistaking her glance for worry. 

Yukari nodded in understanding. "What do we do now? Meet up with your soldiers?" she asked. 

Dilandau shook his head in disapproval. "No, they are probably under arrest by now. I should have smelled that the Duke was planning something! Damnit!" he swore, his eyes flaring with anger. 

"We can't predict everything, now can we?" Yukari asked, trying to ease the tension.

The boy growled, in annoyance. "This is what we will do. We will wait here a while longer, and then we shall sneak out of the palace, by the front gates, and fade into the city. Then, we will acquire horses, and food, and we will try to meet up with Lord Van." Dilandau told her, outlining their plan simplistically. 

"Sure, we'll just stroll out the front door. I'm sure they'll let us!" Yukari exclaimed, angered at the audacity of his plan. 

"If you'll do as I tell you, they shall." Dilandau told her. He then began going through certain boxes, pulling out lots of clothes. He finally found what he was looking for. A noble's outfit. "Turn around!" he ordered her. Yukari did as she was told, and soon, the sound of buttons and zippers opening reached her ears. The girl blushed a crimson red, and closed her eyes. 

"All done. Turn around!" Dilandau commanded. She did as he told her, and found herself in front of very elegant noble, with intriguing silver hair and dangerous red eyes. Dilandau's hand moved to her cape, but Yukari's intercepted it. 

"I'll do that myself thank you." she said sharply, the thought of him touching her body, even briefly unsettling her. The cloak fell to the floor, leaving Yukari dressed in a pair of riding pants and shirt. They were all quite revealing, and without the comfort of the attire sitting at her feet, she felt quite naked. 

"Here, put this on!" Dilandau said, throwing her a dress. 

"Now?" Yukari asked, in disbelief. 

"Yes now." Dilandau said, looking at her calmly. 

"No way in hell am I changing HERE!" Yukari exclaimed passionately. 

Dilandau growled, and moved towards her, feeling how the blood was rushing to his head. "Believe me woman, if I was interested in you, no man on Gaea could stand in my way of taking you anywhere, anytime. However, I am not interested in you. Now for the sakes of our lives co-operate and put this on!" he yelled, his voice somewhat muffled by the need to stay silent. 

Yukari shivered, her blood suddenly freezing in her veins. He was more of a man than she had given him credit for, and for the time being he dominated her, through the fear, which he inspired to her. 

"Turn around." she requested, sighing deeply. 

Dilandau chuckled, thinking he could easily refuse her request, just to see her reaction, but then thought better and complied. 

"You can turn around now." Yukari told him, once she finished changing. Her other clothes were now in a nice neat pile, ready to be taken along. 

"Good, now put on your cloak. We milady, are going to pose as two nobles who are taking a nightly stroll." Dilandau said, encircling her waist with his hand. 

Yukari felt the least comfortable in that position, but for the sake of their lives, she didn't complain. She'd make him pay for it later. Thus, the two of them headed out of the storage room, and walked down the hall, posing as a couple. 

"This is a servant's dress you ignorant fool!" Yukari hissed at Dilandau, when she saw the shape and colour of her attire.

"Even better!" Dilandau grinned, licking his lips. 

Yukari sighed, but could not say anything else, since the guards were within sight. Suddenly, she felt pressed against a wall, as Dilandau forcefully pretended to bury his head in the crook of her neck. 

"Now, start laughing, and squirming, as though I'm kissing you." he whispered gently. 

Yukari complied, wrapping his hands in his hair, and playing the part. Dilandau's hand gently crept up her leg, and then encompassed her waist. 

"Oh my lord... not here... here is not the place!" Yukari said, mimicking a servant's voice. 

"Very well." Dilandau agreed. His hands not leaving her, he headed towards the guards. "Hey fellah's! How about you let me and the.... Lady pass. We've got pressing matters to attend." Dilandau told them, winking at the guards. 

The men laughed, knowing well of such "pressing matters". They moved out of the way, chuckling to themselves. 

"Enjoy your night sir." one of them called out. 

"Yah too lads, yah too!" Dilandau called out to them, as he pushed Yukari through the door. They put on their cloaks, and faded into the night. 

Once they were out in the city streets, Yukari stopped him, and without any warning slapped Dilandau, leaving a red mark on his cheek. 

"What was that for?" Dilandau asked, anger boiling in him. 

"NEVER touch me like that AGAIN!" Yukari yelled, shaking with anger. 

"Look, I'm sorry, we had to be credible." Dilandau retreated. 

"If you EVER do that again, I swear I will have your head on a pole when I am...." she didn't continue, realising her words. 

"When you are what?" Dilandau asked. 

"Never you mind. Just be careful. I'm not afraid to cut your throat." she hissed. 

Dilandau laughed, and they began walking. "A woman after my own heart." he chuckled, and they faded into the nearest inn, to spend the night. 

~~~~

"Did you find them?" the voice asked. 

"No sire, the albino and the red-head faded into nowhere, and the king went into the Forgotten Forest." the second man answered. 

"He dared go in?" the voice seemed surprised. 

"Apparently. The girl was badly wounded. I doubt they'll make it far tonight. We can find them by morning." the other man suggested. 

"Why aren't you finding them now?" the voice questioned. 

"No one will go in at night." the man explained. 

"Superstitious fools! Send the doppelgangers!" the voice ordered. 

"They're not here yet."

"As soon as they arrive. Now leave me, I am tired." the voice told the man. 

The servant knew better than to question his master. He scurried away, like the rat he was, caring too much for his own hide to actually stand up to his master. 

~~~~

When consciousness dawned on Hitomi again, she was rested against something firm, but soft. She groaned, her head pounding. Someone's arms were cradling her, like she was a baby, yet... she didn't feel like a baby. However, those arms offered her such comfort. She hadn't felt like this. Ever. It scared her, but it also sent tingles through her, exciting her to find out who their owner was. In those arms, she felt _right_. It was an overwhelming feeling of release that Hitomi had felt nowhere before. She sighed, content. 

"I'm glad you're finally awake. I was worried you'd never wake up." Van said, whispering gently as not to startle her. 

Hitomi jumped. She had been in HIS arms all the while? She suddenly became stiff, amazed with the torrent of feelings rippling through her. She wanted to say something mean, but she just couldn't. Instead, she asked. 

"What happened?"

"That man hit you. You fell, and lost consciousness." Van told her. "I should have never let you stay behind." he said a fierce feeling of possession shaking him. 

"It's ok. I told you to go ahead. Plus, it's nothing, just a little scratch." Hitomi said, putting her hand where the brute had hit, only to find the skin soaked in warm blood. She bit her lip, trying not to grunt, not wanting to reveal her pain. 

"It's more than that. I'm looking for a place where we could spend the night. I need to tend to you." Van said, gently. 

Hitomi sighed, not knowing what to say. The forest closed around them, the trees looking just as scary as ever. However, Hitomi didn't find them scary. She saw the beauty they were trying to hide. They were, in a way like her, trying to display their bad side, so that the good could stay in them forever. Yet, Hitomi knew, the shred of light that had managed to stay in her soul had only grown because of Nadia. That's why it was so important her life be avenged now. She sighed. 

"What's up there?" she asked, indicating a very luminous patch in the forest. 

"Let's go see." Van said, and guided the horse there. 

After a few minutes of riding through a dense bush, they came to a clearing. What they saw astonished them. In the middle, was a temple, all made of stone, with steps and columns of stone? Two lions breathing silver fire stood at the entrance. Everything shined like silver, and emitted a calm aura. 

"What is this?" Hitomi asked, her mouth dangling open from the shining beauty in front of her.

Van gasped. It was all so beautiful. The legends really did not do the place justice. "It is the fabled Temple of the Moon," he said. "It is said, that every night, the moon Goddess takes human form, and descends upon the world in one place, through one certain pool. The pool it is said to be made of flowing silver. Such a place was thought to exist here, in this forest, but I thought that they were all just legends." Van explained. 

Hitomi shivered. The place brought out her outmost respect, and humility. She felt that she could not look upon the place, knowing her deeds. She buried her face in Van's shirt, feeling how tears of sadness came to her eyes. It was then that the king noticed the cut on her head. 

"You're hurt! Why didn't you tell me!" Van exclaimed. 

"What good would it have done. Come on, let's leave this place in peace." Hitomi told him. 

"No, you're hurt, and bleeding quite badly. We're going to sleep here, with the blessing of the Moon Goddess." Van told her stubbornly. 

"Van.. it's not right." Hitomi pleaded. 

"I don't care. Don't argue with me any longer. I will not listen." Van told her, and got off the horse. He then put an arm around her waist, and helped her down. Hitomi didn't protest. Her head was hurting too much. 

"Might Goddess of the Moon, we ask your permission to enter your temple, and rest for the night." Van called out. 

"It won't work. The doors are closed." Hitomi said, impassively. 

To her surprise, the doors opened. Van smirked at Hitomi, and supported her up the steps. The young woman knew when she was beat, and decided not to argue with the king any longer. 

The temple was a simple structure, with one room. The fabled pool rested in the middle, as a round sparkling circle. The rest, was just simple silvery stone. However, the room was quite warm, allowing Hitomi's chilled bones to unwind. 

"It's quite nice in here no?" Van asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"So beautiful." Hitomi said, spinning around. She did get dizzy however, and stumbled. Van caught her, supporting her with his strong arm. Hitomi looked down, and noticed him holding her, in what could be considered a very intimate position. She blushed, and pulled away. 

"Look at you, you're all scratched." she said, motioning to his face and arms. The window had left deep scars in some places. She sighed, and went outside, looking for her bag. It had stuck with her throughout. She had a few things that could help heal him. And some blankets. Unfortunately, she had not brought a change of clothes. She took the bag, and ran back inside, the room being warmer than the surrounding atmosphere. 

"Now, let's heal you," she said smiling. 

"Shouldn't you take care of your cut first?" Van asked.

"Oh, that little thing, it can wait. Here we go." Hitomi said, and brought out some bandages. She dipped it in an ointment she had with her, and began to apply it gently to Van's cuts. 

"Ouch!" he flinched. "That hurts!" he exclaimed. 

"Typical, you men can't handle any bit of pain. It's amazing you don't make us women go to war for you." Hitomi said, wrinkling her nose, her eyes glowing mischievously.

There was something in her action that Van found positively adorable. He looked down at the curve of her red lips, and stifled the desire to claim a kiss from them. No, she would probably kill him for that, and Van considered they had ran enough for one night. 

"There, that's enough." he said, taking Hitomi's hand, and ripping another piece of bandage, dipping it in the ointment and starting to wipe her cut. Hitomi flinched, the pain being quite strong. She bit her lip so hard, it almost drew blood. 

"It's ok, there, all done!" Van said after he finished. He had seen her pain, and hardly stifled the urge to cradle her in his arms and tell her that it would all be ok. He now gave in to that, and Hitomi found herself in his arms once more, a small shiver going through her. "Oh gosh! Your wet clothes!" Van exclaimed. "Here, take them off, we could put them to dry." he suggested. 

"Not in a million years Van Fanel. I'd rather sleep wet like this!" Hitomi told him stubbornly, blushing crimson now. 

"Are you mad? You'll get sick! Worse than just a cut. The fevers will get you, and THEN nothing will help you. Plus, I don't want to get wet during the course of the night!" he added. 

"What's this gotta do with you?" Hitomi asked sourly.

"Well, there's only one blanket. We're going to have to share!" Van said grinning. 

"Like hell we will be! You can take it. I don't need it!" Hitomi exclaimed. 

"Why must you be so difficult! It's not like I'm asking you to get completely naked! You'll still have the other layer of your clothes! That chemise thing women wear!" he told her, matter of factly. 

"You can't call that clothing!" Hitomi shot back. 

"You're not naked are you?" Van interjected. 

"It's not the point!" she screamed, losing her temper. 

"What is the point?" Van asked. 

"Well, you're asking me, to basically sleep with you, almost naked, you a king engaged to a princess. Do you know what this will do for you later on? How will I know you're just not going to take advantage of me?" Hitomi asked. 

"You're crazy if I think I harbour any sorts of emotions for you! Or desire! I prefer the gently bred women, as opposed to those that will cut my head off!" Van told her. Hitomi looked somewhat stricken, and Van immediately felt sorry for what he had said. It really went too far. "Listen... I'm..." he began. 

"No! That's ok! I know what you meant!" Hitomi told him coldly. 

Something snapped in Van when she gave him that look. Like she didn't care one whole bit. He felt his rage the better of him, and grabbed her, not letting her move. "No, you do not understand, and I am sick of you not letting me to finish my sentences!" he growled. Then, easing out, though still holding Hitomi, he looked down in her green eyes, feeling how his breath just gave out. His chocolate eyes met her lively green ones, and they became locked in a mystical stare. "I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I don't know why... you just..." Van didn't continue. 

Hitomi sighed. "I know, it's the same feeling."

"How about we put it aside for tonight?" Van asked, gently. 

"Ok." Hitomi agreed. They both smiled.

"Now, are you going to take off those wet clothes or what?" Van asked. 

"You're just dying to see me in my nightie aren't you?" Hitomi asked, grinning devilishly. 

"Hey, you can't blame me... I'm a guy." Van smirked. 

"Very well, turn around." Hitomi instructed. 

Van did as told. Hitomi quickly took off her clothes, and hurried under the blanket. She was shivering from the cold, but it was all better in a moment. 

"Ok, you can turn around now." she said. 

Van did, and grinned. "Aww, under the covers already?" he asked, feigning disappointment. 

"Yes, sad?" Hitomi asked provocatively. 

"Maybe." Van smirked, and came beside her. He took off his jacket and boots, and slipped in. 

"If you make one move... I'll break your neck." Hitomi snarled. 

"Sure sure..." Van said and turned on his side, ignoring him. 

Hitomi "humped" but soon turned to her side too. The nightgown was however too thin, and she soon began shivering. Van tried to ignore it, but found that he couldn't. He soon turned to her side, and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her in. She tried to protest, but before she could do so, he said. 

"It's quite cold. We need to preserve heat. Just look at you. You're shivering. I don't want you to die of cold." he whispered. 

Hitomi sighed. "Ok Van, but only for heat." she told him. 

"Naturally." He agreed. 

They just sat there, listening to the sounds of eachother's breathing. Hitomi relaxed in his arms, and for the first time, Van felt like he had peek behind her mask of hostility. The way she just seemed to mold in his arms, fitting her contours to his, completing him told him that she was a woman of great passion. All she needed was an opening. Maybe that's why she was a woman of equal anger too. He felt as her breathing went deeper and deeper, indicating that she was indeed asleep. He couldn't help but think of the amazing things she had done that day. Van didn't want to, but he admired her. Although she could be impossible to stand at some times, she was a person he admired and respected. The young king fell asleep with thoughts of her in his mind, leading him to a very happy dream. A dream he wished became reality.

From the pool on their right, the fine figure of the Moon Goddess arose, her rose like scent filling the room. She noticed the two beings happily sleeping in eachother's arms, and smiled, her alabaster face filled with compassion, caring and warmth. She was the protector of this gruesome forest, a forest feared by the ones, who did not understand it, by those that could not see its beauty. She already knew about them two. About their destiny, and about their challenges. Fate had a strange way of working out for everyone, not always the path she'd choose, but certainly a path. The boy did not know of his true self, nor did the girl know of her true heart. Both were just shadows of the people whom they would become. Mere shells to fill with actions and consequences. And yet such shells displayed such vitality and life, it was hard to think of what they were as mere transition stages. They were more than that, yet they were less than what they would become. Perfection looked upon their imperfection, not understanding the true workings of their lives, for she as a goddess was cursed with the one thing humanity desired. That thing did not allow her to feel and see things as they did, for there was nothing to relate it to. The small fairy like being tilted her head, circling them curiously. Imperfection sought perfection, and perfection sought release. It was the endless cycle of all things. A cycle far beyond the eyes of man. She smiled, thinking she would help them out, give them a gift for filling her temple with their life energy. For a few moments, both of them glowed a bright and breathtaking silver, then they slowly turned back to their sleeping forms, of a man and a woman, trapped in the middle of a breaking world. The Moon Goddess sighed, disappearing back into her pool of dreams, and returning to her watchful place in the sky. 

Author's Note:

Well, i finally got my muse. What do you think? I rather like this chapter, and the last bit. I dunno what inspired me to write it. heck, you pple might think it's a bunch of crap, but hey, i feel it adds to the mood. i hope you liked this chapter, and the action, plus the fluff. i'm slowly getting there ne? ehhe, but it seems i tangled them even more now. mwhaha, what will i do to our poor characters now? heh, i have no idea.. i'm still thinking about everything. i hope you liked this chapter. i got it out... well.. fairly fast. i hope i'll be able to keep up this pace... who knows. i plan on putting some more politica/psychological stuff in. my writing style changed a little... i kinda noticed that... but hey... i'm experimenting here. i'll try all sorts of stuff, see what you guys like. it's fun to always try to bring in a new perspective. i hope you'll enjoy that. =) i had lots of fun writing this chapter. it was action, though sometimes badly depicted... bleh... my muse wasn't working at the beginning of the chap. sorry. this is what you get when you buy your muse from a strange man on the street that only wants 2 bucks for it.i hope you liked it more, all of those that were asking for fluff, and for more van, well i hope i satisfied you somewhat. well, enogh of my ramblings. thank you all so much for sticking through with me until now. i know i've been a somewhat inconsistent writer with posting the chapters and all. i'm sorry. skool's a really demanding thing... and i gotta keep up with all the teachers shove (unwillingly) down my throat. but thank you soo much for all your comments. they were really what kept me going when i was screaming in frustration cuz i couldn't come up with something proper. i don't think i'll ever be able to tell you how much they actually mean to me. Thank you very very much, from the bottom of my heart. Heh, plz tell me what you think about this chappie... considering my style changed a lil... and all... well. that's it, i hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to get the next chappie out really really soon! Bai bai for now!


	11. Circle of Trust

****

Chapter 11 ~ Circle of Trust

The sky was foggy and cloudy, the grey menacing puffiness of the clouds threatening to fall down on the city and crumble it to bits, wiping out the puny life that existed upon the land. A divine punishment to the sinners of the earth, who knew not how to properly respect the wishes of their gods. Gods invented by man to explain the unexplainable and keep the fire burning within the hearts of simple believers. 

"Insects!" the dark figure of the king passed like a dark shadow of the night, for a brief second in time, no light filled the small room of his private cabinet. He stood, tall and imposing, with his dark cloak hanging past him. 

The sounds of clanking metal and hammers hitting heated anvils echoed from the bottom of the industrial valley he had made his capital, and reached his ears. A monotonous beat, dictating the way the minutes passed. It outlined the simple life the people of his country lived, a life filled with small joys that were not dangerous to his desires. His power lay in the unquestionable faith of his subjects, an adoration gained through long years of slaving away and existing only for their purpose. He chuckled, thinking that in a matter of months the time to repay the service would come, and they will in turn work to serve him. He clenched his fist, the sound of bending leather taking precedence over the background clanking. Emperor Folken rubbed his tear stained cheek. The tattoo that had been imposed upon him, against his will, and that now represented his mark of power. He rubbed the exact place, his mind still reliving the events of over a decade. The images were still vivid in his mind, time only serving to sharpen that which should have faded away. 

__

~---Flashback---~

The rain dropped outside his cell, the little boy watching through the bars, his reddish brown eyes closed in on the free-falling droplets. Free… a word he had forgotten the meaning of. Although young in age, the shadow of the man he was to become had understood that from the moment he had been shoved in the musty dark, fowl smelling cell, he had lost the fragment of the reality he had been living. His life had changed course, and a new reality was building up before him. The rain did not seem clear and cleansing, but rather a mirror of the opportunities awaiting him. Within each tear-like droplet, he saw himself through a multitude of futures, one more horrifying than the next. Completely mesmerised by that, which he was witnessing, he paid no attention to the twisting of the key in the lock. 

"Bawy, com 'er'." The guard's thick accented voice floated through the air, ripping the comforting veil of the future. 

Folken turned around, and shivered, for the first time realising he was indeed cold. There was no heating in the room, and his torn garments were in no way, shape or form fit to warm his blue body. It took all his strength to make his fingers move, each slight twitch shooting pain up his arm. He brought up his hands to his mouth, and used his breath as a source of heat, but even the air in his lungs seemed icy and cold. Trudging the weights tied to his feet on the cold floor, each step scraping another shrilling cry from the oily rock, he made his way towards the guard. 

His bare feet moved slowly, due to the heavy chains, unfit for a boy his size, the breeze only acted as a shearing knife. He tried very hard not to cry, for as cold as his body was, his heart was blazing with the angry fire of the mistreated. 

"Com ohn, com ohn ye dirty reasc'l. Ah've naught got da whawl dahy tah wait fow yea." The guard spat on the floor angrily. 

Folken clamped his mouth, sealing his lips together, and barring his tongue with his teeth. His childish perception had told him that it was best not to try to oppose these great adversaries, but merely to find a way around them, with minimal harm to himself. 

"Ye usl'ss brat. Yer mawkin' mi aren't ye?" the guard said, in a thick broken accent, and struck him as hard as he could, with the back of his hand. 

The blow hit him right in the face, bruising his left cheek. Folken stumbled backwards, emitting a small yelp of surprised pain. He stumbled and tripped over his chains and weights, losing his balance. His frail malnutritioned body hit the floor, and the crack of bones rippled through the air. The pain had been blinding, and the boy found he couldn't breathe for a moment or so. It was as if his lungs had contracted so tight, the muscles were now locked in a never releasing stance, squeezing all the ever-desired air from his body. His head throbbed, the gushing water of a waterfall deafening him, and his eyelids seemed glued open, never to moisten his itching brown eyes. 

If air could taste, it had never tasted sweeter, as the shock passed, and Folken regained his freedom of breath. Silly he should think of it as freedom, for it was a word that had now lost all its meaning, and it only served to bring back a concept his mind did not grasp any long. Yet, the boy did not realise his paradoxical situation, as he was more focused on his physical worries and was ignoring the philosophical impossibilities of his thoughts. He blinked repetitively, trying to shed away the last blanket of fog clouding his mind. Soon, he found that he could not move his right arm. His skin had stretched to the maximum, to accommodate the shift of wanton bones that had jumped out of their places upon impact. The cartilage had moved upwards, with the other bones pushing it higher and higher, until Folken saw it popping out of his skin, leaving a bloody mess of flesh of bones exposed to the world. In small erratic movements, he tried to stand up, and continue his slow progress to the open door. 

"Yer a gud fer nothin' bugger ye kno'. Ah dunno whay da mastah wan's tah see ye. Ye usel'ss pice uf shit! Naw yer gonna git up, an' yer gonna ma'ch ova dere, oh bah gawd ah'll kill yah." The man grabbed his light blue hair and shoved him forward. 

The sudden movement that jerked him forward made the pain unbearable, and Folken, in his young age, considered that death would not be a punishment, but only a favour. He did not utter any sort of sound denoting pain, for what he was feeling was beyond words. He was watching the guard beat him, from somewhere above, a place beyond the room, beyond the jail, beyond the city. Somewhere where the physical pains were only the sharp thudding of a drum, singing a slow paced tune of death. He could vaguely understand why the guard felt the need to take out his heart's troubles on his growing body. He could however sense that the beating was having an exalting effect on his abuser, bringing him to a state of powerful euphoria brought on by the sight of his bleeding body. The sweat that was forming on the man's brow was a satisfied sweat denoting his power. His muscles were getting strength from the surge of power he was feeling. Seeing him reduced to a heap of bleeding bones made the man believe that indeed he was not a low, dirty bag of scum that had no control over his life, but instead it gave him the illusion that he had control over someone else's life, and that he was powerful enough to change it. The boy noted, with disdain, that such power was like a slowly acting poison, because once he had started to get the trill, the need to satisfy the animalistic instinct of dominance would grow to the point where it would kill him. It would serve him right too… It was then that Folken saw it; the double-edged sword of power. If used moderately, and with purpose, power would not serve as a strong ally, but it would give him the ability to truly control the life of others. Not just one person, but everyone. 

In his safety spot, Folken saw another vision of the future unfurling. In this one, he was the ruler of a great kingdom, which encompassed all of Gaea. He had been granted, by the Gods, the ultimate strength to change a human will, and no one dared take the throne away from him. He was now healing the wounds a civil war of the greatest magnitude had driven into the world's core. From the blood-soaked ground, white roses of peace grew, which shed red tears of forgiveness for the rebels now existing only in legends. His lips twisted in a smile, as the picture wavered and vanished before him. Slowly, he floated back to his own body, accepting the repetitive blows of the angry man. 

Folken opened one of his eyes – which had not been affected by the numerous hits to his face – and looked at the man, managing a lop-sided grin. 

"Thank you." He whispered, his voice coarse and dry. 

The man looked at him, a look of confusion sweeping by, and his face twisting into a ferocious scowl. 

"Ye thin' dat ahm gonna let ye uffa ho'k if ya 'ank mi? Ah thin' dat ye shoul' kno' dat ah dunn care a dahm fer yer thanks bawy. An' ahm gonna keep un hittin' ye until ye sta't bawlin'." The guard told him, and steeled his promise with a swift kick in the ribs. 

"Let him go!" another voice registered into Folken's mind. 

The guard stopped, his fist clenched, in mid-air. A whimper of terror issued from the man's throat, but Folken was too tired to open his eyes. The guard dropped him, and Folken's mind only perceived the hardness of the floor underneath him. Darkness overcame his mind, his body giving out completely…

When he woke up, he was not in the same cell of before, but rather in a soft chair, his hands and feet immobilised by leather straps. His shoulder wasn't hurting, and only soon after did the boy realise that he had opened his eyes without difficulty. He struggled with his restraints, but he was way too little to actually posses a force capable of breaking through. 

"Do not fret, the restraints were only a measure of protecting you." A faded voice echoed from a corner.

"Protect me from what?" was the first words Folken uttered ever since his capture. 

"Ooh, a keen boy! You do not waste words, I see." The voice moved from the unseen corner to his field of view. It was an old man, with long white hair, dressed in a long black robe. 

"Protect me from what?" Folken repeated his question. 

"From yourself." The man answered.

The boy fell silent for a few seconds, his mind deciphering the answer he had just received. 

"Why would I need protection from myself?" he asked soon after. 

"Ooh, very, very sharp indeed. I see now, I made the right choice." The man clapped his hands in excitement. 

As before, Folken repeated his question. "Why would I need protection from myself?"

"Because, you are a very lucky boy. Come, let me show you what we have made of you! You are now an angel! Come! Come." The man shrieked happily, and untied him from his restraints. 

For a brief second in time, the boy considered actually giving the man a healthy shove, and running away. However, the question of what he had become ate away at him, until the need to know what exactly the strange man had done became unbearable. Folken realised that he would not get closer to his dream if he did not understand his persona completely. This new and unwanted change had been added to the list of things to examine, and he would not miss the chance. He said nothing, but followed the man to a mirror on the other side of the room. 

"Now, focus on what you feel that is new inside of you. I know you can feel it. It's right there in front of your eyes. Don't try to deny it. Just… accept it."

Folken gave him a questioning glance, but did not actually dignify him with a reply. He merely closed his eyes, and tried to do as the man said. A few minutes of meticulous searching, brought no results, and he opened his eyes, and looked up at the man. 

"What? Can't you find it?" the man asked annoyed. 

Folken shook his head.

"It's there, try again!" he barked. 

Folken did as told, but still nothing happened. 

"Where are my parents?" he asked. 

"Dead. Now try again." He man ordered. 

This time, Folken did not do as told. It had been as someone had just slapped him. A slap that hurt more than the beating of the guard. Dead. Just like that. Dead. What was worse, was that no one cared. This man had only offered the information as a means to shut him up, and get him to try his little game again. Folken felt tears burn under his eyelids, and finally his eyes overflowed, a stream of angry and hurt tears flowing down his dirty cheeks. Dead. Did this mean that his mother… his father.. and his sister were dead? Everything he had known was… dead. He was alone in this world, stuck at the mercy of a cruel and dispassionate man that considered death to be nothing. Death was everything. Life and death WERE everything. A sense of loneliness washed over the ten year old boy, a feeling worse than pain. His heart ached, beating slowly. The fire of sadness and anger made it a torrid desert, where only the winds of despair shifted the sands of his memories. No, it couldn't be. 

"You lie!" Folken screamed, his eyes blurry with tears. 

"I do not. I can show you their bodies. Well, what's left of them in any case." The man told him. "Now stop bawling, and do what I tell you!" the ordered. 

"No! I will not. I hate you all. I wish you all suffered like the dogs you are, in the pits of hell. I wish you derived no happiness from anything, and I hope that your lives are nothing by empty voids of a wish you know you cannot fulfil. I hope that whatever you loved and held dear is taken away from you, and I hope that you watch your most prized possession waste itself in front of your eyes." Folken screamed defiantly. "I curse you to a life full of unhappiness!" he finished. 

The man looked at him, almost amused by his feeble attempts at fighting back. "Do what I told you, and stop crying. I won't tell you again."

Folken tried to contain himself. Until he saw a better way out of the situation, he best do what the man told him. However, one last tear made his way down his right cheek, as he closed his eyes to try it again. 

In the moments following, Folken heard the sizzling of something somewhere, but he ignored it. Suddenly, he felt someone grab him by the hair, and violently thrust his head backwards, and pressing a hot iron on his left cheek. 

This time, the boy did not restrain himself. His screams filled the room, and moments later he was dragged away by the old man, who possessed a very strong grip. He violently opened a door, and Folken found himself hanging on a balcony, floating above a city. The man gave him a strong push, and the weakened boy tumbled over the ledge. 

He could feel the cold wet wind go past him, and he could feel the fluttering of his clothes as he was nearing the ground. All that Folken could think about was life. _"I don't want to die! I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die! I don't want to die!!!!!"_ His mind screamed. Knowing that he was in his last moments, the boy let himself go free, and from his mouth escaped a vicious scream of an animal that knows his fate. He screamed until his throat was raw, until his lungs held no more air, and until he felt the train of his thoughts change from not wanting to die, to not dying. _"I will not die, I will not die, I will not die. I WILL NOT DIE!"_ His mind screamed out, followed by the words that sheared the crisp autumn air. 

It was in the moment of his total release, that Folken felt that which the man had described to him. It was the gift, which offered him the possibility of life. A nondescript chest, holding his ticket to the future. In his hungry desperation for a glimmer of hope, Folken embraced this new and strange element within him, and slowly, out of the middle of his back, he felt something strange. At first, he started to feel lighter and lighter, until he felt the winds support him, and carry him in its current. Then, out of the middle of his back, Folken felt something growing. Terrified, he tried to turn his head and look at what was happening, in a futile attempt to stop it. However, his human body made the action impossible, and he had to settle for the fact that he was no longer descending as rapidly. Then, out of nowhere, came a rain of pitch black feathers. He looked up, but he saw no birds above him. However, he was still pelted with the soft feathers. The horrid realisation hit him, when he felt himself ascending, and when he heard the calculated beating of strong wings. He looked to his right, and he encountered a strong Draconian black wing. He looked to his left, and encountered another one of the things. In his innocence, the young boy thought that maybe a stained Draconian had descended from the heavens and had come to save him in his moment of greatest need. To test this theory, he looked down at his waist, to see if anyone was holding him. His look of shock then turned to a look of horror, as he saw no hands, and felt no other presence but his own in the air. It was he. He was flying. 

Renewed tears of shame and anger threatened to flow down his cheek. Fearing reprimand, he stiffened his tears, and tried to steel himself. He had become this THING not of his own free will, but of the will of another one who misused power. Just like the guard, this man liked to change the course of life. He enjoyed the power it brought. He relished it. All Folken could do is react to the things which were happening to him, until the time when he would become strong enough to take life in his own hands, and wrestle with his own problems. 

By this time, he was back at the balcony, and he landed lightly on it. The wings disappeared within seconds of his feet hitting the ground. The old man was watching him, with glowing black eyes. Folken could see a hunger in them, that devoured his soul. He knew that if the man could, he would kill him, and take over his body in a second. There was no doubt in Folken's mind that he had now and forever became a tool to this man. 

"Welcome home my son. I am your new father, and you may call me Isaac." The man told him in his raspy voice. 

"What have you done to me?" Folken asked him. 

"I've helped you become a better person. Come, I must tell you the whole of your purpose." The man laughed excitedly, and patted Folken's shoulder. He silently followed him inside, down a new path in life. 

That night, the young boy had cried himself to sleep. He had cried for his family, and for he that did not exist anymore. He had cried for the injustice of life, but mostly he had cried for what he had become. Knowing his purpose, he vowed never to yield to their will, for in his life so far, he had known love, happiness, and security, and his heart bloomed with the respect he had for life and justice.

__

"I will never forget what it means to be human." The boy thought, as he started to feel the drowsiness of sleep. 

__

~----End Flashback----~ **(A/N Now weep thee for Folken's soul)**

That had been the last time he had wept. No tears had stained his pillow in the next sixteen years that followed. Nor will they ever stain his pillow again. Although he had vowed to stay true to that human nature his long dead mother had taught him to appreciate, Folken had soon found out that it was not possible. Little by little, he had begun to scratch away at that simple foundation, and fill it with the necessities of his new life. 

__

"But I have no regrets. After all, I stayed alive, so in a way, I did betray myself from long ago, and in a way I didn't." Folken thought, as he felt someone's hand on his shoulder, massaging it slightly. 

"You're too tense Sire." A feminine voice told him. 

"How long have you been standing there, Eriya?" Folken asked.

"A while. I knew I had no right to disturb your thoughts Sire." She told him. 

"I told you so many time that you man call me Folken. Why do you insist on that stupid title?" Folken asked, moving towards her and embracing her gently, then placing a fervent kiss on her lips. 

"Lord Folken, I am only your General. It would be disrespectful to you." She told him, looking up into his eyes. 

Folken was terrified by the absolute loyalty he saw lying in them. He knew for certain that she would take the deadly blow meant for him full force, and without regrets. He saw in her eyes, that she existed solely for him, and for no one else. It terrified, yet excited him at the same time. To have such a power over someone's life, was something he had not got used to. 

"You're not my General here." He said silencing her with yet another kiss. 

Eriya responded to his kiss eagerly, and smiled when it ended. "I have come to bring you news of your army." She told him. 

"What's wrong?" Folken asked, retreating back into a corner of practicality. It was best not to display his emotions so openly with her. Although it was so hard, he had to exercise control. 

"Nothing. I just wanted to report that everything is going perfectly according to plan. The Dragon Slaying Units have been dispatched to Chesta and Naria, who are currently heading for Freid." She told him. 

"That is perfect. Any news of the monastery? Did the monks make any attempt to relocate?" Folken asked. 

"We do not know for sure. Chesta and Naria got distracted by the King of Fanelia and his party, who happened to be passing through the country. They thought it would be a good opportunity to capture them and thus win Fanelia for Solaria." Eriya told him. 

Folken sighed. "They shouldn't have done that, we wanted to keep this operation as secret as possible. Who gave them permission?" he yelled, at no one in particular. 

"W-well… they t-thought t-that…" Eriya stammered. 

"They thought what? I gave them specific orders and they disobeyed them. I should kill them both! They do not deserve any better." Folken cursed. 

The colour from Eriya's cheeks faded. "No! Lord Folken, I beg of you. Give them another chance! They were just over zealous of trying to please you. Please sire, I beg of you!" she kneeled at his knees. 

Folken looked at her, stifling a gasp of surprise. No matter how loyal she was to him, she would always be equally loyal to her twin. So loyal, as to throw herself at his feet and beg forgiveness for her sister. He was impressed, more than she could ever imagine. The love one had for a sibling, Folken respected that, and considering everything else, decided that Naria's and Chesta's deaths were not necessary. He would have ordered them without flinching had they been troublesome, but he was willing to overlook one small mistake. 

"Stand up. They will not be executed." He told her. 

She stood up, and he saw the trail of tears on her cheeks. He stepped close, and caressed her face. "A'mael…" he whispered, before dismissing her. It was a word in a language long forgotten, that only he knew. She would never guessed the amount of affection he had just displayed for her with that one word. "Do not worry. I am glad you're keeping my army in good shape." He told her smiling. 

Eriya saluted him, and left. Folken turned around, and looked back out the window, revising his plans and strategies to fit the new information he had just received. It wasn't so bad that they had tried catching Van Fanel. That would give his men a good opportunity to wedge themselves closer to the king, and distance him from his real friends. Yes, sooner or later, he would have Fanelia. It was only a matter of time. 

A silent thud broke his chain of thoughts, and his pulse rose in alarm, as he saw Eriya fainted on the floor. 

"Medic! Medic! I need a medic!" Folken yelled down the hall. 

Two doctors, dressed in white coats showed up immediately, and loaded the unconscious Eriya onto a stretcher. 

"What happened?" one of them asked. 

"Well, she was about to go out, when she just collapsed." Folken told them. 

The doctors nodded, and left. Folken followed them, without missing a beat. As the put Eriya into the infirmary, the Emperor wanted to follow, but one of the nurses stopped him. 

"No sire, it's better if you wait outside. It will be less painful if…" she didn't continue. 

Folken clenched his fist. "She's not going to die. If you let my General die, I will personally kill you with my own two hands. Now go in there, and fix her. I will wait out here!" he yelled. 

The nurse smiled at him pleasantly and left. Folken scowled, and began pacing the hall up and down. He had no idea what could be wrong with Eriya, was it over work? If so he should not stress her so hard. She was still a delicate princess after all. Folken sighed, and rubbed his temples. He did not know why he felt so concerned about her well-being, but he knew he was. If she died… but she couldn't? Could she?

"Sire, you have a meeting with the council in ten minutes." His scribe yelled down the hall, coming towards him with a bunch of papers. 

"Cancel it." Folken told him flatly. 

"But you can't cancel it. Members from all over the country are coming!" the ma exclaimed. 

"I do not care. Postpone it, cancel it, whatever. I am not leaving until Eriya is safe!" he screamed. 

"Sire, you cannot afford to miss this council meeting. It is of the outmost importance!" he pleaded. 

"If you want to die, then continue on the path you chose. I am not leaving until my General is safe." He told him. 

The man sighed, unhappy with the Emperor's decision. Folken just glared at him, and continued his pacing. His thoughts focused on Eriya, and what could be wrong with her. He could feel his worry growing bigger, as he saw no reason for her to be sick. She had extremely good living conditions, a very healthy diet. The only problem would be stressed, but he… he thought he took care of that. Smiling, Folken sat down on the bench. Maybe it was womanly problems. She was still a woman, a cat woman that was.

The hours passed, and the doctors did not emerge from the room. Folken considered, at one point breaking down the door and standing by her bedside, caressing her golden hair, and telling her tales of long ago. The ones she loved. She was his a'mael, and he would not let her die, no matter what. But then he reconsidered, and sat back down and waited. Waiting was the good thing. With time, all answers came. And so did his. 

The doctor walked out of the infirmary, and Folken jumped to his feet immediately. 

"How is she?" he asked breathlessly. 

"She's fine. We've determined the reason for her fainting spell. You see… sometimes, during her.. condition.. this happens often. Especially since… well… sometimes conditions like hers cause a lot of trouble." The doctor was obviously frustrated. 

"Well, what's her "condition?" Folken asked, deeply annoyed and aggravated at the stammering man. 

The doctor leaned over and whispered something in his ear. 

****

"SHE'S WHAT?!?!?!?!" Folken screamed aloud. "But that's not right, because.. but she was… oh no… but she could've… but she didn't… and yet… it could… it wasn't… you seee…." Folken stopped talking, feeling the drowsiness overcome him. He steadied himself by leaning against the wall, and then sunk on the bench again, shaking his head, yet grinning oddly. 

"You may go see her if you wish." The doctor told him, and left Folken starring off into space. 

The doctor smiled, thinking that even Solaria's Emperor was still human after all. 

****

Author's Note:

Thank you all my readers, and double thanks to those that have left me a review. I am sorry I am so slow with this, and I know this chapter wasn't what you were expecting, but.. I love Folkie-sama, and I am giving you all a bit of an interlude. Thank you for sticking through with me, and actually coming and reading this, and reviewing. U do not know how much I appreciate it. Thank you all so very much. I had writer's block, that's why this is shorter. I'll have another chapter asap. Umm, it's 4 am now, I have to go, sorry for the shortness, I hope you liked the folken character building, and the lil dry humour at the end. Oh, just so you know, folken and van are not brothers. They're not related. Ok, thanks a lot, please leave a comment, and see u next chap! PA out.

****


	12. Deceiving Deception

****

Author's Note: Sorry for the very long delay in bringing this chapter to you. Circumstances beyond my control have not enabled me to write in the last two months. However, I am back, more or less. Here's a summary of what happened so far in **Thief of Hearts**. Van and Hitomi have embarked on an adventure to find out who Van's assassin is, as well as solidify an alliance with King Amano of Lowenia. In passing they have stopped in Asturia where King Aston has provided information that is crucial to the country of Lowenia, the guardian country of the Inner Circle Alliance. Meanwhile, in the Outer Circle countries of Solaria, Ispano and Grolash things are unsettling. The country of Solaria invades Grolash, taking the twin cat princesses prisoners, and forcing the iron rule of Folken's reign on the people. Rumours of imminent war flood the land, however only Van's party seems to listen to them. After the king agrees to marry Princess Millerna, he receives an odd message from a strange woman telling him of a tale of destiny. Meanwhile, Folken sends Naria and Chesta on a mission to retrieve a book that will aid him in the quest of finding the "armours" However, Van does not believe the woman's tales and continues his quest to reach Lowenia and talk to King Amano himself. They stop in Freid, where the party is received warmly on the surface, but demons lurk in the shadows. A failed assassination attempt makes Van aware of the extent of the Outer Circle power. He and Hitomi decide to split up from the group, trying to find an adverse route into Lowenia. They are joined by Yukari and Dilandau, who refuse to leave the King and the thief to their plans. However, the small party is spilt up soon after, when their escape is discovered. In an attempt to protect Van, Hitomi injures herself, and the two are forced to take refuge in the temple of the moon, under the watchful eye of the Moon Goddess. While the two enjoy peace and quiet, things are stirring up in Solaria, where King Folken's past is somewhat revealed, as well as the indications of a new addition to the Royal Family. Now, to finish what I started:

****

Chapter 12 ~ Deceiving Deception

__

"Without order nothing can exist - without chaos nothing can evolve."

The chirps of birds softly echoed off the stone walls of the temple, filtering through Hitomi's dream world, and fraying the last remnants of a peaceful sleep. She twisted in her sleep, her hand reaching out to the spot next to her. 

__

Empty…
    
    The sensation registered in her mind, piercing the cloudy veil of dreams like a cold icicle, and implanting itself in her brain, numbing all other perceptions. For that sole second in time, there was no other conscious replica of her feelings, and she was entirely dominated by the one sensation. 

****

"VAN!" 

Hitomi's mind quickly recovered out of the surreal state between dreaming and consciousness. Her green eyes snapped open, and indeed the spot where Van was supposed to be sleeping was empty. Panic washed through her body, like a cold ocean wave, making her senses painfully aware. For a moment, she was conscious of everything around her. The rustle of the trees outside, the falling of the water in the shallow brook, the flutter of bird wings, everything seemed to close. It felt almost as if she could look through the walls of the temple, and see the entire world. At the edge of her consciousness, she felt something dark and frightening, that made her shrivel back into the cocoon she had crafted for her mind. 

****

DANGER! Somethingwaswrong!

"Van!" Hitomi called out in a panicked voice. 

The shuffling of his feet came from a distance, and she heard him climb the steps up to their resting-place. A few seconds later, the raven-haired king appeared in the doorway, a careless lopsided smile adorning his face. 

"Hitomi, you're awake." He stated calmly, his voice somewhat different in itself.

There was something about the way her name rolled off his lips that made a warm fire spread through Hitomi. She couldn't help but grin at him, before becoming serious again. Her lips pursed together in a thin line, and she stood up, ignoring the fact that she was only wearing a see-through chemise. 

"Something's awfully wrong. Get ready to get out of here." She announced. 

"Well, good morning to you too. The horse is already packed." Van announced calmly. 

"I'll tidy up here then." Hitomi told him, and reached for her clothes. She was getting ready to take off 

the chemise and put on her shirt, when she noticed Van hadn't moved away from the door. Hitomi turned around, and glared at him, with a cold green glare meant to tell him he was trespassing on her privacy.

"Well… aren't you going to leave?" she asked, somewhat irritated. 

"Leave? Why?" Van asked her innocently. 
    
    "So I can change, idiot…" Hitomi muttered. "Remember, you're engaged now. You wouldn't want your future wife to work up a scandal because you were looking at helpless changing maidens." She informed him. 

"Oh, right…" Van mumbled. Within the next five seconds he had turned around and had gone back outside. 

__

"Not engaging in a verbal argument… I wonder why..." Hitomi wondered, as she changed out of her night-gown, and into her pants and cloak. 

In every human being there is an attachment to objects, a strange attachment they themselves cannot explain. Some are fond of jewelry, some are fond of household objects such as vases, or porcelain dolls, and some are fond of art. In Hitomi's case, she was fond of the ragged cloak that rested on her shoulders. It wasn't as much the comfort of the cloak, or the quality of the material, but rather its smell and way it wrapped around her. The cloak represented her personal shield, a wall of familiarity before the world. The same world Hitomi had desired to see, but ultimately came to despise beyond anything else. Amongst her few personal effects, one side the cloak contained her true nature and the scars of her past, while on the other it was the shield standing against anyone who wanted to look in. As she tied the final laces of her boots, the emerald-eyed girl pushed away the feeling of uneasiness in the pit of her stomach. Everything would be fine in the end. Smiling happily, Hitomi realised that she had had one of the most comforting sleeps of her life. 

__

"How odd..." Hitomi thought, but gave the matter no more thought. Her head wound was faring nicely, and although sore, her muscles didn't hurt as much as she thought they would. "Ok Van, I'm ready." She called out to him. 

"Here, get on." Van said, as he guided the horse to the temple steps. 

Hitomi rose up into the saddle behind them, and the two began to move out of the forest, leaving the temple of the moon goddess behind them. The aura of protection they had felt the night before slowly started to slip away, as they plunged back in a world full of horrors they would have to defeat. 

"Thank you." Hitomi whispered softly as they came out of the clearing. 

"Hold on tight." Van warned her in a monotonous tone, a few seconds before he kicked the stallion into full gallop. 

Hitomi tightened her grip on the Fanelian prince, the feeling of uneasiness still nagging at the back of her mind. No matter how much she tried to push it away, it just kept on coming back, stronger and stronger. Her arms tightened around Van's waist, yet she couldn't help but notice a difference. His muscles were tight and bulky, almost as if he was growing out of his boyish frame. 

__

"He doesn't even smell like Van…" Hitomi thought wistfully, as she recalled the fresh field smell that accompanied the young king. 

"Is anything wrong?" Van asked, turning around, and fixing his chocolate eyes on her emerald ones. 

"No. Nothing's wrong." Hitomi whispered, tilting her head downwards and hiding her gaze. 

For some strange reason, she couldn't bear to look in his eyes, almost as if the intensity of his gaze would tear a hole though her. The closeness she had enjoyed with the king only the night before was gone, and Hitomi felt as if they were on two shores of a tumultuous river. 

__

"Why? Why am I feeling this way?" Hitomi tried to steady the beating of her heart, but her attempts were in vain. She was amazed at how hot the blood felt through her veins, and how dizzy her head felt. The pendant she was wearing around her neck was glowing a strange pinkish glow as it bounced on the thin golden string. 

"We'll be at the village soon." Van shouted over the galloping horse. 

Hitomi snapped out of her daze and noticed that they were descending through the thick forest, on a small-unpaved trail. On their left and right were the two mysteriously dark halves of the wood, equally terrifying and beautiful. She could see the mist rise from a hot spring and cling to the mossy fallen dead tree trunks on one side, while on the other thick bushes and tall sturdy trees faltered in the breeze. The trail seemed to be splitting the two personalities of the forest in two distinct entities, one menacing and scary, one soft and beautiful. Just which side was which? That was left for the humans to decide. 

Hitomi just stared in awed amazement, for she had never been one keen on observing nature. For her the crowded stony villages meant life, and she had never stopped to look outside urban areas. However, as they were galloping through this forest, Hitomi felt a pulse of life, a heartbeat she had never known existed. 

__

"Or is that the beating of my own heart?" she wondered silently, and gently touched her place where her heart was. Indeed it was beating furiously, almost as if it wanted to rip out of her chest. Hitomi closed her eyes for a moment, and the glowing of the pendant intensified. 

~---Vision---~

__

"Where am I? Why is it so dark in here? Hello?"

The faint echoes of water dripping slowly were all that she could hear in the immense sea of darkness that surrounded her. On impulse Hitomi tried to make it go away, she held out her hand, and tried to push it back, but it slipped through her fingers. 

__

"Is anyone here? Where am I?" she called out, her voice filled with an inexplicable fear. 

Hitomi half expected something to happen, someone to show up from the darkness and charge at her. Anxiety and adrenaline rushed through her veins sending her head spinning. She still couldn't understand how she could be riding a horse going down a mountain one minute, and end up in a dark room the other. 

__

"Did the palace guards attack us? Is there something I can't remember? What is going on?" 

Her own voice deafened her, and she fell to the floor clutching her ears in pain. It seemed as if her thoughts were spoken aloud, and for the first time Hitomi cursed her loud thoughts. 

After the echo had died away, she slowly stood up, realising that the darkness was not so dark anymore. It seemed to have thinned out, and she was able to discern a figure in the far distance. It was small and unmoving, but nevertheless, Hitomi **knew **it was a living person. 

__

"Who are you? Stay there! Don't move! I'll come to you!"

Hitomi began running through the long hallway, and it seemed that the harder she tried to attain her goal, the farther it got from her. She ran for what seemed like hours, until her leg muscles ached in indescribable pain.

Seeing that the hope of reaching the strange person was futile, Hitomi stopped running. She just stared down the hall at the small figure in the distance, her green eyes narrowed in deep thought. 

__

"I wish I could get closer to whomever that is."

Immediately, the hall seemed to shorten, and she found herself in front of a cage. A set of thick iron bars separated her from the figure. From the little light in the room, she could discern that the person was male, for he had his upper body unclothed. A pair of torn, greasy pants hung from a belt on his bruised waist, with his bleeding naked feet dangling in the air. She could see the scars of a very recent lashing, still bleeding, all over him. He was suspended by two chains which held his arms immobile and stretched, while his feet barely touched the floor, chained again to two weights. The whole cell was dirty and it reeked of urine and other bodily functions. The polished bones of a skull glinted in the light, the hollow eyes and mouth almost laughing at Hitomi, telling her the futility of her quest. 

__

"Are you all right?" Hitomi heard herself cry out. 

He stirred a little, his body being too frail to actually move. She could see that he stifled a groan, and despite all the pain he had endured he willed his head upwards, to look at her. As he did this, Hitomi gasped in shock, and took a step back. A pair of velvety chocolate eyes shone in a pained expression from under a mass of unruly raven hair. 

__

"Van! Is that you? What are you doing here! Van!" Hitomi exclaimed, and she rushed forward clasping onto the bars until all the blood was gone from her knuckles. 

The young king did not seem aware of her presence. He just starred blankly ahead of him, the expression of utter pain carved into his features. Suddenly, his body went limp, and his head slouched to one side. 

He had passed out. 

__

"Van! VAN HOLD ON! I'm going to go get help! HOLD ON VAN!" Hitomi cried, as she spun around looking for a direction in which she could go to find help for the stranded king. 

~----End Vision----~

"Hitomi! Hitomi! Snap out of it!" Van called out, his voice cold and calculated. 

They had reached the village, and Van had dismounted when Hitomi had decided to slump and fall off the horse right into his arms. She seemed deep within some sort of trance, the pendant around her neck glowing a dangerous pink. The young king knew he shouldn't let her fall, for it would not have kept up appearances, thus he had come to the young woman's rescue. She was currently writhing and twisting in his arms, crying out in terrified urgency. He heard his name being called, and smiled oddly. She was quite taken with him. That would serve his purposes. 

"Hitomi! Come on Hitomi! Wake up!" he exclaimed, and patted her cheek dispassionately. 

Slowly, Hitomi came out of her trance, and through blurry eyes she saw the figure of the king looking down upon her coldly. She suddenly felt very cold inside her, and attempted to stand up. 

"Van…" she whispered weakly. 

"What happened?" he asked her. 

"I, I think I just had a vision. I'm not sure, but… we're not safe." She told him, clutching her head between her hands

"You need rest." Van stated calmly, his hand gently patting hers. 

Hitomi looked up at him, her eyes filled with confusion, and even fear. In a shaky attempt, she stood up, and held on to Van's arm for support. 

"Where are we?" she asked looking around her, not recognizing the faded landscape and strange faces gawking at her. 

"In the village. Come, let's go into the inn. We'll get a room, you'll rest and then we'll be on our way." Van told her, and Hitomi didn't feel like arguing. For once, she let him handle things his way. 

The thief looked down the road, and saw the curious faces of the villagers. They seemed like a merry bunch, the women wore coloured dresses with pinked cheeks from the faint breeze and the men were somber and serious, like any male villagers. They were the bread earners and took their jobs seriously. Hitomi attempted a faint smile at everyone but trailed behind Van closely. The inn showed itself before her, as an imposing structure, with welcoming pine doors. 

Inside Lion Heart Inn was a huge receiving room that was also a restaurant. The structure was made of solid oak, and bricks, it looked more like a cozy cottage than an inn. A large wool carpeted stairway led up to the bedrooms, and behind the huge receiving desk stood a man that looked more like a rat than a man. He had a thin prominent nose, and a thin black mustache that looked like one long whisker. A pair of thick glasses decorated the nose, and two small black eyes regarded the two strangers coldly from behind the safety of the specks. 

"How may I help you, young sir?" he asked Van in a snobby guttural voice. 

"We would like a room." Van told him in the same toneless manner he had been using lately. 

"One bed or two?" the man asked. 

"One." Van told him. 

"Two." Hitomi interjected. She had no desire to share her bed with the king again. 

Van turned around and frowned at her, but Hitomi just stared him down, with one of her cold impenetrable looks. It was almost as if she was daring him to disagree. 

"Two beds please." Van finally gave in. 

"Room 313." The innkeeper told them, and handed Van a set of keys. 

"Come Hitomi, this way." Van whispered gently, and he grabbed on to the young woman's arm. She jumped, startled by the contact. 

__

"Everything about him is so cold. Why?" she asked herself, though her dream-like state. 

The pair turned around, when the pleasant voice of a young woman echoed in the hall. 

"Yes please. I would like this packed for the ride." She seemed to say. 

Hitomi's fine sense of hearing jolted her senses instantaneously. "Yukari!" she exclaimed and stopped cold in her tracks. 

Indeed, inside the restaurant, Yukari and Dilandau were getting ready to leave after a frugal breakfast, and Yukari was kindly happening to be talking to the waitress. 

"Yukari!" Hitomi called out to her, managing her voice volume to go over the other chatter in the room. 

The red head turned around quickly, and her expression changed to one of shock when she saw the sandy-haired young woman standing in the doorway. 

"Hitomi! Van! How did you two end up here?" she asked breathlessly, as she leaped across the room to greet them. "I thought you were finished for sure!" Yukari exclaimed as she hugged Hitomi tightly. 

Not for the first time since she had become acquainted with Yukari did Hitomi freeze with surprise. She had never been hugged like that before, nor had she ever imagined that her presence in a place at a particular time would cause someone happiness. It sent a warm tingle though her being, and twisted her lips in a genuine smile. Who would have known that she would make someone happy?

"Uh, well, we weren't, and uh, we're here now." Hitomi answered, somewhat unsure of what to say. Her arms wrapped around Yukari's shoulders in a hug, and again Hitomi was forced to step back and examine the situation. 

__

"What am I doing? I thought my policy was no allies? Why am I tying myself to this woman in such a manner? That only brings suffering. First Nadya, now Yukari… what's going on with me?"

However, she couldn't bring herself to let go of Yukari. She was a warm presence in her life, in a way modeling all that Hitomi secretly wished she could attain. 

__

"I've always wanted to be alone, haven't I? What is this new need I am feeling? Is my heart beating so fast because I am reunited with her? Would I miss her if she were gone in the same way she missed me? Is she even being honest about her feelings?"

The more she tried to examine the situation, the more questions she ran into, until the very existence of a conscious presence was being questioned. Hitomi could feel the trance-like state return, and she felt her knees go weak. 

"Hitomi, what's wrong?" Yukari asked, as she saw the young woman pale visibly. 

"She's just tired. We had a rough night, and she lost blood." Van stated coolly, pointing to Hitomi's head wound. 

"Oh, that, it's nothing. I've had worse before." Hitomi answered faintly. 

"Are you all right milord?" Dilandau, who had joined them in due course, asked. 

"Yes. She needs rest. We head out before dinner." Van told them. 

"Very well. I shall go make preparations." Dilandau said, as he turned around and prepared to leave. 

"No. Stay. We will make them together." Van told him, and turned his cold brown eyes on Hitomi. "Rest now Hitomi."

She didn't dare argue, the order having been too firm for any argument. There was something about the Van she was seeing that was out of place. The same feeling of wrongness haunted Hitomi, and took away her desire to have anything to do with him. 

__

Passionless. 

Cold. 

Uncanny. 

Those were all words she could use to describe him at that moment. Silently, she bid farewell to Yukari, who winked at her knowingly, and followed the king up the stairs. 

Room 313 was just like any of the inn rooms; decent and clean. Two small beds were placed in either corner, each with its own nightstand. The door to the bathroom was on their right, and the in front of them was a large window through which the happy daylight spilled in like a river of molten gold. 

Silently, Van dropped his things on the nearest bed, and went to close the curtains. When he finished, he walked towards her slowly. 

"Van, it's all right. The light…" Hitomi began to protest. 

"Shh, don't say a thing. You need your rest." Van told her, his finger gently, but mechanically pressing on her lips. 

"But, it's really…" Hitomi began again. 

His gloved hand moved from her lips to her cheek, caressing it slowly. "You're beautiful." He whispered. 

Shivers like she had never known before went up Hitomi's spine. She froze, unable to move. The words weren't real. They just weren't. This wasn't the Van she knew, he would never say that. Or would he?

__

"Why does this feel so **WRONG**?" Hitomi's mind screamed at her, and she could feel the cold creep into her heart. 

"Anyhow, get your rest." Van told her, and he slowly walked out of the room, closing the door softly. 

A grin spread across his lips as he walked down the hall towards the restaurant. 

Back inside the room, Hitomi let her cloak drop to the ground, and she just fell onto the bed, falling into a deep sleep almost instantly. 

**__**

(The Night Before)

Princess Millerna Aston had spent a restless night in her sister's home. Thoughts of Dryden had flooded her dreams, up to the point where she gave up on sleeping. She hated deceiving Van, and she hated deceiving her father, despite the impossible situation he had put her in. The young king of Fanelia did not deserve a lying, cheating lowlife such as she, nor did Asturia deserve a princess that was incapable of performing her royal duties. However, Millerna was aware of the fact that her heart belonged to the young merchant that was currently somewhere in this vast world. She had never asked to be born a princess, but merely to do what she intended and that was be a doctor. Her father and her older sister Eries disproved of the fact that she wanted to practice medicine. They had always told her that she could help the people of her country by other means. Political means, treacherous means. Millerna hated the lying and the falsity of the whole affair. What was wrong with helping people in a just and honest fashion? She looked at her hands, and in the moonlight, and saw her veins, the red blood looking blue under the cloak of night. 

__

"This damned blood!" She thought furiously fumbling with the handkerchief in her hands. It was wrinkled and somewhat dirty, but she didn't care. It was the only part of him that was still there physically with her. If it weren't for her bloodline, she could be free to do as she pleased. _"I don't want royalty."_

However, the question was not what she wanted, but what she would be willing to give up for her love. To simply say she didn't want to be a princess meant nothing, for she was molded in the shape of a princess, for the purpose of being on top of society. Could she give up the lifestyle she had always known for a strange and insecure future? Would she when the time proved right? Millerna sighed deeply. Was this truly what it meant to love? What if she would regret it later on?

"_Do I trust him, or don't I trust him?" _Millerna asked herself. 

Immediately, she chided herself for the thought. Of course she trusted him! Was her heart so keen on forgetting all the times he had helped her pick herself up from where she had fallen? Had she so quickly forgotten how he had never encouraged her to be anything but herself? To him barriers did not exist. There was only the sky, and the two of them. Did anyone else make her heart skip a beat? Or the colour to rise in her cheeks? Or her heart to twist in such pain when she was separated from him?

"Of course I trust him! I love him!" Millerna burst, and hit the wall with her fist, a small curse becoming lost to the louder noise. 

"Then what are you doing here? Go after him!" a voice echoed from somewhere in the room. 

Millerna gasped, and turned around to spy her sister's pregnant figure in the shadows. 

"I am not crying after Van Fanel you know." Millerna stated simply. 

"I know." Came the simple reply. 

"Do you still approve?" Millerna asked, her blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

"You must do what your heart dictates." Marlene told her softly. 

"Did your heart dictate to you to have this baby?" Millerna questioned. 

"Yes. That is why you must go. You have no idea…" Marlene stopped in the middle of her sentence, letting the frayed silence hang between them. 

"Where is he? I'm sure you know." Millerna whispered. 

"Lowenia."

Millerna spun on her heels, for she was already ready to go. Grabbing her cloak, she trust it over her shoulders. 

"This way. I shall let you out secretly. I prepared a horse." Marlene told her, and turned around, opening a secret door in the bookcase. 

Millerna followed in silence, half awed, half suspicious of her older sister. She had never known Marlene to be so conniving and deceiving. When did she learn all of this?

"Life changes people." Marlene whispered, as she walked ahead of her sister, with a fuming torch. 

"I too will change." Millerna echoed. 

The corridor was dark and damp. Millerna could feel herself choking the musty air that existed in the corridor. There were no other sources of light other than her sister's torch, and even that did not provide much help. It all had a sickening green shade, almost like moss seemed to be growing on the walls. The floor was rock, and their synchronized footsteps echoed softly on the lime stone. After a few more minutes of walking, Marlene stopped. "I go no further. Follow the corridor to the end. You will find the horse hidden in the bushes." She whispered, giving her the torch. 

"Thank you, Marlene. This might be the last time I ever see you. I wish you and both your unborn baby and husband happiness." Millerna whispered, and she hugged her sister lightly. 

Marlene just smiled, with glinting eyes. 

No more words were exchanged between the two sisters, each having said good bye in their own way. 

****

~*~*~*~

The cat woman entered the room quietly, making no noises as she traversed the uncarpeted section of the floor. She and her companion had checked into an inexpensive inn, posing as a newly wed couple. At first Naria had protested to the unnecessary measures of protection, but Chesta's reply had dissolved her protests. 

"Are you afraid I'd touch you my little kitten? Don't worry, I prefer my women willing." He had said, at which she had done nothing but glared poisonously. 

Now, she looked upon his sleeping form, and pondered how easy it would be to slash his neck. 

"Don't think I didn't hear you." He told her, opening a blue eye and grinning at her. 

"Where do we go from here?" Naria asked, letting herself fall onto the soft bed. 

"Well, where do you want to go from here?" Chesta asked, raising himself so he was supporting his body on one elbow, and cocking and eyebrow at her. "Or are you offering some sort of… deal." He asked, lowering his voice a few notches. 

"Aren't we the lecherous one?" Naria asked, unfazed by his boldness. 

"Now, just because I lead a healthy life, there's no need to attach fancy name tags to me. I'd rather you'd take stuff off than put on more." He grinned. 

Naria rolled her eyes. "I meant, you half wit, where do we find the Book of Knowledge." 

"Oh, we have to find the Dark Druid of course." He told her, leaning back down on the pillow. 

"Of course, how could I have been so foolish and not have guessed!" Naria said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Well, we've got a while to investigate the area. He's said to be living around here." Chesta told her.

"Then why all the mischief at the palace? Was it really necessary to show those Fanelian fools that we're after them?" Naria asked him. It wasn't the way she would have went about doing the job of keeping an eye on their enemies, but she had let him have his way, only because she had relished in the notion of him failing horribly. 

"Of course not. However, in this case, the young king carried a few important documents about the Solarian Condition. If all goes well, they should have him by now." Chesta told her, turning on one side, with his back to her. 

"I suppose that's right. Well, we better get some rest." Naria yawned thoroughly. 

"Well, if it's rest you want, you've got it. You know where to find the rest." He chuckled softly, and then grunted, when Naria kicked him in the ribs. 

**__**

(Present)

~*~*~*~

Hitomi's eyes snapped open with the creaking of the inn door. She felt footsteps on the carpet, and immediately reached for her crossbow. It wasn't there! She silently cursed her forgetfulness. Her small bag, which happened to contain her crossbow lay on the other side of the room. Hitomi closed her eyes, and pretended she was asleep. Maybe if the person got close enough, she could fight him or her physically. 

"Hey, sleepy head. It's time to wake up." Van's voice called out to her. 

Hitomi breathed a sigh of relief, and stood up in bed, blinking a few times repeatedly, when she saw the picture unfolding in front of her. There was the king of Fanelia, with his sword hanging by his side, and a tray with hot smelling food in his hands. It posed for a very amusing image, as the thief would have never guessed the king bringing her food would happen any time soon. 

"Uh, what's all this?" Hitomi asked, confusion echoing in her voice. 

"Oh, I thought you might be hungry." Van said, smiling at her. 

"What time is it?" Hitomi asked, nervously looking down in her lap. The whole situation made her feel self conscious and nervous, and she didn't like the feelings rippling through her. 

"It's dinner time." Van answered, and he came to sit on the side of her bed, putting her tray in her lap. 

"It's good food. Trust me." He told her. 

Hitomi looked at him, her green eyes meeting his brown ones, and again the same feeling of uncertainty settled between them. She didn't understand why she should feel that everything was so misplaced. All the words seemed to be driving her away from him. 

__

"I don't trust you." Her mind screamed out. 

Hitomi did nothing for a moment. She just sat and starred at the strange man she was seeing in front of her. He on the other hand, smiled at her, and his hand quickly found hers. 

__

"What is he doing?" Hitomi's mind asked, as she felt warmth over her palm. Her body seemed to be frozen, it seemed to not be responding to her desperate please for movement. 

"I've always wanted you." Van whispered, as he leaned in capturing her lips in a demanding kiss. 

Hitomi froze in shock, as his lips met hers. The kiss was nothing like she had imagined, his lips being cold, passionless and demanding. The young woman did not oppose his demands, when he forcefully opened her lips further. No, Hitomi was trapped in a single moment, far away from the physical realty. Her glowing pendant brought forth the folds of another vision, more terrifying than the first. This time, the flashes were violent, and she had to struggle to remember them. 

****

Morning… temple… Van… smile… outside… surrounded… monsters… no… doppelgangers… fight…. Defeat… new Van?!?

The vision ended, bringing Hitomi back to the reality, to Van's demanding hold of her lips. 

__

"You're not VAN!" Hitomi's mind screamed and she used all her force to push him away from her. Breathing deeply, she wiped her mouth and grimaced in disgust. 

"Who are you?" she asked calmly, collectively. 

"What are you talking about? I'm Van, Hitomi. I'm the King of Fanelia." The creature in front of her answered. 

__

"NO! NO! NO, NO, NO, NO! **LIAR**!"Hitomi's mind screamed out. 

"Liar!" she spat through clenched teeth. 

"Are you all right? Is your head ok? Hitomi what's the matter? I'm Van, don't you recognize me?" he asked, in the most innocent voice possible. 

"Right, Fanel, now tell me, what's the name of your Weapons Master back in Fanelia? You know, the one that's getting married with your sister Merle soon?" Hitomi asked him. 

"Balgus. The wedding is set for Blue, 5th Moon, you know that, it's all over Fanelia." Van told her nonchalantly. 

A wide grin spread over Hitomi's face. He had fallen into her trap, now it was time to pay the creature back for the humiliating kiss she had received. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Hitomi smiled back at _Van_ and stifled her rage. 

"Do you believe me now?" He asked her quietly. 

"Of course Van." Hitomi told him calmly, as she stood up from the bed and walked towards him. "That vision must have taken a lot out of me. I... had bad dreams." She told him, her hand gently pressing onto his chest. 

"It's ok, Hitomi. I'm here now." He answered her, pulling her into a strong embrace. 

__

"Of course you are, but you won't be here much longer." Hitomi grinned, as she pressed her face into his shirt, letting out a mock sob. As a woman, she had to learn how to act in certain situations, and as a thief deceiving actions were a must.

Grinning evily, Hitomi turned to look up into Van's eyes. They showed all the concern of a lover, although behind the fake expression, Hitomi could see the ice and the abyss of the creature's mind. 

__

"Amazing, it's mimicking him perfectly!" 

Gently, Hitomi's trained hands reached for the sword on his side. He seemed to be lost in her eyes, and not for the first time since she had become free of her master's chains, did Hitomi stop to appreciate the power of womanly charms. They seemed to keep men wrapped around a woman's fingers. All the better for her, she figured, as she continued lifting the sword out of the hilt. Three quarters out already, and Van had no intention of moving. Instead, he angled his head to capture her lips in another kiss. 

"No." Hitomi whispered. 

"What was that? What did you say?" he asked her, straightening his back. 

"I said, no. I won't let you use me again, you doppelganger!" Hitomi exclaimed passionately. 

The fake Van took a step back, in shock. The sword of Fanelia, came out of the hilt all the way, and it rested in Hitomi's hands, the crest carved in the handle seeming to burn in Hitomi's skin. 

"Hitomi? What's wrong with you?" he asked her, in a scared voice. 

"You don't fool me, I know who you are. The king of Solaria sent you to capture Van. Then you took his place, to lead the others into deception. I will not stand for this. You monster." Hitomi's eyes were cold, eyeing only her opponent. 

The whole room seemed to fall away, and only the fake image of Van burned in Hitomi's field of view. The one that had humiliated her, the one that had stolen a kiss from her. The one who had made her subdue to a man's will. 

"Prepare to die." Hitomi announced him coldly. 

Van just laughed and dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "I'm the real Van. I don't even know where you got such a crazy story. We're on our way to Lowenia to warn and ask for King Amano's help. Now, I'm going to walk out, and you're going to let me." He told her. 

__

"In your dreams…" Hitomi thought angrily. However, a small disloyal voice inside her asked the question she dreaded. What if he was the real Van and she was hallucinating? What if it both of them had fallen prey to the doppelgangers, and they had been drugged to behave this way? What if she was actually killing the real king of Fanelia?

__

"NO! NO! I know I'm right. I have to be! There's no other way!" Hitomi's mind screamed, as the sword shook in her hand.

__

"What's wrong with me? Am I doubting myself? For a man? When have I come to value someone else's safety above my own? When? How? NO! I will kill him. I ill kill him for disgracing me, for humiliating me. For lying to me. I will kill him because I know that is not Van. Van is not like this. The Van I know is not like this." Hitomi told herself, breathing deeply. 

She could kill, and this wouldn't be the first time. There were many other sins hanging from her name. One more death would not damn her soul any more. However, this death could actually be usefully. It could help others. Wouldn't the orphans suffer if the war began? Wouldn't the whole world suffer if the war began? Wouldn't Gaea as she knew it change forever? Would she be able to survive in the blood soaked universe that will follow?

__

"I am not a saviour. I'm only watching out for myself." Hitomi told herself. A raging cry escaped her throat, and she charged the fake Van. The ivory blade of the sword pierced the skin of his back, the red hot blood flowing out with a sickening gushing noise. Slowly, Hitomi pushed the sword down, to his bowels, splitting the young king in two pieces. The pink flesh, pushed outwards by the flowing blood, flashed revoltingly in Hitomi's eyes. She, with her determined emerald eyes, finished the deed, standing in a puddle of red blood, with a dripping ivory sword, as Van's lifeless body collapsed. Blood droplets stained her face, but Hitomi didn't care. She just looked down at the corpse, her eyes cold and expressionless. 

Van's body on the other hand, began to change, and shift into its original form. The pink flesh turned to a dark shade of brown, his features morphed into that of a faceless monster, two lifeless eyes starring back at Hitomi. The doppelganger was larger than Van, almost two times his size, however, it now lay dead at the thief's feet. 

"See you in hell." Hitomi said, as she stepped over the body calmly, and exited the room. 

****

Authror's Note: I live. Yes, I know I have been in cloaking mode in the past two months, but that is because life demanded it I be in cloaking mode. I passed the year with great marks, and I'm currently enjoying my summer. Which means I am back to writing. That's when I don't have writer's block. Heh, my muse is an unreliable little thing, but hey, what can I do? Anyway, thank you for sticking through with me, and still reading/reviewing/emailing me. I get lots of emails asking me to continue, and I hope this chapter has not disappointed you. I'm working on 13 as we speak, so I should have it out soon enough. *sighs* Now, I received a few complaints about the last chapter that I would like to address. First of all, through that chapter I dug into Folken's past and motive of behaving as he will be behaving. I have also hinted at a lot of things and basically ripped out his conscience and layed his heat on the table for all of you to see. I do not want Thief of Hearts to be another simple romance story. No, I would like to deconstruct the nature of human characteristics and the motive behind emotional attachment. It makes the story much more interesting in my opinion, and I think it could show a lot about the world we live in, a world of which all of us must be acutely aware. Ok, I sound like a d@mn psychology textbook here, and I do not want to scare you away from the story. It's going to be fluffy, it's going to be cute, it's going to be intriguing, but aside from building the plot, I would like to give the Van and Hitomi I portray here (as well as the other characters) real substance. Something tangible that we could all relate to, and admire. It's the only way to build a realistical and believable character. *breathes deeply* how many of you have I scared away? Basically, what I'm saying is that if you didn't like the last two chapters of the story, I don't know how much you'll enjoy the rest of it, because it will all follow a certain similar style. Umm, and last but not least, I would like to thank you all for your reviews and emails. They mean a lot to me. You guys have no idea how many times during these last two months I got emails from people urging me to write and telling me how much they like my stories, and I felt my fingers itch for the keyboard, but instead had to turn to a boring textbook. I love writing, it's been in my blood ever since I learned how to. I dedicate this chapter to all of you who have helped me with criticisms, enocouragements, and even flames. You've all helped improve my writing, and you've all made me realise how important it is to produce something of quality. To all my readers who read this but stay on the silent side, thank you for sticking through, and remembering about my senseless blabbering about the world. I'm sorry for my long absence from writing, but I assure you I am alive. I hope you have enjoyed reading the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Nite for now, and cya on the flip side!


	13. Cat and Mouse

****

Chapter 13 ~ Cat and Mouse

__

"Those who don't remember the past are condemned to repeat it."

Her footsteps echoed softly on the chequred carpet of the hallway; footsteps that seemed to scream out guilty, and then proceeded to relate in detailed terms the conditions of the guilt. The deed was done and the evidence remained hard and incriminating. The mere confines of a room held the whole world from tumbling down on the head of one very calm thief. 

Hitomi was walking down the stairs of the inn, the few droplets of red blood on her shoe passing unnoticed by the other tenants. With her head held high, her shoulders squared and the dark cloak ominously wrapped around her body, she looked like the heroin of a gothic novel rather than the bodyguard of the Fanelian King. Her face was a mask of collected coolness, with her sharp green eyes repelling those that dared approach her. Hitomi Kanzaki was not in a friendly mood. Every inch of her body expressed that. 

__

"This is all so much more complicated." Hitomi thought grimly, as she entered the common room looking for Yukari. Her red-headed friend had to be let in on her little discovery. There was no way she could handle a crisis of such proportions alone, and although Hitomi hated the prospect of outside help, she knew she had to talk to **some**body. 

The sandy haired young woman gave no thought to the circumstances under which she had committed the murder, because in her mind she had not killed a person, but a thing. That _thing _had deserved its death, and no one of Gaea would ever dream of calling her a murderer. 

__

"I killed again." The thought did not serve to ease her, adding yet more tension in her body. 

Hitomi was repulsed at how easy it had been to take a life away. The frailty of it all still seemed like a dream to her. Time and time again it was the same sensation of overwhelming power that washed over her. Hitomi was afraid of that power, afraid of what would happen when her control ceased to exist. It had been so easy to just slide the sword through the flesh and split the doppelganger in two. 

__

"I am savage and should have never forfeited control, not even for that one split second. That's all it took. Then I was lost to my bloodlust."

A forfeit of control was one of the greatest sacrileges to the young woman. It was a silent vow that ruled her existence: always keep a cool head. The rule was there to guard against unexpected outcomes, which could ruin the basis of a well thought out strategy. Always plan for the worst and hope for the best, a motto she had caught somewhere…

The power to kill was hers, but it was a much too dangerous thing to harbour. From a young age Hitomi had understood that the right to take away a human life rested only in the hands of fate. However, the power was given to man, and man employed it to his benefit. She had only done the human thing. 

__

"I had no choice."

Was that really the truth? Was there really no choice? No, there was always a choice in everything one did. It's the perspective from which one views one's obstacle that takes away the choices. So she had had a choice…

Acutely aware of the trembling in her hands, Hitomi ceased thinking about the past and focused on the present. The hilt of the sword of Fanelia dug into her side, a faithful reminder of her deeds.

__

"I hate swords." The past surrounded her whether she liked it or not, with memories she was better off forgetting. 

The room felt too crowded for a moment, and Hitomi inhaled deeply, trying to hold herself together. She was Van's only hope for survival. If the vision was true, then the same people that had chased them the previous night - the ones that undoubtedly were behind Van's assassination attempts – held him captive. This meant that the information he was carrying from Asturia was of value, and that they did not want it reaching Lowenia. She silently cursed, wishing she had caught the beginning of the conversation between Aston and Van. That way she might have been able to deduce what it was they were after. 

The strange woman and her words came back to Hitomi, and she shuddered deeply. There was no one in the world who understood her, and that woman had no right to give her unasked for advice. 

__

"I don't need to change. I'm fine as it is." Hitomi's jaw clenched in a firm line. 

"Hitomi, I see you're ready to leave this place." A voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and caused her to turn around inhaling sharply. 

The emerald eyed thief was face to face with Van's Guard Captain, Dilandau. She very well remembered his bloody eyes and silvery hair, for every time their gazes met, Hitomi was overrun with icy shivers. This time was no different, and Hitomi fought against taking a step back. She would not give Dilandau any satisfaction of her retreat. Their mutual dislike rippled through them running so deep that you would have thought the floor would crack to separate them from each other. 

"Do you happen to know where Lady Yukari is?" she asked him, ignoring the fact that he had addressed her by her first name. 

According to Fanelian polite society one used a first name when addressing someone if they were on intimate terms such as a friendship or a relationship, or if the addressed was a servant or someone lower on the social scale. Since Dilandau and Hitomi were most definitely not on intimate terms, it was very obvious that he had meant to insult her by using her first name. Forced to keep a low profile, Hitomi had to swallow the blow to her pride, as Dilandau knew she would. What irked the emerald eyed girl the most was that he was perfectly aware of it all, and was perversely enjoying the power he had over her. 

****

Power… all of life's little actions result to a battle for power…

__

"My revenge will reach you soon…" Hitomi glared at him poisonously. 

"What about Lord Van? Is he ready too?" Dilandau continued his inquiry, oblivious to Hitomi's questions. 

__

"He's ready to be buried, that he is…" "He is…resting. Lady Yukari?" Hitomi asked with angered urgency. 

Dilandau smiled faintly, mockingly. "She is doing the same."

It was all Hitomi could do not to strike him in the face. Without another word, she spun on her heels and headed in the direction that she came from. Insufferable jerk! He had won the round of verbal sparring, without so much as getting irritated. She would have to try harder to get him to lash out next time. Victory would be hers, and he would walk away with his tail between his legs! Grinning faintly, Hitomi thought of how easy Van was to irritate. The young king took her bait every time, creating an argument from which Hitomi would emerge victorious. She too was a slave of power. Victory meant power, and power meant control…

__

"Speaking of which, I should take care of that corpse I have in the room… I wonder how I'm going to get a hold of Yukari." Hitomi mentally groaned when she realised that Dilandau had conveniently forgotten to mention where he and Yukari had rented a room. _"I could ask at the Information Desk." _Hitomi hated the prospect of talking to the snotty innkeeper as much as she hated the prospect of having another conversation with Dilandau. 

Already at the top of the stairs, the thief made a decision. She would not go back and admit further defeat to the silver haired guard, nor would she go talk to the innkeeper. The thief decided that she would first take care of the corpse bleeding inside her room, then she would inform everyone of her discovery. Van had to be found, and he had to be found as soon as possible. 

Room 313 was located right beside the staircase, to the left of Hitomi as she walked up the stairs. The young woman distinctly remembered closing the door behind her as she left in search of Yukari. Now, as she examined the surroundings, she found the door slightly cracked. Someone had entered her room during her absence. Hitomi frowned and crept near the wall, her hand clasping the hilt of Van's sword. 

__

"Who are you, and what are you doing in there?"

Through the slightly cracked door, Hitomi could see a figured kneeled beside the body. It was doing something to it, though she couldn't see what it was. 

__

"Great, now I'm going to have to either give explanations, or kill someone else. It could be one of the people surveying the new Van to see that everything went all right." She thought, as she gently clasped the doorknob and soundlessly opened the door. 

Stifling her gasp, Hitomi stepped in, shocked at the image before her. Of all people in the world she would have never pictured Yukari kneeling close to the body mopping up the blood with a nondescript cloth. For a second, all that Hitomi could hear was the violent whirling of the blood rushing to her head. Could Yukari be a spy for the people that wanted to kill Van? Or was she there by chance? No, Yukari couldn't be a spy. Yet… they knew nothing about her other than her destination. Could the meeting have been conveniently placed so that she'd get attached to their group? Hitomi shook her head, with a violent motion, wanting to erase all the questions from her mind. No! Yukari was there by chance! 

__

"So quick to defend someone you don't know." A voice in her head piped up.

"What are you doing here?" Hitomi asked, her voice sounding gutted and harsh, as she let the door close with a click. 

Yukari squealed – in a most ladylike fashion - and stood up wanting to distance herself from the corpse. In the confusion, she tumbled over the bed and became tangled in the mass of bed sheets and petticoats. 

"Sheesh, you don't need to get **that** startled." Hitomi told her walking nonchalantly past the dead body and poking it with the tip of her boot. 

"Hitomi!" Yukari exclaimed breathlessly as she struggled for composure. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my room, and his." Hitomi added looking at the dead doppelganger. "I should be asking you what you did to him. I left him in much better conditions." Hitomi muttered, a hint of amusement in her voice. 

"Don't joke Hitomi." Yukari told her, looking down a little flushed. "Well, I wanted to talk to you. I asked at the registry where your room was, and I came here, and saw this. So I decided to clean it up." Yukari told her boldly, starring into her deep green eyes. 

For the first time in her life, Hitomi feared the next question to spring from Yukari's mouth. She feared the impression Yukari had about her at the moment, and feared the association with the lowest scoundrels that walked Gaea. She wasn't like that! What had happened here had been a lack of choice!

__

"Aren't you a scoundrel? Aren't you a thief?" A disloyal little voice asked inside her. _"SHUT UP!"_

Hitomi felt her heart shrink, and try to hide away from Yukari's bold gaze. Within that knowing look, the thief could see the reproach and the blame. They seemed to fall on her like weights tying her down and slowing her progress. Progress towards what? She had no idea what she was in the first place. How could you progress unless you knew where you were at the beginning? 

Yukari's stare made Hitomi look down herself and examine the tips of her boots. This shrinking away from the implications made Hitomi realise that she did not want to lose Yukari as a friend. In the short time they had spent together Hitomi had felt freer and stronger. Now, when she was face to face with harsh reality, she found that she wanted to lie to save her blossoming friendship. 

__

"When did I start caring about her as a friend?"

Hitomi didn't know, or actually didn't want to admit that she knew. Preferring to leave the subject of Nadya's death untouched, she just simply shrugged it off as another of those "life occurrences". However, she was forced to admit the feelings of bubbling apprehension and shame inside her. Why she felt obligated to act in a certain way for Yukari and Yukari alone she did not understand. She did however know that her occupation and past made her feel dirty and disgusting. 

__

"No! No regrets I promised myself that much." Hitomi's mind was quick to retaliate. The reasons sprung before her eyes like flowers in the early spring. 

"Are you going to help me clean this up or are you going to stand there moping around?" Yukari asked her after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. 

"Huh? What? Sure." The thief bent down and picked up the body of the doppelganger, so that Yukari could soak the blood underneath it. 

"Thanks." The red head told her simply. 

"So what, you're not going to ask any questions?" Hitomi asked, not being able to stop herself. 

"About this?" she asked pointing at the body. "This is a spy for the government of Solaria. I don't need to ask where he came from. You did well to kill him."

__

"So she knows this? How? And is she saying it's ok that I killed?"

"How are you so sure?"… "that he's from Solaria." she added quickly. 

"Uh… we were… told that… back in our village. It was something you first learned as a child. This brand is the power symbol of Solaria." Yukari bared the body's neck and indicated a half moon inside a pentagram. 

"Then you also know that Van is missing."

"What? What do you mean Van is missing?" Yukari jumped to her feet her previous task forgotten. 

"Check the clothes." Hitomi pointed with her chin. 

Yukari took a moment to examine the body, and afterwards looked at her sandy haired companion somewhat haunted by what she saw. "No way!" she exclaimed shock clearly displayed on her face. 

__

"So it's not her. You can't fake the disgust and shock so well." Hitomi thought relieved. "I would like you to meet doppel-Van." Hitomi sighed and let herself fall down into a chair. 

Yukari retreated to the far corner of the room, shivering in terror. "This is bad." She concluded after a few minutes of silence. 

"Yeah, especially since we don't know where the real Van is." Hitomi told her, still looking down. She did not want to see the unasked questions in Yukari's eyes. 

__

"I don't want to answer them." 

"Can we find out?"

"How? I had no idea where to look. However, Van must be found." Hitomi told her clasping her head between her hands. "He… he's in danger." She whispered reliving bits and pieces of the vision she had seen. 

A current of cold air passed by her, and Hitomi could hear muffled footsteps on the carpet. Yukari had come to stand by her, most likely full of questions, questions Hitomi had struggled so hard to avoid. 

"It's all right dear. We'll find him somehow." her small hand squeezed Hitomi's shoulder in a reassuring mother-like manner. "No need to shed tears over the matter." The swish of the silky dress told Hitomi she was kneeling beside her. 

__

"She thinks I'm crying? Gods this girl is a saint!"

Slowly, the thief rose her head and stared at Yukari, her green gaze bewildered and confused. For a second Hitomi's haunted look did not recognise the young woman. She was still inside the corridors of the vision. 

"I'm not crying. I was just thinking where that idiot might be." She retorted promptly as she returned to reality. 

Yukari just smiled at her, a wide smiled that looked very fishy to Hitomi. The thief was forced to add better depth to her statement. 

"He is an idiot, getting himself taken prisoner and then putting me through all this trouble." she muttered. 

"Well, we should call Dilandau in here and figure out a way to find King Van." Yukari told her. 

"No!" Hitomi exclaimed rising half way out of her chair. 

Yukari looked at her startled by the thief's definitive exclamation. Her big brown eyes widened in surprise and her mouth fell agape, with her eyebrows rising in confusion. "Why not? He is part of King Van's guard isn't he?"

Hitomi frowned profoundly, not knowing how to explain to the red head that it was her pride combined with her distaste from the man that kept her from employing his help. Yukari however brought forth a very interesting point, one that Hitomi hadn't considered. In order to gain the King's trust and become part of his personal guard, Dilandau had to have lived at the Fanelian castle a few good years. One did not become entrusted with the safety of the King so easily. During this time he would have got to know Van reasonably well, and would have learned his habits. Hitomi guessed that the King had been trained for situations where his life would be threatened. Dilandau might point out some clue the real Van would have left them behind to help locate him. The realisation that Dilandau was a key component to Van's rescue made the frown on Hitomi's face turn into a scowl. 

__

"I hate relying on me. Especially this one." she thought angrily. "Fine, call him over here. He might as well help us dispose of the body." she motioned. 

"Don't worry 'Tomi. He's trustworthy." Yukari answered before leaving. 

__

"She'd deem a snake trustworthy." Hitomi reasoned, ignoring her new nickname. 

Without further ado, the thief stripped one of the beds of its silken cover, and began wrapping it around the doppelganger. They would have to carry the body out somehow, and it was best if they passed it off as a rather large package. 

As she was binding the body tightly with rope, Hitomi realised that covering its features had improved her disposition. It was almost as if a weight has been lifted off her shoulders, now that she wasn't able to see its face any more. At the scene of the crime, there existed nothing more than a tightly bound package. No more body, no more evidence, no more questions. She smiled to herself, content with that fact. The cold wetness on her fingertips however, was a treacherous reminder of her deed. 

__

"Will this blood never wash off?" she asked looking at her reddened fingers. 

The door opened, and Yukari stepped in followed by the silver haired guard. Hitomi immediately clasped her hand in a fist, struggling to look impatient, and cover for the uneasiness she was feeling. 

"When did you kill him?" Dilandau asked coolly, unfazed by the fact that Van had turned out to be a fake, and the real Van was missing. 

"About an hour ago." Hitomi answered matching his exact tone. 

"Well, it was very stupid of you. But then again, I can't expect you to do the sensible thing and come talk to me." Dilandau burst out, and dismissed her with a wave of his hand. 

"What, you knew Van was a doppelganger?" Hitomi squeaked. 

Yukari gasped in shock, remaining silent, and letting the two run the course of their argument. 

"But of course. It doesn't take a genius to figure **that** out." He said, looking at the both of them with an air of icy superiority. "After all, you can't expect the King to treat his bodyguard so decently, almost seeming as if he fell in love with her over night." Dilandau explained grinning devilishly at Hitomi. 

__

"He's enjoying this too much…" she observed silently. 

Hitomi frowned deeply and was about to trigger the march that would result with her slapping him, when she decided that the trouble wasn't worth it. Dilandau had to be tricked into defeat, and trick him she will. You caught more flies with honey than with vinegar. Thus, changing her attitude completely, she asked in a sugary voice. 

"How wonderful! When were you planning on telling us about it? Before, or after he killed us?" her tone dripped with a sugar-filled sarcasm, not quite the way she had wanted it, but certainly a change. 

Dilandau smiled at her with a poisonous and evil smile, while Hitomi gripped the hilt of her sword – when had she come to think about it as **her** sword? "I was planning on convincing him to lead me to the real Van. Or at least to reveal to me the location where the real King was being held."

"How noble." Hitomi spat, her hand ready to unsheathe the weapon. 

"Sarcasm really doesn't suit you well Hitomi. And it would be best if you left that sword in its hilt." Dilandau warned decisively. Hitomi eased her grip on the article. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

"Both of you stop it!" Yukari screamed in the end. "You're acting like a bunch of three year olds! We still have no solution to our problem! The more time we waste, the slimmer our chances get!" She yelled again. 

"We would have had a solution if she wouldn't have **killed** it!" Dilandau answered calmly, folding his arms on his chest. 

"Not a word out of you Hitomi! And you," she said pointing at Dilandau, "stop acting like a magnanimous ass and help us!" She ordered. 

Both Dilandau and Hitomi starred at each other in disbelief. They had never seen Yukari mad, and now she was fuming. Her cheeks were coloured by a soft blush, and her breathing was accelerated while she had her hands on her hips in a most royally subduing manner. For a moment a flash of an angry blue blood passed before Hitomi's eyes, and she smiled congratulating her friend for the commanding power she mustered. The thief however, refused to back down until Dilandau reconciled. It would be a small victory, but never the less one battle won would even out their bumpy score. 

"Very well…"the albino capitulated with a tired sigh. 

Hitomi flashed him a victorious smile, and nodded at Yukari. "Now here's what I saw. I saw Van in a cage, chained to a wall in unconsciousness." she told them, not certain they believed her about the vision. Hitomi wasn't certain she believed it herself, but she had no other explanation for what had happened. She had heard tales of women gifted with the sight, but those were just legends of times long gone. 

"Is there anything else you remember from your vision? Anything that could provide us with a location?" Yukari asked, completely showing her trust in Hitomi's precognitive powers. 

The thief sighed and shook her head in denial, going over the vision in her head inch by inch. All she had seen was a huge granite corridor. How many prisons did not have granite corridors? In a surge of anger and her inability, Hitomi pictured Dilandau in her head mocking her. 

"Well you just see. I'll find Precious and bring him back!" she exclaimed, realising far too late that she had spoken aloud. 

Her audience seemed shocked, and somewhat amused. Yukari cracked her a grin, and Dilandau continued fuming. 

"We'll do it if we work together." Yukari said, trying to maintain a positive side to the whole situation. 

Dilandau did not bother to answer them, seeing as how he did not like their non-existent plan, nor their non-existent approach to make a plan. If they were ever to find Fanel – not even he knew where he was - they would need to go back to the castle, and that was out of the question. Since the doppelganger had been discovered, Fanel would have to be rescued, putting him – Dilandau – in a rather unpleasant situation. The albino had no desire to be caught and tortured by the Solarians, because there was no doubt that was what going to happen. He would receive no special treatment despite it all. Thus, his was a one way road, so he would better get going on trying to rescue Fanel. 

"Bring me a map." He bellowed in the silence. 

Both girls looked at him surprised, as they had not expected him to take such decisive control of their mission. Silently, Yukari went in search of a map, since both Hitomi and Dilandau's social skills were questionable. The blanket of shaky silence enveloped the room once more, as Hitomi occupied herself with the final preparations of the body. 

"How do you plan to carry it out of here?" Dilandau asked, sounding as if he did her a favour by engaging her in conversation. 

"Out the front door of course." Hitomi replied absent-mindedly. _"Not so high on your pedestal now, eh?"_

The two lapsed in silence once again, a show of emotions playing on Dilandau's face. Hitomi was quite surprised to see this change from the icy guard into the passionate fighter. There was hot blood raging behind Dilandau's cool exterior. There was hope for her yet!

His stiffled rage, so well played out on his features puzzled Hitomi greatly. It surely could not have been at the discovery that his king was missing. Hitomi had known many people like Dilandau before, some she had even trusted and almost paid for it with her life. Their loyalty could be bought one way or the other. Hitomi guessed the albino just hung around Fanelia and Van because it was benefiting for him, not for Van. Such people were dangerous allies to have, and an even a greater peril when they embodied loyal perfection – such as Dilandau. 

__

"You don't fool me Dilandau. You don't fool me." 

"There we go! It took some convincing, but I have it!" Yukari burst through the door waving around a map of Gaea. She was breathing hard as she spread the map on the table, a sign that she had run back without wasting time. 

Hitomi and Dilandau gathered around the map, starring at it curiously. "So where is he?" the thief asked with an ironic smile. 

Dilandau pursed his lips in silence and continued to examine the map, not bothering to respond to her. Hitomi too stared at the map, a weird tingling feeling taking hold of her. 

__

"Come on Van, where are you?"

She felt her eyelids heavy and lead-like, a trace sweeping over her. Hitomi felt as if she were asleep, but awake and aware at the same time. She balanced precariously on her feet, and her eyelids sealed completely, her breathing becoming barely audible. In her trance, Hitomi felt peaceful and collected, knowing precisely where Van was. All she had had to do was point it out. Her pendant began to glow a bright pink, and it slowly floated from her neck to her hand. 

__

"What's going on with me?" She wondered, feeling like an internal observer to a part of her that she did not know existed. A cold current of electricity washed through her submerging her into the trance. 

With the glowing pendant still in her hand, Hitomi made a fist, and released the pendant to dangle over the map, with the thin gold thread hanging on a finger. 

__

"Come on Van, reach out to me!" she pleaded silently. 

The King's fresh field smell invaded her nostrils and flashes of Van began to fly before Hitomi's eyes. She shook with the power of them, the colour draining from her cheeks and the pendant swinging vigorously over the map. Both Yukari and Dilandau were hit with a pang of cold that seemed to chill their bones. 

****

Chains… pain… chains… pain… Van…pain… chains… rage… pain…pain…pain…

With a sudden halt, the pendant stopped swinging and Hitomi's green eyes flew open. For a moment she stood starring into space, a glossy gleam reflecting off the emerald green. Then, she seemed to return down to Gaea. 

"Van!" the words escaped in a croaked whisper from her cracked lips. Weakly, she pointed to a place on the map, and the collapsed into a nearby chair. Her eyes closed in exhaustion, and she was breathing hard, as if she hadn't breathed at all before. 

"Hitomi! Are you all right?" asked Yukari hurrying to her side and fanning her tired features. 

The thief didn't answer her. She had done it. She had found Van. However, this did not bring her relief. It chilled her soul for a reason she could not understand. 

**__**

"Pain, your talent will bring pain!"

"Yeah… I'm fine." Hitomi answered in the end. 

**__**

"Grief to those you care about!"

"What just happened?" Yukari asked, a note of fearful hesitation in her voice. 

The emerald-eyed girl looked at the red-head with glimmering eyes. She felt her heart sink at her friend's tone, and a rebellious part of her wanted to deny what she had done only to bring her friendship back to safe grounds. All she wanted to do was hide from the accusatory questions of her audience. Her true self however, disconsidered the possibility of retreat. It demanded that she stand true to her vows and accept yet this other aspect of her persona. 

"I don't know." Hitomi answered grimly. 

**__**

"Death! You will bring death!"

Insane cackle filled Hitomi's ears, bringing about a deadlier pallor than before. Even gone, he still haunted her life, and terrorized her thoughts. 

__

"Will I ever be free?"

"It is possible that Van is held at Urn'lera." Dilandau announced scratching his chin silently. How had she done it? In any case, she had saved him from an unpleasant situation and he was glad. 

"Is that the place that Hitomi indicated?" Yukari asked. 

Dilandau nodded and proceeded to explain himself. "The Urn'lera pass is actually more than a regular pass. Inside the mountain, the Freidians carved the most exquisite and intricate high-security prison."

"Undoubtedly it's the secret of their government." Hitomi frowned. 

Dilandau grinned and began folding the map. ""It's our best guess yet. We better try." 

"Politics. This world is all a jumble of politics." Yukari spat angrily. "I guess it's good that he's there. This way we can continue onto Lowenia." 

Hitomi was silently and deep in thought. She would have to go inside and rescue Van. There was no one else that had enough expertise for a mission of this caliber. Only the skills of a thief could penetrate a high-security prison. That meant that she had to find a Black Market and procure a few items, two of which would be a plan of Urn'lera and schedule of the guard change. 

__

"Well, he'll pay for this damage later…" 

"I'll be back soon." Hitomi told them and headed out the door before any of them could say anything else. 

~~~~

Naria sighed profoundly as she slashed through the thick bush. The vegetation atop the mountain was rich in both trees and flowers, clustering together to form a dark canopy obstructing all sunlight. They had been travelling in the dark for most of the morning, and the cat's yellow eyes were dilated to the maximum. 

The morning had not begun well for the Solarian general. Definitely a bad start as she had awoke with Chesta's arms curled around her waist. It would not have been so bad – she could always slap him – were it not for the treacherous shivers that had run up her spine. She reasoned that it had only been the shock of waking up in that position, seeing as it had been something new. As the Princess Grolash, she had led a life of physical purity, while the politics and social coups had shredded her mental innocence. Of course she never showed her weaknesses to anyone. Years as a monarch had taught her that lesson well. There was no Grolash anymore, nor would it ever return. Naria's loyalty stood with Lord Folken until death. 

The cat had surprised herself at the strength of the feelings she mustered for the ruler of Solaria. Hers was a platonic love, but nevertheless a form of worship. This miraculous transformation had happened in the course of a few months, some of which she had spent trying to kill him. It was only later that she had seen the benefits of life as a General, not a Grolash princess. The influence of the council and her country's rituals had taken a while to disappear. 

"Why have you stopped? Do you think we have all the time in the world? No! We need to be there by nightfall!" Chesta exclaimed angrily, from behind the next sage bush. 

Naria came out of her pensive reverie, and began walking again. Definitely not a good day. The search for the Dark Druid had been fruitless so far, and the company was impatient and lecherous. She trudged on silently, a little upset by his pressing insistence. It wasn't like they were going to find him so easily. 

"Come on sugar, it's not really that hard to put one foot in front of the next." Chesta hurried her forward by grabbing her by the waist and pushing her. 

"Hands off or you lose 'em." Naria growled and glared at him. 

"So the kitty talks again. My, my, the honour I feel is infinite." Chesta chuckled. 

"Aw, shut up!" Naria pushed him out of her way angrily and stomped on ahead. 

The blond soldier loved angering the princess. She was still arrogant and pompous – just like all princesses- and took heed only of what she wanted. She had to learn that a man allowed a woman to push him only so far. Princess or not, he was a man, and she was a woman, and he wasn't anybody's toy to command. He only played that role because it suited him for the time being. Although she was unaware of it, he was the boss and head of their little operation. Lord Folken had given her to him, for him to keep out of the Emperor's way, and he had no choice but to accept. That did not mean that he had to accept her bossy behaviour. She might be forced to act that way with the uncultured armies, but he was part of the special Slayer Force and he would not tolerate her. He answered to another, much stricter commander. 

"Hey Princess! Wait up!" he called out when he didn't see her ahead, and sliced through the bushes hurriedly. 

"Don't call me Princess, Blondie. I have a name you know…" she told him popping up from around a thick Maple Tree. 

"Don't call me Blondie, Princess." Chesta was quick to retort. 

"Blondie."

"Princess. 

"Blondie!"

"Pr—aaah!" Chesta screamed as the swish of ropes cut the silence around them. Moments later, a net sprung up from underneath them, trapping them securely a few feet above ground. It had all happened so fast, that neither of them realised they were trapped until after a few minutes of dizzy silence. 

"Look what you did!" Naria yelled angrily as she struggled to free herself from the tangle. In the confusion, Chesta had landed on top of her and was no squeezing her with all his weight. 

"Hush, Princess." Chesta commanded, listening intensely. The forest was silent and undisturbed, no sign of what had happened anywhere. 

Their conversation died as the two of them regained their mobility. Naria broke free of Chesta's weight, the motion causing the net to dangle dangerously. Both frowned and sat still, waiting for the dangling to stop. 

"I can't believe you stepped into such an obvious trap." Naria hissed shaking her head. "Any solider would have found the thick carpet of leaves suspicious."

"You didn't see it either." Chesta bit back. 

"Well, I'm getting us out of here, since you're pretty useless." Naria informed him and in the next heartbeats cut the net with her sword.

"Don't do that!" Chesta yelled, a bit too late. They both plummeted towards the ground, Naria spinning graciously in the air and landing on her feet. The blond soldier however landed roughly, hitting his back and bottom pretty hard. The carpet of leaves hid a hard rocky soil. 

"You fall like a rock, Blondie." Naria laughed as she brushed the dust from her clothes. 

"I'm glad you like it, Princess." Chesta groaned as he checked if all his bones were still intact. "Next time give me a 30 second warning." 

Naria couldn't help it and smiled as they both trudged on. There was no need for words, as nothing had happened that needed discussion. Both Chesta and Naria tacitly supposed that the net was one of the defence mechanisms of the druid. He was probably in alert by now, and thus they were moving through the forest rapidly. They needed to complete the mission without further ado. Lord Folken had told them there was no time to waste. 

The cat had to admit her curiosity towards the reason why the Emperor needed a book, and what that book would do for him. She was however in no position to as, and hadn't. For someone who hadn't been denied any information before, Naria proved to be very understanding.

Truth be told, Naria had been sick of her royal responsibilities for a long time. Just because she had the information didn't mean she had the answers. Everywhere around her country the people were unhappy and demanding of improvements. Whatever she and her sister did was never enough for them. Maybe it was better that Folken had annexed Grolash when he had. The way she and her sister could live lives free of Grolashian superstition and tradition. 

__

"I'm selfish." The thought sprung up in a most natural fashion, and it did not surprise Naria. She was accustomed to being honest with herself. 

She was selfish, but at the realisation of the fact, Naria didn't know if she should be angry, sad or happy. All she knew was that she loathed the life she had lived in Grolash. Ladies in waiting, rituals, ceremonies, parties, politics and no time for anything but staying on top of all the gossip. There was no way you could ever be yourself and express your true feelings and beliefs. Social standings left no room for variety, embracing the stereotypical image of all its members. Differed was instinctually excluded. Lies, deceit and diplomacy had wove her universe back then. Both she and her sister had been pawns at the hands of the council; an excuse for them to run wild and spread more corruption. As twin Princesses they were expected to rule until they reached the age of twenty-eight, and then abdicate for a life in the Convent of the Mystical Oder. There they were stuck in secluded prayer and cleansing until they would become sacrifices to the Goddess of the Moon and God of the Sun. (1) Folken had freed them from their cursed existence, and Naria loved him for it. A shiver ran through her as she realised she had always wanted to be free. Ever since the silver crown had been placed on her forehead. Now that she knew what freedom was, she never wanted to relinquish it. 

__

"I fought him to protect ideologies I now hate." 

Happiness surged through Naria, like a boiling river of lava that warmed up her body. All the fire, the life and the feelings she was experiencing surged from one word: freedom. She was free, and her selfishness didn't matter anymore. The people of Grolash, especially the council was wrong when they tried to lead a life in a cultural and mental state that had no application to reality. They were unreasonable, they were foolish, and they were no more. Folken had obliterated their traditions. No pang of sadness registered in Naria's mind, as she realised the country where she had spent the first twenty-one years of her life existed no longer. Washed on the waves of happiness, she had no guilt over her betrayal. All she had now, was her freedom. 

Glancing over to where Chesta was half walking half limping, a new thought breached Naria's mental horizons. He was selfish too, but it didn't matter. He was free. Free to be selfish. They both were. Giggles burst out from Naria's lips. She couldn't help laughing like crazy. 

"What's wrong with you?" Chesta asked, turning around, alarmed by her stiffled giggles. 

"We're both selfish!" Naria managed to mutter between deep breaths. 

Chesta looked at her as if she was crazed. A moment ago she had been silent and grim, while now she was laughing like she had heard the funniest joke in the world. A second girl's giggle erupted through the trees. The smile faded from the silver cat's lips as she fretted her ears frantically. 

"Something's here." Chesta murmured. 

"The Druid?" Naria asked under her breath. 

"That's right Princess!" the girl's voice answered. 

"Where are you? Come out where we can see you!" Chesta bellowed. 

"We come in peace and only wish to make you a proposition!" Naria added. 

There was silence while the wind rustled the leaves giving them the sensation that their words were being discussed. The cat and the blond sat still and unmoving, as if waiting for their judgement. 

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke enveloped them, and when it cleared, they were face to face with a woman. She was of medium height, with long black hair that reached her ankles. Dressed in a large black dress, whose folds hid all other parts of her anatomy, she looked like a head out of a void, a genie that had come to guide them. 

"Congratulations, Princess, Blondie, you have passed my test." She spoke, her childish voice gone, and replaced with mature undertones. Her pitch black eyes stared at the two, as if searching through their souls. 

"Test? What test?" Chesta asked. 

The Druid laughed, but said nothing, and turned to Naria. "You my dear, have more power than you give yourself credit for. I hope the discovery you made in my forest will always replenish your resources." 

"Thank you." Naria managed to say, and she bowed before the woman. 

"We are sent here by…" Chesta began, but the Druid cut him off with a wave of her hand. 

"I know why you are here!" she exclaimed in a low dangerous tone. "Follow me so that we may discuss the conditions of our trade." 

~~~~

Hitomi aimed the bow, gently pulled the chord and released the arrow. The rope beside her swished violently as it uncoiled, and the faint buzz of the arrow indicated that indeed it had hit the wooden ledge. 

The thief sighed as she put on her gloves, and clasped the rope. Slowly and carefully, she began escalating the stone wall of the prison fortress, under the guiding light of the moon. The time was just a little past midnight, and the place was the Urn'lera pass. The objective of the mission was to rescue the King of Fanelia. 

Her foot slipped, causing a few small rocks to slide down towards the ground. Alarmed, Hitomi hugged the wall, protected by the shadow of the balcony's edge. This was the only balcony of the prison, and the only other point of entry other than the underground passageway. At all times, two soldiers guarded it, one patrolling the balcony and the other patrolling the small hallway outside it. What she had to do, was knock out both of the guards, so her escape might be guaranteed. 

After she was inside, she had to descend two levels – the prison ran for the most part of the mountain – and find Cell Block A, the most vigilant of all Cell Blocks. A few guards patrolling the cellblocks and one that held the keys and overlooked the prison from above and Van would be free. Finding Van and releasing him would be the easy part. The hard thing would be getting him to the balcony and then down the rope. Hitomi and Dilandau waited their return in the forest, their horses masked by the thick vegetation. 

With a grunt, Hitomi grabbed the wooden ledge and hauled herself over onto the balcony. Still in the shadows, she crawled into a far corner of the balcony to await the guard change. The soldier that was patrolling the balcony did so in small steps, and only covered half the ground. He looked tired and yawned many times. 

__

"That's it, just fall asleep and don't come near me." Hitomi thought, looking at the stars. Just a few minutes more and guard change would come.

Footsteps echoed in the hall, and Hitomi heard whispered voices. A new guard came onto the balcony and changed the sleepy one. As the two tired guards left, the others began their shift. The thief waited until the footsteps had faded away, and silence reigned queen. Slowly, she rose from her place, and came behind the guard. With lighting speed she hit him with the hilt of Van's sword and caught him while he fell. After she gagged him and tied his hands, the thief stuffed him in a dark corner of the balcony. 

"Sleep tight beautiful." She muttered as she crept out into the small hallway. Moments later the muffled sounds of something falling, and someone fumbling in the dark stopped. 

__

"Now, to find Cell Block A." 

Hitomi hurried through the hall, sticking to the darkness and avoiding the light of the torches that flickered on the walls. The corridors were huge but simple, made of heavy granite stones. The fervent insistence that she had done this before haunted Hitomi as she made her way deeper into the prison. She only paused once to look at her map and make sure she wasn't off track. She had approximately four hours before the next guard change. 

At the end of the corridor, Hitomi made a right and headed for a metal door at the end of the new corridor. According to her map, this was an abandoned staircase that led down two levels, and left her two corridors away from Cell Block A. However, the door was bolted shut, and Hitomi had to pick it. Extracting her pouch with her lock picking things, Hitomi examined the lock. It was big and fairly simple. Not much security for a secret prison! She chose the bigger of her three lock picks and began to twist it, looking for the combination that would release the seal. In the silence, the odd clicking of the lock was all that indicated Hitomi's foreign presence. 

The thief was calm and collected, her hot blood seeming to have frozen once she had shot the arrow and began her mission. **_"Rule One: Never Fear." _**Her hands froze as the lock refused to budge. Slowly, she extracted the tool and picked the finest one. A few more tugs and twists and the door opened with a creak. 

__

"Easy as pie." 

Hitomi straightened the bow on her back, fastened her sword and entered into the staircase, nearing the door, but not closing it behind her. She and Van would use it when they would return. The thief soon saw that a part of the stairway had collapsed, leaving only a frail ledge that did not look very safe. She crossed slowly, a few rocks and sand fell into a dark ominous pit. 

At the end of the stairway was another door, this one too was locked, but under the thief's experienced hands the door opened in minutes. Hitomi ducked and hit in an alcove as a guard passed the hall. She breathed deeply, a bit startled by how close she had come to being discovered. 

__

"I wasn't careful. I focused too much on the outcome and not enough on the present situation." **"_Rule 2: Never think the ahead. Always stay focused. "_**

Once she had made it down two levels, finding Cell Block A was easy. From then on Hitomi was tense and focused. She saw the doorknob twist and immediately faded into the darkness. 

"Yea. I'll git ye something. Dunn worry." She heard a guard say, and felt his hot breath on her cheeks. 

He was a heavy brute dressed in clanking armour, with a helmet. Hitomi cursed silently, realising that this one she couldn't knock out. It would alert all the other guards inside. Thus, she let him pass, but not before putting her foot in the door to stop it from completely closing. 

__

"Here we are. I've got to work fast. I've wasted enough time navigating this prison." 

Hitomi looked around the room, to examine her opponents and her options. The room was made of granite, like the rest of the prison, with four cells made of thick iron bars. She could see faint movement in three of the cells. There were two guards patrolling the floor and one guard up in a glass office looking over everything. 

__

"Three guards. It's not so bad." 

A loud rumbling noise caught Hitomi's attention. A side door opened, and two guards came in carrying a person. He didn't walk, but just let them drag him on the floor. His head was sunk, and he didn't look like he was conscious. Hitomi recognised the boots and the tattered red shirt – his pants were a nondescript grey colour. 

__

"VAN!"

She didn't know why, but her heart skipped a beat when she saw the young king so battered and broken. There were bruises of recent beatings on his arms and legs, and a huge one right on his jaw. _"Damn you all…"_ Hitomi thought angrily. 

"We brought him back. He still won't talk." One of the guards told them. 

"Still? After 8 hours of torture and drugs? My, this one's a tough one. Maybe we should send for the mind probe?" One of the guards on the floor asked. 

"She's indisposed at the moment, but she'll be here shortly. There's nothing else to do but probe his mind." One of the guards on the floor asked him. 

"It's a pity. He's been a brave chap. Didn't cry out once." The other guard that was holding him sighed. 

"Marlock, you're getting soft." The other guards laughed, and one of them opened the cell door and they shoved Van in without bothering to cuff him. The king made a weak attempt to get off the floor, but collapsed and hit his head harshly. 

__

"That's gotta hurt." 

The side door opened again, and the two guards exited chatting about other matters. The room fell so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Hitomi sat still, and considered her options. Could she do this without bloodshed?

__

"Three guards, one ready to sound the general alarm, and two ready to kill the prisoners in the cells. I can't possibly move with enough stealth to knock them out. Once the upper guard sees that his floor guards have disappeared, he will hit the alarm. If I kill him first, then the other two might be confused enough not to kill all the prisoners. They'll first try to find me." Hitomi thought. 

Soundlessly, she let her bow fall off her shoulder and readied an arrow, when her hand felt the two smoke bombs she had with her. 

__

"But of course! I could confuse the floor guards with the smoke bombs, and knock them out, killing only one of them!" **"Rule three: Always be aware of your resources!"**

The string of the bow creaked imperceptibly as Hitomi readied the arrow and took aim. Moments later the arrow was flying through the air, cutting it with a loud swishing noise. The glass that protected the third guard shattered into pieces and fell to the floor, while the arrow stopped right in his neck, a stream of blood gushing out and spurting the whole room. The man staggered forward and fell over his worktable. He was dead. During his fall however, he had fallen on the alarm bell, which began to sound at a deafening volume throughout the whole room. Hitomi heard it in the halls outside of their little room.

__

"Damnit." 

The guards had been too shocked by the sudden attack to begin judging properly, and the sound of the alarm brought them out of their shock. Before they could reach for their swords the steel bomb rolled on the floor between them and began spurting out the choking substance. In a few seconds the cloud of smoke in the room was so thick that Hitomi couldn't see two feet in front of her. She tied her bandanna over her nose and mouth and plunged into the foggy surroundings. Two darker areas clearly showed in the smoke, and Hitomi headed for them without losing any time. She hit them both with the hilt of her sword and retrieved the keys. 

Coughing herself, Hitomi tried the keys one by one until they fit in the lock. The doors opened with a tired creak and Hitomi stepped into the cell, chilled by the image before her. The manacles and the wall in front of her were squirted in blood, and the cell reeked of urine and other bodily functions. Skulls and bones –also reddened with blood – were stashed in a corner, and in the middle of it all was Van. 

The thief kneeled beside Van and checked his breathing. It was regular, and he was groaning softly. 

"Come on, you've got to wake up." Her voice was softer than she had ever heard it. Why was she being nice to him? After all, he had put her in a load of trouble. 

"Hitomi?" Van asked faintly, his voice sounding broken and harsh. 

"Ssh, we've come to get you out. Can you walk?"

Van nodded his head. "What's that noise?" he asked. 

"The alarm. Stay here. We need to get disguises." She told him, and hurried back into the cloud of dissipating smoke. 

Moments later, she returned, clothed with the basic armour of the soldier and a helmet. All her things had disappeared, and with the visor down she looked exactly like one of the guards. 

"Stay here. I'll be right back." She told him. Van tried to sketch a grin but failed, the attempt turning into a pained grimace. 

Running up the stairs to the cabin two at the time, Hitomi stripped the dead soldier of his bloodied armour and headed back to Van. Gently she dressed him in the armour, with the blood soaked helmet and breastplate. She stuffed the tattered ends of his now grey pants in his boots and closed the visor down on his head. Gently, she picked him off the floor and put her arm around his waist. 

At Van's first step he faltered and almost fell, disastrously endangering both he and Hitomi, but the thief managed to prevent it from happening. She was dazzled at how much strength she seemed to have all of a sudden. 

"Come on Van. You've got to try! Just lean on me and try again." She whispered. 

"Don't try to encourage me if you don't mean it." He told her faintly. 

"You're so pompous you can't even say thank you. We all risked our lives to get to you and now you're not even trying to save your life. I didn't come here to lose and you're going to get out of here whether you like it or not!" Hitomi yelled and forcefully dragged Van after her. 

The raven haired young man stifled a cry of pain and tried to walk again. Leaning most of his weight onto Hitomi, he managed a few steps.

Progress was hard, and Hitomi could feel herself sweating under her clothes and the heavy armour. They had to get to the balcony, they just had to! After the longest fifteen minutes of her life, they reached the abandoned staircase. There, Hitomi left Van to lean against the wall, as she struggled to catch her breath. 

"Are you ok?" he asked her, his voice sounding changed by the visor that covered his features.

"Yes. Be quiet and save your strength." She told him. Then she turned with her back to him and instructed. "I doubt you're able to climb stairs. Here, grab onto my neck and shoulders and I'll carry you." She told him. 

"I'm too heavy. You'll never make it, and it's best that you too save your strength to defend the both of us." 

"Van, shut up and climb on. In all of this confusion I can say you're mortally wounded and I need to take you to the infirmary. Why do you think I gave you the bloodied armour?" 

The young king did not have a replica to Hitomi's sound reasoning. Slowly he hung on to her shoulders and they began their ascent. More than halfway up the stairs, they encountered the gap and the thin ledge they had to cross on. 

__

"I hope this holds…" 

The small pathway shook under their combined weight as Hitomi first stepped on it. Sand and rocks tumbled down into the pit, announcing their dreadful fate if Hitomi lost her balance. 

"It's useless, we can never cross together. You go first and I'll try to make it on my own." Van told her, his haggled voice echoing in her ear. 

"And see you fall into the pit? I haven't risked my life to leave here without my prize Van. We'll do this my way." Hitomi told him, and continued her advance. 

The ledge shook and trembled, but held, until they were almost at the end. It was then that the first major cracking noise reached them. Her green orbs widened to the max, Hitomi watched as the end of the ledge began to crack and collapse. 

"Van, hold on tight to me." Hitomi told him, and waited until the king signalled that he was anchored to her properly. 

__

"I must be crazy to try to do this with so much of the pathway still left." Hitomi thought. **_"Rule four: Never take unnecessary risks. You can get a double prize next time." _**

There was no next time. All she had was now and this one option to save the both of them. Without any warning Hitomi leaped off the shattering ledge and tried to reach safe ground. In the moment that passed she felt as if she was watching this from a safe distance, hearing everything that she was doing as a far off echo. Her breathing was accelerated, and she was sweating hard. On top of that Van's grip on her was choking. 

__

"I don't want to die. I haven't lived yet."

Her feet reached the ground, and she collapsed to her knees to absorb the shock of jump. Hitomi took a few moments to clear her head before standing up and looking down. The ledge had collapsed completely. 

"We made it." She whispered. 

Van didn't answer, and Hitomi finished their ascent and entered the small hallway. There, she paused to catch her breath again. 

"You can get off now Van. We'll continue like before." She told him. 

The king let go, but as he let go his legs gave out on him. It was very obvious he had no strength left. Hitomi wondered how he had managed to live through the hours of torture in the prison. 

"I guess I'll carry you all the way." She muttered and continued their piggy back ride charade. 

Almost a half an hour had passed from the time they had reached the top of the stairs until they had reached the balcony. The alarm was still blaring, and she guessed the guards had organised a search for the escapees. From time to time a guard in a hurry passed them, and inquired about what they were doing. Hitomi explained that he was wounded and she was carrying him to the infirmary – which happened to be on that exact floor. The guard nodded and apologised for having to go assist in the search rather than help her. 

Hitomi thanked them and trudged on. When they had finally reached the balcony Hitomi felt ready to faint. Extreme exhaustion had taken hold of her, and her body just functioned mechanically. 

"Just one more rope to descend on and you're free." Hitomi told Van. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered. 

Hitomi's heart gave a little yelp of compassion and something else, something she had never felt before. Camaraderie? Or was it more? She didn't know for sure, but for a moment she had felt Van's pain. The exhaustion in his voice mirrored the exhaustion she was feeling. On top of that he had suffered of an unspeakable torture. They could do much in a day. Hitomi heard a strangled cry in her throat. 

__

"He's been there now. There's no going back." 

Only the knowledge that she had to go on kept Hitomi's body animated. Her body was aching with the burn of over stress, and her mind was shredded by new realisations. She had never thought that Van and she could have something in common, and she dreaded that now they shared a similar pain. Hitomi hated the fact that she had not been able to prevent what had happened. 

__

"No Van, **I'm** sorry." 

The only solution Hitomi had for their descent was pretty risky. They would just have to free fall with the rope as a weak anchor. It was the only, and the fastest way the both of them could get down. 

"This is going to be a bumpy ride." She announced. 

Van did not respond, and Hitomi didn't wait for a response. She grabbed the rope, and jumped off the balcony's edge hoping that the arrow wouldn't break. They were not much luckier the second time, as the arrow broke with what seemed to Hitomi a dooming noise, and they found themselves free falling for real a few meters above ground. 

A heavy thump shook the earth and Hitomi found herself flat on her stomach. They were free, and the armour had attenuated most of the shock of the fall. She hoped Van was safe and sound. 

"Hitomi? Is that you?" she heard Yukari's voice ask. 

"Yes! Come here and help get Van off of me." Hitomi called out. 

Within the next moment, Hitomi heard horse's hooves, and Dilandau appeared with their animals. Yukari was still struggling to untangle them, and the albino jumped to help her. 

"He's unconscious, be careful." Yukari told him. 

Finally, Hitomi was free, and she threw the helmet on the ground, cursing softly. "Thank god we didn't die." She added afterwards. "Come on! What are we waiting for? The alarm is on inside, we best hurry before they find out tracks." She told them, and mounted a horse. 

Yukari did the same, and Dilandau supported the unconscious Van on his pure breed. The four faded off into the night, the echo of their hooves getting lost amongst the cricket songs. 

~~~~

Red splashed onto the blue sky as the sun began to rise over the horizon. The grey cliffs towards the east became illuminated by a golden aura and night gave in to day. 

Looking down at a sleeping village were three lone riders. Two women and a man, who seemed to be carrying someone else. Hitomi, Yukari and Dilandau had ridden hard all night long, passing the Mountains of Freid in a crazed gallop. Now, as they stood at the border with Lowenia, neither could believe they had left hell behind. The horses were breathing hard, white foam forming at the corners of their mouths, and the riders looked like they had survived Judgement Day. 

"Come on. I know a healer close by here." Yukari told them, and guided her horse on the soft forest path. 

Dilandau followed, with Hitomi keeping an eye of for people that might follow them. The night still protected them, but it was fading fast, and they were all hurrying to get to a shelter as soon as possible. 

Not long after they had come out of the forest, Yukari guided them to a neat little hut right on the edge of town. She jumped down from her horse and went to knock on the door. 

"Ma' Kitsune! Are you in there?" she called out loudly. 

Pots crashing and indistinct talking echoed from inside, a sign that indeed the resident of the small white house was awake. 

"Yes, yes, I'm awake. I was just preparing the tea and the healing herbs for the young king." An old thin woman with grey hair opened the door. She had on a kitchen apron and looked as if she had burned her hair to the side.

"Ma' Kitsune!" Yukari exclaimed and ran to hug her friend. The old woman smiled, and then turned to Hitomi and Dilandau. "Ah, the Seer and the Dragon come to see me in the end. It's very nice to meet you. Please, come in. I've been expecting you." She told them and made way for them. 

Hitomi dismounted, and helped Dilandau carry Van inside, to a room Ma' Kitsune showed them. "He'll be comfortable here once I dress his wounds. He's got two broken ribs and lots of lacerations from those whippings." She whispered softly. "Yukari will pour you tea while I take care of the King." 

With that, she dismissed them to the kitchen, and closed the door behind her. Hitomi was somewhat surprised and mistrusting of her, and hung around for a bit, staring at the closed door. 

"Come on. I'll pour you some tea." Yukari came and grabbed her by the arm, gently guiding her to the kitchen. 

"I don't trust her." Hitomi stated blankly. 

"She's a very powerful seer, healer and witch doctor. She had probably had visions about what happened. She told me before I left Lowenia that next time I would see her I'd be accompanied by a seer and a very important person and someone she couldn't identify." 

Hitomi sipped her tea silently. As she felt the substance warm her stomach, she felt her muscles unclench, and for the first time realised how tense she had been throughout their journey. Every part of her body ached, and her eyelids felt heavy. She was sleepy, but knew she couldn't sleep until she was assured that Van was all right. So they all sat in silence for a while, until Ma' Kitsune returned. 

"The seer may go see him now."

Hitomi rose from her seat and hurried for Van's room. There, the curtains were drawn, and a few scented candles were burning. It was all so peaceful and calm that Hitomi felt her mood immediately improved. She drew a chair, and sat to watch the sleeping figure. The bed sheet was drawn around him, and the bruise on his jaw stood out blacker than ever. Hitomi stretched her hand to touch it, and caress his face, but she stopped abruptly, a few inches from his face. 

__

"What am I doing?"

She was about to retreat her hand, when Van's flew up and caught hers. She gasped, as he slowly opened his eyes, and looked at her, a faint grin twisting his lips. 

"So you're still here after all." he whispered. 

Hitomi couldn't speak. It was as if something had sewed her lips together, and she couldn't mutter a word. She couldn't yell at him, she couldn't call him names, she couldn't do anything but stare. 

"Thank you." 

The warm hold on her hand was gone, the chocolate eyes closed, and Hitomi could feel the tears burning under her eyelids. She struggled to dam her emotions, but couldn't, and after a tear trailed on her cheek, a few more dropped, like diamonds staining the ivory bed sheet. 

She fell on her knees by the bed, and buried her head in her hands, weeping. Hitomi didn't know who she wept for. Did she weep for Van, or was she weeping for herself and for the memories this whole night had brought back? Did she weep for his pain or for hers? Was she weeping for both? The thief didn't know, and the tears kept falling, unrestrained by anyone. 

**__**

"Don't cry I tell you!"

"You're not allowed to cry! Do you hear that?"

"Not one tear! Not one TEAR YOU HEAR ME!"

"Only weaklings cry! You are not allowed to cry!

"You're not allowed to cry! You're not! You're not!"

"I'm, not allowed to cry. I'm not allowed to cry. I'm not, I'm not! I mustn't cry." Hitomi whispered, and the flood of tears was renewed. Rocking back and forth of the floor of the small room, Hitomi kept repeating the words over and over again, until they had no meaning, and the tears kept on falling. Outside the wind began to howl, and the rain beat against the window, keeping the beat of her tears. 

When she finally fell asleep, exhausted by everything, the rain still raged on, and the candles in the room wavered slightly, but continued to light their sleep. 

To Be continued…

****

Footnotes:

The people of Grolash worship two gods. The Goddess of the Moon and The God of the Sun. Grolash is a country formed of mostly antro (cat, dog, fox, rat) people. The cult of the Goddess of the Moon originated amongst them and over time spread around all of Gaea. 

Grolash society lives in reverence of the two gods, and has many rituals and celebrations. The one Naria refers to takes place when the first heirs of the Royal House is female. In their case females. She rules as sovereign until she turns 28 (age of wisdom for them) and is then sent to the Convent of the Mystical Order where she prays and purifies her soul for 28 more years (the years she has lived in sin) and is then horrifically sacrificed by the priests to the Sun or Moon. In the case of Naria and Eriya, they were to be a double sacrifice. 

****

Author's Note:

I was away because I was in Spain for 3 weeks and had no access to a computer. That is why chapter 13 was written so slowly. It is also the reason why Chapter 13 is the longest chapter I have ever written in my life. 20 solid pages written in 10 point Tahoma Font. You do the math. I have spent 6 hours today finishing it. I feel dead. I hope you've liked it, and thank you for your comments and persistance. I won't even go on ranting because I feel like I'm going to pass out right here. Oh yes, I also revised chapter 1, and throughout the course of this story I will revise chapters 2-9 because they suck. I apologise for grammar and spelling mistakes. I'll fix those later. Now I go eat and sleep. Thank you soooo much for your comments, and I'm so sorry I've kept you waiting. I hope I made up for it. Questions, Comments and Criticism is highy appreciated. I love you all for having the patience to stick through with me. You've been with me from the beginning and you have my utmost respect and praise. It's been almost a year since I started writing this story. This chapter is my summer's tribute, to all of my patient readers. It is double all other chapters. Consider it two chaps stuck into one. 


	14. Dawn of Darkness

****

Chapter 14 ~ Dawn of Darkness

__

"Better to light a candle than to curse the darkness"

---Before---

__

"I will send for you, when the time is right." The statement was crushing, refuting any argument.

__

"But why? Why can't I stay here by your side?" The question banged like an angry fist at a closed door.

__

"There is much danger. My… enemies will try to harm you." Explanations, and reasons, all combined into one.

__

"I can protect myself… there are body guards… and…" Alternatives, solutions, and one single desire. 

__

"I could not stand it if anything were to happen to you." The truth, so plain and simple, yet so full of power. 

The silence came, as both hearts reached a common understanding. Joined together by bonds unseen, bonds that were tugging at each other offering a forever comforting link, they both understood "together" had to be delayed. 

__

"But, that's so unfair. …" Uncertainty and even fear, mixed with apprehension. 

__

"Soon darling. As soon as there is time, and we are safe." Desire, fire, passion unspoken. 

__

"Stay safe…" Pathetically attempting to voice the million concerns dead on the speaker's lips.

__

"Always." Gutted whispers, concealing emotion and promises of the future. 

---Now---

"Soon beloved. Soon." The bed sheet wrinkled under her intense grasp. The voice of the woman was thick and overburdened by emotion. Her silent sniffle was barely audible over the shuffling of the bedding. The floorboards screeched under her, as she silently dressed herself, her stomach knotting into a million butterflies. She had not a clue how much time had passed, but what was certain was that it was early in the morning. The rays of light filtering through the curtains had a fresh and young allure, only characteristic to early-morning sunlight. 

"Such a beautiful day…" Yukari muttered as she slid the door to her chamber open and stepped outside in the hall. The scent of croissants and coffee attacked her, and her stomach growled loudly. Yukari walked slowly to the kitchen, and as she entered the sun-filled room, took a seat on the nearest chair, resting her back against the flowered wallpaper. 

"Don't spill over the salt. You know it's bad luck." Ma' Kitsune's old but warm voice alerted her. She was standing by the stove, boiling the water for coffee. She had completely ignored Yukari's greeting. However, the red head was used to the woman's peculiar way of being and did not feel insulted. 

"Huh?" Yukari asked confused, sweeping a hand back up to her face to move some rebellious strands of red hair away. Her elbow hit the saltshaker, which rolled off the table and shattered in half, its crystalline contents spilling between the floorboards.

"What did I tell you…" Ma' Kitsune muttered under her breath. Her voice however, was free of malice.

"You just can't change the future. No matter what you do." She continued to stir the coffee. "Don't clean it up."

Yukari straightened back in her chair, and shot the old woman a puzzled look. Usually, Ma' Kitsune would clean a bad omen right away and then purify the spot it had rested on. In all the years of their acquaintance, Yukari had never known her to be sloppy. 

Her words also disturbed the red-head a great deal. Did this mean that Lowenia was meant to fall in the hands of Solaria? Was everything Van was trying to do in vain? Although the young king had never shared with her the particulars of her mission, and had in fact lied through his teeth about the motive behind his visit, Yukari knew it must entail something dangerous. He was always tense, and he had not truly smiled once. Also… also… her thoughts stopped there, her conscience not willing to shape into words the horrid idea playing in the back of her mind. The young woman felt the need to bury her face in her hands, as to prevent the heavy tears of grief from falling down her cheeks. 

"Drink this. It will lift your spirits." The old woman whispered, as she put a steaming cup of coffee on the table. 

Yukari looked up, a haunted look trailing in her eyes. "You don't suppose I put him in danger by coming back." She whispered, her voice nearing the edge of desperation. 

The old seer straightened her hunched back, and propped her hands on her hips, starring down at Yukari, with a severe disapproving look. "It doesn't matter what I think." She said, and returned to the oven, from which she pulled out a tray with steaming croissants. They were of a light-brown tan, and Yukari recognized the smell of melted cheese inside them. 

"I had no other choice." She whispered starring down at her hands. 

"I know that as well."

The door to the small house clicked shut, and a pair of footsteps echoed down the hall, progressively becoming louder as they approached the kitchen. The golden rays of morning sunshine outlined the well-built body of Van's Guard Captain, Dilandau, as he remained propped in the doorway for a few minutes. Yukari looked up, to see a faint reddish blush adorn his pale cheeks. Part of his silver hair was pushed back, but wet locks were hanging off his neck pushing their way into his face, hiding his red eyes. He was wearing his guard uniform's pants, that hugged his shapely legs, and a blue sleeveless shirt that was undoubtedly splashed with the last remains of a morning shower. For a moment, Yukari was speechless, and she felt herself colouring. She had never seen Dilandau look so full of vigour or of life. The way his muscles flexed when he removed his hair from his eyes, or the redness of his cheeks reminded her of someone else entirely. The fact that he wore the same lopsided smile did not help either…. 

__

"Beloved…"

"I cut up all your firewood old lady." He announced as he nonchalantly walked around the kitchen, barefooted and with his hands behind his back. Yukari tried to stifle a giggle at the hilarity of his appearance in the early morning sun. 

"Did you fed the geese?" Kitsune asked. 

"Fed them."

"The chickens?"

"Fed."

"The eels?"

"Fed."

"The snakes?"

"Fed."

"The caterpillars?"

"I told you yesterday as well, I will NOT go in there with those crawling things." Dilandau said, glaring at the old woman. 

Yukari could not contain her amusement any longer. Pearls of laughter escaped from her lips, as she looked up and down at Dilandau, a very mischievous smirk on her face. 

"What are you looking at? While you at the others were sleeping off your exhaustion, I here was forced to become the slave of this vile woman." He mock-scowled at Yukari. "She looks really sweet and helpless on the outside, but once she's alone with a man, she turns into a one hundred headed beast. She's worked me tirelessly for two days straight." He told her, shooting a slight glare at Ma' Kitsune with the corners of his mouth twitching in slight amusement. 

"Yeah, yeah, here's your food, now sit down and shut up." She said, smiling up at Dilandau as she handed him a plate and a mug. 

The guard stuck his tongue out at her but complied with her wishes and headed to towards the table. He did not even notice the shards of the broken saltshaker as he stepped on them. An exclamation, and violent –but very descriptive – swearing ensued, as he slammed the mug and plate on the table, and crashed into the nearest chair. Slowly, he picked up his injured foot and assessed the damage. 

"Why can't you clean up the mess you make? This is the third time I step in something that can potentially injure me!" he yelled angrily, his rage directed at no one in particular. "Too late, this one actually injured me." He muttered, as he pulled out two fragments of broken glass from the sole of his foot. A few droplets of red blood trickled onto the mound of salt, turning its colour from a pure white to a vibrant red. 

"The blood of a dragon will cancel the double bad luck of salt spilling and the shaker breaking into two exact pieces. As you can see, now you made four of them all." The old woman told him calmly.

__

"I wonder if she saw that one coming as well." Yukari wondered, as Dilandau continued swearing under his breath. 

"Come now, eat, and then come with me. I shall give you healing herbs." Kitsune told him and she promptly quit the kitchen. 

"You expect me to walk on my injured foot?" Dilandau called after her, but she was already out of earshot. 

Yukari said nothing during the heated exchange of words between the old seer and the guard captain. She was lost in her own thoughts and worries. Slowly, she pulled her knees up to her chin, and encircled them with her hands, starring off into space. The wind blew slowly through the open window, caressing the green curtains, making them sing in rustled whispers. 

"Why are you so silent and grim all of a sudden. I thought you'd be happy we finally reached Lowenia." Dilandau said, casting a worried glance at Yukari over the table. 

"It's not like you to worry about people." Yukari snapped, her tone a little colder than she would have wished. 

"You're right. It's not." He stood up, leaving her alone in the kitchen. 

The red-head propped her head on her knee and stared after him, until the darkness of the hall soaked his form in darkness. Something about her opinion of Dilandau had changed. At first, when he had allowed them to escape from the palace, he had been cunning and resourceful. Then when he had listened to Hitomi's rescue plan, he had been haughty and stubborn. Now, as he had walked in from doing Ma' Kitsune's chores, he seemed nothing but a boy who had lived on his farm all his life. He had seemed free of his cares and worries. So which one was the true facet of the albino guard?

__

"Which one is the true facet of the man I love?"

Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks, and Yukari was too tired to want to do anything to prevent them. She was too tired of fighting, of running, of pretending. All she wanted was to be back in his arms. She still remembered the cold damp night that had separated them. He felt his lips upon hers, the fire they awoke in the pit of her stomach. He had smelled of fresh mint, even then, when they had run such a long distance to escape. She remembered his words, as their hands grew farther apart. She saw his broad figure, outlined in the setting sun, she saw the helmets of the soldiers over the distant wall. 

__

"I love you. I've always loved you." But they had been too far apart by the time the words dared spring from her lips. Her heart ached with their heaviness, each syllable acting like a tight coil, branding her, burning her, torturing her. 

__

"I may have gone away without telling him how much a part of me he was, but I shall certainly not make this mistake, now that I have returned." Yukari barely noticed the tears that now stained her pants. Blindly, she reached for the cup of coffee on the table. It was cold. She didn't care, as she felt the liquid slide down her throat. She felt it heavy in the pity of her stomach, and for a moment, she was overwhelmed by the desire to vomit. 

**__**

~~~~

----Flashback----

The thunders crashed down upon the village, like the angry wrath of some foreign god awakened from his sleep by the disobedience of his subjects. All the ghosts of the past seemed to have awakened in the howl of the wind, and were now mourning their tragic tales by shouting at the window of every household. Secrets of unimaginable horror poured open through the tears of the black clouds stationed above, and where they touched the earth, it shrieked in pain as its life gave out. 

Van was vaguely aware of his surroundings, and at the moment was hanging briefly between hallucination and reality. The only thing reminding him of his humanity was the cold feeling that rose through his feet and all the way up his body, as he touched the cold floorboards. They creaked. His eyes were open in horror, and his breath came in a cascade of frantic gasps. He helplessly clutched at the bed sheets, and watched the hypnotising flashing of the thunder. 

__

"So this is King Van. I wonder if his majesty ever felt the end of an electric whip before."

The crashing of thunder fell upon his shoulders, as he curled up into a ball, phantom pains reopening healed wounds. The thunder came, again and again, like a merciless ghost. 

__

"1…2…3…."

The bright light always came, forever there, forever happy, mesmerising him with her dance, twin of the light at the end of the whip, the whip that so mercilessly coiled around his body. The whip that bit through his skin, that drunk his blood and came back, again and again. It wanted his soul. It searched for it, scavenged for it, begged for it with its merciless electric buzz. 

"You… cannot… make me cry out! I … shall… never… CRY OUT!" Spoken through clenched teeth, each word sounded like the crazed laughter of a cornered hyena. He had retreated away from them, away from the pain they were inflicting on his body. And he could only laugh, scorn at their feeble attempts to break him. His pearls of delirious laughter were like the balm soothing the inflamed cuts of the whip. They were like the cool spring water drowning the torturing fire within. 

And he, sitting on the side of his bed, was in fact crying and laughing at the same time. Tears of hate, and helplessness flowed down his cheeks, and were forever lost in the darkness. With every tear, he cried more of his innocence and optimism away. With every tear he steeled himself to become the man sleeping inside the boy. Never again would they hurt him. Never again would he be without his pride, his dignity, and most of all his self-respect. 

"Van? What's wrong Van?" His laughter had awakened Hitomi from a dreamless sleep. All she could see in the darkness, outlined by the flashing of the thunder was Van's shaking form. She heard his choked sobs. Trying to shake off the last remnants of sleep, Hitomi half ran, half slipped on her way to him. The thief felt unexplained fear for his peculiar behaviour. After what seemed like an eternity, she reached him, and kneeled in front of him. 

"Van!" she cried out, feeling her desperation tug at her. His hair was dishevelled, his eyes had lost their lustre. He was in a place where she could not go, yet she could see his nightmares twisting his face into that of a haunted corpse. 

He was beyond words, beyond consciousness, beyond her help. _King_ Van drowned in the pool of his own nightmares, as he relived with every clash of thunder the moments of his torture. 

The whip had gone away, and he lay on the cold floor, with only a blanket of his dried blood to warm him. Movement was beyond him, and through a fuzzy picture, did he see people moving in the distance. Their voices came to him distorted, as if they were yelps of hungry wolves fighting for their food. 

__

"It appears as if he can endure. He is a sturdy one this one."

"Lord Folken said to keep his physical damage to a minimum. I think the whip is enough. He does not have the documents."

"I am aware of what the Master said. However, how can I resist but test one of my toys on him."

"You are forbid to inflict any more pain upon him. Not until the Master sees him."

"Quiet down Misha, the Master said not to damage his body. His mind is ours."

"You're going to test the Helmet aren't you?"

"But of course. He seems innocent enough. It works the best on those that are innocent." 

The flashes of thunder stopped for a moment, and Van's vision sunk into darkness. He could feel the cold metal of his prison, freezing his cheeks. A million needles seemed to sink within his scalp, and he could not help but whimper in pain as hot blood obscured his vision. 

"Van! Van wake up! You're dreaming!" Hitomi shrieked, almost on the edge of hysteria. He was having nightmares. Reliving those moments of pain. She could feel the wounds of her father's whip itch on her own back. He would send his servants with ointments to heal her wounds and leave no scars after each of his punishments. There had been no ointments for Van. He would bear the scars until death would close his eyes in eternal sleep. 

Van however, was devoid of any presence but his own. Any presence but his and the one of the fire that had started to spread throughout his body. 

__

"I'm burning… I'm burning from inside!" 

He could feel the heat scorch him, and slowly he felt how his lungs shrivelled up and dried. Every breath was like a spear that penetrated deep within him. He could smell the fire that had made its way through to his skin. He smelled the nauseating scent of burning fat, and he felt his flesh fall off his bones. He could hear the sizzling sound of cooking meat, and he knew it was his blood that he felt like hot lava pulsing through him. One by one, he felt his fingers burst, and he heard the crispy crunching noises of his skin falling off. He heard his tendons breaking, sounding like the broken chords of a violin. Somehow, the fire had made his blood thicken, and heat up, to the point where it felt as if a snake made of fire slithered through him. He felt his veins bursting, and letting the liquid invade his tissue, feeling how it oozed out of him. He could almost see the thick blood of red boiling puss that flew out of his every but. Moving away from his body, Van for the first time realised that he had not felt the fire spread to his head. Heartbeats later he knew he was wrong, as he felt the skin upon his face crack and open up like a treasure chest, revealing his hollow cheeks. He felt his hair fall away like the autumn leaves, piece by piece, and realised that his brain was sizzling in its own juice. 

__

"I'm going to die. They won." And a cooling hate like he had never felt before seized him, and he felt how he sunk deeper into darkness. 

"Van! VAN!" Hitomi screamed, tears flowing freely down her cheek, as she tried to shake him into consciousness. He had gone limp, only moments before. 

The darkness provided a welcome coolness. Peace. There was nothing else he wanted, but peace. However, words, with their treacherous promises jolted him out of his inanimate tranquillity. He saw her, her cheeks stained with tears, calling his name over and over. 

__

"An angel…"

She had come to save him. She had come to free him from his prison. She was his escape, his angel. 

"Hitomi…" his voice felt hoarse and raspy. He was sure it was because of the burns. The fire had probably crippled him for life. 

"Van! You're awake! Thank goodness!" Hitomi exclaimed, and could not stifle a few violent sobs before she threw her hands behind his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I was so afraid! So afraid you were dead. You weren't breathing!" she cried, and he felt her hot tears on his skin. Yet they acted like a soft balm, soothing him. 

__

"No burns, no wounds… it was illusion. A dream." Van thought, as he saw his hands, just as he remembered them. 

Slowly, he put his arms around her and caressed her back, then her hair, and he held her tightly until her sobs had quieted down. 

"It's ok Hitomi, I'm fine." He whispered sleepily, feeling exhaustion overtake him. 

"I-I'm sorry." Her green eyes shone like emerald fires in the night. Van was taken aback by the raw emotion he saw burning in them. 

He didn't ask what happened, for he truly did not want to know. All he remembered were vague broken images, interrupted by bright flashes. He felt his nostrils soaked with the smell of smoke. A creepy tingly feeling took hold of him as he lay back upon his pillow. Hitomi sat on the side of his bed, her gaze looking past him. She seemed haunted by the ghosts of her own past. 

"You're always getting yourself hurt for me." Van observed quietly as he noticed a rip in her cloak that showed a bleeding gash. 

"Huh?" Hitomi asked, awakened from her reverie. "Oh, that, it's nothing. An old would that bleeds from time to time. It will stop." Hitomi stopped to look down at him once more. Her expression was one of mixed feelings. Both hate, and hurt played on her face, two orchestrations of her incomprehensible character. "I should let you sleep." She whispered and began to stand up from his bed. 

"No!" Van exclaimed, through clenched teeth as his hand pulled her back down. "P-please, stay. They will come back if you go away." His voice seemed broken, desperate. Hitomi felt tears prickle under her eyelids once more. 

"The nightmares?" she asked, her voice shaking with emotions. 

Van didn't answer. He only pulled her tight and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Please, please don't let them come back." 

----End Flashback----

It was early next morning when Hitomi awakened with a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. For a moment she sat still drowsiness overwhelming her, not quite remembering what had happened during the previous night. She knew they were in the house of the old seer, and that they had arrived early in the morning. From the light that escaped past the curtains, she could discern it was morning once more. The storm must have lasted for a whole day and night, and they had slept through it. 

__

"Van!" She was more awake now, and the events of the previous night sprung into memory. _"I can't believe I cried." _Time had made out of Hitomi a very good liar. Deep within her soul, she had known her reasons for crying, reasons she wished not to acknowledge once she was out of the safe blanket of darkness. 

Beside her, the young king stirred and changed positions, releasing her from the stronghold of his arms. A pleasant shiver passed through Hitomi, and she was compelled to sit up and look at him. His overall attire was peaceful, with his raven hair messily sweeping over his face, and one of his hands thrown carelessly over his chest. The emerald-eyed girl smiled faintly, at the picture of innocence displayed before her eyes. 

__

"I should go, before he awakens. He is a king after all." Hitomi smirked, imagining the look of horror on the face of his fiancée when she found the two of them in bed together. _"That'll be a shocker."_

Stealthily, like a cat she sneaked out from under the blanket, and looked around the room. Her cloak rested on the floor, a few feet away. She had discarded it when she had frantically run to help Van. Now, slowly, she picked it up and dusted off the imaginary dirt particles. _"He is the same as you now." _For a moment, she could not resist the urge to bury her face in the soft cloth of the cloak. The phantom smell of lilies surrounded her. 

"You're really attached to that cloak aren't you?" 

"Van!" Hitomi exclaimed, the surprise making her drop her cloak and spin around on her heels. 

"You sound surprised that it's me." A serene smile curved his lips. 

"N-no, I just thought you were asleep that's all." She muttered as she bent down to pick up her cloak. 

"Where are we?" 

"Lowenia. We reached here yesterday morning, and you've been sleeping since." Hitomi told him. _"I wonder, does he remember about the nightmares?"_

"I see." The young king sat up in his bed, the blanket falling on the floor, revealing his torn garments. "Man, they really ruined my clothes." He muttered as he precariously put a foot down, and tested his strength against the floor. 

"Are you sure you should be standing up?" Hitomi blurted out before she could help herself. 

At her words, Van turned around, his chocolate eyes fixed upon her with surprised concern. "My lady Hitomi, are you all right? I do not remember you caring for my well-being so much." He answered, his eyes lighting up with mischief. 

__

"So much has happened that you do not remember." Hitomi thought wistfully. 
    
    The thief felt her cheeks turn crimson. "I don't care for you in particular, but as I remember, you made me a promise. I make it a habit to guard my investments." 

Biting hard down on his lips to keep from crying out, Van stood up and made his way towards her. "Yes, you do but that blush upon your cheeks tells much more than your cutting words." He whispered, coming so close to her that their noses were touching. 

The memory of his lips upon hers made Hitomi give way to an inaudible gasp, and she took a few steps back from Van. 

"What? Am I that repulsive?" 

"Did anyone tell you you're conceited?" Hitomi bit down angrily. _"I don't ever lose my cool. What's gotten into me now?"_

"Only in the mornings." And with a wink, he turned around and gave way to exit the room. 

__

"What's with him? He acts as if nothing happened. If more so, he behaves even more rudely than he usually does." 

"You almost died you know. If you choose to take that lightly, then so be it, but for one who almost came back from the dead, I would not be so cheerful. I would rather think you would be worried about the immense amount of people in this world that want you dead. Next time, next time you might not be so lucky!" Hitomi told him coolly, her green eyes burning slowly with unspent rage.

Van's hand paused on the doorknob, and for a few moments they stood still, engulfed in the silence. 

"Dwelling upon the past is death. If I keep the horror within me, it shall drive me insane. What would you have me do?" His voice was quiet, deadly, of a tone Hitomi had never heard him use. It took a few moments for her to recover her ability to speak, and by this time, he was already gone. 

She heard Yukari's exclamation in the kitchen, as she slowly moved her unwilling feet in that direction. She had wanted to hurt him, and she had. She had imagined how good it would feel to remind him of his horror. 

**__**

"If you always remind a dog of the pain of your kick after he bit you, he shall never bite again. Moreover, he will worship you for your power." 

She didn't feel good. She felt rotten, and sick to her stomach. _"I never did like dogs." _

"Hey, Hitomi, why so grouchy?" Yukari's smiling face greeted her as she entered the kitchen. The old seer and Dilandau were nowhere to be seen. 

The thief didn't answer her, but merely took a seat on the opposite side of Van. 

"For spending two days in a room with the king, you sure look spent. Are you certain you two were sleeping?" Yukari laughed, as she placed a croissant and a mug of coffee before her. 

"First of all," Hitomi said as she took a bite out of the warm croissant. "I like my men conscious. Second of all, I don't like them scrawny." She informed them, as she took a sip of the lukewarm coffee. 

"Ouch… are you going to take that Van?" Yukari asked, smiling softly at the king. 

"She just wishes she could have me. As a matter of fact, she couldn't keep her hands off of me, that's how excited she was to have me all to herself." He grinned back at Yukari. 

"This is a hopeless fight. It would be humanly impossible to fight both of you at the same time." Hitomi sighed as she continued eating. "But Yukari, you never seemed to tell us of Dilandau's performance after you two got out of the castle. I'm sure he must have rocked your world." Hitomi snickered, as she saw her friend colour slightly. 

"We did no such thing Hitomi, and that's hitting below the belt!" Yukari exclaimed. 

"On top of that, I don't perform for anyone." Dilandau's cold voice sounded from the doorframe. 

All the participants in the room turned around in shock to see the guard captain amongst them so silent. Not even Hitomi, who had been too engaged by her appetite, had heard him come down the hall. 

"Ladies, ladies, we know we're irresistible, but please, one at a time!" Van laughed, as he stood up to stand by Dilandau. 

"Men, they think they're the center of the world." Yukari snapped back playfully. Hitomi snickered. 

"Yeah, always thinking they're this and that. Bet you we could show them!" The thief joined in. 

The good atmosphere seemed contagious, and they were soon laughing as they were enjoying the last remnants of their breakfast. The girls on one side of the table, and the boys on the other, they seemed to be two decisively adverse parties. The playful insults and comments flew back and forth, each party struggling to outmatch the other. 

__

"I've never felt this good in my life. It almost feels like… family" Dilandau thought, as he leaned against the wall and observed as Yukari promptly put a small portion of jam on her spoon and catapulted it over the table so that it stuck on Van's face. 

Hitomi's carefree laughter sounded in his ears, and the guard captain guessed the expression on King Van's face must be precious.

"You know, you could try to aim for my mouth. That way I don't have to lick it off my face." Van told her, as he struggled to probe about with his tongue for the jam he felt stuck on his face. 

__

"He who almost died, is sitting here amongst us as if nothing ever happened. How can he do that?" Dilandau wondered, starring at the raven-haired boy through half-closed eyes. 

"Well, Yukari can help lick it off your cheek Van." Hitomi added in innocently, her eyes sparkling with hidden meaning. 

"I wouldn't dare intrude upon your territory." Yukari winked at Hitomi, and watched the thief colour slightly. 

__

"I do wonder how he became acquainted with that chit. She is no ordinary girl. It's only because of her that I am here today."

"Why so silent Dilandau? Letting Van steal all your action?" Yukari smirked at the silver-haired guard. 

"I was just wondering when we were going to leave for the castle that is all." He answered, starring coldly at her. 

**__**

"You must never let anyone see past what you show them. Never Dilandau, do you understand?

Yes.. yes I do master…"

The laughter seemed to die upon their faces like the autumn leaves drying in the sun. Silence engulfed the room, a painful reminder of their mission and their standings at the moment. Yukari looked down at her hands, feeling how apprehension twisted her stomach to knots. Van just froze into the frame the words had caught him in, his gaze cold and icy. He seemed to have shrunken back within his comforting shell, however, underneath the table, his hands were squeezing the wooden leg until his knuckles turned white. Hitomi seemed to be the only one unaffected by Dilandau's comment. She stood up, and looked at them, much like the critic who watches a painting, looking for imperfections. Her thirst for revenge scorched her mind, and she refused to be sidetracked until she watched Nadya's killer spill his blood before her. 

"Right, let's go then." Van stood up, and walked out of the kitchen. 

__

"He is using that dead tone once again." Hitomi remarked as she stalked after him. 

****

~~~~

Princess Millerna Aston, daughter of King Aston of Asturia had been running up and down through Ramiel's Harbour for two days straight in hopes of finding her lover. So far, it seemed as if the earth had opened and swallowed him up. He was nowhere to be found!

"Not again!" The princess groaned as she scratched her head to the point where she felt like her scalp was bleeding. She had reached another dead end as the drunken sailor passed out coldly before her. Exasperation was beginning to take hold of her. Slowly slipping away from the dirty bar, she made her way back to the docks in hopes of finding the last shreds of clues. 

Her feet hurt, and she was tired and sweaty, trying to always make her way through the barrels of fish and other foods the sailors brought down from their ships. Spending the nights haunting the greasiest marinas and bars situated near the harbour were not her favourite pastimes and they often lead to being more trouble than the object of her mission. 

A detective's work was never easy, and she least of all should have expected that, she supposed. However, when you were on the receiving end of intelligence it often seemed a much easier task than the spies made it out to be. She groaned as she sat down on the dock, unwilling to move for anyone and everyone whose way she blocked. 

"My feet hurt, and this finding Dryden business is not working out." She sighed, as she rested her head in her palms. 

The princess however, was aware that her only chance to escape out of the marriage with the Fanelian king would be her elopement with Dryden. If she disgraced herself, then her father would disown her, the king of Fanelia would want nothing to do with her and she would be free to live her life as she wished. _"I never asked to be born a princess."_

However, life had had the bad idea of bestowing upon her the blue blood which she so loathed, and until she could find a permanent way to get rid of her status, she was forced to accept all the pains and pleasures that went along with it. As she sat on the deck, it never occurred to Millerna that she only hated her role when it went against her wishes. She was more than willing to exploit its advantages. 

"This way Gaddes. Load up the supplies. We set sail at next tide." A strong manly voice echoed behind Millerna. 

Immediately, the young princess' head flew up. Her face became illuminated by hope, as there was no way she could ever mistake the soft tones of the voice. _"Dryden!" _She scrambled to her feet, and in her rush to reach the object of her affections slipped onto a puddle made of fish guts, giving a startled yelp as the ground flew from underneath her. 

"Steady there lassie!" An old sailor smelling of cheap brandy grabbed her by the waist and helped her regain her balance. 

Although Millerna recoiled at the oily man's touch, she had enough good grace to thank him politely and then scramble away. By the time she redirected her senses, Dryden had seemed to vanish into thin air, but Millerna's hopes once renewed were practically impossible to dash. She knew they were setting sail at next tide. According to a poorly learned geography lesson, she knew the tide came twice a day. She knew she did not have nearly as much time as she would have liked until he was out of her reach forever. Nevertheless, any time was better than no time at all. 

"Excuse me sir, do you know which ship is departing at next tide?" she asked one of the cleaner sailors she saw strolling the docks. 

"It should be… the Bona Fide. She just came in yesterday, and they're loading her up now." The man told her. 

Millerna didn't wait to hear his words. She dashed from his side, in search of the Bona Fide, and ultimately of Dryden. _"He can't leave without me!"_

As luck would have it, the Bona Fide was the last ship to be stationed in the dock. By the time the princess reached the end of the long thin dock, she was out of breath, and pearly beads of sweat were glistering on her brow. The planks of the deck were creaking heavily under her pronounced footsteps. She was however grinning with the success of her search. 

The sun was generous with his golden light, and as she looked up to the deck of the ship giant ship. It was a monster of a vessel, almost two stories tall, painted an ominous shade of green. To her left side she spotted two smaller escape boats and a row of red and white life buoys. The sails of the ship seemed to run as far as she could discern, the ivory sails shining in the light of the sun. However, her attention was not at all taken with the grandeur of the ship. Her cerulean eyes were frantically searching through the crowd of sailors for her beloved. She noticed him standing aloof, away from the rest, with a giant tome in his hands, as usual. His dark-brown locks were framing his face glowing golden around the edges. He was wearing the green sash her father hated so much, and there were signs of a growing beard on his face. Millerna shook her head, her stomach twisting with anxiety. Still the same old Dryden; as soon as he was away from propriety nothing could keep him from exhibiting his true colours. 

"Dryden!" Millerna called out to him, her voice steady and crystalline. She displayed much more courage than she felt, but as his name left her lips, she knew she was in no position to control what would happen next. 

The effect upon the young sailor was instantaneous. He turned around, as if struck by lightning, the book in his hands closing with an echoing snap. In the next heartbeats, he had descended down the plank, and was standing beside the blonde princess. 

"Millerna? What are you doing here?" The tone of his voice was soft but serious. Millerna could see in his eyes that he was not exactly pleased by the circumstance of their meeting. 

"I need to ask you a favour." Millerna ardently clasped at his hand. 

"What's wrong?"

"My father. He went ahead and got me engaged to the king of Fanelia. I need you to take me with you on your ship." Millerna told him slowly. 

"I'm not surprised. Your father is one to do these sorts of things." Dryden remarked dryly. His jaw was set in a fine line, indicating that he was indeed angry. Millerna knew him well enough by now, to be able to read his posture. 

"Will you take me with you then?"

"No."

"What? But you just said…" She broke away from his grasp, and stared at him with the full-fledged scornful gaze of a princess. She wasn't used to being denied much, nor was she used to having to work without achieving satisfying results. 

"I said nothing of that sort. I will not take you with me, because I made a promise to your father. He will never consent to give me your hand if I take you away and we elope. He will merely have my head, and you will be sent to a Convent for the rest of your life." He remarked gravely. 

"No, he will not. He will gladly disown me and leave me to my own devices." She told him, with much more confidence than she was feeling. 

"If you think that, then you are indeed much a much bigger fool than I accounted you for." He told her coldly. 

Millerna drew in a sharp breath, indicating indeed that his remark had hit home. "He is my father, not yours."

"He is a king first, and his honour and that of his country comes before that of yours."

"Dryden…" Millerna paused, her voice shaking with anger and desperation at the same time. "I cannot go back. I came here because I have no one else to turn to. You _have_ to take me with you. I shall not go back and get married to that **boy**!"

"Then you came to the wrong place." The look in his greenish eyes was cold and unreadable. His whole posture seemed rigid and devoid of emotion. Millerna gasped in frustration at his stubborn side. "Has it ever occurred to you the extents of your selfishness?" Dryden suddenly asked her.

"What? Why are you bringing this up now? It has nothing to do with the present situation." Millerna remarked, her brows fumbling in confusion. 

"It has everything to do with your situation Millerna. Did it never occur to you why you do not want to marry the king of Fanelia? Did it ever occur to you why you are so madly in love with me in the first place?"

__

"Why is he being so cold? What's wrong with him?" Millerna wondered in shock as she watched Dryden's serious gaze. "I-I love you." She whispered quietly. "It doesn't matter why, it doesn't matter how."

"That's where you're wrong. I'll tell you why you love me princess. And I'll tell you why you don't want to marry the Fanelian King either." 

"Oh really? You know me so well now??" Millerna asked, her left eyebrow quirking upwards, her tone condescending and full of ice. 

"I do not pretend to know you, but I think in the time we have been together I have learned something of your disposition. You, my princess, like to always have the upper hand, and you like to do everything contrary to your father's wishes. I suspect that his dislike of me kindled your passion towards myself. His like for the Fanelian king, kindled your dislike for him, in a very similar fashion." Dryden told her, promptly folding his arms over his broad chest. 

"Dryden, that's not true…." Millerna's voice shook with emotion, as she felt tears prickling behind her eyelids. Anger, frustration, and resent towards the man standing in front of her immediately replaced them. "Am I to understand that you merely toyed with my emotions?"

Dryden was silent. He wore a grim look that darkened his face, and silence spread herself between them. "I would not say toyed…" he finally answered. _"I'm doing this for her own good…"_

"Then you lied to me in the garden. You lied to me about everything. You merely wanted…" She couldn't speak anymore, as her throat constricted with the pain tearing up her heart. She acknowledged some truth behind what Dryden was saying, for in favour of all her other flaws Millerna had always been honest with herself. She knew however, that he was being unjust when he was saying that her feelings spurred merely from her desire to disobey her father. It was much more, it _had_ to be much more…

The young man saw the emotions play on her face, raw and unhidden. He saw her pain, her hurt, and he steeled himself upon applying the final blow to her person. He knew he was in the wrong, and he knew that mere infatuation could never have made her blush in the manner he had seen her blush in the garden. He knew that her feelings ran much deeper than he had accused her of, but he also knew of the futility of their acquaintance. He had nothing to give her except his love, and he knew he would never be able to live with the idea of her giving up everything for him. _"I have to make her hate me…"_

"You would never be able to give up your expensive carefree way of life to live with me. It is very doubtful you will ever relinquish your expensive tastes. You have been born and raised in the lap of luxury." He added slowly. 

The colour slowly drained from Millerna's face. Her eyes darkened with the storm of her anger, and before she realised what she was doing, she promptly walked up to him and planted him a facer. He staggered a few steps back, and a trickle of blood spurted from his abused nose. She on the other hand, maintained her ground, inhaling the cool sea air angrily. The pallor still reigned upon her face, and he saw the trembling of her rosy lips. 

"Don't think you know anything about me you cur!" she exclaimed, in full bout of her anger. "I think I just made up my mind about whether or not I'm marrying the King of Fanelia!" she spat, and spun on her heels, storming away angrily. 

Dryden watched, with regret as her golden hair swayed with the tone of her walk. He took a long wistful look at her disappearing form, before allowing himself to sit lightly on the dock. _"Well, I did it."_ He didn't feel happy, and in reality his heart ached for her. He wanted nothing better than to hurry after her, take her in his arms and kiss away the hurt he saw in his face. The young merchant however knew the necessity to break their connection. He would bring her nothing but pain. He had been resolved to end their relationship that night in the garden, however his heart did not give him peace until he spoke the truth that lingered inside it. Well, now he had done it, and she had gone away hating him. She would surely get on with her life, come to love the Fanelian King, and they would live happily ever after. As for him, he would travel and seek new lands, and try to forget all about her. It was very doubtful he ever would, but as he saw it, it was in her best interest, and in the end it was all that mattered. 

Millerna was aware she was crying as she ran away from Dryden. The tears had broken loose the moment she turned away from him. _"I hate him, I hate him. He used me!"_ With all her gentle breeding, the princess could think of a number of scathing words she could say to him. She thought of turning around and telling him everything that was on her heart, everything she thought about him, but her pride kept her marching forwards. She needed to go away, to a place where she would be able to think. 

__

"I shan't think about him now. I shall go crazy if I do. First I shall get out of this mess. I will go to King Amano's palace, and gracefully request that I catch the first freight ship home. Then… then I shall concentrate upon my studies and await the moment when I shall marry King Van."

The young woman told herself that she hated Dryden, that he was the most ruthless fortune hunter in all the land. She told herself that he was cowardly, and unworthy of her regret. However, what the mind dictates to the heart often goes unheard by the latter. In her heart of hearts, she felt the treacherous fangs of betrayal sink into her innocent love, and she felt how her heart became numb with the searing pain. 

__

"I shall never need my heart from this day forth."

There was no reason to deny her royal bloodline any longer. After all, she would be unable to detach herself from her habits. She was determined to indulge in all the benefits of her position, and accept her royal duties ungrudgingly. All her ancestors in the past had done it, and she was a product of their genes. Surely a broken heart could not keep her from indulging in balls, parties and exquisite pleasures meant for those of entitled positions. _"If I was born a princess, I might as well begin to act like one. There is nothing stopping me now."_

And with that resolve in her mind, she headed towards the privileged quarter of the city. 

****

~~~~

"Well, we only have three horses, so someone should double up. Unless we can borrow a horse from the seer." Dilandau noted calmly as they reached the stables where the horses were slowly munching on fresh hay.

They hadn't been able to get Van his own horse, and during their journey, when Hitomi had inquired where they had found such good horses on such short notice Yukari had muttered something about Dilandau and horse theft. Hitomi couldn't help but grin. They were horse thieves now, above everything else. 

"No, she only has one and she told me she will be needing it later on today." Yukari told him promptly. "Hitomi and I will double up, since the horse will take our combined weight easier." She informed them. "That's ok with you Hitomi, right?" Yukari asked the thief softly. 

The sandy haired girl acknowledged the fact with a nod of her hand. "I hate to sound paranoid at a time like this, but what if this is a trap?" she asked quietly. 

"Then it's a trap." Van answered as he moved past her and mounted Yukari's horse silently. 

__

"Then it's a trap… goodness what a silly little boy. He imagines I'm going to scrape him out of every little mess he gets himself into." Hitomi mentally mocked Van as he rode past them. 

Before heading to the stables, they had informed Ma' Kitsune of their intentions. The old woman had smiled and had mumbled something about seeing them before long. Hitomi found it all very disturbing. She for one had been brought up to only believe in that which she could see, feel and touch. Divination and supernatural powers were something she believed were a thing of the past. Ma' Kitsune's knowledgeable attitude disturbed Hitomi to a greater extent than she wished to admit. 

"Come on Yukari, get on." She motioned to the red head. "The King is obviously in a hurry to get his head chopped off by more enemies."

As they rode out of the stables, and towards the front gates. Hitomi saw the seer sitting in her front porch gently bringing a cup to her weathered lips. _"The traitor will come."_ The words echoed in her head, and for a moment she thought she saw the woman's lips move. 

"How odd…" She couldn't help but murmur as they left the old woman to her own devices. 

"What's odd?" Yukari asked. 

"Nothing." Hitomi muttered. 

The landscape about them was simple plains, covered with thick green grass. There were herds of sheep and cattle with their keepers grazing lazily under the heat of the summer sun. They encountered small villages, residing close to the main highways, composed of shepherds and hunters. The population seemed to be of a simple sort, mainly preoccupied to making it through the days with enough food on their table. 

Hitomi could not help to marvel at how they could be content with such a life of ignorance. Sons, growing up to replace their fathers, in the process fostering other offspring destined for the same purpose. _"Are they really that blind to their own ignorance?" _

However, her thoughts did not rest upon the unfortunate for long. She had not been raised to know much about the workings of pity. She was more occupied with the future meeting with the king of Lowenia. Something felt wrong to her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. It was a precognitive sense that had kept her out of trouble before. Although Hitomi mistrusted superstition, she oddly trusted her inner vibes. However, others now surrounded her, and despite her own prejudices, she had to follow through to with her mission. 

**__**

"You exist for the mission. It is the mission that gives your life importance. Its success is the only evidence of your existence." 

"Why are you so tense?"

"Huh?" Hitomi sighed, as she realised she was indeed grasping the reigns of the horse until her knuckles turned white. "N-nothing, I was just thinking." She turned around and flashes a small smile at Yukari. 

"You too eh?" the red-head sighed under her breath. 

****

~~~~

It was late in the afternoon when they reached the outskirts of Ramiel city. The horses were drenched in sweat and Van guided them at a leisurely pace through the outskirts of the town, past the poor districts and into that of the main palace. 

Unlike the Fanelia's, Asturia's and Freid's castles, who were either made of expensive stone or ganite, the Lowenian castle was made simply of wood. Perhaps because Lowenia was situated far away from the cold arctic circles and more into the warm tropical zones of Gaea. The intricate wooden sculptures accompanying the otherwise simple design of the castle turned it into a fairy tale dream from the past. Hitomi could not restrain a gasp at the foreign beauty of the architecture. The Lowenians seemed to favour the abstract, and unlike the Asturian statues who seemed to come alive any minute and talk to you, those decorating the walls of the castle seemed to cry out to an unused imagination, prompting it to make the fantastic discoveries about the history of the country on its own. 

"How incredibly beautiful…" Hitomi whispered, as she dismounted the horse and stared at the beautiful immaculate outside of the castle. 

"Wait until you see the rest. This is only a very small part. The inside is even more intricate." Yukari told her, seeming unfazed by the beauty before her. 

"Have you been here before?" Hitomi asked, intrigued by the show of aloofness she saw in Yukari. In the thief's mind, no one could witness the beauty of the palace with such indifference. 

"Yeah, I've seen it all before. The inside is even more intricate." Yukari told her coldly. Now that she was moments away from her destination, she could not help but be grappled by fear. How would he react to it all? Yukari shuddered, thinking about the expression of anger she would undoubtedly see in his eyes. 

"Really? I thought you weren't from here." Hitomi commented softly, giving Yukari a sharp look. Her "vibe" told her that something momentous was about to happen to her friend. If it was for the good or for the bad, Hitomi couldn't tell. She could see from Yukari's distraught behaviour that she was feeling uncomfortable. 

"Uh, my aunt and uncle live here. I visited once for my birthday, and their treat were to take me to visit the castle. It was one of the most memorable moments of my life." Yukari whispered, clutching her hands together and bringing them to her heart. 

It was the truth, as far as Hitomi was concerned. The red-head couldn't help but dive into the sea of memories of that day. It had indeed been her temporary visit that had thrown them together. She had not even realised whom she was talking to until much later that night. It had almost been… like a fairy tale. 

Like in every fairy tale, the villains had managed to separate them. What Yukari questioned now, was her own ability to bring the fairy tale to its rightful end. Then again, some fairy tales were never meant to have a happy ending. 

To the redhead's utter relief, Hitomi refrained from asking any more questions. It was almost as if she understood Yukari's unwillingness to talk about her past. 

__

"After all, she herself guards horrible secrets." Yukari told herself. 

"What are you two waiting for? Come on, let's go. Every second we waste, the closer our enemies get." Van told them, throwing both Hitomi and Yukari a sharp look. 

"Oh of course Your Majesty. A few seconds make all the difference now." Hitomi replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"I don't need any of your comments." Van told her sharply. 

Hitomi fought hard against the urge to laugh and bait him further. She understood the fact that he was tense, but she did not approve of his resolve to take it out on them. However, given the recent circumstances, she was inclined to let it slip. Everyone had his or her breaking point, and Van had come very close to his. Hitomi was truly amazed that he had made it this far and had he had held himself together this well. 

After a few words with the guards at the doors and they were allowed to go inside. Hitomi simply marvelled at the exquisite polishing of the castle's decorations. The amount of detail was indeed remarkable, yet it did not take away from the abstract beauty. 

"Tell King Amano Van Fanel, King of Fanelia is here to see him and to deliver a message from the Inner Circle Alliance." Van told the guard standing outside the King's Chamber. 

Yukari, who had lost track of time and just followed their raven-haired leader, felt how her heart stopped beating. The moment of truth had arrived and she felt completely unprepared to deal with it. 

"Hitomi…" She let out a shaky gasp. 

"Yukari, are you ok? It looks like you've seen a ghost!" Hitomi exclaimed. 

"I'm about to see one." Yukari replied, and latched out for Hitomi's hand, squeezing softly. "Please, don't let go of me now. I feel like I'm about to faint." She whispered, as the doors opened before them. 

Hitomi gave Yukari a puzzled look, but the timing did not allow her to ask any questions. Still, in a gesture of kindness, she squeezed Yukari's hand complacently. Time would reveal her friend's secret. 

The throne room was the largest room in the castle, ranging at least one hundred meters in length and fifty in width. Or so Hitomi estimated by the distance they had to walk until they came into proximity of the king's throne. 

King Amano was unlike any king Hitomi had ever met save for Van. He was not dressed in pompous clothing, and his shoulder length brown hair hanged loose upon his shoulders. If it wasn't for the fact that he was sitting on the throne, Hitomi could not have distinguished him from a common person. However, upon a second look, she noticed the refined cotton pants and silk shirt, very unlike those of a common citizen. He stood up to greet them, a smile stretching his lips. 

"Welcome, King Van of Fanelia. In all honest truth, I was not expecting visitors today, that's why I didn't dress up." He told him nonchalantly. 

Van shook his hand, and they all bowed politely in the presence of the King. "Now now, we're all friends here, no need to bow so low. I guess tonight's banquet will have to be bigger than usual, with the Princess of Asturia visiting and everything." He told them. 

"Princess Millerna? She is here?" Hitomi asked before thinking. She was met with a reprimanding glance from Van, but the thief didn't actually bother to care. It was her right as a person to speak, and she would let no pompous King take that away from her. 

King Amano diverted his glance from Van, and scrutinised the rest of the group. He smiled upon noticing Hitomi, smirked and Dilandau, but blanched considerably when he spotted Yukari in their midst. Hitomi felt her friend's hand squeezing hers tightly, and she promised herself to be amazed if she escaped without a bruise. 

"Y-yeah, she came requesting residence a few moments before you did. She mentioned having travelled with you for a while, and that she was expecting you would stop here." Amano answered Hitomi. 

"King Amano, I have important matters I wish to discuss with your concerning the Inner Circle Alliance which you are part of." Van spoke up, bearing an overall stoic and sombre pose, that Hitomi did not favour very much. 

"Yes, but of course." Amano replied, somewhat distracted, his eyes straying to Yukari. 

She had returned. Despite his ministrations, she was back and Amano felt his blood run hot with the realisation that every moment of every day he had spent brooding over her. Now that he saw her there, amidst the group of travellers, he knew he should be relieved that she had come unharmed, and he knew that he was experiencing an unfamiliar easing happiness at seeing her again. His soul felt a million times lighter now that he had the pleasure of seeing her beautiful face. 

"If the ladies want to freshen up before the banquet tonight then please feel free to do so. I shall call a servant that will show you to your rooms. In the mean time, your friend may be sure to rest while we talk business King Van." Amano decided firmly. 

Hitomi opened her mouth to protest and remark that the last time she broke away from Van he had ended up being abducted and tortured. However, before she could say anything the King of Fanelia broke in. 

"Yukari and Dilandau may rest, however I should like Hitomi to stay here." 

"Very well. I shall have a servant lead you up to your rooms, Lady Yukari, and Dilandau." He told them. 

Yukari looked uncommonly pale, and Hitomi once again had that sense that something went on between the King and her friend, something she couldn't quite grasp. It seemed somewhat ironic that no one else noticed the piercing looks they gave one another.

__

"Yukari is somehow connected to King Amano? But how? Lover? Relative? Enemy?" The possibilities seemed endless. Yukari had certainly showed fear at a meeting with Amano. Was it because they hated each other, or was it because of something that had transposed between them years before? Hitomi smirked, thinking that royalty certainly held on to very closely-guarded secrets. 

__

"This might prove to be interesting as of yet." Hitomi thought, taking a better glance at Amano. The king seemed to be absorbed in watching Yukari leave the room. 

Suddenly, Hitomi was struck by the resemblance she saw in Amano. He looked exactly like… someone she had met before. However, for the life of her, Hitomi couldn't remember whom. He did posses the same slant of the nose, eyes and mouth. His hair however was distinctly different from that of the unknown person. Frustrated, Hitomi focused her attention on something else. 

"If you'll excuse me, I have to be away for a second. Please make yourself comfortable. I have called for refreshments." Amano told them, and with a bow retreated from the room. 

"So much for talking." Van sighed, spinning on his heel. 

"He could have chosen a room where there would be chairs." Hitomi covered a yawn with her hand, as she gazed in boredom at the sculptures on the walls. 

"It's common custom here to sit on the floor. Or on mattresses on the floor." Van told her, pointing to a few mattresses scattered across the room. 

"Well, I didn't know that." Hitomi told him. 

"It's no surprise. I'm amazed you know anything at all." Van replied, folding his arms across his chest. 

"I know how to fight, and how to stay alive. That's good enough for me." Hitomi retorted angrily. She was very well aware of her ignorance in some areas, but the fact that Van pointed it out so boldly bothered her for a strange reason she couldn't quite comprehend. 

"Is that so? I recall you reading some of my books the first time I met you." Van smirked. 

"No, that was the second time. The first time you met me, I was fending off your assassin with your sword." Hitomi informed him. 

Had it truly been that long? It couldn't have been more than a few weeks before, but it certainly felt like years.

"Oh yes, that's right. Always fighting your battles with my sword." Van chuckled, and drew the weapon from its sheath. 

__

"I could swear we're almost civil to each other." Hitomi thought, as she watched Van with piquet interest. 

"Thank you by the way." Van whispered. 

Hitomi felt herself begin to blush. Why did he have this unsettling effect upon her? 

"If it wasn't for you taking this sword with you, precious documents would have been lost." He told her, as he turned the sheath upside down, and a small package flew out. 

__

"Is this disappointment I feel?" Hitomi asked herself when she realised that Van wasn't thanking her for saving his life. But why should he? It was in her job to do so. 

****

~~~~

Amano was aware of the fact that the Van Fanel wanted to talk to him immediately, but he also knew that he needed to talk to Yukari right that instant. If he didn't find out why she had returned to suddenly, he would surely go insane. That incredibly sad look he had seen playing on her face had served to increase his suspicions. So, he had left his guests to fend for themselves as he ran down the hall, in search for the redheaded young woman. 

He hid in a dark alcove, until he saw the servant girl leave, and then burst into her room. "Yukari!" he exclaimed, his voice shaking with anticipation. 

The redhead turned around, her eyes wide with surprise. "Amano!" she managed to exclaim. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Amano had traversed the distance between them and had cradled Yukari in his arms. 

"Amano…" she whispered softly. 

"You came back to me." He told her, his mouth close to her ear. 

Then, in the following instant he had covered her mouth with his lips, in a most passionate and tender kiss. Yukari felt his urgent hunger, and brought her hands up to his neck, drawing him closer, so as to feel more of his body pressing against hers. The softness of his lips upon her made her knees buckle and her heart skip a beat. The need to be together had finally broken loose from its confines, and she felt the need to breathe, feel and taste him to know he was real. She had spent so many nights remembering the feeling of his lips upon hers, that when it finally happened, she felt the fire in her belly ignite slowly, torching through her body painfully. The heavy smell of cologne and cigarettes, combined with the smell of the fresh grass invaded her nostrils and she felt her knees buckle at the familiar scent. Indeed, Amano was real, and she felt as if she was coming alive after having lived in a cocoon. 

A strangled moan of pleasure escaped her lips as they broke away from the kiss, and Yukari looked up into his brown eyes, as she leaned in for another. 

"This is crazy. You shouldn't be here. It's not safe." Amano told her, as he broke away, and regarded her trying to look stern. 

"He wanted to make me marry someone else." Yukari told him softly. "I couldn't, it would have been a sin." She looked down, her eyes filling with unshed tears. 

Amano wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her into the fiercest yet gentlest of embraces. "He cannot break the bonds of love. Especially when they are blessed by the gods." 

"He's a monster. I couldn't let him do that. I… belong to you." She told him, looking up at him with vibrant eyes. "I had to come back. I couldn't lie to him any longer. I left a note and left." 

"If he hurt you…" Amano growled. 

"He didn't. He's a monster, but he prefers non-physical punishments. He did threaten to lock me in my room." Yukari sighed. 

Amano placed butterfly kisses down the column of her neck. "I wouldn't worry. Now that you're here, I can protect you. And, we can make our marriage public."

"It will be a shock for the people of Basram. To hear that their princess is already married." Yukari giggled. "But I don't care, I'm with the man I loved." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him softly. 

"Tonight. Tonight, we shall celebrate." Amano told her, as he broke away. 

"Ah yes, you need to return to Van. I'm afraid what he has to tell you is very important. Listen to him well my love." Yukari said, her face bearing a grave expression. 

"Very well. I suspect it's about the spies in Lowenia. But if he came to tell me that, then he's too late. I already know my brother has defected over to Folken's side and has taken some of the intelligence with him and turned them against me." 

"Allen? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I know how close the two of you were." Yukari gasped, bringing her hand up to her mouth. 

"Yeah, I guess it was jealousy to being second born. I never asked to be the first. But anyway, ever since he joined Folken, he has let his hair grow long, and he has changed the colour to blond. Now we look nothing alike." Amano told her. 

"Well, that's a good thing. Now he can't impersonate you." Yukari sighed. Suddenly, her face darkened in understanding. "Oh no, did you just say his hair was long, and blond?" Yukari asked. 

Amano nodded. "Yeah."

"Come with me. I need to talk to Van and Hitomi right this moment!" She exclaimed and grabbed his hand, running back out into the hall. 

****

~~~~

The conversation between Van and Hitomi had lapsed into silence, and Hitomi was grateful for that. She really did not want to get into an argument with Van again. For some reason, maintaining the fragile peace that had waved herself between them mattered. 

Suddenly, the doors to the chamber burst open, and a guard rushed in, his armour splattered with blood. 

"King Amano! Prince Allen and his army have now invaded the palace! Get ready to fight!" He screamed.

A spear lashed through the air, and caught the guard in the back, piercing all the way through his armour. Blood spurted everywhere as the man sunk to his knees, making the way for his assaulter. 

In the bloodied light of the setting sun, the man walked into the chamber, his footsteps shredding the peaceful silence. His armour was smeared in blood but his long blond hair was unmistakable. 

Both Hitomi and Van had jumped to their feet, he reaching for his sword and she loading up her crossbow. As she stood in the background of the raven-haired King, Hitomi felt a nauseating feeling overtake her. She suddenly remembered from where thought King Amano's face was familiar. 

"Raphael." She spat, her voice cold and full of hatred. 

OOC: Ok ok, I know what you're all going to say. You're going to scream at me for not updating in 5 months. Then you're going to scream at me for ending it there. So I'll take care of each problem systematically. 

Firstly: 

I thank you for your reviews, and for your never ending patience. The fact is, (and those who have emailed me will roll their eyes now at hearing this for the third or fourth time) that school is really insane and hectic for me. It's a very very hard year, and I have double the class work of a regular student. That means that while they get oh, 4 hours of work per night, I get from 6-8, 6 if I'm lucky. The wekeends are much worse and I have to work constantly to keep my marks in the 90's range. So yeah, with the stress of overbearing school work, my creativity is squashed most of the time and I come home and collapse. You'd be amazed at how little you can do without sleep. But yes, no need to tell me you're sorry. I'm just telling you this so you can sort of understand why I'm disappeared for five months. I'm still going to finish Thief, don't worry. It's my baby after all. 

Secondly:

I ended it there because I'm evil! *smirks* It will give people new interest in the story, to see if your suppositions are true or not, and it will also give me incentive to write. *heh* sadly, writer's block is not to be trifled with. But yeah, in case I was not clear enough, Yukari and Amano ARE married, and Yukari IS the princess of Basram. *giggles* You can suppose what you want of the rest of their conversation. *is feeling incredibly evil* But yeah, comments, suggestions for the future of the story, anything, drop me a review and I'll listen to them all ;) (I apologise for mistakes/typos/grammar errors. I should get me a beta but the process takes too long. Heh, I'll edit them out when I'm done writing the whole thing!) 

And Last, BUT NOT LEAST:

Thank you to my reviewers. You guys are so many, compiling a list would take forever. I tried, and I gave up halfway through *sighs* Ok, so I'm lazy, but I figured you would want me to actually write instead of waste my time doing other things. It doesn't mean that I do not respect your comments. I do, and I'm really really sorry I take so long to do things. See section 1 for reason why. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking the time to write a review. They really do motivate me to keep on going despite everything. You guys have been great, and I know the periods of waiting are incredibly long. I can't help that. I'm truly sorry. But I hope at least you're enjoying the read from time to time. You can always watch anime and read more fanfiction while you wait. There are many other authors out there who are much better than I. So Thank You! Thank you, very much for taking the time to read and write reviews and such. You're an amazing audience! Arigatou gozaimasu minna san! 

Btw, this chapter is just as long as chapter 13. I figured I better write more since I've updated so slow. Cya on the flip side!!! Ja ne!!!


	15. Not a Real Chapter Announcement

To all Concerned Readers,  
  
A lot of you have sent me emails and left reviews and comments telling me to update. As much as I would like that to happen, circumstances beyond my control just aren't giving me enough time. When the school year finished I was positive that I could make another big update with an interesting chapter and everything, but alas I've forgotten to consider many things.  
  
First of all, I had responsibilities to my education, therefore I was forced to volunteer for all of three painful weeks. I worked 7:30 a.m to 3 p.m, sometimes 4, and after an hour on public transportation to get back home I was exhausted. Not much desire to write when all you want to do is take a shower, eat something and sleep. Which is pretty much what I ended up doing.  
  
Then came going on vacation time, for another three weeks, and I was stuck without a computer. I took my writing stuff with me, saying that I'll write something and then type it up when I get home, but between interconnecting flights, running around sightseeing and spending time with the family scattered all over the globe that was a futile attempt as well.  
  
Finally when I get home, my best friend calls me and tells me I've got summer homework. At which I say disgusted "Summer homework? You're bleeping crazy!" But alas, it was true, and I had two chapters of math work to finish in a week before school. Supposedly we're having a test the second day back, and failing grades are really a bad thing when you want to apply to university.  
  
Therefore, I did NO writing thing summer. I just didn't have the blasted time. And from the looks of it, I won't be doing any writing during the school year either.  
  
The two current works that I've been working on were a Harry Potter story that hasn't been published seeing how there's a bit of the first chapter and that's it, and Thief. And for thief I have a bit of chapter 15 written. I'll try - but I am not promising anything - to write during the school year or the little tiny breaks we get from time to time.  
  
So far, I've put together a Thief of Hearts Mailing List, for all the people who have left me reviews and expressed an interest in reading the rest of the story. Last chapter I sent out notifications to everyone that I had on my list. I think that works pretty well, instead of you guys checking back here every week or couple of weeks. (That mailing list was one of my brighter ideas. Mwehehe)  
  
So yeah, if you're interested, and you haven't received an update last time, then either write me an email or leave a review and I'll add you to the list.  
  
Sorry for making you wait so much just to come out with a non-chapter disappointment.  
  
Luts of Love,  
  
PA 


End file.
